Academy for Demigods
by Black Kitten Chara
Summary: This was an-actress-alone's story, but she is letting me do it now. Twenty-two demigods will compete in an all-out war between themselves through Greek-inspired challenges. One will get the chance of a lifetime and the mysterious host of this all will not make anything easy for them.
1. Offical Student List

**Black Kitten Chara: Hullo, my fellow readers. This is the offical list, so no more characters! **

* * *

**Boys:**

**1. Charles Jameson Davis "The Mysterious Boy"- Son of Hades**

**2. Benjamin Fischer "****Disheveled Troublemaker"- Son of Eris**

**3. Raymond Greyson "The Flirty Showoff"- Son of Tyche**

**4. Zachery Collins "Geeky-Trickster"- Son of Hermes**

**5. Drew Jinsu Malino "The Athletic Hockey Player"- Son of Posedion**

**6. Raphael Manceri "The Haunted Medium"- Son of Anubis**

**7. Mozaka "The Skinny Emo"- Son of Aeneas**

**8. Daniel Winters "The Matchmaker"- Son of Aphrodite**

**9. Phoenix Chandler "The Serious Outsider"- Son of Ra**

**10. Vulcan Arrowthron- "The Hunter"- Son of Artemis**

**11. Daniel Rafter "The Metal-Maker"- Son of Hephaestus**

* * *

**Girls:**

**1. Emerson Avery Rickkets "The Italian-Born Photographer"- Daughter of Eos**

**2. Dana Fischer "Innocent OCD Girl"- Daughter of Harmonia**

**3. Elea Smith "Sneaky Midnight Ninja"- Daughter of Nyx**

**4. Gwendolyn Accritudo "The Trickster"- Daughter of Loki Laufeyson**

**5. Alcce Smith "The Environmentalist"- Daughter of Demeter**

**6. Kaitlin Foster "The Personality Adjuster"- Daughter of Eris**

**7. Melody Summers "Ball of Sunshine"- Daughter of Apollo**

**8. Daimond Hilton "The Spoiled Heiress"- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**9. Trina Yokoyama "The Violent Sweetheart"- Daughter of Hachiman**

**10. Nakayla Tate "The Smart Athlete"-Daughter of Zeus**

**11. Bria Otelli "The Creative Poet"- Daughter of Apollo**


	2. Students Arriving

A castle made out of grey stones with four tall towers on the corners stood alone in the lush thick green forest with a shining blue lake behind it and a single dirt road leading out towards the only town in miles. The roof of the main building and the towers had sleek black wood and the towers had tiled glass windows that looked like it had pictures of dragons and fairies painted into them. The main bulding also had windows, but they were slightly bigger and were plain yet almost black-looking. The building had a small moat around it with a drawbridge on the huge opening at the main building. Between the lake and forest, there was an area for sport activies with archery, a track course, and fighting.

But today, the castle looked like one for an evil knight with the dark storm clouds and loud thunder. Rain poured down on the stained glass windows and the lake was now a dark grey color with ripples of waves that crashed on the shoreline. The drawbridge was down and the moat was unusually quiet for one that was filled with dangerous marine animals.

A man and a teenage boy stood in the enterance. The man was a tall, muscular Afican-Canadaian man with a black goatee. He wore a black robe with a wide hood and a red cord around his waist. He was holding a wooden spear and his cold black eyes were deadly towards the roadway that lead to the mortal world.

The boy was no more than sixteen. He had dark brown that ws spiked, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin with slight Italian features. He wore a blue Nike shirt, khaki shorts, and black Nike sneakers. He was slightly tall with a skinny to medium built on him.

"So, Chef... When are these losers coming?" The boy asked with a sly smirk.

"Shut up, Boy! I think I see a carriage. Make sure that these maggots get to their rooms in one piece or your butt is mine." Chef said to the teenager.

A war would have happened between the two men if a hooded figure did not appear from inside and said, "Now, boys. Play nice." The voice was female, and she wore a red cloak with a golden tie around her waist and a huge hood over her head.

She looked at Chef and nodded her head towards inside the castle. Chef nodded as he walked back in. Then, the red-hooded woman looked at the boy and said, "That means you, Alexander."

"Okay..." Alex said sarcastically as the first carriage came up. It was an old-fashioned carriage that was box-shaped with a wide door and had dark curtains on the inside. An old man, one of many, stood on the driver's seat on the outside as he held the reins for six strong horses.

The carriage door swung open to show a sixteen-year-old girl. She had curly brown hair, eletric blue eyes, fair skin with a good complexion, and she had a medium built. She wore a red tank top, black skinny jeans, black flats, and a silver necklace that said _Daddy's Girl_ on it.

"Nakayla Tate! A daughter of Zeus, and probably the only one from what it looked like from the papers." The woman said with a smile, which was shown to be blood red.

"Hi there! I can't believe I'm here, and I am excited to win this mystery prize." Nakayla looked at the person in red and asked, "Um... May I ask who you are?"

The woman waved a pale, danity hand. "In time. I am going to wait until everyone is here to reveal myself."

Nakayla looked unsure but walked inside and out of the rain. A new carriage came quickly and the door swung open again to reveal two teenagers that looked somewhat like.

The boy was no more than seventeen. He had messy and shaggy light brown hair, silver eyes with green and yellow flecks, fair skin with freckles on his nose and upper cheeks, and had a skinny built. He wore red fannel shirt that was button-up wrong, tattered and patched denim jeans, white High-Tops that looked worn-out, and a bunch of rubber-bands on his left wrist.

The girl, on the other hand, was no more than fifteen. She had neatly brushed light brown hair, green-yellow eyes with silver flecks around the iris, fair skin with rosy cheeks, and a dancer's body. She wore light yellow sweater with a white t-shirt under it, denim short-shorts, light yellow Keds, a white leather bracelet, and a Yin-Yang necklace.

"Benjamin and Dana Fischer! Total opposites, am I correct?" The woman in the red cloak said with a mischevious smirk.

"Yeah. Ben here is the son of Eris. I am the daughter of Harmonia, and I go by Dani. Same dad, but different moms that seem to be sisters." Dani said with a bright said as her brother pushed pass the woman. Dani rolled her eyes and walked besides Nakayla, who was looking at Ben.

"Hi, I'm Dani."

"Nakyla."

"And I'm Ben, if anyone cares." Dani face-palm herself as Ben just looked away in an awakard stance.

The woman in red smiled as a new carriage came up and a girl about thirteen came out. She had honey bun hair in a bun, light blue eyes with flecks of silver, lightly tanned skin with freckles, and skinny body with under-developed curves. She wore a light green t-shirt with a picture of a black paw-print, old faded light blue jeans that have patches on them, grey High-Tops, and an old leather watch.

"Alcee Smith, daughter of Demeter." The woman said as her head looked up and down at the young girl's clothes. Her red lips curled into an unimpressed smile, but Alcee didn't notice and smile.

"Hello there." Aclee said in a quite voice as she walked and stood next to Dani.

Alex rolled his eyes and pretend to gag himself. He looked at the woman in red and asked, "You may me come here to be toture? You know how to pick the losers, for sure."

The woman's lips became a frown as a fourth carriage came up and a fifteen-year-old boy came out. He had messy and longish bronze hair, almond-shaped emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a lanky body with some visible muscles. He wore a plain short-sleeved grey shirt, a black leather jacket, well-fitted dark blue jeans, and black combat boots under his jeans.

"Charles Davis. Or you do pefer Charlie? Hades told me that you have a strange way in talking, so please just give me a straight answer today." The woman said.

"Well, Charlie is fine. But my dad shouldn't have contacted you."

"Why not?"

"Just becasue." Charlie left the woman baffle as he walked next to Ben. Alcee, Nakayla, and Dani were already drooling at him as he gave a sly smirk to them, like he knew something about them or they were sharing an inside joke.

Alex coughed loudly and everyone looked to see a new carriage pull up. The door opened to show a fourteen-year-old girl with waist-length black hair, midnight blue eyes with silver specks, clear pale skin, and a lithe frame. She wore a light grey shirt with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, midnight blue High-Tops, and a silver cuff on her wrist.

"Wow, I actually have a Hunter here. Elea Smith, daughter of Nyx, welcome to the school." The woman said with a mischevious smirk again. Elea just looked bored as she pass the woman and stood next to Nakayla.

As the teens stood awakardly next to one other, Alex smiled as evil thoughts formed. _"I will win the prize for myself. But first, find out what the prize is and inspect these losers for a little while."_

His thoughts were cut off when the screech of wheels made him look up. He saw the door close by a male around seventeen years of age. He had shaggy and messy black hair that had blue undertones, steely grey eyes with blue around the pupils, light olive skin, and lean & wiry body. He wore a black t-shirt with an ace of spades on it, straight black jeans, white sneakers, a white jacket adorned with all the card suits, and a gold chain with a silver magician's hat charm on it.

"Raymond Greyson-"

"Cards is the name."

The woman gave a deep frown as she cleared her throat. "_Cards_, welcome to my school. I at least hope the son of Tyche can behave himself..."

"Oh, the nameless host; the horror." Cards said with a cocky smirk as he stood next to Elea and batted his eyelashes. She looked bored as she took his arm and twisted it as she looked ahead. "UNCLE!" Elea let go of him as the next carriage came up.

A sixteen-year-old girl came out with a mean frown. She had black Medusa-like curls that laid on her shoulders, dark skin, and slim body with a perfect chest size and long limbs. She wore a royal purple halter top, white skinny jeans, strappy black heels, a pair of black Gucci sunglasses, golden bangles on each wrists, and golden hoop earrings.

"Diamond Hilton, it is an honor to have a daughter of Aphrodite with good conenctions to be here." The woman said with a greedy smile now.

Diamond growled as she took off her sunglasses, showing the hot pink eyeliner around her kaleidoscope-like eyes, and yelled, "I can't believe this! Daddy said that I would be going to a great private academy, not some trashy excuse for a school!"

The woman sighed as she snapped her fingers. Chef came out and pulled Diamond inside as the rain lighten up. Diamond struggled as she was placed near Dani, whom she quickly scooted away from with her nose in the air. "Losers..."

The woman rubed her temples as the next carriage came up. She looked up and saw a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair, darkish-brown eyes that were almond-shaped, Asian skin tone with freckles, and she was thin as well as pretty flat. She wore a ruby colored t-shirt with a mitsudomoe on it, orange capris, Japanese sandals, and a necklace with a sakura shaped charm.

"Trina..." The woman looked unsure as the girl tapped her foot. "Last name please?"

"Yokoyama, the daughter of Hachiman. Get my name right next time." Trina looked angry as she walked pass the woman and Alex, who was holding back laughter, and stood between Charlie and Ben.

The woman sighed again as a new carriage came up and a seventeen-year-old boy came out. He had hair similar to Natt Wolfe's hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and skinny yet muscular body. He wore a white button-down shirt, black skinny jeans, red surpas, and a black cross necklace.

"Drew Jinsu Malino! Welcome to the Academy for Demigods!" The woman said as Drew walked up with an unsure look.

"Yeah... What exactly is a demigod?"

Everyone looked shock by this, but Alex brusted out laughing. The woman's lips became yet another frown as she snapped her fingers at Alex and pointed at Drew. Alex stopped and sighed as he walked up to the new arrival.

"A demigod is the offspring of a human and an immortal god from mythology." Alex grabbed something from his pocket and it was a glowing pen. He traced something on Drew's head and the mark he left became a glowing blue trident. "And you are the son of Posedion."

"Wait, so all of the _Percy Jackson _books are real?" Drew said with a scared look as Alex pushed him into the group of teens, where only Charlie and Dani caught him. Diamond and Cards laughed along with Alex until the next carriage came in front of the school.

"New kid." Alex called as the door open to show a fifteen-year-old girl. She had long dark brown hair that fell to her lower back and was slightly wavy with side-swept bangs to the right that almost fell into her right eye, almond-shaped grey eyes with light blue flecks around the iris, naturally light tan skin, and a less than curvy figure. She wore a white long-sleeved Henley, dark blue skinny jeans with a small tear in the left knee, classic brown Chucks, grey and light grey diagonally striped suspenders on a thin red belt hanging loosely around her waist, and black professional looking camera hanging around her neck.

"And now we have Emerson Avery Ricketts. The daughter of Eos, goddess of dawn." The woman said as Emerson bit her lip at the metion of her mother's name. Some of the students looked at her weird as she walked pass the woman with her camera in her hands.

But Charlie was interested in this girl it seems. "Hi there. My name is Charlie, son of Hades." He held out a hand, which Emerson took after a second of thinking.

"Emerson, born in Italy." The Italian said with a smile.

"Well, I was born in New York City." Charlie said with a smirk. "I guess you win on having a more interesting hometown."

Emerson laughed as Alex watched these two. He saw a new carriage in front of the school and whistled so everyone, including the new friends, would look.

The door opened to show a girl around seventeen. She had long jet black hair that was parted to the left, eremald green eyes that were wide and innocent, perfect pale skin, and her figure was tall and lanky yet graceful and feminine. She wore a long-sleeved green shirt, black skinny jeans, green sneakers, two silver bracelets on both wrist, and black stud earrings.

"And now, Miss Gwendolyn Accritudo joins us. The duaghter of Loki Laufeyson, am I correct?" The woman said to the raven-haired girl.

"Call me Gwen. And Yes, my dad is Loki." The girl has a thick British accent as she walked pass Alex and woman, then stood next to Diamond.

"Well, how many do we have now?" The woman asked Alex, who looked bored with the new kids.

"Beats me. Lose count."

Nakayla rasied her hand and she said, "We have twelve now." Alex blew a piece of hair out of his face and rolled his eyes as the twelfh carriage came up.

The door opened and a seventeen-year-old male came out. He had black hair in dreadlocks, light blue eyes, pale skin with several scars, and and muscular body. He wore a plain black shirt with a silver hunting jacket, silver-colored pants, silver boots, a watch, and a necklace with a moon on it.

"Vulcan Arrowthron, the first male and child of Artemis." The woman said as everyone stared at Vulcan as he came next to Dani.

"I thought Artemis is a virgin." Ben said, making it the first time he spoke he he got here.

"She _was_ one, but my dad raped her." Vulcan said coldly as a new carriage came up and everyone shut their mouths in fear Artemis may appear and kill them.

The person in the thirteenth carriage was a fifteen-year-old female with dark brown-black hair to her shoulder blades, roundish hazel eyes, pale skin, and a slim built with average muscles mass for her age. She wore a grey tank top, dark blue jeans, black Converse, and her tanp top was pulled up a bit to show her golden apple tattoo on her right hip.

"Kaitlin Foster, daughter of Eris. And that makes you the sister of Ben over there and the somewhat half-sister of Dani, Ben's sister." The woman said.

"Really? I always wanted a half-brother." Katilin said in a shy tone as she walked pass Alex and the mystery woman. Alex watched her join the group with interest mixed with disgust. He would have looked at her longer if it wasn't for the new carriage that just rolled up and the new student left it quickly.

It was a male around the age of fourteen. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, slightly tan skin, and a semi-muscular body. He wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, green High Tops, and a black wristband.

"And you must be Zachery Collins. The son of Hermes, which kind of scares me." The woman said as Zachery smiled.

"Yep. But unless you have a Marvel collection, I will not steal anything." Zachery walked next to Kaitlin, who was still looking at Alex then talking to Diamond like they were best friends.

The woman counted what she was so far and got fifteen, which meant seven more before she could get everything rolling.

The door open and a sixteen-year-old girl came out. She had golden blonde hair in beach waves to her waist, blue-violet eyes, golden tan skin, a tattoo on her left wrist that seem to say _Hope_, and houglass figure with tone muscles. She wore a dress that is very flowy with a sleeveless, white top and a bottom that had a floral patten that is pink, white, and light green. The dress reached the floor, and the top and bottom are separated by a brown belt. She also had on Jesus sandals, brown leather bracelets, and a love ring.

"Melody Summers. Daughter of Apollo, which is not hard to tell by the looks of your clothes; very summertime-y." The woman said with a smirk as Melody walked to the group.

"Yes, and I just want everyone to know that I hope we can all be friends." Melody said, which made some of the more mean students pretend-gag along with Alex.

The woman rubbed her temples again as she thought a headache was coming on. She was thankfully when a new carriage came up and made everyone be quiet for a moment. _"Thank the gods..."_

The person that came out was a boy around sixteen with shirt black hair on the shaggy side, brown eyes, fair skin, and lean body with some mucles visible. He wore a gray short-sleeved shirt with a white wolf face on the front, blue jeans, and black-and-grey sneakers.

"Raphael Manceri, son of Anubis." The woman said as the boy smield weakly and just walked to the group. Charlie nudged his side and Raphael looked at the bronze-haired boy.

"Well, Anubis and Hades are connected to dead, so we are basically one of the same." Charlie said, which made Raphael smile a little. Charlie held out a hand and said, "I'm Charlie. The girl behind me is Emerson." Emerson waved as Raphael's smile became wider.

"I'm Raphael, but people call me Raph." He said before Alex and the woman whislted again to show a new carriage arrived.

The door open to show a male around seventeen. He had shaggy light brown hair that went halfway down his neck and protruded in a "beak" shape in the front, amber eyes, a medium skin tone, and an aerodynamic body with muscle visible but he wasn't bulky. He wore a brown short-sleeved shirt with red, orange, and yellow flames on it with black cargo pants, grey tennis shoes, and a pair of black leather bracers on his forearms.

"Phoenix Chandler, son of Ra. Very interesting to have a child of Ra here." The woman said as Phoenix pass her.

"Thanks, like to know people still respect my dad." Phoenix said very seriously as a new carriage came up.

The person to come out this time was sixteen-year-old male with short and messy brown hair, coppery-brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, very light freckles, and scars on his arms. He wore a white singlet, denim shorts, runners, and rings that looked homemade.

"Daniel Rafter, son of Hephaestus. Glad to see that the Austrailan airports let you come the way to Dublin, Ireland for my school." The woman said.

"Ay, mate. That was a rough trip getting here." Daniel said with an thick Austrailan accent. "And call me Crafter."

The woman sighed again as she realized only three to go. Then she can reveal herself and her true personality; she didn't know that pretending to be nice was hard. As the eighteenth carriage came, she went back to the smile she had for most of the time.

The door open and a sixteen-year-old male walked out. He had black hair, blue eyes, white skin, a large scar near his right eye, and a very skinny body. He wore a black with a little blue crystals, a pair of light blue jeans, white shoes, and he was flipping a nickel in the air.

"Mozaka. You are the son of Aeneas and the only student without a last name." The woman said as Mozaka passed her rudely without letting her finish.

"What is the point anyways? These putrid teens shall fall to me soon enough." He laugh as his hand became a small gun.

Everyone backed away, and Chef came running and pinned Mozaka to the ground. "Do not taunt me!" Mozaka yelled as the others began laughing slightly or louder, depending on who they were.

Once Chef let Mozaka go and the boy's hand returned to normal, a new carriage came up. The door opened and Diamond, Gwen, and Katilin screamed so loud that some eardrums broke.

It was a seventeen-year-old boy with dark brown shaggy hair that parts, brown and green-hazel eyes, light skin, a cute scar on his lower lip, and a muscular body. He wore a blue button-down shirt with a white short-sleeved shirt, faded jeans, worn-out brown boots, and a cross necklace.

"And the twenty-first student today is Danniel Winters, or Danny as he put it on his paper. He is the son of Aphrodite." The woman said before Alex and some others brusted out laughing. Diamond groaned in dfeat as she realized that was her half-brother and not a pontenial boyfriend.

Danny looked confused as he asked, "So, this school does have demigods in it? And what is wrong with having a goddess as a mom?"

"Well, here is the thing; your mom is the freaking Goddess of Love, and you are a guy. Not looking good for you there, Buddy. And yes, this school does keep and train demigods." Alex said with an evil sneer.

Danny looked hurt as he walked to the group and Dani grabbed his shoulders. "I don't think it is silly your mom is Aphrodite."

Danny smiled at her as he stood next to Ben, who was looking at Dani like she fell off another planet. She stuck out her tounge as the final carriage rode slowly to the enterance.

The door opened and the last person was a girl around fifteen. She had brown hair that had streaks of blue, green, purple, orange, pink, red, and yellow. Her eyes were amber, she had tan skin, and she was slightly muscular. She wore a neon yellow shirt with neon orange spaghetti straps, jean shorts, purple-and-red sneakers, and designer sunglasses on her head.

"Finally, students, we have Miss Bria Otelli. She is the daughter of Apollo, and the half-sister to Miss Melody Summers." The woman said as Bria smiled widely and ran to the group.

"OMG, I am so excited to be here! I love now that I have a half-sister, and I just want to make some friends while here, and that prize seems so cool even though we don't know what it is." Bria said in a hyper-like manner.

"Okay... Get out of my face." Diamond said as she checked her nails.

"You're sure that she is my half-sister?" Danny asked Charlie, who sadly nodded his head while keeping his sarcastic smirk.

Alex looked at the mystery woman as she wabed her hand. He came up to the students and said, "Get together! The host has a special announcement!"

"By the way, where is the host?" Dani asked.

Alex said at the mystery woman in the red cloak as she came up and said, "Why, you already met her. It's me."

She threw off her cloak to reveal herself to be a thirty-something woman with long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, a curvy body, and red lips that matched her red heels, sleeveless red dress, and red bracelet on each wrist. "My name is Blaineley, and I am the host of _Academy for Demigods_!"


	3. Rules of the Game

**Black Kitten Chara: Hey, thanks for all of you who send in an OC! No challenges will start until chapter three, so this chapter will focus more on the school itself and how the game will work. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters (besides Diamond and Charlie) and I do not own Total Drama in any shape or form!**

* * *

All of the students had their mouths wide open as Blaineley smiled evily at them. Chef came behind them and he had a spear poking at some of their backs. 99% of them had scared looks on their faces as he had the same evil grin on his face like Blaineley did.

"Well, young demigods. Welcome to the Academy for Demigods. I am the current headmitress, so I have one thing to say; This is a school as well as a contest. You will be training as a demigod while trying to win my mystery prize at the end. Understand, kiddies?" Blaineley said with a cruel smile.

Bria raised her hand and asked, "So, who is your godly parent? Because you can't know about demigods unless you are one, and you look so old compared to most demigods I have met. And I mean really, really, really old..."

Blaineley gave a inhuman growl that made the daughter of Apollo bounce back. "I am NOT that old. 248 years on this earth, and people assume you are an old lady! Well, guess what? I look a helluva lot better than you will in forty years. If you live that long!"

The students gave her sideway looks as Blaineley recover her cool and snapped her fingers at Chef. He kept his spear now on Bria's back as Blaineley coughed and her cruel smile returned to her face. "Well, if you are wondering, then my godly parent is Hera."

"Wait, I thought she was loyal to Zeus? Dad always told me that she would rather die than cheat on her husband." Nakayla said with a curious look on her face.

"She decided enough was enough, so she went off and found a good man. Too bad she had to leave him because Zeus got angry. But little old me was born anyways and when I became of age, she made me an immortal." Blaineley explained. "But call me an old lady, and you will get what that son of Nemesis got yesterday." She pointed at Alex, who was smirking.

"Yo, just because you are touchy about you age, doesn't mean you can go changing people into ants." Alex said with a smirk. "Plus, I am just an intern. You can do whatever to me, but if the parents of these kids find out, then you will be dead."

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. I will not be called an old lady, by anyone in this school."

"Whatever..." Alex said as Blaineley looked back at the students.

She clapped her hands and Chef came out with cages on a cart. "I found out that some of you brought flithy rodents here, but since my producers won't give me the money to kill them or get me some skin products, then you can keep them as long as they stay in your rooms!"

Eleven of the students ran to the carts and Chef handed them a different animal; Charlie got his jackel, Emerson got her small grey mouse with strange orange eyes, Elea got her black mouse, Alcee got her husky, Katilin got her German Shepard, Diamond got her white Persian cat, Trina got her dove in a golden cage, Monzaka got his chocolate lab, Vulcan got his flacon in a golden cage, Crafter got his small cat, Bria got her baby drakon in a golden cage, and Nakayla got her dog.

The other animals were placed in silver cages taht fitted for their sizes. "My Glimmer! How can someome place a $2,000 cat in a stinky old cage?" Diamond said in anger.

"Really? You're bitching about your fancy cat? Hypnosis is perfectly fine." Elea sneered as her mouse sat on her shoulder.

Charlie looked at his dog as he got his dog out and whispered, "Anubis, eat the cat when she is not looking."

The animals were set free as Alex looked at Blaineley and asked, "Where is my falcon? You put him somewhere and I would like to have him."

"For what?" Blaineley asked.

"Because I need him to claw out the eyes of these losers or at least mine so I don't have to look at them." Alex said with daggers and a devilish smirk.

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough playing with the stupid animals. Now we are going to get to the good part on all of this."

The students watched her as she closed the drawbridge. "Okay, now for the teams. And thankfully, your parents and/or guardians had put some info about you that you didn't know so I can some fun..."

"Okay, I want these kids to go to the right; Charlie, Alcee, Diamond, Kaitilin, Raphael, Danny, Dana, Elea, Vulcan, Phoenix, and Emerson." The following kids went to the right as Blaineley focused on the others. "Now, the rest of you go to the left; Melody, Ben, Cards, Zachery, Drew, Monzaka, Gwen, Trina, Bria, Nakayla, and Crafter." The others went to the left side of the room.

"The left side is now known as the Mystic Muses and the right side is now known as the Golden Graces." The braziers in the room grew brighter as one placed a bronze vase over the Mystic Muses and another placed a golden wreath with fire.

Blaineley clapped her hands again as golden carts came rolling in by themselves. The students bags were placed on each one as Blaineley said, "Just roll these carts upstairs. Nathan, my other intern, will help you get a room."

The carts began going as Trina looked at Phoenix and asked, "How long will it take before I beat someone up?"

**~0~**

The students reached the top of the stairs after a long walk up the stairs. A golden set of tapries were placed in a hallway towards the right and a set of bronze set of tapries were placed in a hallway towrds the left. The golden tapries had wreaths on it and the bronze tapries had vases on it.

"Wow..." Emerson said as she snapped a picture. As she did, Diamond pushed her in a rough way and she almost fell if Charlie didn't grab her wrist.

He pulled her up and smiled at her as she said, "You okay?"

Emerson blushed slightly as she noticed his strong hand as around her wrists still. "Yeah." She pulled her wrist back in a hurry as a boy came out one room with a sneaky smile.

He had semi-short, light brown hair and his bangs are swept to the side. He had jade green eyes that were shaped almost like rounded eremalds, whitish-tan skin with rosy cheeks, and a lanky built with some visible muscles. He wore a sky blue shirt with Cupids holding a sign, black denim jeans, grey high-tops that looked a little old, and a silver bangle that had the engraving _This is Love_.

"Hi there! My name is Nathan Liam Tomlinson, the son of Eros. And by the way, sorry for not getting co-ed rooms." The boy said with a smile.

Cards looked at Diamond and said, "Well Sweetheart, looks like we can't be together for tonight..."

"You're sick." Diamond sneered.

Nathan pointed down the right hallway. "That is for the Golden Graces." Then he pointed down the left hallway. "And that is for the Mystic Muses."

The carts began moving as the students went down each hallway. Emerson smiled at her friends before she opened the door and was shocked.

The room was a high ceiling that was painted pure white and the walls were painted with a sparkling golden color. The floor was made out of a white marble and a square bronze-colored fur rug stopped two feet from the walls. A tall, four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room and it was a maroon color, a closet that had transparent glass doors on the left wall, and a wooden desk stood next to a small door on the right wall. A diamond chandlier hung inches above the bed and the door on the right wall was white with a golden sign saying _Bathroom_.

"Amazing..." Emerson said.

"You're welcome. I made sure that Blaineley got good rooms instead of crappy rooms that most reality shows give their cast." Nathan said from the hallway. "And by the way, Blaineley wants you to come back out before she reaches the top of the stairs."

All of the students placed their bags on the floor or the bed, and the students with pets placed them back in their pet carriers or back in the cages Chef had them in. They ran back out right when Blaineley, Chef, and Alex reached the top of the stairs. Alex even had his falcon on his shoulder now.

"Okay, now for the tour." Blaineley said with a wicked said.

Vulcn looked at Melody and pulled out his arrow as Blaineley turned her back. "I am so going to shot her."

"You better not! You may get kicked off!" Melody yelled in despire. Vulcan gave a grim look before he placed the arrow back and gritted his teeth.

Blaineley clapped her hands and said, "Come on now. Let's explore this place."

**~0~**

The students followed Blaineley back down the stairs, another hour, but she ended up taking them a different way than where they originally came from. So, they ended up in probably in the most beautiful dining room ever.

The dining room was the size of a ballroom and the ceiling was higher than anything else they had seen. The entire room, from the ceiling to the floor, was made out of black stones and diamond chadliers hung from the ceiling in a pattern of five in a row. A huge firepalce made out dark black wood roared with fire on the other end of the room. A huge window on the right wall showed the kitchen and there was ten-foot-long tables made of light brown wood and had five chairs placed on either side with a chair at the head.

"This is the dining room. You will come here to eat and Chef will be your main cook for the entire game." Blaineley said.

"So, you better eat or you can starved for all I care!" Chef yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Alex grinned at the students and said, "And he makes the grossest meals. Good luck starving!" Nathan slapped him behind the head and gave the look to shut up already. Alex looked at Nathan evily as Blaineley ignored the boys on purpose.

She began walking back out and the students groaned as they followed her again. They walked back up the stairs and took the way that lead back into the main room. They reached the main room and Blaineley stopped at a huge window that showed the lake, forest, and activity area.

"Outside is where you practice. The activities area ranges form fighting, sword fighting, archery, and much more. We also have a stable for pegasus, which you can use with premission. The lake is used for swimming and other water activies, and the forest is used for some games we play." Blaineley explained.

Dana raised her hand. "What about the challenges?"

"Good question. Luckily, my mother gave me the gift to make things appear and disappear. I will make sure we have the best course for each challenge." Blaineley said with a conceited smile.

"She meant themes..." Ben mummbled.

"Oh. Well, they will be off from Ancient Greek stories. My producers decided that picking off stories from different mythologies is too confusing, so wthey picked the easiest choice." Blaineley said as Phoenix, Trina, Gwen, and Rapheal looked at her with hate.

"Now, let us get assciocated with something called emilinations." Blaineley smiled as she walked pass the students again and made them follow her to a small wooden door. She opened it and said, "This is the elimination room. If you don't get a golden coin, then you have to leave."

The room was the least impressive of them all. It was made out of the same black stone as the dining room, but the ceiling and floor was made out of white marble. There was a wooden stand with an open box of godlen coins and there was eleven black throne-like chairs with golden accents on them.

"But..." Blaineley said with a mischevious smirk, "I can also make the desicion to get rid of you. If I find you doing things that I forbid you to do, then you get a mark on your contract. If you get three marks, then you will have to leave, but I can still have someone kicked off from a challenge."

"That's not fair!" Dana screamed.

"It is completely fair. I am the host and I will decide whether or not you should stay, whether or not you find it fair." Blaineley said with a devilish smile. She left the room and opened a small wooden door next to the emilination room. "And here is the confessional, a broom closet. Who wants it to give it a go?"

She heard nothing but crickets.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Elea: "So far... This sucks."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley lead the cast back to their rooms, and by the then most of them were tired. Alex and Nathan stood near the rooms, Alex with a cruel smile and Nathan standing next to Blaineley in an awakard way.

"So, that is basically how we will play the game as well as the castle, or at least the parts you will see." Blaineley said.

The students began walking back to their rooms, but Blaineley coughed loudly and made the students look at her. "We are not done here."

"Whataya mean?" Drew asked.

**~0~**

The students looked at a tall, omnious stone maze outside. Blaineley had three cages that had white clothes over them and something was banging inside of them.

"Oh Hell..." Charlie said.


	4. Maze of Stone

**Black Kitten Chara: This is the first challenge of the story! I am so exciting and I hope that I do well. All challenges plus eliminations and everything else will be include into one chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (except Diamond and Charlie) or Total Drama.**

* * *

The students looked at the stone maze with utter disbelief. The maze was twenty-feet high, at least fourty miles long, and the stone was filled with cracks that had vines growing out. There was two enterances from where they stood.

"This is your first challenge. The task is simple; your entire team must get through the maze and be first to exit it." Blaineley said.

"That is too easy." Trina pointed out.

Blaineley gave a cold smile as she took the sheets off the cages and revealed three gruesome-looking creatures. The tall, bony woman with green skin and snakes replacing the hair on their heads. They had claw-like fingers and wore black robes around their thin frames. Their mouths were dripping with yellow fangs and their eyes were covered with white cloths.

"And you would be right. These are the Gorgon sisters. Old friends of mine, so they promise to help. You will be chased by them through the maze. If you get turn into stone by their stare, the effects will only last 24 hours but your team must drag your stone butt to the end." Blaineley laughed.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Trina: "Really? I was just joking..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The students froze up in fear as Alex and Nathan unlocked the cages. The three sisters walked out slowly and just stood there. "I hope ya'll know how to run because they're fast!" Chef said.

Blaineley smiled at Chef as she took a flare gun and yelled, "GO!" She shot the gun and the students ran into the maze with pure fear. Alex undid the blindfonds and the three sisters gave chase with excitement.

Blaineley laugh as Nathan looked at her and asked, "Miss Blaineley, quick question."

"What?"

"Is the reason you're so mean because you don't have a soulmate?"

"Nathan, I will turn you into a rat."

**~0~**

_**[Mystic Muses] **_

The Mystic Muses walked far into the maze. Cards said they got a good head start, and since they have him they already had good luck on their side.

"It think we need to focus more on getting out." Nakayla said. "Also, let's try not to use our powers so that way the Gorgons can't find us."

"Who died and made you leader?" Gwen asked.

"My dad is Zeus. Leadership in in my blood." Nakayla said calmly with slight confusion.

Ben cleared his thorat loudly, which made both girls stop talking. Everyone looked at him as he mummbled, "Nakayla is right. If we use powers that show where we are at, than the Gorgons will have no problems finding us."

Gwen rolled her eyes as everyone but her and Cards agreed with Ben. Everyone stand quiet for the next few minutes as they walked through the maze.

But it wasn't easy. They kept coming on to dead ends and they had to turn back through the long passage. There was too many vines to avoid by foot, so Nakayla looked at her team and asked, "Who has the power to burn things?"

"ME!" Bria ran up to the vines and began making her hands into flaming fists. She threw shot after shot of fire on the vines, causing the vines to burn quickly and making the path easier to walk. As she burned the last vine, she yelled "Yes! I did it!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "I know that fire will show where we are at, but we need to get out or we will be sitting ducks."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The team smiled at her as they kept walking. They would have kept going if Drew didn't stop. The others stopped as well and looked at him. The reason he stopped because the new-found demigod was hearing the sounds of snakes and footsteps behind them.

And they ran.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

On the other side of the maze, The Golden Graces had stopped for a breath. They had been running since Blaineley blew the horn. But after running for an hour, they had stopped and were now taking a quick rest.

"Okay, we need a plan." Dana asked.

"Why?" Vulcan asked. "We just ran for an hour, and I am surprised that we haven't fainted yet."

"It's a maze! There is no order in here at all, so we need something to go by." Dana yelled. Her team looked at her with shock and confusion.

In the end, the team decided to just walk and find their way out despite Dana's whining. They were walking through the maze with everyone silent until Diamond almost tripped on a stray vine. "Damn it! Why can't plants die?"

"Excuse me? You better take that back!" Alcee said, shocking everyone with a surprise burst of rage.

"Well, Mother Earth, plants are stupid and they get in your way. Once I win, I am getting Daddy to destory all of the forests so I can have day spas there." Diamond said.

"You better not! Nature is the foundtain of this earth, and if you destory, then you will destory all life on Earth as we speak. I will make sure that nature is protected and that people like you shouldn't even step foot in a forest ever again." Alcee yelled.

Raphael and Danny came between the two. "Come on now. You two are acting like children." Danni said as he kept Alcee from running at the spoiled heiress. "We need to be calm and find a way out."

But before anyone could say anything else, they heard it. The sound of slithering snakes and footsteps that were not human at all walking behind them. Dana looked at her team and mouthed, _"Go to there!"_ They ran behind a stone wall that had a small yet big enough crack for them to fit in.

The teens closed their eyes shut as the Gorgons passed them. One of them, probably Medusa, looked around with an angry glare. She looked at the hiding spot of them team and gave a sickening smile. She motion her hand and her sisters pass her.

The remaining Gorgon came to the hiding spot and began moving her hand inside the area. The teens felt their bodies stiffen as her hand missed them by inches as it left the hiding spot.

As the monster's hand left, Emerson wiggled a little and Diamond nudged her to stop. But the nudge had more force than it should have, and Emerson fell out of the hiding spot. She kept her eyes closed as she landed at the feet of Medusa.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "Okay, that wasn't my fault! But whatever because it wasn't me."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The Gorgon smiled evily as she picked up the daughter of Eros. The girl kept her eyes closed as hard as she could and Medusa whispered, "Open your eyes, child. That must be painful to have them shut so hard."

Emerson's team gasped as they heard the words. "We have to help her..." Raphael whispered.

Charlie bit his lip but a smile replaced it quickly as he said, "Aclee, make the vines grow and wrapped them around that Gorgon. Then Phoenix, you set fire to the vines. Raphael and I will get Emerson."

"Right." The three teens said.

As the teens came upwith their plan, Medusa was whispering sweet nothings to the daughter of Eros. But Emerson kept that determine look on her face as the monster licked her face with a long, slimely tounge. "Your mother was so pretty. You have her face and thick mane. If only I could see your eyes because they must be as beautiful as your mother's."

The monster kept talking, she never noticed the vines wrapping around her legs. Ghostly hands came form the ground and wrapped around Emerson's ankles and began pulling ehr from the Gorgon's grip.

Then, with one snap, Emerson was pulled from Medusa's grip and she fell to the ground. The monster gave an inhuman growl as tried to attack, but she finally realized that her entire body was covered with vines. She struggled, but it was no use by the time a ball of fire set the vines on fire and burned the creature to the ground.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Alcee: "I think that is the only time I will let the earth be destroyed."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The teens ran out of their hiding spot and gather around Emerson. "Emmy, you can open your eyes." Charlie said. The girl opened her eyes to see Charlie holding her up with his hands on her shoulders.

She removed herself from his grip as Diamond yelled, "Okay. Now what?"

Dana raised her hand and said, "Now we run!"

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Mystic Muses were running from their lives as two step of footsteps followed them. "What are we going to do?" Melody yelled.

"I have an idea." Zachery said. He skidded to a stop, so Monzaka had to stop since he was behind him. Zachery pushed the emo kid towards the footsteps and began runing again. "Wait for me!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Zachery: "What? I panicked."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I shall destory all of you!" Monzaka yelled as he turned around to see two monsterous women. He was instanly turned to stone as the women laughed and began walking back form where they came from to find their sister.

But, ball of electricity and fire came at them. The two sisters began buring to death as Nakayla and Bria ran back and grabbed Monzaka. "Let's go!"

**~0~**

Blaineley was sitting down in a lounge chair as she fanned herself and worked on her tan. She wore a red biniki and dark sunglasses. "I hope those kids stay in there for a while becasue I really need a tan."

The sun was now shining in the sky and the rain from before was drying up. Nathan and Alex were sitting down on the grass as they drank Cokes. But Nathan stood up as the sound of running teens came from the exit.

The Golden Graces came running out without taking a breathe. "Thanks the gods we got out alive!" Emerson yelled.

Blaineley stood up in anger as she yelled, "Well great. Three hours into the game, and my tan and day is ruined now. Yippe, the Golden Graces get a pass for emilination and we now are waiting for the Mystic Muses."

Not the second the words left her mouth, the Mystic Muses came running out with a stone statue verison of Monzaka above the heads of Ben and Crafter. "Geez, this boy is heavy." Crafter said as he sat the statue of his teammate down.

"Dude, that sucks." Vulcan said as he poked at the statue.

Blaineley clapped her hands as the interns took up the chair. "Okay, whatever. Hopefully he will be unfrozen by emilination because the Mystic Muses are going there. Golden Graces, you guys get a pass for tonight."

"That's it?" Katilin asked.

"Yes. Now go before I turn someone into a rat." Blaineley threated. The Golden Graces began running back into the castle as the Mystic Muses followed behind them in a depressed state. Blaineley rolled her eyes and said, "Stupid kids."

**~0~**

Back in the castle, night fell quickly for the teens. The Golden Graces were in their rooms getting ready for bed and the Mystic Muses are nervous for elimination. That was until one person got a knock on their door by two unlikely people.

"What are you two doing here?" Diamond asked as Katilin and Gwen walked into her room. Glimmer jumped off the bed and hissed at the two, causing Katilin to give a dangerous look to the cat.

"Just shut up and listen, bitch." Katilin said in an evil tone. Diamond and Gwen both gave her shocked looks.

"What is the matter with you? You were so sweet eariler-" Gwen asked.

"That was my facade. Which means I was acting like that to hide my true personality, just to let you two idiots know. The reason we are all here because I want to start an alliance." Katilin said with a smirk as she sat down on Diamond's bed.

"An alliance?" Gwen repeated.

"Yes. I can see talent when I need it, and when it needs to be eliminated. You two plus two or three others must join me and we can go all the way to the finals. We can get rid of our enemies and make sure that a true demigod wins this." Katilin said as her smile began more evil.

"But what happens when we do get to the finals?" Gwen asked.

"We cross that bridge when we get to it. But right now, we must emilinate our enemies and just make sure that the challenges are to our advantages." Katilin said. "So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Well, count me in." Diamond said.

"Me too." Gwen agreed. "But who are the others?"

Before Katilin respond, Blaineley's voice was heard over the inetrcom. "All of the Mystic Muses report to the emilination room."

Gwen sighed as she left the room and began walking down the stairs. She saw her team memebers walking down there with sad looks on their faces as Nakyala held the door open until everyone, including Monzaka who was being carried by Crafter, was in there.

They all sat down as Blaineley came and opened the box. "When I call your name, come and get a golden coin. If you don't get a coin, then please pack your stuff and leave." She held a golden coin and cleared her throat. "The following people are safe..."

"Nakayla"

"Crafter"

"Melody"

"Ben"

"Trina"

"Cards"

"Zachery"

"Drew"

"Bria"

The following teens got a golden coin with excitment. Gwen looked nervous and Monzaka stood there in mid-froze as Blaineley gave a cruel smile. "Well, here we have the bottom two. Gwen, your crabbiness lead your team to not like you that much. And Monzaka, the only thing that you did right was get frozen."

"And the person going home is..." The team looked nervous for their members as Blaineley stayed silent. Blaineley held that last coin in her hands and said, "The person going home is Monzaka."

Gwen smiled as she stood up and grabbed her coin. Monzaka would have yelled something in anger, but he was still a stone statue at the moment.

Blaineley sighed as she clapped her hands and Chef came in there. He threw Monzaka over his shoulder and took him outside as he threw him in the carriage. He placed Monzaka's bag on top of the carriage and then yelled at the driver. "The kid is in, so go!"

The driver snapped the reins and the horses began running away from the school as the statue Monzaka rummbled around in the carriage.

**~0~**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "Well, the weak will fall first. If I can use a few of these losers, then I will go all the way to the finals. And hey, compare to me, Diamond looks like an angel."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley smiled as she review the video in the control room. "Well, looks like we have a villain now! One down, and there are nineteen more teens to go before we have a winner. Stay tune for _Academy...For...Demigods!"_


	5. The Hydra's Pearls

**Black Kitten Chara: Thanks for everyone who has left reviews or PMs! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters (besides Diamond and Charlie). Or Fifth Harmony or the song **_**Anything Could Happen.**_

* * *

The sun was shining down at the lurking castle that once looked at a evil knight's castle when the students first arrived. The lake was calm and its usual dark blue as the still quietness of the morning brought peace to sleeping souls all around.

But that changed when Blaineley blew a horn over the intercom and yelled, "Good morning, students! It is a beautiful day to wake up, eat breakfast, and start a new challenge. Be a the dining hall in one hour or you will miss out on food."

In the hallway for the Mystic Muses, Cards placed his pillow over his head and said, "Five more minutes, lady."

**~0~**

The students arrived to the dining hall with sleepy looks on their faces. It was surprising enough that everyone arrived, but nobody was complaining as they grabbed their food and sat down. Not even the food, which included what looked like white mush, caused a comment to be heard.

"What? Nobody awake yet?" Chef asked. For an answer, all he got was a yawn from Drew.

Before Chef could throw something at the son of Poseidon, Blaineley came in with Nathan and Alex behind her, both who looked tired. She winked at him as she grabbed a yarn rope near the enterance. She pointed at Alex and Nathan to sit down, and as the two interns sat down somewhere, Blaineley pulled the rope.

The ceiling opened and gallons of freezing cold water hit the students. The tired looks and yawns were replace with screams and alert looks that glared at the hostess. The food in fornt of them were now soggy and everyone was wide awake.

"Jesus, what was that for?!" Zachery yelled as he wringed water from his shirt. "Just because you woke us up at freaking 7:00 am doesn't give you the right to pour a thousand gallons of freezing water on us."

"Actually, it does." Blaineley said with a smirk.

At the Golden Graces' table, Emerson held her arms close as her and Elea began freezing to death. "Great, I am going to die just a few days into the game." Emerson complained. But as she shattered her teeth together, she felt something wrapped around her shoulders.

She looked up and saw Charlie without his jacket, but it didn't take long to realize his jacket was around her. "I thought you may need it. I don't get cold too easily." He wasn't shaking or even shattering his teeth.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson (with Charlie's jacket still on): "That was sweet of him to give me his jacket. He seems to be a really sweet, kind, smart, funny, challenging, brave, adventurous, handsome- Wait, did I just say handsome?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Emerson blushed over the fact a guy gave up his jacket for her, Vulcan took off his jacket and tried to give it to Elea. But the Huntress threw the silver jacket back in anger and gave her misteress's son an evil glare.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Vulcan: "I don't get it. Charlie gives one smile, and Emerson laughs. I try to be a gentleman, and I get my head bit off. What is a guy have to do to get a hot Huntress to like him?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley waited a good two minutes before she clapped her hands. Alex and Nathan, both who looked mad, stood up and they each lead a table to the enterance. "Okay, I want everyone to meet in the basement in twenty minutes."

"What's the challenge for today?" Melody asked.

"Well, I will give you twon hints; one, it involves a mythological creature. Two, it involves you doing something for me." Blaineley said.

"So, it is basically like the last one?" Vulcan asked.

"Yep."

**~0~**

The students arrived into an amazing basement. The floor was made out of golden tiles and the ceiling was thirty-feet above their heads with stone white colums that was at least twenty feet in width holding the room together.

But today, there was about hundred of stone statues of Hera, Queen of the gods and goddess of marriage, placed in the room. Each statue had a tiara with a whitish-silver pearl in the middle. Blaineley stood at the base of one statue as she said, "This is your second challenge."

"Which is?" Cards asked.

"One of these statues, there is a special-colored pearl. A golden-tinted pearl for the Graces and a bronze-tinted pearl for the Muses. You must find you pearl by getting to the top of each statue and finding which pearl could be yours."

Alex and Nathan each brought Blaineley a shoe box. She grabbed a box and said, "And here is what you will use to find what pearl is yours." She opened the boxes and black Converse shoes flew out because they had wings on the sides.

"YES! Just like my dad!" Zachery yelled in happiness.

"That is right, Zachery. You have to use these flying Converse to fly up to the statue and look at the pearl. But be careful because these shoes are sort of unpredictable." Blaineley said as she threw a box to a team.

Phoenix looked at Blaineley with an untrusting look. "There has to be a catch..."

Blaineley gave a cruel smile as she went over to a tall door with black bars replacing regular doors. "That's right. Behind this door is a pet of mine, and once the team start looking, I will open the door and leave before I die."

"Wait...What?" Alcee said in shock.

Right when the words left her mouth, about fifty dragon-like heads came snapping through the bars. Each had dripping fangs and their scales were pitch black with red eyes. "HYDRA!" Katilin yelled.

"Yup, so have fun kiddies." Blaineley said as she opened the door and placed most of her body out as she kept a finger on the button.

Everyone, from the Golden Graces to the Mystic Muses, had shocked looks on their faces as Trina stood in front and yelled, "TO BATTLE!"

**~0~**

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Drew had placed the Converse on as the Hydra snapped its heads through the bars. His team had trusted him to get the pearl while they distract the Hydra. His face showed his nervousness as he began fighting his first monster ever.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Drew: "I'm not nervous" [begins to look green] "Hold on..." [leans down and vomits]**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"How are we going to kill it?" Crafter yelled. "It's huge!"

Nakayla gave a determined look. "Two options; we can distract it long enough until Drew gets the pearl. Or we can find something to destory it."

"Destroy it? Hydra is impossible to destory." Zachery yelled. "Trust me because some comics in Marvel have Hydras, and it takes at least five pages for the her to destory it. And they have to destory in these impossible-for-us-to-do ways."

"Listen, Geek. Stop talking about Marvel and worry about reality. We are going to die." Gwen yelled at the Marvel superfan.

"Okay, enough arguing." Nakayla said at the two. She looked at Drew and said, "Okay, we are going to distract long enough for you to find the pearl. If it comes at you, then we will try to destroy it. Kay?"

"Um... Okay?" Drew said unsure as he placed his feet solidly on the ground. "But what happens if I die..?"

"Then Blaineley gets sued." Ben said with a slight smirk.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Alcee was being helped by Emerson and Dana as everyone looked at the trapped Hydra with fear or excitement. "Okay, and remember to fly as high as you can when the Hydra sees you. When a head goes down. fly down and get the tiara." Dana explained as she tapped her hands together nervously.

"If it is a fake, throw it to the ground." Emerson said as she laced up the shoes once last time.

When the shoes were done, the youngest memeber got up with a smile and said, "Right! This will be a piece of cake for me."

"Just remember that a Hydra can grow two new heads when you chop off one." Emerson said. "I know we have to worry about that, but just to let you know in case-"

"Emerson..." A voice said behind the girls. Emerson turned around and saw Danny with a weak smile. "Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Oh, sure." Emerson left Trina with Dana as Danny lead her not far off from the team itself. "What is it?"

Danny gave a smirk and said, "That's Charlie's jacket?"

Emerson grabbed the leather jacket around her and said, "Oh! I totally forgot to give it back to him. He must be freezing."

"Wait, before you give it back, let me ask you something..."

"Go ahead."

"Do you like Charlie?"

Emerson had her mouth opened as she rammbled, "O-Of course not! We just met and he is really sweet, funny, and super hard to figure out and all, but I like him as a friend."

Danny smile and said, "Okay, whatever you say. Just remember that the darkness always comes before the dawn." Emerson looked confused as she walked back to Alcee and Danny just smiled.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Danny: "I'm the son of Aphrodite, so I know that she likes him. And I have no dobut in my mind that he likes her back, but I have to figure that out on my own."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the team got ready, Alex and Nathan were at the button as Blaineley yelled, "Okay, let it rip."

The interns pushed a button and the cage slowly rolled up as Nathan and Alex bolted for the door in fury of panic. Blaienely rolled her eyes as she placed her eye to the door-hole and said, "Now I know how Hades feels with Panic and Pain around."

As she watched the students, a hundred foot monster that was slender and massive with many heads came stompping out of its prison. All of its heads had glowing red eyes and dripping fangs that reminded the students of the Gorgons.

"We are all going to die now." Rapheal said as Alcee and Drew took off.

Alcee went left as fifty heads snapped at her. She kicked one head in the eye as she used it to jump higher. She grabbed the first tiara she saw and flew higher as the Hydra heads tried to get at her. but one look at the jewel on the tiara and she it to the side saying, "Fake."

But Drew has having a harder time. He was flying all over the place as the wings on his shoes somehow moved him away from the Hydra heads. "Help me...!"

As the two flying kids were trying to escape, the students below were not having a much easier time. The heads closer to the floor caught sight of the teens and began snapping at them like they were snacks.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Charlie, Vulcan, Phoenix, and Rapheal hid behind a pillar as the fire almost caught Phoenix in the leg. "Why in Hades did Blaineley get a Hydra?"

"Hey, that is my dad's name you are saying." Charlie said as he looked behind the pillar to see the heads that were attacking them focus on something else. "We need a plan fast before the others get eaten."

"And your suggestion would be?" Vulcan asked.

Charlie looked around with calmness that seem almost inhuman and well-practiced. "The Hydra cannot by the cutting off the head. We need to destory it in some other way."

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious." Vulcan said sarcastically.

Charlie stuck out his tounge and looked at the monster. His eyes followed up the monster's back and a small smile curled on his lips as his green eyes sparkled with something mischevious. "Okay, I think I have an idea..."

"What?" Phoenix asked.

Charlie pointed at the back then at the statues of Hera. "If we can push the statues on the monster, then it will have its internal organs destoryed. The tricky part is how do we push the statues?"

Phoenix sighed as he said to himself, "Out of all of the people here, I get stuck with Hades's crazy son."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Melody, Bria, and Nakayla did what the Golden Graces did and hid behind a pillar. Fire caught on Melody's dress, so Nakayla and Bria had to put it out before it could race up her dress.

"Okay, a plan would be good right about now." Melody said in total fear.

Nakayla looked behind the pillar as she caught sight of Drew grabbing a tiara before throwing it to the side. "Well, I have one... But it is a 50/50 gamble we have."

"Maybe we should get Cards to bless us with good luck." Bria said. "He is the son of Tyche and maybe we can curse the other team, but that would be too risky on its own, so maybe we can try using his good luck to make sure the Hydra doesn't get us."

Nakayla rubbed her temples as she began thinking. _"Okay, huge monster plus team mates freaking out will never end good. So, we need for everyone just to calm down."_

"Melody, Bria! Can either you sing to calm down the monster...?" Nakayla asked.

Bria shook her head in disappointment, but Melody had a scared look on her face. "Well, I can kind of sing pretty good. I mean, I am not as good as my dad or anything, but I think I can't try."

Nakayla smiled as she said, "Okay, what is your favorite song?"

"Um... I like any kind of song. But I guess the Fifth Harmony verison of _Anything Could Happen _is a good choice." Melody said weakly.

Nakayla smiled as she took Melody's elbow and yelled, "Go get them!" She lightly pushed Melody out as the Hydra turned its head and saw the daughter of Apollo.

As the Hydra began walking, Melody took a shaky breathe and stood up straight.

_Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over_

The Hydra stopped in its tracks and stared at Melody with confused eyes.

_Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could_

_After the war we said we'd fight together_  
_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_  
_Letting darkness grow_  
_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_  
_But now I've seen it through_  
_And now I know the truth_

_That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could_

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_  
_I'll give you everything you need, oh_  
_I'll give you everything you need_  
_But I don't think I need you_

As Melody took in her last note, a rummbling noise could be heard. The songtress stopped as she saw a statue of Hera leaning down. There was only two left, and they were coiled in the Hydra's many heads.

But, the ones around the Hydra began to topple down and fell like dominos. Each one made a huge cracking noise as it fell on another one and the cycle coutined until the last statue, which was holding a huge rock over its head, fell down.

The Hydra was crushed under the weight of the statue as it fell down. A horrible noise was heard as Alcee and Drew looked down and saw green ichor flood the marble floor quickly. Nakayla took Melody out of the path of the monster's blood as it disappeared into dust.

"The floor is so messy! Someone clean this up right now!" Dana yelled as she backed away from the ichor with disgust.

Alcee and Drew flew around the room as the girl from the Golden Graces grabbed the last tiara and yelled, "YES! I found a golden-tinted pearl!" The girl flew down as Blaineley brusted through the door with Nathan and Alex behind her.

"My floor! I spent twenty-thousand dollars on this floor, and now it is ruined. Who are the stupid idoits that did this?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Charlie, Vulcan, Phoenix, and Rapheal came down from behind the pillar with weak smiles. "Well, this is just great." Rapheal said.

Blaineley came over to the boys and said, "Better be happy that your team won."

Charlie smirked at her. "Thanks to Melody is the fact we won. If she didn't distract the Hydra then we couldn't put my plan in motion." Blaineley grabbed the collar of his shirt and growled as the son of Hades kept his smile in place.

"Just get out of here!" The Golden Graces left the basement as Blaineley glared at the Mystic Muses. "And your team can clean this up."

**~0~**

As the winning team left the basement and went back to the rooms, Emerson felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Charlie with a smile on his face. "Um... You still have my jacket."

Emerson gave a small smile as she took off the leather jacket. She handed it to Charlie as he said, "You okay?"

"Whataya mean?"

"Well, you and Danny were talking earlier. You seem pretty upset when you two stopped talking." Charlie said with his intense eyes. "I was just wondering if he said anything that made you upset..."

"Oh, um not really. But thanks for being so sweet." Emerson left as her face became tinted with red.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Charlie: "Emerson seems... interesting. She is sweet, funny, smart, cunning, creative, and very beautiful."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "Okay, so maybe I do like Charlie. But I have always fallen for guys that seem like a challenge to me, and I end up getting my heart broken. To me, it is kind of like a curse."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

That night, the Mystic Muses once again stood in the emilination room. Blaineley had the box wide open as she smield at the students. "You know the rules; you don't get a coin, you leave."

The students nodded their heads as Blaineley held the first coin. "And the people who are safe tonight are..."

"Nakayla."

"Ben."

"Bria."

"Crafter."

"Melody."

"Drew."

"Zachery."

"Cards."

Trina and Gwen looked at Blaineley with confusion and fear. "Well, here we are. Trina, you are way to reckless from what your team believes. And Gwen, back in the bottom because of your personality. It seems yelling at Zachery makes you unlikeable."

The two girls looked at each other as Blaineley held the coin high. "And the person that is going home is..."

The silence was also unbearable as Blaineley finally said, "The person who is going home is Trina."

"I regret nothing!" The Japanese girl said as Chef came in and lead her out of the emilination room. Chef lead her to the carriage as he threw her bags on top of the carriage.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Gwen: "Well, using some of my tricks made my team believe Trina was way too reckless for our own good. Brilliant."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley smiled as she said, "Well, looks like some manipulative tricks are at play here. Stay tune for the next installment of _Academy for Demigods!_"


	6. Tunnel of Misery

**Black Kitten Chara: I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews. Charlie and Emerson are only one of the first few couples I am hinting at, so try to spot the one here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters (besides Diamond and Charlie).**

* * *

Blaineley stood in her ballroom-sized office in her green leather chair. Her blonde hair was in a bun as she talked on her bedazzled red iPone. "What do you mean you can't come to dinner, you bastard?"

A muffled noise on the other side talked, but Blaineley cut them off with "I don't care if your great-aunt is in the emergency room over a broke ankle. I promise me a date tonight at the best five-star restaurant then take me to the Four Seasons Hotel for a night of romance. This was not part of the plan!"

The person's voice on the other said became louder as a soft click was heard. Blaineley looked at the phone in shock as her door opened to reveal Chef. "I need a new set of silverware because some of those brats broke my other."

Blaineley threw her phone, which Chef barely missed. "What is wrong with you, girl?!"

"I need the lake clean right away. That stupid blacksmith-of-a-god lost his wife's girdle, which is in a stupid Tunnel of Love because she was going on a date. I need the Tunnel right away!" Blaineley yelled.

Chef rolled his eyes as he left the office with a "Yes ma'am.' He shut the door as Blaineley threw a bigegr hissy fit and mummbled, "Momma told me to go to college, but no because I had to be a chef."

**~0~**

The students were at the lake as Blaineley came storming out of the castle. Chef was next to a huge thing on the lake that had a huge white cloth over it. "A beautiful day to win a challenge, right?"

The sudden perkiness of their hostess made some students give awkward looks. "Um.. I gues so..." Drew said.

"NO, IT'S NOT! MY STUPID DATE IS NOT COMING TONIGHT, SO YOU KIDS HAVE TO FIX IT!" Blaineley yeleld as she got up in Drew's face with an angry look on her face. "UNDERSTAND?"

"What does that mean? We don't have to get someone to date you." Diamond said with her nose wrinkled. "We are just here to win this mystery prize."

"Well, this is new challenge for us anyways. Hephaestus, the stupid immortal blacksmith, had this stupid prank set up in here. His wife Aphrodite, lost her magical girdle that makes men love her when she was here with Ares, so I need one of the teams to get that girdle and get my man back!" Blaineley yelled.

"Hey! My dad wouldn't have done this stupid prank if his cheating woman didn't shag another male, which is my dad's sibling." Crafter yelled at the host.

"Whatever, I don't care. The team that brings that girdle out is the winning team for tonight. Understood?" Blaineley asked.

"Yeah", "Sure", and "Whatever" was thrown around before Blaineley got a blow-horn and pressed it. That must of caused positive enegry to rise in the students becasue they ran into the Tunnel of Love.

**~0~**

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces were walking around the Tunnel, which happened to be more like a labyrinth than a straight tunnel. The water inside ran still due to being on the lake now, but the lovey-dovey decorations were now destroyed dut to what looked like yeards of abandonment.

"This place is so pretty." Emerson said as she took a picture. "Or at least used to be."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "That freak just loves to take pictures, doesn't she? And why on earth does Charlie look at her like she is a goddess instead of me?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Diamond grabbed on to Charlie's elbow and said, "Well, at least I have a bunch of strong men to protect me."

Charlie got his elbow back as he said, "Well you can find that strong man while I actually protect my team mates."

Diamond huffed in anger as Katilin smiled at her and elbowed the heiress's side. The duaghter of Eris smiled as she snapped her fingers. Her team mates looked at her as she gave a cheery smile and said, "I have an idea."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well, since this place is so huge and there are eleven of us, then maybe we need to spilt up." Katilin suggested. "I think Alcee, Dana, Emerson, and Elea need to go into one grop. Diamond, Danny, and I will go into another group. Then Charlie, Vulcan, Phoenix, and Rapheal will go into the last group."

"That sounds pretty good. If two offsprings of Aphrodite go into a group together, then maybe it will be easier for us to find the girdle." Phoenix pointed out.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "That is what they think. But I will make sure that we never find that girdle because I have an idea for who is going next."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Katilin gave a slight devilish smile as she said, "Well, does it sound like a good idea?"

"Yup." Everyone agreed.

The Graces spilt up into their three groups and went three different ways as Katilin showed her dark smile in the dim lights to Diamond only.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses went down the labyrinth-like tunnel as Ben walked solwly behind his team. Cards and Gwen were walking only a few feet in front of him as they talked in hushed tones. "Katilin... alliance... chance to win... want to join?"

Ben perked up at their conversation. He had always been the type to be reckless either on purpose or on accident. This time, it was one of the accidents. He quicken his pace as he passed Gwen and Cards without being noticed and got to Nakayla. "Can I talk to you?"

Nakayla gave a sweet smile and said, "Sure."

"Well, I was wondering if you had a plan about finding this girdle. Maybe we should spilt up or something...?" Ben asked.

Nakayla smiled as she said, "I have ever met a child of Eris so smart and careful. But you do have a good idea there."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Nakayla stopped short as she turned around and looked at her group. "Okay, we have an idea. We are going to go into groups. Gwen, and Cards will go into one group. Melody, Drew, Bria, and Zachery will go into a second group. Ben, Crafter, and I will go into the last group."

"That sounds better than walking around." Crafter joked.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Ben: "Wow, I didn't think that a girl like Nakayla would pay attention to me. And she actually liked my idea."**

**[CONFESIONAL ENDS]**

The Muses broke into their groups as Nakayla tapped Ben's shoulder. The son of Eris looked at the daughter of Zeus. "You look shaken. Did you hear something back there that made you think of this?"

"Um... Well, I did, but I rather tell you in private. And you can't tell anyone because I don't know everything." Ben said awkwardly.

"Well, I am all ears when this challenge is over."

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Phoenix was leading the lead as Charlie, Vulcan, and Rapheal walked behind him. Phoenix had one hand open, and in his palm was a small fire the lit the dark hallway as they walked.

"So, any ideas what this girdle looks like?" Charlie asked.

"I do. I remember something in history about Aphrodite having this girdle made out of golden straws. But it could take form of anything in this modern era." Phoenix said as he kept his cool.

"You're dad is the king of the Eygptian gods and you know Greek mythology?" Vulcan asked with raised eyebrows.

"My mom made me take it to understand other mythologies better." Phoenix said.

Charlie gave a smirk as the four walked down farther. The son of Hades looked at the water and said, "We need a plan. Something to find this girdle in the nick of time."

"Please tell me that is doesn't involve do something risky." Phoenix said.

"Can't you relax a little? Charlie helped us in the last two challenges." Rapheal said in defense of his friend.

"How can I relax? My father, Ra, transporter of the sun, nightly foe of the giant serpent, Apep, never does! I can't make him proud if I get used to relaxing!" Phoenix yelled at the usually quiet Rapheal. The son of Anubis backed away and hid behind Charlie and Vulcan as the son of Ra cooled down.

The four began walking again in silence. Charlie looked to the side and mummbled, "Maybe you be less of a pain if you relaxed a little."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Nakayla, Ben, and Crafter went down their section as Crafter went on and on about his father's hard time at love. "I mean... That sheila he married could be a little grateful. But no because she shags the god of war, no offesene to either of them, but she could have be more faithful."

Nakayla siled at her friend as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I feel your pain becasue Hera hates me. But I think she knows better than hurting me because Zeus somehow made me his favorite."

Ben stood in silence as the two talked. Crafter went on about what kind of weapons he can make, and Nakayla told him to tell Blaineley that so every student can have a weapon to fight with and not just their raw power.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Ben [smacking his forehead]: "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Here I am being Mister Silent Boy as Crafter strikes up a full-length conversation with the prettiest girl on my team."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Crafter is nice and all, and he is a great guy to be around. But Ben is a little more interesting because he has defened me twice since we came here. And he is kind of cute. But I have become good friends with his sister, who is his total opposite and she is on the other team."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "Usually, I am shy around girls. But Nakayla just gives me the sense of confidence that I never had around girls. And she is pretty cute as well."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The three kept walking as Ben looked at the water, which was running twice as fast because it was from the lake. He began biting his lower lip as something caught his eyes. Something that was a glittering gold and had pink jewels on the edges.

But he blinked and it was gone. So, he never said anything.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Emerson was leading Dana, Elea, and Alcee through the section of the tunnel. Emerson's fingertips were now glowing a warm reddish-orange color and it lit the way at leats a few feet in front of her.

"So, what is the plan here?" Alcee asked as she rubebd her elbow.

"We just walk and look for the girdle. It has to be in the water or on the sides of these walls maybe." Emerson said.

"That's it? I think we need a better plan..." Dana said innocently.

Elea looked at the OCD girl and snapped, "What is your plan, Miss Perfect? Please tell us...!" Dana stood there in shock as she pressed her lips together and Emerson took the Huntress away so Dana can have some breathing room.

"Act nice. We have to be a team, not enemies." Emerson pointed out.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Elea: "Okay, so I get a little angry and I get a talking to like a kid? Whatever, don't care."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Elea stayed quiet as Alcee and Dana stayed in the back. Emerson sighed as she kept leading the way. _"I wish I was with the guys..." _She thought as the girls passed a golden item in the water without noticing it.

As the girls kept walking, Alcee looked behind her. Something bronze and small was clicking behind her, but the sound was multiple by what sounded like hundred. "Um, guys?" She said quietly.

Emerson, Elea, and Dana looked at the team mate as Alcee pointed behind her. Now, in the light of Emerson's fighertips, they saw it was hundreds of bronze spiders made out of machine parts.

"RUN AWAY!" Dana yelled as the spiders took chase to the running girls.

_**[MEANWHILE]**_

While the four search team looked for the girdle, two teams came on to it with some complications.

Katilin and Diamond walked ahead of Danny as they talked in hush tones. Danny was just looking around to find the girdle. "Hey Diamond, have you ever seen this girdle before?"

"No. Have you?" Diamond asked in a snobby tone.

"Well, I remember Mom showing it once to me when I asked her about why women chase me. She said that my cross necklace acts like her girdle, but with women instead of men. But I think it was golden and had pink jewels on the edges. But it was so long ago..." Danny said as he smirked at his half-sister's anger over him have great abilities with dating.

"Well, that is so great Danny! Can you spot it out for us?" Katilin said in a sweet-poison voice. But Danny didn't notice the evil part of her comment and smiled at her instead.

The son of Aphrodite looked at the water and focused hard on the murky water. Diamond then took Katilin by the arm and pulled her to the side. "What are you doing? You told me we have to lose this challenge."

"We will. Just trust me on this one." Katilin whispered as she looked at Danny with fake hope and kindness.

Katilin walked over to Danny and placed a hand on his bent back. He looked up and smiled at her a fake smile plastered her face. "So, have you found it yet? We have to win this and get Blaineley out of the castle for a night."

"If the date goes good, then maybe a whole weekend." Danny joked and Katilin gave a fake yet convicing laugh. Danny went back to looking at the water as Katilin and Diamond exchange glances of pure evil.

Then they heard them.

Katilin and Danny stood straight up as other group came into light. It was Bria, Zachery, Drew, and Melody from the Mystic Muses. Diamond gave a low growl as Katilin gave a fake smile and said, "Hi there! So sorry, but we will be leaving soon."

Bria smiled back, and everything would have gone well if Diamond didn't charmspeak Drew to attacking. "Dear Drew, these are not your friends. Fight for us and we will give you half our prize."

Drew's eyes went blank as he raised a hand and splashed his team mates with water. Bria gave Katilin a dangerous look and yelled, "You tricked us!"

Before Katilin could speak, Melody and Bria pointed their fingers at the Graces and gave a double balst of sunlight. Katilin flew to the wall and blood trickled down her arms as Danny yelled, "What are you doing?"

Zachery flew into Danny and kicked him in the chest. The son of Aphrodite flew into the water as Diamond was attacked by another blast of sunlight. Bria pushed Drew into the water and the blank look in his eyes disappeared.

As the six fought, Drew rubbed his head and saw something glittering besides him. It was a corset made of golden cloth with pink jewels sewn into the edges and black strings holding it together.

Drew picked it up gentley as he looked at his team and the enemy team fighting. He bit his lower lip as he got up and bolted away from the battle. _"This is my chance to show what I can do..." _He thought as he ran through the dark halls until he saw a bright light.

**~0~**

Blaineley had everything about her ready for her date. She called her date and just asked him to come over at least to come up with a new time to hang out. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she wore sexy makeup. She had on a floor-length, hatler white dress with a high slit and a pair of silver strappy heels. Her jewerly was just simple diamond drop earrings and silver bangles on each wrists.

"Where are those kids?" Blaineley asked her interns.

Alex and Nathan were busy looking at anything else but Blaineley. She sneered at them and and checked her watch as Alex snickered. "Who wears that much makeup to pick a new time for a lame date?"

"This could be the love of her life. She can look good as she wants to." Nathan countered back.

"Thank you, Nathan." Blaineley said with a happy smile. Then she heard footsteps and saw Drew running out with something golden in his hands.

Blaineley's mouth dropped as Drew came up to her, but she grabbed the girdle and placed it on her instead of saying anything. She ran back into the castle in a rush, but not before snapping her fingers and causing the Tunnel of Love to disappear.

"See you at emilination, Golden Graces!" Blaineley yelled.

Drew looked at Alex and Nathan once the drawbridge was up. "So, does that mean we win?"

**~0~**

As the Mystic Muses celebrate their first victory, the Golden Graces sat down in the eilimination room. Tonight, Chef was at the stand with the box wide open. "Okay, here is the thing. Blaineley is not coming back until Monday, so I have to take care of ya'll for the weekend."

"So, is nobody going home then?" Katilin said in fake cheerfulness.

"NO!" His voice made Katilin jump in her seat. "The people who are safe get your stinking coin. The people who are safe are.."

"Charlie."

"Emerson."

"Phoenix."

"Vulcan."

"Rapheal."

"Elea."

"Alcee."

"Dana."

"Katilin."

Diamond and Danny sat in their seat nervously. Chef smiled evily as he said, "Who is the wimp that is going home now?"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Charlie: "Bye-bye Diamond."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "Katilin and I got Emerson, Alcee, and Dana to vote off Danny by saying he lost the girdle to Drew. It was kind of hard to get Rapheal and Vulcan to agree, so I got Elea to agree so Vulcan can agree and Rapheal came along with some charmspeak."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Adn the loser that is going home is Danny." Chef threw Diamond her coin. Danny looked upset as he got up.

Chef pushed Danny out of th emilination room before he could say good-bye, and the interns lead him outside. Once they got to the carriage. Danny looked at Nathan. "Do me a favor..."

"What?"

Danny whispered something in Nathan's ear, which caused the son of Eros to give a huge smile. "I'm on it!" He yelled before Alex pushed Danny into the carriage and told the driver to go on.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nathan [doing a little dance]: "Yes! Danny just told me all of the future couples he was planning to hook up, but since he is gone, he was trusted me to finish his work! I am so going to get everyone together! So, stay tune for the next installment of **_**Academy for Demigods!"**_


	7. The Lotus Trap

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters (except Diamond and Charlie).**

* * *

Diamond was dreaming about the riches she get once she won when she woke up in an airplane. She stood straight up, pulled off her silk black eyemask, and yelled "What is going on?!" She knew what an airplane was like twenty-thousand miles in the air, but she was still shocked.

She stood up to see she was still wearing her normal clothes and that her team mates were on the plane with her. She went up to them and yelled, "Will someone tell me what is going on here?!"

Her team woke up at the sound of her voice except for Charlie. Diamond ignored him and went up to Vulcan with her mouth curled into a sneer. "Yo, Artemis's kid. Tell me where the fuck are we before I decide to throw someone off this damn plane..."

"Well, we are on a plane." Vulcan answered as he held back a smile.

Diamond was about to slap the son of Artemis if the pilot's door didn't open to show Blaineley. She was well-rested from her weekend and seem almost completely and utterly in a good mood with her "Well, good morning! Today is a brand new challenge that I think you kids will love."

"Since when does our happiness corcern you?" Elea snapped. "And where are we?"

"Well, your happiness does corcern me because I am now your offical caretaker until this game is done with. And we are currently over Dallas, Texas." Blaineley said matter-of-factly.

"Why are we over Dallas?" Alcee asked.

"Because there is a place in Las Vegas I just have to show you, as well as being part of your challenge today." Blaineley said with a smirk as she left the team in their compartment.

The Golden Graces looked each other with shock mixed in with surprise. Emerson and Dana got up and started jumping around as they yelled, "We are going to Vegas! We are going to Vegas!"

The sound of their sort-of singing woke a certain kid up. Charlie woke up and said in a hoarse voice, "What is going on?" His face was paler than usual but his cheeks were blood red.

"Oh my god! Are you sick?' Emerson said as she rushed over to him. She pressed her wrist on her forehead then his forehead as she said, "You're running a fever. Blaineley has to turn this plane around before he passes out or something..."

"I'll be fine. I don't want us to give up a chance to win just because of a little fever." Charlie said as he got up from the seat. "I think I'll go get something to eat."

"I'll go with you. I'm straving anyways." Vulcan said as he followed Charlie out of their compartment.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses were up an hour before the Graces were. Nakayla, Bria, and Melody were early birds by birth and they took pleasure in waking up their team.

"Up and at them! I found Blaineley and she said we are going to Las Vegas. So let's get ready." Melody said as she brought our cups of coffee. "Who likes some coffee?"

As she passed the cups out, Gwen and Cards were still deep in conversation. Ben was looking at them as his hair covered his eyes, but his lips turned into a frown as Nakayla sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Ben said.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Ben: "I know Gwen and Cards are up to something. To bad I would forget everything before I could even reach Nakayla."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Cards: "Well, my luck is starting to show. Gwen, one hot mama, is asking me to join an alliance with her, Katilin, and Diamond. Also, I got that hottie known as Ben looking at me constantly."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla smiled at Ben as he kept looking at the two villains on their team. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

Ben looked up and pushed some hair from his face. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, I was wondering if you don't mind showing me around Las Vegas. I know you have never been there and neither have I, but it made be fun just hanging out." Nakayla said with a kind smile.

"Oh, sure. But why me?" Ben asked.

"Because you seem nice enough. I know that everyone else will go with whom they want to hang out with, and I want to be around you." Nakayla said.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Charlie and Vulcan arrived to the small area meant for eating, also known as what used to be as First Class. The chairs were replaced by small tables and the two boys sat down at the first table they saw.

"God, I feel awful." Charlie said as he placed his head in his hands.

"Then leave. Blaineley will just make you stay on the plane and take you back to the castle. It's no big deal." Vulcan said as he sat down.

"Not an option. This will go by and I feel better by tonight. Plus, Emerson is counting on me to be there for the team." Charlie said. Vulcan sighed as he grabbed two coffee cups and handed one to Charlie. "Thanks."

"So, you are doing this for Emerson?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like her?"

"A lot. Actually, more than anyone else I have met."

Vulcan raised his eyebrows at the comment. Charlie seem serious enough, but there was something in his eyes that Vulcan couldn't place. Something that seem dark and sad, almost like the son of Hades had something in his life that broken him.

As soon as Vulcan noticed this look in his eyes, Charlie replaced it with his usual cockiness and smirked. "Well, at least it is not as bad as the time I dislocate my shoulder after jumping off a cliff. I was in the emergency room for a week and that was the worst pain ever."

Vulcan didn't believe that for a minute.

**~0~**

The plane landed in the beautiful and exciting, yet dark and seductive city known as Las Vegas. Blaineley, Chef, Nathan, and Alex left the cockpit as the teens left their compartments one by one to not cause traffic.

"Students, welcome to Las Vegas. This is the city of gambling, sex, drinking, drugs, and many other things that you can't do due to your ages." Blaineley said.

"So, why are we anyways?" Drew asked.

Blaineley gave a smirk as behind her, three dark and long limos came and the drivers open the doors. "Just becasue 99% of Vegas is forbidden to you, there is one place I know that isn't at all."

The teens didn't let her finish as they ran into the limos. Blaineley smiled as her, Chef, and the two interns went into the first limo. The three limos started up and left the airport as Blaineley used her red iPhone to call someone. "Hello there? Yes, it is me. We are coming right away."

"Woman, where _are _we going to?" Chef asked.

"Well, you and I will be at a meeting as the teens stay in a hotel I stayed at a few years back. Nothing special unless you're a teenager. They will love it so much, they may never want to leave." Blaineley said with an evil smirk.

**~0~**

The limos reached a huge hotel that had glass blue walls. On the sign, the letters showed it was called _Lotus Hotel and Casino _ in golden letetrs that light up. The roof was slited and made out of black glass tiles. Cars after cars filled with teenagers clogged up the front door, which was two double doors made of clear glass.

The students left their cars as their faces shown the awe and surprise in this amazing building. Blaineley came out and said, "Well, this is your challenge. Go in and have fun, but remember to come out at seven o'clock sharp."

"That's it?" Zachery asked in shock.

"Of course. And here are our master cards." Blaineley began handing out golden credit cards with a cheerful smile. The students looked surprise and happy all at once as Blaineley opened the doors for them.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside. The main room was twice as big as a normal ballroom, and it was painted gold with blinking lights on the ceiling edge. There were teens walking aroudn to different games and tables filled with delicate-looking food. People that must have been waitress were walking around with silver trays that were filled with flower-shaped treats. In the middle, there was two silver cars that were most likely 2013 by the new look to them.

"Okay, go and have fun. Call Nathan or Alex if you want to leave, and remember to be out by seven o'clock. Chef and I will be at another hotel for a meeting, so don't bother calling us." Blaineley said.

The teens nodded their heads in excitement as the interns lead them to the rooms.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Nathan lead the Graces to the most amazing room ever that even beat out their rooms back in the castle. The living room was the size of the dining room back in the castle and painted an aqua blue color. The floor was made out of white fur, the ceiling was white with silver futuristic over-head lights, and the chairs and couches were white. There was a flat screen TV with over 2,000 channels and there was five rooms on each side on the room, making ten in all.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Katilin yelled as she landed on the soft white couch.

"Yup, I will be back before seven in case you forget the time." Nathan said. He left the room as Charlie placed his one bag on the floor and walked to one of the rooms.

"You okay, Charlie?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah. I think I am just going to lay down for a few. I will down in awhile, okay?" Charlie said. His illness had gotten worse over the past few hours that he felt like he was going to throw up and he was shivering despite the high temperatures here in Vegas.

The Graces looked at one another as Charlie closed the door. "Is he okay?" Alcee asked.

"Beats me. He was fine last night before bed, so I wonder if Chef's cooking finally got to someone." Vulcan joked. He did his best to hide what he kind of knew about Charlie, but he felt gulitly about it.

"Well, I don't mind taking care of him." Emerson said. Everyone gave her a weird look, but she placed her hands on her hips instead of backing down. "My dad taught me how to take care of someone, so don't go thinking what I think you are thinking."

"Sure, _EAR_. You just want to snuggle with Death's son..." Diamond said evily.

Emerson gave a growl as she yelled, "_Chuidi il becco_! You are so annoying, you know that?" Emerson yelled as she stomped into another room.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "Why does everyone pick on the girl in love? So what if I stay with Charlie? He is sick for crying out loud!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Diamond and Katilin sat at the sterling silver table as their team looked around their new rooms for the day. Katilin leaned in and say, "Well, I can't see the problem in having a break. Just be nice to people for a change without worrying about voting you off."

"Are you crazy?" Diamond asked.

"Nope. Just a pyschopath." Katilin said with a smirk.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses followed Alex into a room that also matched the Graces's room but the color was a spring green instead of the aqua blue their room was. "AWESOME!" Bria yelled as she began jumping up and down on the couch.

"Enjoy, or whatever you losers want to do." Alex said as he left the room. "I'll be back before seven because Blaineley just wants you to make sure you're out of here."

As the Muses explored the room, Drew laid down on the couch and looked around. Since becoming a demigod, he always had this creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach. And this palce for him had _CREEPY _written all over it. "This place seems... weird." He said to himself, but Melody overheard him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I-I... I don't know. There is just something wrong about this place for me." Drew said as he looked at the flat screen TV.

"Well, lighten up a little. Blaineley basically gave us a whole day off for a challenge." Melody said with a cheerful smile. She skipped over to where Bria and Nakayla where talking as she left the son of Posedion worried.

"Yeah, but I just wonder how long this day will be..." Drew mummbled as he lowered his head to his knees.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The rest of the Graces left the room with Emerson and Raphael looking after Charlie. Raphael finally got the nerve to ask Emerson if he could help her, and since him and Charlie have been good friends since the first day, she agreed happily.

"I wonder why Blaineley let us come here for a challenge..." Phoenix asked.

"Why are you so corcern why we are here? Just have some fun for once." Vulcan said at the son of Ra.

"Listen. All of my life, I have been training to be with my dad on his sun boat and fight the Snake. I have been serious since the day I knew who my father really was, which was eight years ago." Phoenix said.

"So, you are saying that you hate fun?" Katilin said with a mischevious smirk.

Phoenix turned to look at the girl and yelled, "I am not afraid of anything, you daughter of Eris!"

"Then eat the candy" Katilin pointed at one of the waiters that had a tray filled with pink, flower-shaped candy.

"I will." Phoenix said as he marched over to the waiter. He took one piece of candy and popped it in his mouth in one bite. A smile replaced his usual frown as he looked at his team and said, "This is pretty good!"

His team looked at one another with strange looks at Phoenix's 180 turn in his personality. They all walked up to the waiter and picked up a flower-shaped candy for themselves, and they all gained smiles on their faces at the taste of it.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Diamond shierked.

"Tell me about it." Dana said as even the gloomy Elea had a smile on her face and picked off another piece of candy. "Who wants to go play for awhile?"

"ME!" The Graces ran in different directions with child-like delight.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses left their room a little after the Graces left their own room. Drew's mood changed after Melody talked to him about how if there was something wrong about this place, they would have noticed it by now because demigods have this sense when they are near something bad. So, Drew was now talking and laughing like the rest of his team.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Nakayla asked as they reached the lobby.

"Something that involves dancing." Bria suggested.

"Something that involves machines." Crafter suggested.

"Or we can do something that involves eating. I'm straved!" Zachery yelled.

Nakayla laughed as she caught sight of Ben with his head down. She smiled to herself as she clapped her hands together and said, "Well, why not all? Everyone can do their own thing and we meet back here before 6:30. Okay?"

"OKAY!" The Muses broke apart until there was only Nakayla, Ben, Crafter, Melody, and Drew left in the lobby.

Nakayla walked up to Ben and said, "You whataya go do something? I pretty sure that the gun-shooting game is open."

"Sure!" Instead of Ben, Crafter jumped in front of Nakayla with that answer. Nakayla smiled weakly as Crafter took her arm and lead her to the gun-shooting game. Ben sighed as he followed behind them sadly.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Ben: "I am going to kill Crafter..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Melody and Drew were still alone when they could no longer see the lagging Ben in the crowd. "So, you what to go eat with Zachery? I am pretty hungry..." Melody asked.

"Oh, sure." Drew said as a wiater came by and offered them flower-shaped candy. They both took a piece and smiles came upon their faces. "But, we could always go play a game."

"I like that better than my idea!" Melody yelled as they ran to a game like children at a playground.

_**[Back in the Graces' Room]**_

Raphael sat on the couch as Emerson checked on Charlie. He was looking at the ground when one of his ghostly visits came by. "Hello, there. Are you Anubis's son?"A ghost of a woman with her chest wide open asked.

"Go away! My dad is not here!" Raphael whispered-yelled.

"But I need help getting to your Underworld. I kept getting into Hades's world when I need to arrive at your father's instead." The woman said.

"I can't help you. Go find an Oracle or something." Raphael said as the woman frowned and disappeared back into the floor.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael: "Ever since I was little, I could see ghosts. They always find me and ask for help when I can't at times."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Raphael pressed his head to his knees, hoping nobody heard him. But that wish disappeared as soon as Emerson came up behind him and said, "Were you talking to youself?"

Raphael jumped off the couch and yelled, "NO! It was a ghost."

"Oops, sorry."

Raphael saw the geniune feeling as he sighed. "Is Charlie getting better?"

Emerson looked sad at the comment. "No. He says he is perfectly fine, but his fever is getting higher and his skin is way too cold for anyone to go through."

Raphael sighed and sat back down. He rubbed his temples as he felt something under his feet. He looked at his feet and saw the same ghost he talked from a few minutes ago. "What?"

"Let's make a deal; I'll help you if you get me into your father's Underworld." The ghost said.

"I told you I can't help you." Raphael said again.

The ghost looked unconviced as she floated to his face. "Your friend is dying. If you want to help him, then agree to this."

Raphael looked shock as he thought about it. He gluped as he said, "Fine, whatever. How can I help Charlie?"

"First, take the hottest meal you can find and make him eat it. Do not give him anything to drink and let him throw up the poison. Afterwards, you can give him some cool milk and acid-filled medicine. That should get him better."

"Really?" Raphael asked.

"Yes. The second thing you should know is that you are inside the world of the Lotus-Eaters. Get your friends out before they forget who they are." The ghost said.

Raphael gluped as he said. "Got it." He placed his hand on the ghost and said something under his breathe. The ghost disappeared in a flash of light as Emerson looked both shocked and confused. "What is going on?"

Raphael looked at her and said, "Order everything hot on the menu. We are about to break out."

_**[LATER]**_

Raphael was carrying a hot plate of hot sauce-doused hot wings that were mushed into 5-alarm chili with chucks of green, yellow, and red peppers in it. The waiter called it "The Fire Starter" and the smell of it caused Raphael's eyes to burn.

Emerson looked from Charlie's door as Raphael kciked Charlie's leg and said, "Wake up. We have something for you."

"What?" A stuffed-up Charlie asked.

Raphael sat the plate on his bed. "Eat this." Charlie looked at him with weary eyes as he took a bite.

As soon as Charlie shallowed the meal, he pressed his lips together and ran into the bathroom. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, but this was for your own good." Emerson said as she held back laughter.

Charlie began throwing up over the tiolet as Emerson giggled a little and began calling in for some cold milk and medicine. Raphael couldn't help but laugh as well and when Charlie came back with a dangerous look, they bursted out laughing.

"What... was... that... for...?" Charlie said between breathes.

"Well, a ghost told me that you were poisoned and she told me you had to eat this." Raphael said with a smile.

"What?" Charlie asked with his tounge out.

"Nothing. We just have to leave this hotel now." Emerson said as she came back with milk and some pills.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Nakayla, Crafter, and Ben were finally at the gun-shooting game after minutes of waiting. They each grabbed a toy gun as computerized deer appeared on the screen and the words _BEGIN_ showed in red.

"Excuse me, would you like some candy?" A waiter asked as he held the flower-shaped candy.

"No thanks." The three replied as the game begin. The waiter gave a gruesome sneeras he unplugged the game and Crafter yelled, "What the hell?"

"I said, would you like some candy?" The waiter asked in a dark tone.

Ben and Crafter looked at the waiter as Nakayla pressed a hand to her forehead. She was having the feeling a headache was coming on, but it was much worse than that. _"My daughter, you must leave this place." _It was Zeus. _"You and your friends are surrounded by the Lotus-eaters."_

Nakayla looked at her two friends as the waiter held some candy in his hands. "We have to go." Nakayla said as she grabbed the two boys and left the game room.

"What is going on?" Ben asked.

"We have to leave. This is the home to the Lotus-eaters." Nakayla said as she dragged them away. "We have to-" Before she could finish, she bumped into Emerson with Raphael and Charlie behind her.

The two teams looked at each other with shock as Charlie smirked and said, "Leaving so soon?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing." Crafter said as his eyes set on the silver cars. Raphael looked at what Crafter saw and smiled.

Raphael grabbed Emerson as Charlie followed him to one of the cars. Charlie sat in the first seat of the eleven-seater car and looked around the driver's seat as he said, "Keys.. Keys... Here they are!" Charlie pulled the keys from the cup holder as the three Muses ran into the another car.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ben said as he started the car and left the pedstool it was on.

Charlie reved the engine and was now in a neck-to-neck race with Ben as they searched for their team mates. "How in the world are we going to snap them out of it?" Emerson asked. "The Lotus makes you forget everything..."

"I have a plan." Charlie said with a smirk. People were running away from the car as the driver pulled into the game room and saw Vulcan, Elea, and Dana at the gun-shooting game the three Muses were at earlier. "Raph, hold the wheel."

"What?!" Raphael yelled as Charlie rolled down his window. His hand was now covered in a black fire and he carelessly threw it at his three team mates.

Vulcan, Elea, and Dana was thrown across the room thanks to the pressure in the fire. Vulcan stood up from the rubble he was in and yelled, "What the hell?"

Charlie moved the car as Emerson opened the doors. "Get in!" The three looked confused as they ran into the car and it started back up.

"What is going on? All I remember was coming downstairs and..." Dana ran off as she looked at Charlie and said, "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"I was, but let's try to get out of here before we start asking questions."

_**[Meanwhile]**_

Crafter, Ben, and Nakayla were already more sucessful than the Graces. They had gotten Bria, Melody, Drew, and Zachery from whatever they were at. The four looked dazed and confused as Bria asked, "What happend? I remember taking some candy from a waiter, then nothing."

"We will explain later. But we need to find Gwen and Cards, then get out of here!" Nakayla said.

"Why?" Melody asked groggily.

"Because we are surrounded by the Lotus Eaters. If we don't get them out soon, then we may be stuck here forever." Ben answered as he rode up a smooth staircase.

"Doesn't time move slower here?" Drew asked.

"Beats us, kid." Crafter said as they got into the shopping area of the hotel. Only a mile away, Crafter spotted Gwen and Cards coming out a store. "There they are!"

Ben cracked up the engine as he moved faster on the third story. Gwen and Cards walked into another store and the Muses saw another silver car run into the store behind them. Ben shifted gears as he pushed the car as fast as it could go and they flew into the store.

Ben swiftly, but not easily, through the racks of clothes as they were slung everywhere. He saw Gwen and Cards only a few feet away as he shifted gears and bumped right into Charlie's car.

"Oh, that is going too be pricey." Charlie said as Emerson jumped out. Diamond, Alcee, and Katilin were at the counter with Gwen and Cards near them. Emerson shook Alcee's shoulders as she yelled, "Now, Charlie!"

A black fireball came at all five of them and woke them up from their daze. Emerson pulled Alcee into the car as Katilin and Diamond followed behind. Gwen and Cards looked confused until Nakayla came out and pulled them in herself.

Both cars reveed in the store as police came in. "Just great..." Charlie mummbled sarcastically as he flew pass the police, who dove into the clothe racks.

Charlie looked in his review mirror as he saw Ben's car began closer and closer to his car. "Any ideas here, people?" Raphael yelled.

"Yeah." Alcee said as everyone looked at her. "Where's Phoenix?"

Charlie groaned as he turned the wheel and began looking for the son of Ra. "How did this happen?"

"Like I said, I don't remember anything after eating that candy. And how are you feeling so much better?" Elea yelled.

"A really hot meal, throwing-up, cold milk, and medicine with acid in them." Charlie said calmly as he pulled back into the game room. This time, he went the other way and people ran away from the speeding car.

Phoenix was at one of the games as Charlie rolled down the window and threw his last fireball. The son of Ra woke up as Ben's car could be heard just a few feet away. "Come on already, Phoenix!"

Phoenix didn't say anything back as he jumped into the car as Ben's car passed the game room. "SHIT!" Charlie back-up and began speeding as fast as he could. Everyone held on to the closest handals they could find as Charlie pulled out of the game room and found Ben's car.

He hit the gas and began catching up as the front doors opened to reveal Nathan and Alex. They looked shock as the Muses's car passed them and skid to a stop outside. Charlie banged on his wheel and yelled, "SHIT!" as the Graces came out of the hotel finally.

Nathan and Alex came up to the cars as the teams came out and kissed the ground. Drew looked at the sky and said, "We are in there for only fifteen minutes! How is it midnight already?"

"The hotel slows down time in there." Nathan explained. "And that was the challenge.."

"What?!" Everyone yelled together.

"Well, Blaineley wanted to see who can get out of the hotel the fastest. So, that means the Muses win yet again." Nathan said happily as the Muses cheered. "But... There is a catch."

"What?" The Graces said together.

"Well, if you didn't eat the candy, then you can skip emilination and not worry about being voted off." Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

Emerson, Raphael, and Charlie had their mouths opened as a limo came up. Blaineley and Chef left the car as the Muses cheered and the other seven Graces looked angry at their three safe team mates.

**~0~**

The seven, probably doomed, Graces sat in emilination room with Blaineley at the stand. They had gotten back to the castle by the next night, and the hostess looked pretty darn happy about everything. "Well, here we are again. So, who is going home now?"

"Not me." Charlie smirked. "And according to the severe food poisoning I gotten, then I am safe for the next challenge as well." He had come to emilination tonight because it turns out that Chef's food gave him food poisoning so severe that he could have died, so Blaineley made him safe for the next challenge to avoid a lawsuit.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Charlie [laughing]: "Oh, man. I just had to come just to piss Blaineley off some more."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley frowned at him as she held a golden coin, "You know the drill. Don't get a coin, then you leave. The people already safe are Emerson, Raphael, and Charlie. The next one safe is..."

"Elea."

"Vulcan."

"Dana."

"Alcee."

"Katilin."

Diamond and Phoenix stiffen as Blaineley held the last coin. The hostess smiled as she said, "The person who is going is... Phoenix." Diamond squealed as the son of Ra held his head in shame.

Chef came in as Charlie, Raphael, and Vulcan said their good-byes to their friend. "Se ya, buddy." Charlie as Chef pushed Phoenix out. Chef lead him to the carriage and threw his luagge on the top as the driver instantly started off to wherever it is supposed to go to.

Bakcin the emilination room, Blaineley smiled at the remaining Graces. "Well, that makes four gone and only eighteen of you left. So stay tune for _Academy for Demigods!"_


	8. Center of Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters.**

* * *

As the days went by in a flash, a new storm came to the castle. This time, the trees shook and rain attacked the glass like any moment it would shatter into thousand pieces. The castle, despite its solid foundation, shook a little everytime thunder clapped in the sky and lightning made even the darkest corners lit up with deformed shadows.

"AH!" Elea woke up with a start as lightning stuck the castle again. Normally, she would have been lurking in the corners of the castle or in the forest looking for prey, but she was so worn out that she decided to sleep for tonight.

She slipped out of bed in only her black t-shirt and black shorts. She opened the door and just like that, she slipped into the darkness as she moved around quietly to avoid any noise or people.

She gently moved on as it seem like nobody was up yet. She moved down the staircase with such perfection that nobody, not even Charlie or Raphael, would have noticed her.

She followed the path down to the main room, hoping she would get some peace before heading back to bed. _"Maybe I can lower the gate so I can go hunting. I am getting rusty a little." _Elea thought as a smile came on her face slowly.

But, it turns out that she wasn't the only one up.

The main room now had pillows and covers on the floor. Covering the bridge was now with a huge silver screen that looked at it had seen better days. There was a small projector on a wooden stool and tons of movies on the floor next to it. And on the pillows and covers were the rest of the students.

"Elea!" Dana yelled as she ran over to the Huntress. The OCD girl wore light blue plaid pants and a white tank-top, which even stayed neat after being on the dusty ground. "So glad you could make it to movie night!"

"Excuse me?" Elea snapped.

"Movie night; where people get together and watch a movie." Gwen said with a said as she smoothed out her grey shorts and black baggy t-shirt.

"I know what it is. I want to know why everyone is down here!" Elea yelled as Dana ran for cover behind Ben, who was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers

"Well, the storm is getting really bad and nobody could sleep because of it. So, Blainley set this up so we could relax a little while she is at a meeting with someone." Nakayla explained. Her purple plaid pants and purple tank top made it hard for the dark-cladded daughter of Nyx _not_ to look at her.

"Okay, then why are we all here? I thought we hated everyone who were on opposite teams." Elea said in frustration.

"We are only enemies when it comes to challenges. This is just something... normal." Vulcan responded in his white sleeping robe.

"_Normal_, sure." Elea said sarcastically as her eyes went to the movies on the floor. "If we are having a movie night, then what are we watching?"

"Anything to scare the shit out of you." Katilin said with a perky smile as her white long sleeved shirt and black shorts made it easy to spot her.

Elea sighed as she sat next to Alcee, Melody, and Drew. Alcee wore a pink tank-top and black shorts, Melody had on a white button down shirt and purple fluffy short-shorts, and Drew simply wore a pair of blue-and-red boxers with his silghtly muscular chest showing.

"Okay, what are we watching? _Silent Hill_? _It_? Or _Candyman_?" Charlie asked everyone as he picked on the movies off the floor. He wore a plain black shirt and red plaid sleep pants.

"None! Let's watch _Clueless_!" Diamond suggested. Unlike everyone else, Diamond showed the most skin with her red lacy bra and a pair of red lacy panties with a slik black eyemask and fluffy pink slippers.

"Forget it! I rather sleep outside than watch that!" Zachery yelled in his black sweatpants and red shirt. "And if we are going to watch anything good, let's watch _The Avengers_!"

Charlie rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said, "Forget it. We can watch all three." Diamond and Zachery groaned as Charlie popped in _Silent Hill _and sat back down next to Emerson and Raphael.

Emerson smiled at Charlie as she said, "Well, it could be worse."

"How?"

"We could be watching _Alone in the Dark_." Emerson laughed. She wore a basic red t-shirt that was a little too big and slided down one shoulder a little, basic black tank-top, and black pajama pants with light grey vertical pinstripes.

"Oh, dear Hades that would be awful." Raphael said in his black shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt.

Everyone became quiet instantly as the film began rolling. Cards, wearing a white wife beater with black shorts adorned with playing cards, was showing Crafter and Bria how he can make a card bring them good luck. Bria wore oversized paint splattered t-shirt and green shorts, and Crafter wore just cotton shorts to his knees. "And now, fine teens, watch as I-"

"Shut up already!" Vulcan yelled as the opening credits began. Cards stuck out his tounge and put his cards away as the movie began itself.

After the first thiry minutes, everything seem fine. Nobody screamed yet and there wasn't anything going wrong as far as everyone was corcerned.

But, right after Pyramid Head skinned Anna in front of the church, a small buzzing sound was heard by none other than Dana. She knew when something was messed up or broken, and by the sound of that buzzing it seems like the lightning of the castle was dying out.

Then, in a few minutes, everything electrical died out causing a total blackout.

"What is going on?" Nakayla asked as two small lights came from the staricase to reveal Nathan and Alex. Nathan wore a black V-neck and black pajama pants with pink hearts on them, and Alex wore a pair of blue boxers and red t-shirt. Both held flashlights that were pointing at the students and Nathan had a brown bag on his shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but what is going on?" Nakayla repeated.

"Power-outage. Blaineley told us to come down here so we can bring you back to bed, but the power went out." Nathan explained.

"Well, get Blaineley." Diamond snapped.

"We can't. She is in a meeting with two of her friends, and she told us that if we distrubed her that we get turn into rats." Alxex commented back as he held the flashlight at the students.

Elea sighed as she got up. Nathan pulled out six more flashlights and said, "Listen, we have so many flashlights for you guys. You are going to have to spilt up into groups to head back to your rooms. Kay?"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Elea: "Gods! All I want is to be away from these people, and now I have be in a group with them to get back to my room? Forget it!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Elea looked at Nathan and said, "Listen here, I can perfectly get back to my room without the use of a flaslight." Before Nathan could say a word, Elea pushed pass him and slipped into the dark before someone could grab her.

Nathan sighed as he gave Alex the flashlights and the intern passed them out. "Figure out between yourselves on who is going with whom."

The groups were made quickly; on the Muses's side, Nakayla and Ben were going by themselves. Bria, Zachery, Drew, and Melody were going to stick together since it worked so well before. And Crafter ended up getting dragged by Cards into a group with Gwen.

The Graces were a little more complicated; Katilin and Diamond asked Alcee if she could be in a group with them. Dana and Vulcan decided to be in a group since Vulcan say that Dana needs a protector.

Raphael looked at Emerson and Charlie, and he smiled a little. As Charlie got a flashlight, Raphael went over to Vulcan and said, "Look." He pointed at their two friends and Vulcan smirked a little. Though if they had telepathic powers, they silently agreed to their plan.

"He's in my group!" Vulcan yelled as he pointed at Raphael. The medium hid behind his hair as Emerson and Charlie looked in shock at their friends.

Nathan smiled as he saw what the two friends were planning as he pushed Alex away as the groups left the main room. _"Oh, this will be so fun..."_ The son of Eros thought.

**~0~**

Vulcan, Raphael, and Dana walked through the long staircase. Vulcan insisted that they go another way than what Dana thought was the right way, and they were currently smelling Chef's cooking instead of seeing their rooms.

"I think we're lost." Dana said innocently.

"I know, I know. But maybe we can backtrack or something..." Vulcan said as he showed his flashlight at the fireplace.

"I don't think that would be possible." Raphael said.

"Why?"

"Look." Vulcan shone his flashlight at the enterance of the dining room and saw that they were trapped in by thick bars made out of Imperial Gold. The three had their mouths had wide as Vulcan over to the bars and began puling at them. "We're trapped!"

"I could have told you that." Dana said as she looked at the bars. "But why?"

Vulcan and Raphael shrugged his shoulders as Vulcan began moving his flashlight around. "We have to find an exit. If this is Blaineley's twisted way of having a good time, then..."

"Then what?" Raphael asked.

Vulcan dropped his flashlight as Dana and Raphael turned around, and they saw the amazing thing ever. There, standing in all of her glory, was Lady Artemis. Her auburn hair was tied up, her silverly-golden eyes were deadly, and she wore long gossamer dress that was the shade of coal power.

"M-M...Mom?" Vulcan said in shock. Instead of getting an answer, Artemis pulled a sparklingly, silver arrow from the sky and shot it at her son. Vulcan avoid the attack as Dana and Raphael hid behind a table.

"What is going on now?" Raphael yelled as he looked at Dana. But, all he found was her looking at the floor in fear. "Dana...?"

"Not right... Not straight..." Dana mummbled as Raphael sighed. _"Great, Vulcan is dealing with his crazy mom while Dana has just lost it."_ He thought as he stood up from behind the table. If he was going to stay here, then he was going to help Vulcan.

As he walked around the table, surprised that Artemis didn't notice him yet, he heard a soft and low growl. He turned around slowly to face a huge, golden-fur lion with a thick mane and sharp, dealy teeth. "Hell.."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael: "I am deathly- no pun- afraid of lions."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Raphael avoid an attack as he went to his knees and the lion used his claws where Raphael's chest would have been. The son of Anubis quickly ran over to Vulcan, who was hiding behind a table. "We need a plan, now!"

Vulcan looked behind the table and saw the lion creeping up to them. "Okay, what can we do?"

Raphael saw the lion and gulped. His hands trembled as he said, "Well, um... get the lion to attack Artemis."

Vulcan looked at him like he was crazy, but moved away from the table and yelled, "Her kitty-kitty." The lion locked eyes with Vulcan as Raphael came behind him and gulped. The lion hunched back to attack as Vulcan yelled, "RUN!"

The two ran over to Artemis, who was making a new arrow. She moved to see them go behind her as the lion moved slowly. "You flithly males... I shall kill you all!"

But, before she could even pull her arrow, the lion decided she was in the way and attacked her. Screams filled the dining room as Artemis stabbed the lion and it clawed at her like a straching post. Crismon blood was now covering the floor as the two fighters slowly died and disappeared into nothing.

"They weren't real!" Vulcan said in shock.

Raphael nodded his head in agreement as the two ran over to Dana, who was still rocking back and forth. Vulcan gave one mischevious smirk and poked the daughter of Harmonia with a silver knife. She squealed as she focused on the two instead of the floor now.

"What happened?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, the golden bars that kept them in rasied. Vulcan stood up and grabbed Dana as he said, "Let's get to bed!" The three ran out as the crismon blood on the floor vanished.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Gwen, Cards, and Crafter were walking down the staircase. Crafter had a plan to turn back on the power, so the main power source must come from dowstairs.

"So, what makes you think it is down here?" Gwen asked.

Crafter gulped lightly as he said, "W-W-W...Well...um..."

"Well what?" Gwen asked in a more seductive tone. Crafter loosen his body a little as he said, "The power source is always in the basement. If the top part of the castle came off, then the power will still go in here."

"That makes no sense." Cards said. The three kept walking as Crafter swung the flashlight back and forth. Gwen rolled her eyes as she kicked the ground in misery.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Gwen: "The only thing I have to worry right now is Cards running his big mouth."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Gwen watched as Crafter spotted soemthing and began walking behind a pillar. Gwen sighed as Cards winked at her and shuffled his stack. "Well, now we are alone."

"So?"

"You're one lucky lady. Fortune itself is flirting with you!" Cards said as he held a card with hearts all over it. Gwen rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers and Cards shot in the air in pain.

"What's the matter?" Gwen asked as she held back a smile.

"I felt needles." Cards yelled as he ran up a pillar in total and utter fear.

Gwen's mouth dropped. _"That can't be! I use a spell just for him to feel pain!"_ As she opened her mouth to tell Cards that she didn't use needles, nothing came out. The trickster grabebd her throat as she tried to say something, but nothing came out still.

"What is the matter with you two?!" Crafter yelled as he didn't look back.

As Gwen tried to regain her voice, a small sound of running water was heard. She looked around until she saw water coming out of small silver tubes from the walls. The floor began to look like a small pond was water surrounded their feet.

Gwen tried to yell, but nothing was there. Cards looked and saw she was in distress, so he yelled "Yo, Crafter! We have a problem!"

Crafter finally looked away from the silver box he was at and saw the water covering the floor. He stiffen up as he stammered, "W-W-W..Water!"

"Yeah." Cards said sarcastically.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "I can control fire, so me and water don't really mix. Yes, weird since I live near water."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Crafter looked scared as Gwen looked around in panic mode. Her voice was gone, but she knew that her wits were still in tact.

She saw that the doors were a little bit cracked. Gwen smiled as she ran over and grabbed Crafter. _"Can't be blamed for a kid coming up dead." _She thought as she forced the scared forger to the doors.

She motioned for Cards to come down, but he shook his head. "Forget it! I can still feel the needles!"

Gwen burrowed her eyebrows as she motioned for him to come down. Cards shook his head like crazy as Gwen sighed. "No way!" Cards yelled.

Gwen growled as she gulped. The water was becoming higher depsite the doors being open, and Cards was too high for him to jump. She growled as she gulped even harder. "CARDS! GET DOWN!"

Her silver-tounge worked as Cards obeyed her and fell into the water. Since he was close enough to them, he had to swim only a few feet before Gwen pulled him to his feet. "Come on!" Crafter yelled as the three ran up the stairs.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Emerson asked as she followed Charlie up the stairs. It has been over an hour and they had yet to see their rooms.

"I have no idea now. Blaineley must have switched up the rooms with magic." Charlie said as he looked ahead of them.

"Why on Earth would she do that? We have a hard enough time finding the room as it is." Emerson said as she used her hands to show her anger. Charlie smiled as he walked up the last step, which caused his smile to fade.

"Dead end." Charlie showed the daughter of Eos the black wall of the staircase they had been walking for over an hour.

Emerson threw her hands up and leaned against the wall as she slid down. "You know, for an insomniac, I am tired."

"Oh, so a fellow insomniac." Charlie joked as he slid down to sit next to Emerson. "Do you stay up to see the sunrise?"

"At times, but I'm slightly insomniac. It's hard to stay up all of the time." Emerson joked. "What about you?"

"Sometimes, but the darkness is the normal for me." Charlie joked back. "So, are the shadows. They tell me things because they are the embodiement of spirits who died."

"Cool." Emerson said as she looked at a dark wall. "That is kind of how I see images in the sunrise. That makes us the same in a way."

As the words left her mouth, the flashlight began to flicker. Charlie picked it up and saw it used its last bit as it left the two demigods in the dark. Charlie heard Emerson gasped as he felt her grab on to his forearm.

He saw the scared look on her face as he whispered, "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

Emerson looked at him in shock. Even in the dark, she could see his emerald green eyes bore into her. "How do you know that?"

"My dad induces fear. It goes down the boodline of Hades, but it is usual of a lesser degree." Charlie said.

Emerson looked at the ground as she pressed her lips together. "Are you scared of anything?"

Charlie looked at her as he bit his lower lip. "Well, it's kind of complicated of what I'm scared of..."

"What is it?"

"My step-dad, he hated me because my mom died giving birth to me. Everything in the book was done to me; being locked in a closet, getting hit, getting called horrible names, and being punished everyday. He was a drunk, so I didn't care."

Emerson looked at the son of Hades as he spoke. She placed some hair behind her ear as he said, "My aunt took me in at ten because my step-dad tried to drown me then try to burn me when I was cleaning out his flithly farmhouse. My half-sister called the cops and my aunt came over to take us in."

Emerson covered her mouth by this fact. And the way Charlie told it made her even sadder because it was like he was used to this and he wasn't going to cry. "I'm sorry."

"For what?'

"Just... That's horrible."

Charlie smiled as Emerson curled next to him. "He's in jail, so I can't be too worried. But I can say that my fear is my step-dad hurting the ones I love. I can handle him, but I don't think others would."

As those words left his mouth, a crackling came from the darkness. The two looked at where it came from and saw a short, fat man with thinning hair and yellowing teeth. "You think so, punk?"

Emerson looked at the man as Charlie gritted his teeth and stood up. He stared down the man as he snapped his fingers to make black fire come up. "I guess Blaineley busted you out. Now, I can have my revenge."

Charlie threw the fire as the man tackeled the demigod to the floor. He slamemd Charlie's head to the ground as Charlie kicked his chest to cause the fat man to get off. The man growled as he slashed at Charlie's chest.

"Emerson, get out!" Charlie yelled. Emerson got up as the man spotted her and smiled. Charlie saw his smile even in the dark and realized what the fat man was planning. As the man tried to get to Emerson, Charlie threw himself at him and yelled "Get away from her!"

The fat man rolled down the stairs as Charlie snapped his fingers once last time and threw fire at him. The man burned as he disappeared for good.

Emerson looked in shock as Charlie grabbed her wrists. She saw his chest and a little blood, but he smiled at her like nothing happened. "Let's go find Blaineley. She has some explaining to do on why my step-dad was here."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Nakayla and Ben walked right from the main room and found themselves lost in a maze pretty quickly. "We're lost." Ben said as Nakayla shone the flashlight at him in good humour.

"You know that Blaineley must have change this place up." Nakayla said with a smile. She looked ahead of her and sighed. "So, whataya do now?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Beats me. But at least Blaineley is not doing something to my sister."

"Your sister? But you guys are total opposites..." Nakayla said in confusion.

"She is still my sister. The person that trys to hurt her, they are going to deal with me." Ben joked as he looked outside through a silk curtain. "I afraid if I'm not around, Dana will get hurt in one way or another."

Nakayla smiled as she looked around. There was another staircase nearby, so she jerked her head to it and the two began walking up it.

"You know where we are going?" Ben asked as they climbed up the stairs. Gleaming pieces of knight suits stood on the wall and made the pathway impossible to move around in.

Nakalya was about to answer when something poked her. She turned to see one of the suits having its sword out and blood trickled down her arm. she held her forearm with her free arm as she gave Ben the flashlight. "Stupid suit." She mummbled.

Ben trie to grabbed her arm, but Nakayla pulled away. She didn't know as she moved away, her side was stabbed by a sharp sword of another suit that had its sword loose from the belt.

Nakayla instantly felt it and fell to the ground as Ben yelled, "Nakayla!" Her purple tee was starting to become red with her blood as Nakayla felt her head go fuzzy.

_"Oh Gods, I'm going to die..." _Nakyla thought as she remembered when she fell from the sky and almost die. Since then, she has always been afraid of dying. Now, she was suffering as her fear gripped her heart and mind. "I'm going to die..."

"No, you're not." Ben said with his voice shaking. He touched her side as he saw that her eyes were dropping. He shut his eyes tight as he prayed to his mother, Nakayla's father, and every god in Olypmus. _"Please, let her live. She doesn't deserve to die like this."_

He begged to the gods to let her live. He couldn't lose her, not now when they were just getting to know each other. Now when he was starting to feel happy in a long time. "Please." The word left his lips in a whisper.

Ben felt the warm blood staining his hand as the flashlight made Nakayla's face glow with a yellow light. Ben kept his eyes closed as something curled around his wrist and a small voice say, "Ben?"

The son of Eris opened to see Nakayla alive and well. Ben felt his heart go thousand miles as she stood up and he no longer felt a wound on her side. "You look worried." That is all what Nakayla said to him.

Instead of answering, Ben grabbed her arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Nakayla tried to pull back in shock, but she felt how much Ben wanted this. She relaxed as soon as Ben pulled away in shock and with red staining his cheeks. "S-S...Sorry..." He mummbled quietly.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "He kissed me! Not saying that I didn't like it, but I was expecting him to be so sudden and reckless." [Pause] "I kind of like it."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla smiled as she helped the blushing boy up. "Let's get back to bed." On their way there, they never let go of each other's hands.

**~0~**

Elea walked quietly through the dark hallways. She realized that Blaineley must of change up the castle because she was walking longer than she should have been. She mixed well with the shadows, which is kind of a disadvantage to her becasue she can't see a thing now.

She leaned against the wall as she huffed. "Just great. Now I'm lost."

She blew a stray piece of hair from her face as she looked at complete darkness. She tapped her foot as she thought about a plan for her to get back to her room much easier. As she began twisting some hair, she heard footsteps coming from back ways of the hallways.

On the right side, the light showed Elea that it was her own team; but it was only Katilin, Diamond, and Alcee walking. The left side showed that it was the Mystic Muses; Melody, Drew, Bria, and Zachery. Both has flashlights that brighten up the dark hallway and showed Elea easily.

"Elea, what are you doing?" Katilin asked in fake kindness.

"I'm trying to get back to my room." Elea mummbled, that way Katilin couldn't hear her.

Bria huffed in anger at the sight of Katilin and Diamond. Melody, Drew, and Zachery stared at them evily as Elea sighed and got off the wall she was leaning on. "Listen, be civil and get to your rooms."

Diamond looked unconviced as she placed her hand to the side of her underwear and pulled out a compact mirror. "Hon, you barely know want civil is." Diamond said as she opened the mirror. She stared at the reflection as she said, "And you don't seem very-AAHHH!" Diamond dropped the mirror as it cracked and she yelled, "My face!"

Elea looked at the daughter of Aphrodite like she was crazy as Katilin and Alcee yelled as well. "Snakes!" Alcee yelled as she back to the wall. Katilin look scared as well as she stammered, "F-F-F...FIRE!"

Elea saw nothing as she looked at the Mystic Muses like they did it. But they were just as strange; Anubis, Charlie's dog, had gotten out and revealed itself to be a huge hellhound, which scared Zachery.

Bria was on the ground as she held her neck like she ws choking; Melody was looking at everyone like she was seeing Death itself; and Drew was looked sad like he failed at something.

Elea was becoming frustrated as she yelled, "What is wrong with ya'll besides Charlie's dog being a hellhound?!"

Nobody answered her as she sighed. She leaned against the wall as she thought about what she could do when she saw something that scared her more than anything.

When she opened her eyes after blinking, she saw that the room was covered in water. She _was_ underwater in the hallway. She grasped her throat instantly and tried to kick her feet to get to air. But it was no use as the water pushed her down farther and farther.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she gasped. "Someone help!" She called out. She broke down and began to let tears fall as she realize she was going to drown, which she was afraid of her whole life. "Someone, please help me!"

She cried as the water grabbed her arms and pushed her down. But, as soon as she sobbed loudly for even the gods to hear, she felt someone shake her wildly. "ELEA!"

She snapped her eyes open to see Bria looking at her. Diamond, Katilin, and Alcee at the Huntress in surpise as Zachery, the only person not looking at her, was still facing down Charlie's hellhound.

"What happened?" Elea sobbed, which was out-of-character for her.

Footsteps came to her as a well-known vocie said. "Sorry, loves. But my friends weren't supposed to give you your challenge until tomorrow." Baineley smiled as two teenage-looking boys came out behind her. "But, your team did make it to your room."

Elea looked around and finally realized that she was in the Golden Graces' hall. The other Graces were there now and the Muses who were missing were looking at her in shock of her crying.

"What, this was a challenge?" Raphael asked.

"Well, in a way. I _was_ going do it tomorrow night, where the storm was still going, but Phobos and Demios got a little out-of-control when I was calling out your fears. Basically, the challenge was for your teams to get to your hall first as you confront your fears."

"Sorry. By the way, I'm Phobos." A boy said with a cruel grin. He was tall and thin with a leather jacket, dark jeans, and a red shirt covering his pale skin. Demios looked like his brother, but he was much more musuclar with more scars.

Blaineley smiled at the two as she clapped her hands. "And since Zachery didn't defeat his fear nor did Ben face his fear at all, the Muses go to the emilination room."

The Muses groaned as Charlie went over to Zachery, who was still facing the hellhound. Charlie patted Anubis's head, which caused the angry hellhound to become a regular jackel instantly. Anubis barked as he jumped into Charlie's arms. "Good boy."

**~0~**

The Muses sat in the emilination room as Blaineley had the box wide open. Phobos and Demios stood in the shadows as Blaineley said, "Well, welcome back Muses. Long time, no see."

The Muses looked at both Ben and Zachery in anger, except for Nakayla. Blaineley held the first coin as she said, "The people who are safe are..."

"Nakayla."

"Drew."

"Melody."

"Bria."

"Gwen, shockingly."

"Cards."

"Crafter."

Ben and Zachery looked at each other in misery as Blaineley held the last coin. "So, who is going home now?"

Phobos and Demios chuckled as Blaineley gave them the devil stare. They stopped as she looked back at the Muses with her fake smile and said, "The person leaving is Zachery."

Zachery sighed as Blaineley threw the coin to Ben, who barely missed it. But, a creepy smile came on his face as he got out a remote control and pushed the red button. "PRANK TIME!" Blaineley looked confuse before she realized too late what he meant.

Sticky homey covered the host as white feathers came out afterwards. Zachery laughed as Chef dragged him out and to the carriage. Zachery was thrown in as he said, "Good-bye, folks! Hope to see you again!" Chef threw his luggage in before he slammed the door and told the driver to go.

Back in the emilination room, Blaineley growled at teh laughing Muses. "You think this is funny? Then all of you are on kitchen duty for the rest of the week!"

She stormed out of the room as Nathan, who was standing next to Blaineley's stand, smiled at the camera weakly. "Um... stay tune for the next installment of _Academy for Demigods!"_


	9. The Siren Race

**Black Kitten Chara: I want to thank everyone for leaving a review! P.S. CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or Total Drama!**

* * *

On a sunny morning, the castle was unusually quite as the students went to their first class of the day. It was Anicent Greek history and languages, and Chef taught it so there was no way anyone could skip homework. The class itself was boring though. All you had to do was listen since Chef thought everyone would pass notes if he made them write.

On the Muses' side of the room, two tables with four chairs at each. Nakayla had her hand in Ben's hair, where the boy had his head down on the table asleep. Nakayla smiled as her boyfriend groaned and drooled, but somehow Chef never noticed one bit.

On the Graces' side, three tables with three chairs at each. Emerson was between Katilin and Diamond's useless conversation about clothes and boys. Emerson stared at her phone and looked at the pictures of her home. Nathan warned her not to bring her camera becasuse Chef may smash it due to him thinking she was cheating.

"Hmm..." Emerson groaned sadly as she looked at the picture of her father, step-mother, and step-sisters. She would have stared the whole class period if she didn't feel something hit her shoudler.

She looked and saw a small, rectangular paper in her lap. Tape held multiple pages together and on the front it said _Open this. Will make you Laugh -C_.

Emerson held the paper gently as she flipped through it. The drawings were crude, and each page had an emilinated students with a crudely drawn Blaineley. The first page had Monzaka with his hand in gun-form and shooting at Blaineley; the second page had Trina stabbing Blaineley; the third page had Danny making Blaineley fall for an old dude; the fourth page had Phoenix burning Blaineley; and the final page had Zachery stealing all of Blaineley's money.

Emerson held back laughter and looked behind her to the drawer. Charlie was smirking at her as she mouth _"Are you crazy?"_

_"Yes..." _Charlie mouthed back.

Emerson smiled as she shook her head. She looked at the drawings again, not noticing Chef had stopped talking. She never noticed his shadow behind her until he yelled, "What are you looking at, maggot?!"

Emerson yelped as Chef took the small book and looked at each drawing. He gave a cruel smile as he said, "Well, I am not headmaster, but I think passing notes with these kind of drawings are counted as a strike."

"What?!" Emerson yelled in distress.

Chef kept his evil smile as he walked towards the door. Charlie stood up and yelled, "Wait! I made the drawings. Emerson is not to blame, but I should be."

Chef looked at the boy as he sighed. "Well, you both may get strikes for making rude drawings _and _passing notes _and _not paying attention to my lesson." He walked outside as Charlie looked at Emerson with sadness.

_"Sorry I got you in trouble." _He mouthed.

Emerson gave a sweet smile at him and he knew everything was fine. As the two worried about getting a strike, Nakayla looked at Bria as she kept playing with Ben's hair. "And Ben is not in trouble because...?"

Before Bria could answer, the intercom came on as well as Blaineley's voice. "Students, please report to the lake in your swim suits in the hour. Your next challenge is about to start soon."

**~0~**

The students showed up at the lake where two boats sat; one was golden and one was bronze. At the wheel of both were tall, skinny men with white clothes around their eyes and wearing ancient Greek chitons.

"Welcome to Siren Bay!" Blaineley yelled from the bronze boat. She wore a captain's hat and jacket with her usual red dress.

"Huh?!" The students asked in usion.

"What? You thought this was normal waters here? Nope!" Blaineley pointed across the lake and said, "A few miles away are rocks that have Sirens on them and even farther is a cave filled with riches. That cave is the finish line, where my interns and Chef will be waiting for you."

The students stood open-mouthed as Blaineley motion her hands to the drivers. "These are your drivers. The only thing you have to do is give directions so you don't barrel into rocks."

"Why? The drivers are able to know where to go." Melody said in her white bikini with a flowy piece of fabric over it.

"Well, the thing is that the drivers are blind. Hence the blindfolds on their eyes." Blaineley said with an evil smile.

"What? We could die!" Dana yelled in distress. She wore a dark blue bikini with a pair of back-and-white shorts over her bottom.

Blaineley smiled as she pointed at each boat. "The bronze boat is for the Muses, and the golden one is for the Graces. First one to the cave the faster while avoiding the Sirens _and _with everyone in their boat still wins the challenge."

The students sighed as they board the boats. Then they noticed the little cracks on the bottom, how unfit the drivers were, and how unsteady the boats were. There were a jar on the boat with long pieces of rope as well.

"Um, where did you get this? McCheap's?" Vulcan said in his black wet suit.

"Yup." Blaineley said with a happy smile. "The jars and rope you can figure out if you listen to class, so have fun."

The students looked uneasy as Blaineley took an air-horn and blew it. The drivers looked scared by the way their mouths turned and they press on the gas so hard that the students almost fell out.

"Just great..." Charlie, in a pair of black trucks with red skulls, said sarcastically as he leaned over the edge.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

As the driver for the Muses flew on the water, Nakayla, wearing a green bikini, went over to the jar and picked it up. To her, it still looked liquid-like yet thick. She looked around the boat as she noticed a pipe stuck on the rear of the boat, like it was meant for something to be tied to it.

"Hey, guys." Her team mates looked to her as she held up the jar. "Do any of you remember the story of the Sirens? I remember reading it, I just can't place the name of the hero in it."

"Odysseus. Didn't he put wax in his crews' ears?' Drew asked. Everyone looked at the boy clad a pair of black swimming trunks with lime green lining in shock. "What? I have been reading up on mythology."

"But I don't understand how that is going to help us." Cards said. He wore black trunks with gold piping and was playing with a stack of card.

"Well, maybe we clog our ears and the driver's ears so we don't get stuck in the Siren's song." Nakayla suggested.

"What if there is not enough wax for everyone?" Gwen asked. She wore a black-and-white striped two-piece

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Gwen: "I have a brilliant plan now. I will get all of the goody-good students out first before I deal with the real threats. So, the first git out is that bloody son of Eris."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla looked at the daughter of Loki and made a face of annoyance. "We'll think of something when we get there. Plus, it looks like there is enough for everyone."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "I have had enough of Gwen! She always make rude comments about my plans, and I am sick of it!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Gwen smiled as Nakayla opened the jar and said, "Okay, I want everyone to grab some wax to clog their ears." She looked at the driver and yelled, "And when we get to the island, stop and let me put some in your ear as well."

"Okay." The driver said as Drew and Ben, who was wearing bright orange trunks.

As Nakayla opened the jar and touched the wax between her fingers. She looked at her team mates as they each came up and got a lump in their hands. "Put them in when I say so. Okay?"

"Okay." Everyone said.

As she passed wax out, Gwen looked at Ben and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Excuse me. I was just coming to ask if you want me to get your wax."

"And why are you being nice?"

"Because I want to win this challenge, duh. So, do you want the wax or not?"

Ben sighed and said, "Fine, whatever."

As Gwen walked back to the line, Bria looked at her strangely. Gwen shot an evil glare at the girl clad in a small red, yellow and orange bikini. Bria looked away and looked at Crafter, who was wearing light blue board shorts. "What's her problem?"

"Where to begin..." Crafter joked.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

"Okay, favorite movie?" Emerson asked as she was dressed in a navy blue bikini top with straps that tie around her neck, navy blue bikini bottoms held together with white bows on the sides, and white flip-flops.

"Hmm, ticky one. I would have to say _Candyman_." Charlie answered.

"Well, I like _The Adventures of Tintin_." Alcee said in her light blue one peice.

"I like _ParaNoman_." Raphael answered. He was dressed in a pair of black-and-white trunks.

Dana turned around at the four, who were leaning over the side, and said "Hello? Focus here, guys!"

The four gave weak smiles of saying _Sorry_ as they joined Dana at the front as Vulcan gave the driver directions. "Okay, there is rock so go left. Keep going then make a right on my command."

The driver nodded as Vulcan kept a look-out for the Sirens. Diamond, wearing a skimpy pink biniki with her name written in silver glitter on the butt, was looking at the waters as Katilin, wearing a simple white bikini, had her arms crossed with a smirk.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "I don't know who is more insane; my entire team or Katilin solely."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the team kept going on the waters, Vulcan turned to Elea and said "Well, what do you think of me now?"

Elea, still wearing her normal clothes, gave Vulcan an unimpressed a look. "Oh, just wait until tonight."

"Oh, you have a surprise for me?" Vulcan asked.

"Nope. I will cut off your manhood and throw it into-" She was cut off when the driver slammed to a stop and everyone lurched foward.

"What the hell?" Katilin said.

The driver didn't speak, which gave the students the chance to hear beautiful voices from afar. Everyone gulped as Dana picked up the one jar and said, "So, I have an idea."

"What?" Raphael asked.

"One of us is going to have this wax in as well as the driver. Everyone else will be tied up to the end of the boat by the rope." Dana nodded her head to the rope and the pipe sticking out.

"Then how is going to be the one with wax?" Alcee asked.

Dana looked at her team mates and thought about it;then it hit her. _"The driver maybe blind, but the blind have a gift to seeing ultra-violet rays."_ She thought as her eyes rested on Emerson.

"Emmy, come and get this wax."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses had a clump of wax in their hands except for Ben. He was expecting Gwen to get him some, but she hadn't brought it to him yet. _"I knew not to trust her." _He thought as the driver slammed on the brakes.

The Muses stayed silent as they heard the same beautiful voices from eariler. Nakayla pressed her lips together as she went over to the driver and said, "One zap means left. Two means right. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" The driver yelled as the daughter of Zeus clogged his ears. She looked at her boyfriend and said, "You ready?"

"I guess so." Ben mummbled as she grabbed his hands. "And if I hear the song, then maybe I can see you in my vison."

Nakayla giggled as she watched everyone clog their ears. She smield at him before she clogged her own and walked back to the team.

As Nakayla shocked the driver to go, Ben felt the boat go with a lurch and saw the Siren from even afar. He looked up and saw beautiful women playing harps sitting on rocks. They had long, flowing hair and tails of shimmering scales. Their chest were covered by different-colored seaweed and their skin were perfect.

Ben stood there with his mouth opened as everyone pushed him to the back. Nakayla started shocking the driver to turn as Ben kept looking at the creatures.

Their songs were so beautiful as he began walked to the side to see them better. _"Hmm, maybe I should get closer." _Ben thought as he leaned over to see them.

And then there was darkness.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces except for Emerson were tied tightly to the pipe at the end of the boat. Emerson tested if the driver could see her light, which he could easily. They clogged Emerson's ears then the driver's. Then Emerson tied them to the pipe as tightly as she could.

"Ready?" Emerson yelled.

Everyone nodded their heads as Emerson made the driver go. He pressed on the gas as the rocks and the Sirens got closer.

Emerson couldn't hear a word as she stood with her back to the water, but she could easily see how hard it was for her team mates. They moved in pain and some mouths moved. Emerson pressed her lips together and kept her eyes on the driver as they passed the rocks within seconds.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "I hate seeing everyone like that. It breaks my heart because I wanted to help, but I knew that would make everything worse."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After a few minutes, Emerson unclogged one ear and heard silence. Her team had stopped moved around and seem calm as they stared at her. She smiled as she clogged her other ear then the driver's ears.

"Come on, EAR!" Diamond yelled as Emerson ran over and untied them as fast as she could.

"Left!"

"Right!"

Commands were thrown at the driver as the last person got up. He moved as quickly as he could and it was done so perfectly, that they didn't hit one rock. Then Emerson saw a bronze boat and her heart jumped.

She looked ahead and saw a grey cave filled with gold. Nobody else noticed as she said, "Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" Dana asked.

"Didn't Blaineley say there was a cave?"

"Yeah...?"

Emerson pointed to what she was looking at and everyone bursted out screaming. The driver must of known what to do because he slammed on the gas and somehow, the Graces flew from the boat and straight on the sandy beach.

"LAND!" Vulcan yelled as he kissed the ground.

Chef, Alex, and Nathan came out of the cave and stared wide-eyed as the Muses came out running from the other side and said, "WE WON!" Cards yelled.

"What?" Elea yelled.

"Out boat landed a few seconds before you guys did. So that makes us the winners!" Drew yelled happily.

As the Muses smiled in victory, Chef yelled "Wait a minute. Don't the Muses have a tall, skinny boy? Beck or something?"

Nakayla gasped as she looked aorund and saw for the first time her boyfriend missing. "We have to go back!"

The Graces stood in shock as Chef said, "And since Beck-"

"Ben!" Dana and Nakayla yelled in usion.

Chef growled as he said, "Since that kid isn't here, that means the Graces win because they still have everyone!"

The Graces cheered while the Muses stood in shock of the sudden victory-to-defeat moment. "See you at emilination." Alex said with a cruel smile.

**~0~**

The Muses sat in the emilination room. Blaineley still wore her sailor suit and Ben was now soaking wet from staying in the water for a long time. Nakayla had one arm wrapped aorund him as he shivered from the cold lake still.

"Well, second time in a row. Interesting..." Blaineley said as she held a golden coin. "If you don't get a coin, then you must leave. The people who are safe tonight are..."

"Nakayla."

"Bria."

"Melody."

"Gwen."

"Cards."

"Crafter."

As Crafter got his coin, Drew looked worried and Ben looked like he knew this was coming. Blaineley smiled as she said, "Drew, I don't know why you are in the bottom. But you're team placed you there. And Benjamin. You heard the Siren's song and ultimately caused your team the win. So, who goes home?"

Both boys looked at her as she said, "The person leaving is..." She flipped the coin in the air as she said, "Ben."

Drew caught the coin as Ben sighed and said, "Whatever." He stood up as Nathan came in with a golden carrier with Ben's luggage. Ben bent down and kissed Nakayla before he walked behind Nathan to the carriage.

Ben placed his bags in as Nathan said, "See you Ben. And don't worry. I'll keep Nakayla happy." Ben looked at the boy as Nathan closed the door on him and told the driver to go.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nathan: "Whatever ya'll are thinking, don't think that! I was just saying that we could be great friends. I hate it when people get invloved with couples or people in relationships becasue that is monsterous to me."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Back in the eilimination room as Blaineley said, "Well, one heartbroken couple down and I hope many more to go! Stay tuned for _Academy... For... Demigods!_"


	10. Circe and her Hamsters

**Black Kitten Chara: I want to thank everyone for leaving a review! P.S. CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or Total Drama!**

* * *

Chef was slicing green peppers into the egg salad Blaineley asked for when the girls came in for breakfast. He hated the students as it was, but was grafeful when he didn't see the boys, whom were invited to Blaineley's office last night for some tea.

"Where are the guys?" Emerson asked off-the-bat.

"Why are you coming to me, girl?! I don't know where they are at!" Chef yelled as he waved his hachet. Emerson still had that _"I-don't-believe-you"_ look in her eyes, but she sat down with her team.

The girls sat down as Nakayla tapped her fingers against the wooden table.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "I miss Ben. I really do, but the reason I am not crying like a normal girl because I want to win this for the both of us. Crafter, Nathan, and Melody have been keeping me company."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Emerson picked at her food as Alcee moved down next to her. "Hey there. It must sucks that Charlie and Raphael are not down here yet."

"It does. Why did Blaineley want them anyways?" Emerson asked.

Alcee shrugged her shoulders as said person came into the dining room. She was carried on a golden throne by Alex and Nathan, who looked tired as hell. "God, she must weigh like ten thousand pounds." Nathan groaned.

"Well, why do you think I call her overweight?" Alex asked sarcastically.

The boys dropped to their knees as Blaineley walked off and smiled at the girls. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Miss Blaineley..." The girls moaned. Without the guys there, no rude comments or sarcastic remarks were said.

Blaineley noticed this as a cat-like smile came across her face. "Well, you all must be wondering where the boys are at, must you?"

Elea huffed and said, "Not me. I'm happy they are gone for the day."

Blaineley's smile became almost Joker-like as she waved her bright pink fan in her face. "Well, then. You girls won't mind if you follow me to a surprise I have for you."

Blaineley got back on her throne as her two interns groaned and carried the hostess as they wobbled out of the dining room. The girls looked unsure as they followed the host.

**~0~**

"Whoa!" Melody yelled as she saw the huge spa sitting in front of the castle. Blaineley smiled as the girls looked at the sudden building with shock, and she got off her throne saying "This is C.C.'s Spa and Resort. I thought since you girls have been working so hard, that you need a break."

"What about the guys? Did they get something this cool?" Bria asked in excitement.

Blaineley smiled as she said, "Oh, they got a trip all right. They should be feeling a lot different now since going to their destination."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "No, no, no, no! I will not take that the wrong way at all. I know Raphael and Charlie are better than that, so she must be meaning something different!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

A tall girl with light cocoa skin and black hair tied into a long, thick braid came from the building. She was wearing a white chiton like the Ancient Greek's did with no shoes and had a clipboard in her hands. "Hello! My name is Reyna and welcome to C.C.'s Spa and Resort! Now, I want the Muses on the left and the Graces on the right!"

The girls grimaced at the peppy girl's voice, but did what they were told. Reyna came around with the clipboard and counted off each girl to make sure they were all there. "Okay, then! Miss C.C. will meet all of you when your treatment is done in her dressing room!"

The girls looked excited, but Blaineley smiled as she said, "Remember to get back to the castle before six and make sure the guys are there as well!"

"Wait? Are they in here?" Emerson asked, but she was pushed through the glass doors before her question was asnwered.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Charlie woke up with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly as he noticed he wasn't in his room or Blaineley's office. In fact, all he saw was fur of hamsters around him and the squealing of said hamsters.

The son of Hades shot his head up to see a small mirror in a cage. He cocked his head as a small, bronze-colored hamster with emerald green eyes looked back at him.

_"I'm a hamster!" _Charlie mentally yelled.

He looked around in fear as he noticed two other hamsters at his small, pink feet; a black one with silver eyes and another black one with brown eyes. Charlie went down and scrathed at the faces of the two hamsters to get their attention.

Raphael and Vulcan looked at Charlie. They cocked their heads to say "_What is going on?!"_

Charlie looked confused as he racked his brain from last night. All he remembered was being in Blaineley's office when a beautiful woman in a black gown came into the office. She gave them some homemade tea then everything went black.

Charlie pushed pass the other hamsters, whom seem angry. Charlie bit at a few as he got to the edge of the cage and saw a tall, cocoa-skinned girl with black hair lead the females from the Graces to something. "And we love to have new employees here!"

Charlie cocked his head as Emerson stopped in her tracks and looked at the cage. The tall girl stopped a statue as Emerson walked over and slipped her finger through the bars. "Hello, cuties."

Charlie grabbed on her finger and pulled at it. All Emerson did was smile as she didn't get he was saying _"Emmy, help us!"_ But the daughter of Eos just smiled as she bent down and looked at hamster Charlie. "You're such a cutie! You look like the hamster verison of someone I know. Someone I wish that was here right now."

_"I'm right here!" _Charlie mentally yelled as Emerson looked deep into the hamster's emerald eyes. As she squinted her eyes to think, the tall girl came over and pulled her away. "Come on! You have to get your treatment!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "I swore that hamster looked like Charlie. The bronze hair, the emerald eyes, and the cuteness about him! And there was something about him. Like he needed help or something..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The tall girl pushed the Graces into double doors, and someone went pass them. A beautiful woman with long, dark hair threaded with gold and green eyes with a black dress that moved like animal shadows.

The tall girl smiled at the woman as the doors slammed close. The woman smiled evily as she walked over to the cage and pricked a finger inside. "Hello, my pets."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses walked into a huge spa room with mud baths, massages tables, and doors that lead to steam rooms. Each girl was already wrapped into fluffy white robes and were holding towels as another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at them. "Since Reyna left you in my care, this is the main spa."

The girls walked around as the blonde employee lead them. "You can enjoy whatever you like then come to the make-up room for a complete makeover."

"Wow. Come on, Nakayla!" Bria yelled as she pulled the daughter of Zeus to a mud bath. Melody went into a steam room and Gwen went over to a table to get a massage.

Nakayla and Bria took off their robes and quickly got into the hot mud. The girls smiled as Nakayla tapped the black onyx bracelet around her wrist with the symbol of Eris as her charm. "That's a pretty bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"Ben. He must of dropped it in my pocket when he kissed me good-bye. There was a note saying use it when it seems right." Nakayla said with a dazed smile. She tapped it again as Bria looked at it happily.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "I hope Ben doesn't want anything this beautiful. This tops all of the gifts any boyfriend has ever given to me."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"It must suck getting a boyfriend then seeing him leave." Bria said. "But he did love you a lot. He talked about all of the time when you weren't around."

Nakayla smiled at the daughter of Apollo as she talked about Ben. Nakayla knew even though her boyfriend was awakard, he did make a lot of friends during his time on the show. "Well, I just hope that I win for us."

"AW! That is so sweet!" Bria yelled in happiness.

Nakayla smiled as the blonde girl came up to them. She smiled and said, "Okay, we need you to report to the makeover room."

"But we didn't get to go to all of the places!" Bria yelled like a child.

"Well, you don't need to! One place will get your energy flowing and make you seem twice as beautiful as you were before. So, chop-chop and hurry up!" The girl waited as the two demigods grabbed towels and wrapped themselves in it as they followed her.

The Muses were lead to a golden room where girls were getting their make-up, hair, and nails done as well as getting new outfits. The blonde girl lead the Muses as older women took them and did the make-over.

"This is awesome!" Melody yelled as her makeup, nails, and hair was getting done at the same time. "I never went to a beauty palor where you get everything done at once."

"That's because everything here is magical..." The blonde girl said evily.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The female Graces were lead back to the room with the hamsters. Their hair were now curled and shining with the silkly shampoo they used. The makeup on their faces were bare yet made them even more noticable. They all wore white Greek chitons with golden sandals and golden armbands.

"I feel... beautiful!" Alcee said.

As the girls tugged at their new clothes, the woman at the cage stood up and walked up to them. "Hello. My name is C.C., the owner of this spa."

Emerson, with her hair curlier than the others, smile at the owner. "Hello. Are you one of Blaineley's friends?"

C.C. laughed as she said, "Well, yes. You are a very curious girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Emerson laughed as she tugged her thigh-length chiton with discomfort. She felt odd in such a girly, revealing outfit. "But you sound familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

C.C. had a look of shock on her face. "Well, well... That isn't important. But there is something I want to ask you girls."

As the words left the owner's mouth, the Muses came in and they look almost like the Graces. The enemy teams looked at each other in shock and anger as C.C. smiled and said, "Good! Now I can give my offer to everyone!"

"What offer?" Katilin asked.

C.C. smiled as she went to the cage and got six hamsters; one bronze one, two black ones, one bluish-black one, one blonde one, and one brunette-copper one. "Men are useless, we all know that. So, I want you girls to join my island and fight against men. Turn them into hamsters like I did to your friends."

"What?" Melody cried out.

C.C. held the hamsters in her hands as she smiled evily. "Come on, girls. Become witches like me and fight against these awful creatures known as men. You can become powerful just like me..."

Emerson looked at the woman as she mummbled, "C..C...Circe! You're Circe!"

Circe laughed as she yelled, "And even the stupid can figure it out! Yes, I am Circe, goddess of magic!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "I am not stupid!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Circe held the hamsters as all of the girls looked in shock. But one girl smiled and walked up to the goddess in agreement.

"I want to join." Elea said.

"ELEA! YOU'RE BETRAYING THE GUYS!" Dana yelled in shock and fear.

The Huntress whipped her head back and yelled, "Men are useless! This woman, this brave woman, is offering us a chance to become immortals with magic. To turn men into hamsters. Not even the Hunt can level up to that."

The other girls looked at the Huntress in shock as Circe smiled and held the hamsters close to her chest. She smiled at the other girls and cruely asked, "Who wants to join me now?"

Nobody said a word, but hamster-Vulcan didn't like the fact Elea joined Circe, so he bit Crice's hand that caused the goddess to drop the hamsters. The boys fell to the ground as they scurried to the girls and hide behind their legs.

Circe growled as she yelled, "Employees! Grab the hamsters and kill the girls!"

The doors open and a flood of employees came in with spears in their hands. The demigods backed up to the wall as the hamster-boys scurried up to their shoulders. "What do we do now?" Alcee yelled indespair.

Emerson gulped as her brain worked as fast as it could. Then, as hamster-Charlie got on her shoulder, she had an idea. "Diamond, please make the boys human again!" Emerson cried out to the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Why should I?"Diamond screamed.

Emerson thought of a good reason, They weren't friends, and Diamond wasn't exactly the helping type. But there is one thing Diamond would do something for. Emerson looked at hamster-Charlie and sighed. "Um, I guess you can sit with Charlie tomorrow..."

As hamster-Charlie shook his head in no, Diamond yelled excitement. Emerson looked at the bronze hamster and gave him a look like he had to deal with it. She knew Diamond wasn't the smartest cookie, but she would do anything that involes hanging around a cute guy for a day. "Okay! I'll do it!"

Diamond put her hands in a prayer motion and mummbled a prayer as the employees got closer. Emerson watched as she felt something heavy and human on her shoulder. Within a second, all six boys were turned back into humans and fell to the ground after falling off the girls' shoulders.

Instead of groaning in pain, the boys shot up and looked at Circe. "Alcee, create vines to get us out!" Vulcan yelled. Then him and the five boys looked at Circe in anger and he yelled, "Lady, do not fuck with us!"

As Circe and Elea looked in shock of the sudden transformation, Charlie and Raphael caused ghost hands to come from the ground and grab the ankles of Circe and Elea. Vulca took his bow and shot arrows at the employees as Crafter used small explosive spiders to crawl on the employees' skins. Drew used the water from the spa room and crashed it against some employees, and Cards used his cards to make the employees miss him or fight each other.

The girls looked at one other in shock as the female Muses grabbed Drew, Cards, and Crafter. "Come on! Fight and run!" Nakayla yelled as they bolted to the doors as she shocked employees with a touch.

Dana saw this and said, "Alcee, how are those vines coming?"

"In a minute!"

The employees still in the room looed at the Graces. Emerson raised one hand and shot a blinding blast of light at them, causing them to bump into one another. Katilin snapped here fingers and some employes began fighting one another and causing chaos among themselves.

"Alcee, hurry!" Charlie yelled as he caused a wall of black stone to shield him with spears aiming at him.

Alcee sighed. The fighting stopped suddenly as the ground shook and three thick, tall vines shot from the ground and began crashing through the ceiling. The Graces smiled as Raphael, now in a dog-headed form, grabbed Elea, who was trying to fight him off. "Get off of me, you disgusting male!"

"Yeah, yeah." Raphael said in a bored tone as his head turned back into its human form.

He ran over to one of the vines with Vulcan on it. He gave Elea to Vulcan, who slung her over his shoudler and began climbing as she fought him. Charlie, Emerson, and Alcee grabbed on another vine and Katilin, Diamond, and Dana began climbing the last vine.

Circe yelled as she tried to get the ghost hands off her ankles. "I will destory you all!"

**~0~**

Blaineley sat in a lounge chair as she tanned herself. She thought that it would be all day before the students came back out, so she decided to get a tan before the students could ruin her life once again.

Nathan and Alex watched the doors as they drank colas. Blaineley waved a fan in her face as she said, "Beautiful day, huh?"

"It _was_. But here they come." Alex said as the Muses came through the front doors. Blaineley sighed as she rolled to her back and looked at the team.

The girls still looked great thanks to the magical makeovers, but the guys had dirt on them and tears in their clothes. Blaineley sneered as she said, "Well, this isn't good. Looks like the Muses win. So, now where are the...?"

Before she could finish, the ground began rummbling as vines shot up from inside the spa. Blaineley looked at them with shock mixed with anger as the Graces were seen at the top of these vines and then sliding down to the roof.

Blaineley threw her fan to the ground as she stood up. At the same time, the Graces jumped off the roof and Circe, now with her dress and hair ruined, came out of the spa with smoke and blood trailing behind her. The goddess of magic went up to Blaineley and said, "Never again."

"Excuse me?"

"Never again! Just because you are the goddess of fame, it doens't mean you can hurt your following minor gods. I will never forgive you!" Circe yelled before she disappeared in a huff of smoke with her spa. The Graces still on the roof fell to the ground with a hard _THUD! _as everyone else kept from laughing.

Blaineley looked at the students with a evil stare as she said, "Okay, Muses win. Graces, see you at emilination tonight." She grabbed her fan and stormed back into the castle as the Muses followed her.

"Just great. Another emilination..." Raphael sighed as he followed his team slowly back into the castle.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "How do you get losing so much?! God, I am **_**sooo **_**voting off Elea just to get revenge!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The Graces crosed the bridge as Emerson looked at her chiton, which didn't disappeared with Circe and her spa. The other girls were happy with their makeovers for the time, but Emerson felt weird in her dress even though she still liked it.

"Wow." A voice said in her ear.

Emerson turned around and saw Charlie looking at her in shock. "What?" Emerson asked like she wanted him to say something smart.

Charlie's mouth was open as he thought of an anwser. "Just... wow. You look different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Either in this outfit or your regular clothes, you look amazing." Charlie said as he winked at her and caught up with Raphael and Vulcan. Emerson cocked her head at the gesture and looked confused, but blush came across her face. "And you, Charlie Davis, made one hell of a cute hamster."

**~0~**

The Graces were at the emilination room with the girls' makeovers slowly fading. Their new dresses and perfect hairstyles were still there, but the make-up was fading.

"So, welcome back Graces." Blaineley said in a sour tone. She held a coin in her hands as she said, "Let's get this over with. The sooner we do this, the sooner I can get back to explaining the mess you brats did to my reputation."

The students sighed as Blaineley looked around the room, "The people who are safe are..."

"Vulcan."

"Charlie."

"Raphael."

"Diamond."

"Emerson."

"Katilin."

"Alcee."

Dana and Elea looked at the hostess as she held the last coin. "Whatever reason you are on the bottom, then that is your fault. And the person going home is..."

Dana sighed as she closed her eyes and herad the coin flip. "Elea." Dana opened her eyes as she caught the coin and laughed happily.

Elea growled as Nathan came in with a luagge rack of her bags. She went up to Blaineley and pushed the hostess down as she followed the son of Eros outside. But, there was no carriage there for her when she came out.

"What is this?" Elea yeleld at Nathan.

He stood back as he gulped. "Well, sometimes the carriage drivers get stuck and it takes awhile for them to come. But, I am pretty sure he will come soon before the sun comes up." He backed away as Elea grabbed her bow and arrow and threatened to shoot at him.

Elea watched him leave as she slumped to the ground. She placed her head in her hands and began to think why she was leaving. As she thought about her rude comments and betraying her team, she began to sob lightly. "This... is... all.. my fault... that... I am... gone..."

Elea kept her sobs controlled as she heard footsteps behind her. She wiped tears away and stood up to see Vulcan behind her. "I wanted to say good-bye."

"And I don't want you here."

The son of Artemis sighed as he rubbed his nose. "It is just one thing."

Before Elea could say a word, Vulcan kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed until her pale face was completely red. Vulcan rubbed the back of his head as he said, "It's not everyday I meet a girl my age that isn't a Hunter for my mom."

Elea blushed became deeper as the carriage pulled up. She grabbed her bags as the doors opened and simply said, "You know I'm fourteen, right?" Vulcan looked at her in shock as she ran into the carriage and it took off.

He didn't remember how he got back into the emilination room, but he was there in what felt like one blink. He sat down between Charlie and Raphael as he mummbled, "She's fourteen. In a year, I can be consider a sexual predator!"

Blaineley smiled at his comment as she said, "Well ,this turned out _to_ be a good day after all. Stay tune for _Academy... For... Demigods!_"


	11. The Island of the Fleece

**Black Kitten Chara: I want to thank everyone once again for leaving a review! **

**Also, thanks for anyone who voted. The reason for the poll is to figure out what would be a good story, so if your choice didn't get picked, sorry. That story will be up sometime in March, so keep a look out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

It was the perfect night. There was not a cloud in the sky and the stars shone brighter than anything else in the world. The crescent moon, dipping low on the calm lake, made the leaves in the forest shine brighter than they usually do. The wind blew gently and the only sounds were crickets cripping.

Well, that was until a golden stag ran in the forest as it was being chased by a certain hunter. The stag ran through the forest and finally jumped over a small yet dangerous stream, which caused the chaser to throw their bow to the ground and get down on their knees.

"Damn it! Why is my luck so bad?" Vulcan yelled as the stag kicked dirt across the stream and at Vulcan's face.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Vulcan: "Okay, my luck has gone from bad to worse. First Elea tells me she is fourteen, then when I finally found that damn stag my mother has been chasing for thousands of years to get my mind off an Elea, I can't catch it once!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Vulcan grabbed his bow and shot an useless arrow at a tree, trying to get rid of his leftover anger. The bow stuck to the tree as Vulcan yelled, "Mom! If you're behind my bad luck, then I swear that stag will be mine!"

Vulcan sat there for the next few minutes as he realized the stag wasn't coming back. He sighed in despair as he placed his bow on his back and sought to get his arrow from the tree across the river. _"Not to hard... Just don't drown." _Vulcan thought as he placed his foot on a rock in the river.

As he boucned on to each rock, each further away from the last one, he was confident nothing in this world would distract him. He gently placed his feet on the last rock, which was big enough for his body weight, when he heard the ost beautiful sound ever.

It was singing. It was a girl singing something in Greek, but Vulcan could barely make out the words as his feet slipped off the rock and he fell into the stream. "What the hell did that happened to me?!" He yelled as the singing stopped at the same time.

Vulcan got up as he tried to wring water from his silver coat. But as he shook his head to dry it as fast as he could, someone came from the forest and whispered, "Vulcan?"

The hunter turned around with his bow in his hands as a small squeak as heard. Vulcan lowered the bow as a tall girl with colorful hair came from the forest. "Oh, it's you Bria..." Vulcan said in disappointment. He was hoping that it was a Huntress because he wanted revenge.

"Yeah. Um.. sorry about making you fall. I just wrote something and I was wa;king around to see if it sounded good. I know it seems strange that I sing and walk in the forest in the middle of the night, but it helps me clear my mind but the song and I really need that because I was hoping-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Vulcan mummbled as he cut Bria off.

Bria looked upset as she turned around. "Well, um, then good-night Vulcan." Her voice sounded nervous, but Vulcan didn't care.

As the daughter of Apollo left, Vulcan readjusted his bow and sighed. He ran his fingers through his dreadlocks as he said, "Maybe I should get some sleep." He began walking to the castle, he prayed to Zeus that nothing weird would happen in the next few hours.

**~0~**

The sun was shining as Vulcan woke up on a boat. He stood up in shock as he saw everyone on the reasonable-sized boat; Diamond was sleeping near the edge, Raphael was sleeping by himself, Alcee and Dana were near Raphael, and Charlie was sleeping soundly with Emerson only inches from his body. Vulcan couldn't help but notice their hands almost touching.

As Vulcan tried to get rid of the image of him making Elea be like that to him, he noticed that one girl wasn't here.

"Where's Katilin?" The sound of his voice woke his team as they looked around for the daughter of Eris.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "What those freaks do know is that I had a little conversation with Blaineley. And boy, are they in for a surpise."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the Graces looked for their missing team mate, a small sound was heard under Vulcan, who was still sitting down. The son of Artemis looked unde him and saw a tan girl with her long, brown hair covered in streaks of blue, green, purple, orange, pink, red and yellow. "Ow..." Bria mummbled.

"Bria, what the hell are you doing on here?" Dana yelled.

Vulcan got up and helped the daughter of Apollo up as she rubbed her face. "Well, Katilin said something about bullying and Blaineley told me to switch teams with her. I don't know why, but I said yes anyways."

"So, wait. Katilin is on the Muses becasue she said we bullied her?" Alcee asked.

"Basically...?" Bria said unsure as the Graces looked confused, shock, angry, or all three.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Bria: "I seriously don't know why Katilin asked Blaineley to switch us. It's not like that is going to affect our teams in anyway."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Bria sat down in misery as her new team began talking about how Katilin coukd falt-out lie to Blaineley. "Something is fishy here. Why would she do that?" Emerson asked in confusion. Bria looked and saw that only Diamond wasn't taking part in all of this.

But all she was sigh. She was going to tell Vulcan that last night, but he wouldn't talk to anyone since he found out Elea's age. _"Hopefully I can fit in here..."_

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Katilin woke up on her new team's boat with a huge smile on her face. She has conviced Blaineley last night that her old team was bullying her, so she made the daughter of Eris pick a person from the Muses to switch with; Katilin, being the evil she-devil she is, picked Bria because she felt either Diamond or Vulcan would throw her in the lake by now.

"So, what do I have to do here?" Katilin asked her new team mates, which were wide awake with shock by her sudden appearance.

"Well, really nothing. You just have to be a good team mate and you'll be fine." Nakayla answered as she recovered her natural leader composure. "This there a special talent you can do?"

Katilin gave a fake sincere face as she said, "Well, when I look into someone's eyes I can see things that I haven't gone through. But everyone gets so freaked out with me looking deeply into their eyes that they break the stare."

Everyone gave an unsure look as the boat hit a sandy beach with beautiful, lush meadows and tropical trees that had exotic fruits of all kinds. The only weird thing about the place is that there was a rope bridge across a huge gap between two cliffs, but nothing strange about the place by the naked eye.

"Wow, look at this place." Melody said in awe.

The Muses got out of their boat as they looked around. "So, what is the challenge today?" Crafter asked to his mates.

Nakayla gave a thinking face as she said, "Well, an island in the middle of the lake reminded me of a story that involves getting something magical. But I can recall the story at the moment."

"Was it the one about that sheep's fur? The one that was golden?" Gwen asked.

Drew snapped his fingers as he yelled, "I remember now! In _The Sea of Monsters_, an island had the Golden Fleece on it with a huge giant guarding it." Everyone looked at him in shock, but he raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I read a lot."

Nakayla looked at the rope bridge as she said, "Well where is the giant then?"

As the words left her mouth, a huge stomping sound was heard as the Muses looked at what looked like a cave from afar. "And I think we found him..." Cards said in fear.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces landed on the beautiful beach a second after the Muses reached there. Emerson jumped out of the boat with excitement as Charlie said, "Well, this is an interesting island. But why are we here?"

"Who cares? I am just glad to be out of that castle..." Emerson said as she streched her arms behind her back. "I was getting restless there." She took her camera and started to take pictures with excitement. "And this palce is way to beautiful to pass up on!"

The Graces exited the boat as a small mewing was heard. The Graces whipped their heads to the side as a flock of sheep far away from them were mewing at a deer. The deer looked confident, until the sheep gather around it and began attacking it.

"Oh Gods!" Alcee yelled as she hid behind Raphael.

The Graces stood there in shock as the sheep ate the deer until there was only bones left. Some of the sheep, which could have been plant-eaters, stared as their murderous siblings came back to the pack and they began walking around again.

The teenagers should in shock as Dana gulped and whimpered, "Um.. at least they cleaned the deer..."

Her team mates looked at her in shock and confusion. Bria gulped as she mummbled, "Um... how are we going to get pass them? Whatever is here must be powerful for even murderous sheep to guard it."

Emerson tapped her chin as she gave a thoughtful look. "Well, if memory serves me right, then we must be on the island of the Golden Fleece. Can't you feel the enegry around here? It's too perfect for even a place this pretty to have..."

The teens stopped and waited as they felt the sudden rush of enegry. The air smelled sweeter and they felt stronger than they have felt before. "You're right. But why the Fleece? I thought Jason got that already..." Vulcan asked.

"Blaineley must have tricked someone to give it to her." Dana said in a sour tone.

The Graces agreed quickly as they looked around for an idea. "We have to get to that cave." Emerson said as she pointed at a cave. "Maybe the Fleece is in there, and it will keep us safe from the human-eating sheep."

"Well, how do you suggest we do that?" Diamond asked in a snarky tone. She grabbed on to Charlie's elbow as the son of Hades groaned a little in despair. "As long as I get to be with Charlie. Remember our deal, Emerson?"

The daughter of Eos threw her hands in anger and yelled, "_Chuidi il becco_!" Everyone looked at her as she calm down and breathe in. She looked at Diamond eye-to-eye and said, "Well, how much do you guys like sheep?"

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses had a brilliant idea, and it came from Cards of all people. He suggested that the best path for them was going through the forest and away from the man-eating sheep because the sheep to have their own path. And so far, it was working.

"Okay, when we get into the cave, we have to figure out how to get whatever inside out." Nakayla said. "So, who would like to play the distraction?"

"I will. That monster has no chance against me." Cards said with a cocky smile as he shuffled his cards. "Just a little luck is all I need, sweet thang."

Nakayla shot him a dangerous look and said, "I have a boyfriend, jerk."

"He doesn't have to know. I can make you scream if you gave me the chance." Cards said as Nakayla's fingers started to shot lightning from them.

Cards backed away as the Muses reached the cave. As they finally got to the enterance, Melody gasped as she saw a huge rock covering the enterance door. The sheep was coming closer to the enterance and the huge stomping sound was getting closer.

"Um, what do we do now?" Katilin asked in a fake-innocent voice.

Nakayla looked around as she tapped on the rock door. She then looked at Gwen and said, "Gwen can't you use some magic to open it? I know that pranks come natural to you, and explosives come along with the pranking territory."

Gwen huffed and said, "Nope."

Nakayla looked at her in shock as the stomping sound was closer now. The Muses looked and saw a huge, orange gaint with a black eye-patch over his one eye and wearing a brown lioncloth leading the sheep to the door. "Come on, sheepies! You must be feed!"

The Muses ran to the nearest bushes. Gwen bumped into Katilin and yelled, "Get your own hiding spot!" as she took the spot Katilin was about to take.

The daughter of Eris looked at the daughter of Loki in shock and anger. Then she turned around as a huge hand caught her and brought her up to a black eye-patch twice the size of her room. "Lookie, sheepies! A bride!"

"Bride? Let me go, you ugly oaf!" Katilin yelled as the giant rolled the huge rock form the enterance.

The Muses stared in shock as the giant lead his sheeps in. Nakayla looked at her team mates as the last sheep got in. The giant left the cave open for a few more seconds as the Muses snuck in before the giant closed off the cave.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Charlie made a silent promise to the gods that if he lived through this, he would call Emerson a genius. And the scary part, he knew the gods would hold him to it.

At the moment, he was hanging on the belly of the sheep like the rest of the Graces. He had heard Katilin be kidnapped for a wedding to the giant and he saw the Muses run in at the last minute, but he was too corcern about his sheep being the man-eating type.

The sheep had stopped as the giant, which Charlie has guessed was Polyphemus, was gloating about how Katilin would be a pretty bride. Polyphemus looked at his sheep and patted Charlie's sheep on the butt as he said, "You're getting fat, Buttcup! You will be good meal for wedding party!"

"I'm not marrying you!" Katilin yelled.

"Fiesty..." Polyphemus said as he put Katilin on a stone. "You stay here until I get food ready. Then we marry!"

As Polyphemus went into another part of the cave, Charlie let go of his sheep and fell to the ground with a loud _THUD. _The other Graces fell to the ground as Cahrlie spotted the Muses trying to get to the upper part of the cave to save Katilin.

"Ugh, that was bad." Vulcan moaned.

"You think?" Diamond asked sarcastically. She stood up and said, "So, where is the Fleece?"

Emerson stood up and looked around. "Well, we need to get Polyphemus to open up the cave. But first, I think the Fleece would be either in here somewhere or outside." Diamond gave the Italian girl an annoyed look as Emerson countined, "But the energy in here is much more noticable than outside. It has to be in here."

"Where then?!" Diamond yelled.

Emerson sighed as she pushed some hair from her eye. "I will distract Polyphemus. He is blind, so he can't see me unless someone tells him. You guys find the Fleece, then we can get the oaf to open the door."

The Graces agreed as they began walking around. The Muses walked gently on the ridge edge of the upper part of the cave as Katilin yelled for help. "You big oaf, come here and fight me instead of making me your bride. You are ugly enough to make even Medusa run in fear!"

Charlie prayed that Katilin would calm down, but it was too late. Polyphemus came back in and said, "Listen Fiesty! You are my bride and that is that!"

As the Graces walked pass the ugly giant, a voice yelled from the enterance of the cave with "Hey, Ugly! Don't blame the girl for wanting to be save from her ugly husband-to-be!"

Polyphemus turned around in an useless fit. "Who siad that?"

"Why, it's Nobody. Or has all that sheep meat made your brain smaller?" Emerson yelled. Polyphemus yelled as he swung at some rocks. "Oh, I have seen better attacks from B-rated movies."

Polyphemus yelled in anger, but the Graces ran far away enough that it was only distant now. The cave extended into a long tunnel and the enegry Emerson was talking about before was now stronger. Charlie could have hurt himself and be instantly healed without anything touching his skin.

"Come on..." Charlie said as they walked down the tunnel.

The Graces kept hearing the screams of Polyphemus and Emerson's taunts, but they were only distant now. "Let's hurry." Charlie whispered as he walked into a new room. And the one that they were praying for.

On a falt stone, there was a huge golden coat made out of sheep fur. "The Fleece..." Alcee whispered as Raphael walked up and picked up the Fleece. His arms fell and he heaved to bring it up. "Is it heavy?"

"Yup."

The Graces sighed in relief. They thought that Emerson would now have to get Polyphemus to open the cave door and they are home free. They knew that have to get the Muses out too, but as long as they win they didn't mind helping out the other team.

But were they wrong.

A scream was heard form the main room. The Graces turned around and began sprinting back into the main room to see Polyphemus laughing. "I got Nobody!" The Graces looked around as their eyes laid on Emerson, who was on the ground with a gash on her forehead.

The Graces didn't have time to say anything as electricity broke the door open. Polyphemus fell to the ground, but got back up in anger. The huge rocks fell into pieces and sunshine fell into the dark cave and made it hard to see.

The Graces looked and saw Crafter and Drew was helping Katilin down as Nakayla yelled, "Let's get out of here!" The Muses ran out as Polyphemus heard the voices and yelled, "More Nobodies! I must kill them!"

The Graces ran over to Emerson as Vulcan and Raphael picked her up. Charlie placed the Fleece over her body as he yelled, "Come on!"

The Graces began running for their lives as Polyphemus was heard yelling at the Muses. They reached outside and saw the giant throwing rocks at the Muses, who were on the other side of the rope bridge. The giant yelled in anger as the Graces passed him quietly and ran across the bridge.

"Let's hurry!" Alcee yelled in fear.

But as the Graces ran across the bridge for their lives and a hurt team mate in their arms, Gwen's face had a smile as she yelled "Oi, ugly! There some Nobodies on the bridge for you! So get them, you bloody git!"

Polyphemus smiled as he grabbed the ropes on the bridge and began shaking them. "Come on, Nobodies! I want to feed you to my sheepies!" The Graces grabbed on the rocking ropes as they shakingly got across the bridge.

As the Graces got to the other side, Vuclan looked at Gwen and yelled "What is you problem?"

"At least I didn't flirt with a fourteen-year-old!" Gwen yelled as the knife cut through Vulcan's being.

Vulcan grabbed on Gwen's shirt as Polyphemus threw another rock. Charlie mummbled, "You would have thought he ran out of rocks." as he grabbed Emerson's legs and grabbed on Vulcan's jacket. "Come on!"

Polyphemus yelled as the teenagers from both teams began running to their boats. The giant stormed after them as he grabbed more and more rocks. "Come on, Nobodies!" The giant was followed by his murderous sheep.

But, by the time he reached the beach, the boats were long gone and nobody was going to say anything.

**~0~**

Blaineley stood at the beach as the boats reached the lakeside at the same time. The Graces pulled Emerson, who looked better now, out of the boat as the hostess said, "Welcome back!"

Charlie growled at her as he said, "What was that for? Emerson almost died because of your stupid challenge idea!"

Blaineley smiled as she pciked up the Fleece form Emerson's shoulders. "Oh, she's fine. I needed this because there is a party in Olypmus tonight, and I am not settling for second best again on the best outfit of the night!"

Charlie rolled his eyes as he kneeled down to Emerson, who was wide awake. "Are you okay?"

Emerson touched her forehead and said, "Yeah."

Charlie smiled as he said, "You're a genius, you know."

"You _do _know that, thank you very much."

As Charlie checked on Emerson, Vulcan rolled his eyes as Bria came up to him. "Well, that was fun. Are you okay though?"

"Why?"

"Because I _was_ on a team with Gwen. I know how mean she is, so I was wondering if you are okay from what she said." Bria said with geniune corcern in her voice. Vulcan blushed at how sad she sounded, so he walked away.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Bria: "Okay, maybe I like Vulcan just a little. But I still think he is hung up on Elea though."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley looked at the Graces as she said, "You guys won this challenge because you brought the Fleece. Muses, Chef will see you at emilination tonight."

**~0~**

The Muses sat in the emilination room as Chef sighed as he came in. "Well, I'm back. The maggot who doesn't get a coin leaves the show and you can't come back. Understood, maggots?"

The Muses nodded their heads as Chef held the first coin with a piece of paper in his hands. "The people who are safe are..."

"Nakayla."

"Crafter."

"Drew."

"Cards."

"Melody."

Gwen and Katilin looked at each other with hate now instead of the alliance they promised at the beginning. "So, Katilin is on the bottom because she was kidnapped or something. Gwen, you are here because you are just a horrible little brat that needs a good licking like my Mama gave me!"

Gwen rolled her eyes as Chef said, "And the person going home is..."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "I got everyone to believe that Gwen needs to go! I almost was married to a giant because of her! And I don't care if we are in an alliance because I never liked her to begin with."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Chef flipped the coin as he said, "Good-bye, Gwen." Katilin caught the coin and stuck out her tounge as Gwen stood up. Nathan came in with her bags as the daughter of Loki pushed him to the side and went to her carriage by herself.

Chef sigehd as he said, "Well, this is Blaineley's line, but stay tune for _Academy... For... Demigods!_"


	12. Ladon's Revenge

**Black Kitten Chara: Hullo, sweet readers! I want to say two things; one, the last chapter was based off **_**The Sea of Monsters.**_** The second thing is that please check on my new story , **_**Lucy in Wonderland.**_** It is based off American McGee's Alice and Hollow Fields, so please check it out!**

**BTW, thank you all for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

"So, the difference between the two Underworlds is that the Egyptian one has your heart weigh but the Greek one has you stand in front of three judges that review your life?" Vulcan asked Charlie and Raphael on their way to Monster Maiming class.

It was a beautiful day on the lands where the castle stood when Vulcan decided to ask this question. "Basically. Don't forget that the Greek Underworld has all these different places for the spirits, and the Egyptian Underworld has a monster that will eat your heart if you're bad or you get to go to a nice place if you're good." Raphael pointed out.

Vulcan looked calm as he said, "Well, better stay on the straight and narrow."

Charlie smirked at the son of Artemis as he leaned against the staircase wall. Vulcan looked at the son of Hades as he asked, "Vulcan, why are you so interested in our dad's place of business? Not to be rude, but most people try to avoid talking about these places."

Vulcan shurgged his shoulders and said, "Well, I was thinking about something I saw a few nights ago. You know how my mom has this golden stag she is always chasing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I saw it the other night and tried to chase it. But I started to think of the legend about how my mom is always near the stag." Vulcan said as he looked a little fearful. "I am just wondering if my mom is near, what if she-"

Before he could finish, he slipped on a wet step and began to fall down, but someone was under him when he fell to break his fall. "Ow..." Vulcan looked under him and saw Bria in her golden armour as he stood up then helped her up. "Please watch where you are going."

"Sorry, Bria. I wasn't watch where I was stepping." Vulcan said as Bria gave him a forgiving smile.

"It's okay. I was just coming to ask you-" Before Bria could finish, the intercom came on and Blaineley's voice was heard as it said, _"All students report to the basement with your armour and chosen weapons in in five minutes."_

Bria sighed as the three boys walked down towards the basement. "I was about to say that I liked you."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Bria: "Everytime! Why can't I get to talk to Vulcan once?!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

**~0~**

All of the students reported back into the basement with Blaineley at the door she hid behind when she had the Hydra in there. "Welcome to your new challenge! Now, can anyone tell my the story of Hera's golden apples?"

Nakayla raised her hand as Blaineley pointed at her and said, "Miss Tate, please explain it to your fellow students." Nakayla smiled and cleared her throat as she began.

"Gaea gave Hera golden apples when Hera promise to marry Zeus. Hera placed the garden, which was guarded by the Hesperides, in never-ending sleep and placed a dragon there as well. Ladon was the serpentine dragon that twined and twisted around the tree in the Garden of the Hesperides and guarded the golden apples. He was beaten by Hercules, who successfully stole one of these apples."

As Nakayla finished, Blaineley clapped her hands as she was impressed. "Very good, Miss Tate. I never heard anyone recited the whole story by memory."

Nakayla smiled as she said, "Well, I do have good memory and I did learn a lot about mythology when I realized Zeus was my dad."

Blaineley smiled as she went over to the doors and opened them. A bright light blinded the teens and a golden staircase was barely seen as Blaineley said, "Well, that is your challenge for the day. Go to the Hesperides's garden and get twelve golden apples. Bring them back in good condition and don't get killed by Ladon."

"Well, that is a comforting thought." Katilin said sarcastically.

Blaineley ignored the girl as she kept on. "The first team who comes back with their apples in perfect condition will not only be safe from emilination, but they will also get a five-star dinner tonight."

The students had their mouths wide open before they took off running towards the golden staircase, each screaming at someone from the opposite team about how their team was going to win that five-star dinner. "Teenagers..." Blaineley mummbled as the doors slammed shut.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces had reached the beautiful twilight graden. The sky was dark blue with a pink rose skyline on the horizon, and start dotted the dark blue sky as if they were sewn into the sky itself. The trees were lush with greenry, the grass was covered in shining purple and pink flowers, and a flowing river sparkling like diamonds were thrown into it. A grey staircase lead upwards to a hilltop, where the Graces could faintly see a huge tree.

"Well, let's get this over with..." Charlie mummbled as she twirled the black sword he had chosen. He lead his team with Alcee dragging behind in anger and Diamond trying to catch up to Emerson for some reason.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Alcee: "This is sickening! Blaineley wants us to destory nature to gather these apples, and everyone is just agreeing with her! Disgusting!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "Katilin talked to me before she left and told me this great idea on how to take on the best people in the game so we can win. She said that couples or forming couples are the strongest in the game, so she told me to cause some trouble with one couple."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Diamond reached Emerson and said, "Hey Emerson, can we talk for a second?"

"What? do you want to insult me again? Or is the fact your friend leaving making you desperate for friends now?" Emerson snapped.

Diamond rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Then you can't know about what Charlie told me."

Emerson stopped in her tracks and looked at the rich girl. "What do you mean? What did Charlie tell you, if anything?"

Diamond gave a unimpressed look as she checked her nails. "Well, he didn't say much as usual. But he did say something that when he wins, he is going to share whatever he has with his girlfriend."

Emerson's mouth dropped as she said, "Wait, did he mean he is dating someone now or planning on dating someone?"

Diamond huffed and threw her hands in frustration. "I don't know!" The daughter of Aphrodite marched back to the end of their group as Emerson kept walking with her head down.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "I know that she must meant Charlie is planning to ask someone to date him. I mean, why would he be acting the way he does with me and have a girlfriend back home? It doens't make sense, but I will keep caution."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the Graces got to the top, Emerson bumped into Charlie's back and caused the son of Hades to look at her. "You okay, Emmy?"

Emerson gave her best smile and said, "Everything is fine."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses had fallen into another part of the garden, where a second mountain connected to the Graces's mountain was seen. They could easily see two huge trees from they were standing, which was far away form the staircase they were supposed to climb.

"Great, just great." Drew said as they began walking as fast as they could to the staircase. "What if we lose again?"

"Oh, I will make sure that doesn't happen." Katilin said with a scary smile.

Nakayla turned to the daughter of Eris and said, "Wait, you are going to make the other team lose? Isn't that cheating? We could get emilinated from the challenge and you could go home for that." All Katilin did was roll her eyes as they began climbing the staircase two steps at a time.

The Muses climbed as fast as they could. Melody was having a hard time since she chosen not only heavy armour, but a golden bow with arrows straped into her back in a leather quiver. She chosen weapons that represent father, and she was upset that they didn't offer a lyre as a weapon.

"You need help?" Drew asked as he looked back at her.

The usually happy girl looked at him with a tired look on her face. "Yeah. All of this is heavy, and I don't realy know if I can make it all of way or if I could be any help if I am tired." Melody said as she caught her breath.

The next thing she knew, Drew grabbed the hand with the bow in it and helped her. She blushed a little as he said, "Well, no problem. I will help you here. And we're not to far away now."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Melody: "I really like Drew since day one! But I have seen Nakayla and Ben get separate, and I heard the Vulcan kissed Elea even though she is fourteen. Also, on the fact, Bria really likes Vulcan. And I know that Emerson and Charlie are going to tell each other before one gets emilinated, even though they are going to hit a rough patch soon."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Melody smiled to help her blush seem normal as she said, "Thanks, Drew. That is really sweet of you."

Drew smiled back as they reached the top of the staircase and saw a bronze tree with golden apples hanging off. "Anything for a great team mate of mine."

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The one thing the Graces didn't expected; a huge, green-scaled dragon with hundreds heads that were as thick as the truck of the golden tree they were looking at. Each head had golden silted eyes and the dragon had a silver breastplate with four, slender legs that had spikes all across the side.

They also didn't expected the five girls around the tree. They were very beautiful with caramel-colored skin, long and silky black hair that was tumbling loose around their shoulders, and volcanic black eyes. They wore white Ancient Greek chitons, and golden sandals around their slender legs. "The Hesperides." Dana whispered in awe.

One of them looked at the demigods and huffed. "Half-bloods. Ladon, do thy job that Hera had given thee many moons ago."

Vuclan leaned into Raphael and whispered, "Can she speak normal English?"

As the two joked, the huge dragon rose from its sleep and looked at the demigods. The Hesperides began to sing an errie song as the dragon raised one claw and stuck it down where the demigods stood at if they had not moved.

"Vulcan and Raph, go left and help me distract Ladon. Bria, Dana, and Emerson will grab the apples." Charlie yelled.

"What about us?" Alcee asked as she pointed to her and Diamond.

Charlie got up and said, "Just stay here and make sure the Hesperides don't give out more orders. Distract them in any way you can think of. Okay?"

Alcee looked upset as she said, "Okay, Charlie..."

The son of Hades looked confident as he went left and yelled, "Yo, ugly! Come and get us! You bet we are tasty to eat, but you wouldn't get a bite!"

Ladon growled as he blew fire at the three boys, but they avoid the attack as Charlie went under one foot and stabbed it with his sword. Ladon yelled as Charlie removed his sword and rolled away from Ladon stomping on him. Black blood on covered the ground as Vulcan shot arrows at the monster's necks, which proved to be too many for his arrows. Raphael started to cast spells as the girls reached the tree.

Emerson grabbed the first apple and placed it in the bag they were given. One of the Hesperides looked at her and said, "Foolish girl. Thy should cast away unwanted feelings if want to show your true self."

Emerson rolled her eyes as she reached for her fourth apple. The Hesperides began gathering to look at Emerson until Alcee began throwing rocks at them. "Leave her alone!"

The immortal girls looked at the daughter of Demeter as the dmeigod caused some apples to fall down. Emerson saw three apples falling down, causing her to have eight now. She looked at Alcee and smiled at her as she grabbed her ninth apple. "Emmy, hurry!" Bria cried as Ladon began sniffing around.

Then he looked at the three girls at the tree and blew fire as they ran away. Alcee growled at him and yelled, "Hey, do not destory this land!"

The Hesperides heard this and said, "Foolish girl, wanting to protect _our_ land."

Alcee growled again as she began using vines to grab the Hesperides and Ladon, who was knocking down the vines and crushing them. He stood at the tree as Alcee casued more and more of the earth to fight back to no avil.

"We have to stop her!" Dana cried.

As Alcee caused a vine to strangle a head of Ladon's, the dragon growled and blew fire that spread quickly towards the the Graces. Emerson grabbed Alcee and yelled, "Run!"

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

On the second mountain, the Muses were not having as much luck as they Graces were having, which was next to nothing.

They had saw their Ladon sleeping, so they snuck by him until they met the Hesperides. The girls had done the same thing they did with the Graces, so Ladon woke up and began breathing fire as the Muses ran for their lives.

"What are we going to do?" Melody yelled in fear.

Nakayla looked around as she said, "Okay, here is the plan. Boys, you take care of getting the apples. Melody, Katilin, and I will deal with Ladon. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded their heads as they took their parts. Nakayla yelled at Ladon as she twirled her spear, "Come on, Ladon! Your breathe smells just as bad as I thought it would be anyways!"

The dragon yelled as it snapped at the girls, who avoid the attack. Naykayla stabbed him with her spear as Melody shot arrows with great pinpoint on Ladon's necks. Katilin slashed at its heels with her sword. "Come on, ugly! I think Polyphemus is better-looking than you are!"

Ladon gave a huge growl as it snapped its many heads at each girl, who avoid each head with great speed. On the while, the boys had their eighth apple in as the Hesperides looked in disgust. "Why thy mortal must complete is disgusting trails?"

"Because we want something that could change our lives." Crafter snapped at the Hesperide.

The girls kept looking at them in disgust as they got their final apple in and Cards yelled, "Everyone run for it!"

The girls got the memo as they stopped attacking Ladon and ran towards the staircase. The dragon kept snapping its heads as Crafter pointed his gaunlet at the dragon and pushed a button that caused a small rocket to hit Ladon.

The dragon fell back as the Austrailian demigod smiled and said, "Don't doubt a kid of the God of Forges."

**~0~**

Blaineley waited down in the basement with Chef besides her. He was carrying a huge knife and a bag as he said, "Woman, why am I down here?"

Blaineley smiled as she heard the doors open and the two teams came running in with sweat and black blood covering their clothes. "Well, looks like some kids need a bath and their clothes clean. Chef, be a doll tonight and clean their clothes."

Chef rolled his eyes as Blaineley grabbed each team's bag and sat down on her knees as she said, "Time to count these apples."

She grabbed the Muses and all of their apples rolled out. She began counting as she moved them around. "One, two, three, four..." She kept counting as the Muses kept their fingers crossed. "...ten, eleven, twelve! Muses, you have twelve apples. Now, let's see if your rival team has done the same."

She grabbed the Graces's bag and their apples rolled out. "Okay, we have one apple, two apples, three apples..." The Graces kept their fingers crossed and some had their eyes closed as Blaineley kept counting. "...seven apples, eight apples, and nine apples. Looks like the Graces are going to emilination!"

The Graces groaned as Blaineley placed the apples inside Chef's bag. "Now, let's go cook these for the party tonight."

"Wait, these apples were for one of your parties?" Dana snapped.

Blaineley smiled and said, "Of course! Trust me, you will all thank me afterwards..." The students rollled their eyes as they threw off their armour on the ground.

As the students were going back to their rooms, Emerson grabbed Diamond's elbow. The rich girl looked at the daughter of Eos as she said, "Diamond, quick question..."

"What?"

"Do you think Charlie would lie to me?"

Diamond gave an inward smile, but kept her frown on the outside. "Well, he is a guy and all of the guys I dated lie to me, no matter how much I made them love me. But that all depends on you." Diamond loosen herself fom Emerson's grip as the daughter of Eos looked unsure.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "I don't think Charlie would lie to me. I mean, he told me about his family life and that is pretty personal! So, why would he lie about having a girlfriend and flirt with me?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

**~0~**

As the Graces sat in emilination room with Nathan and Alex as the coin throwers tonight, Bria leaned into Vulcan and said, "Hey, quick question for you."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask if you have gotten over Elea. I don't want you to be unhappy or anything, and I know this is a personal question, but I want to know." Bria asked with nervousness in her voice.

Vuclan leaned into her and said, "I have seen that Elea would never go for me. She is a Huntress. So, I decided to go for the musician girls or girls that like poetry." Vulcan said with a smirk on his face.

Alex gave a sharp grunt that made the students look at him. Nathan smiled as he said, "Okay, the person who doesn't get a coin goes home. The magical luggage carriagers will grab your bags and bring them to your ride."

Alex rolled his eyes as he said, "So, the people who are safe are..."

"Charlie."

"Emerson."

"Raphael."

"Vulcan."

"Bria."

"Dana."

Diamond and Alcee looked at the two interns as Nathan picked up some cards and said, "Well, according to these cards, Diamond is on the bottom because she is still not helping her team mates. Alcee, you are on the bottom because if you didn't get mind, then they would have gotten all twelve apples."

Alcee sighed as Alex held the last coin. "And the loser going home is..." Diamond checked her nails and already had a hand out as Alex said, "Alcee." Diamond cuaght the coin without looking and kept smiling.

Alcee sniffed as she broke down crying. Diamond rolled her eyes as Dana and Emerson comfort their friend and helped her to the carriage outside. Alcee hugged her two friends as she cried, "I-I'm sorry f-f-for c-c-causing us to l-l-lose."

Emerson smiled and said, "It's okay. I promise that we will try to win for you, little one." Alcee smiled at the two older girls, whom she saw as big sisters. She hugged them both before she entered the carriage and rode away.

Back in the emilination room as Dana and Emerson got back in, Nathan put down his cheat cards and said, "Well that was interesting. So, stay tune for the next installment of _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	13. Guardians of the Labyrinth

**Black Kitten Chara: Thank for all for the reviews, and what Katilin does to Emerson in thsi chapter is a total lie, so don't think bad about Charlie!**

**BTW, I want to ask everyone for a favor; my good friend, 99Rosters, need characters for her story, and she asked me to help her out. If you need the APP sheet, then PM me and I will send it over with as much info I can. It would mean a lot to her if she got more characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Total Drama!**

* * *

Katilin was in her room as she flipped open her notebook of evil plans. She knew she would get far, but first she had to deal with the other students that stood in her way of. She opened her Victim Book and on the first page was a list of three things she had to do.

_1. Break up as many couples as possible_

_2. Try to see if I can make anyone cry_

_3. Cause a terrible thing to happen to someone by using one of those stupid lackies I have_

Katilin smiled as she thought about her new plan; before the merge happens, she is going to try to break up couples and get them eliminated. The whole switching teams thing was so she could get a better chance at making so-called friends, then breaking their hearts when she told a lie about their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"I love being evil." Katilin said as she streched her arms and got off of her bed. She hid her Victim Book then went outside as everyone started to head down for breakfast.

She walked out of her room like a normal, happy teenage girl as she tried to spot a certain Italian girl that she needed to talk to. Or in Katilin's case, tell a lie so this girl would be unhappy for the rest of the game. "EMERSON!"

The Italian brunette watched the daughter of Eris run to her and locked arms with arms. "I am _sooo_ glad to have found you!"

"Really? Why?' Emerson said in confusion.

Katilin gave a fake shock face as she looked around and whispered, "Well, about Charlie."

Emerson stopped in her tracks and said, "Is this what Diamond said? Listen, I trust Charlie enough to know he wouldn't do that to me or another girl."

Katilin gave a look of pity to Emerson as she said, "I just wanted to warn you. I met guys like Charlie, and they are not very honest about their love lives. Plus, the other day I found him writing a note saying _"My darling..." _on it. If I were you, I would stay caution of him."

Emerson rolled her eyes as Katilin left the girl alone as she ran down the steps to catch up to Diamond. But, as Emerson stood there alone, she began to think about Katilin's words and Diamond's warning.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "Remember when I said I get my heart broken everytime I fall in love? I am just praying that Charlie **_**is**_** different and those two just heard wrong. I know that I shouldn't take their warnings seriously since we're not friends, but it still scares me a little."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Emerson thought about her forming relationship, she had no idea that a new one was starting right behind her.

Vulcan and Bria were laughing together as they walked down the steps. "So, you actually wake up at the crack of dawn just to see the sun?" Vulcan laughed as Bria told him why she was up with other night.

"Totally! It is so pretty when you see the sun coming up on the horizon! You should see it with me some time." Bria said with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to have to, aren't I?" Vulcan joked as the intercom came on and the two teens groaned as Blaineley's voice was heard.

_"After breakfast, I want everyone to report to the main hall to see a surprise I have for you before the challenge starts today. See you at eight o'clock on the dot, kiddies!"_ The intercom shut off as Vulcan looked at Bria and pretend to choke himself, which caused the girl to burst out laughing.

**~0~**

Blaineley stood in the main hall as the students came out from eating breakfast. She was standing in front of a room with glass walls, showing a green bean bag with a wooden stand that had a yellow telephone on it. "Well, I want to hear sorry."

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because of me going to all of those parties and getting donations, you brats now have a telephone booth to call loved ones. It can be family, eliminated students, or your friends back home." Blaineley said with a smirk.

Everyone had their mouths opened as Blaineley placed a sign on the sign of the glass door. "Just sign in, and after the challenge you can talk to whomever you want for free."

As the words left her mouth, the students would have ran her over if Chef didn't block their path and made them go into a straight line. Charlie was first in line and wrote his name in elegant, bold writing before Blaineley said, "Now, Mister Davis, you get to answer a question for your challenge."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Charlie [hands in a prayer motion]: "Dad, if you love me enough, do something to kill Blaineley now."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Can you please tell me the story of Daedalus? What did he create?" Blaineley asked. Charlie ran his fingers through his dark bronze hair and sighed.

"Daedalus was an inventor who was hired by King Minos of Crete, to create the Labyrinth. Eventually, Minos had Daedalus and his son, Icarus, thrown in prison with little chance of escape. Daedalus used his knowledge and craft to construct a pair of wings made of bronze feathers and wax that would allow them to fly away. However before the wax could properly set, Minos arrived with his guards with knowledge of Daedalus' plan to escape, but the inventor and his son escpaed in time. Minos claims he will never let Daedalus escape and he would hunt him down forever. Iracus died when flying to close to the sun, and Daedalus was eventually marked by Athena with the sign of a murder for killing for his nephew."

Blaineley gave the son of Hades a sideways look as everyone signed their name in. "Did you have to add the death part?"

"Yes."

Blaineley rolled her eyes as everyone finally signed their names in. "Well, that is the challenge today. In the basement, we have connected the Labyrinth to the door. All you kiddies have to do is find your way outside while avoiding a friend of mine."

"Let me guess; the Minotaur?" Cards said with a smirk.

"How did you figure that out?!" Blaineley yelled in frustration because she couldn't give out the surprise.

Cards gave his signature smirk as he said, "Lucky guess."

Blaineley rolled her eyes again as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, _this _challenge _is_ different! Instead of trying to get out, you must find Daedalus and bring him out. And the Chimera will also follow one team while the Minotaur follows another. Understand, kiddies?"

The teens nodded their heads as Blaineley began walking. "So, follow me down." The teens had no choice but to follow the blonde hostess as she led them back into the basement.

**~0~**

The teams arrived at the basement with Blaineley at the same door she used to hide from the Hydra and for the teams to find the Golden Apples. Chef had brought two cages, twice as big as the Gorgons's cages were, into the basement as they shook with animalistic sonds heard from the inside. The cages were covered by huge white covers.

"Behind this door is the way into the Labyrinth. Find Daedalus, and try your best to avoid the monsters." Blaineley said as Nathan and Alex loked behind the cages with fear (Nathan) and total, utter happiness (Alex).

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Why do I have the feeling of sudden deja vu?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley opened the door to show two, narrows hallways now behind the door. "And remember, kids, some people go mad here."

"Oh joy." Vulcan said sarcastically.

Blaineley kept her smirk as she clapped her hands, which caused Nathan and Alex to uncover the cages. The first monster as a half-man, half-bull with shiny brown fut from the waist-up , a golden nose ring in its nose, and white breifs. The second monsters had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a snake for a tail which the students knew it was the Chimera.

"Have fun!" Blaineley yelled as Alex undid the cages, causing the kids to run with fear into the confusing maze.

As the monsters ran after the teens, Blaineley smiled at her interns. "I may give you two a raise..."

"Really?" Nathan asked happily.

"Well, I _was _until you got happy about it.

**~0~**

The Graces had ran from a good ten minutes within the maze, hoping that they both find Daedalus by accident and that whatever monsters decided to chase them would get lost. "We.. need... We need to think of a plan." Bria said through breaths.

Charlie had regain his breath as he looked at his team with stubbornness in his eyes. "The best guess is to go as straight as we can."

"That's impossible! There will be over thousand turns we _have_ to take! And it will drive me crazy if we stay here a second longer!" Dana yelled.

"You weren't like this in the first challenge..." Charlie poitned out.

Dana threw her hands in the air as she said, "That's because that wasn't as confusing and filled with so much chaos as this maze!" She ran her hands through her hair as her eyes started to fill with tears. "I... I want my brother!"

Charlie sighed as the OCD girl started to cry. He went over to her and patted her shoulders as he said, "Come on, Dana. It's okay, and we will find our way out." Dana looked at her as she wiped tears away and gave a small smile to Charlie's geniune one.

Emerson, on the side, frowned at this as she kept calm. Diamond saw her chance as she walked over to the Italian girl and whispered, "He is way too flirtly for _even_ me! Why are you so hung up on him still?"

Emerson shrugged her shoulders as Charlie gave his signature smirk and said, "Okay, let's keep with the plan and hopefully we can find Daedalus and get out."

The Graces nodded their heads as huge, thunderous sounds as heard from not far off. The footsteps sounded human, and the grunting sounds of a bull was easily heard. "Maybe we should be worry about running at the moment..." Raphael said before the teens began running for their lives.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses, who were on the other side of the Labyrinth basically, had more trouble than the Graces had when avoiding thier monsters. The Chimera must have decided that one of the Muses smelt good because it was on their tail what seem like forever.

Finally, they had ran into a small room as the Chimera tried to find where the teens went to. Good thing that the Chimera was partly blind thanks to an unknown demigod slashing out its eyes. The Chimera sniffed the air as it passed where the Muses where hiding and kept going down the maze.

The Muses let out a sigh of relief as Nakayla whispered, "Everyone, be silent and walk as fast as you can without making noise."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "Why is Nakayla the so-called leader? I know she's the daughter of Zeus, yada, yada, and yada. But why does everyone try to follow her orders instead of the orders of a true leader?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Katilin looked at Nakayla as they walked in complete darkness. "Hey, how about letting me be leader for a moment or two? I could use the training, and if you make me leader for a while then everyone will bound to follow me."

Even in complete darkness, Katilin could see the worry on Nakayla's face. "Well, I am not realy leader. People just tend to follow me better than others, but if you want I guess that would be fine by me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it all depends on how you used the power is what makes you a great leader." Nakayla said with a wise smile. Katilin, since they were in total darkness, rolled her eyes as she nodded her head in agreement, just to please the natural-born leader. "So, your call now, Katilin..."

Katilin smiled as she got another person to trust her fake exterior. She looked ahead as she said, "Okay everyone, keep going straight until I say so. Okay?"

"Okay!" Everyone yelled, which surprising the Chimera didn't hear. _"Maybe because we are too far off..." _Katilin thought as she felt her hand against the wall to find her way easier. she pushed pass her other team mates as she reached the front of the group.

As the Muses kept walking, Melody pressed her lips together as she tapped on Drew's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it just me or is there something wrong with Katilin? Not that she is acting different, but she just gives off a weird vibe." Melody whispered, happy that the two teens were far away enough from Katilin.

Drew looked behind him and said, "She does act a little strange. But I don't see anything _really_ wrong with her. Why, do you think something is wrong with her?"

Melody pressed her lips together as she could barely make out light from where she was standing. "Maybe. But unlike the other students, I can't really see her future." Drew looked at her with shocked eyes, which Melody could see better now since the light was brighter from the end of the tunnel.

"You can see the future?"

Melody nodded her head slowly as the Muses entered a room made completely out of red bricks. There was a long wooden table covered in every delicate food and soda known to man, and at the head of the table was obivously a god; He had two faces on one head, one face looking eastward the other one looking westward, and he looked like a doorman in a well-pressed red suit with a small, red cap on his curly dark brown hair. It was almost impossible to look at both heads as they said together, "Welcome young demigods! I am Janus, the god of doorways."

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces were running when they entered a room and the doors slammed behind them, causing the Minotaur not being able to enter as well. The teens sighed in relief as brights lights came out overhead, and then they saw what room they were in.

It was a game show-type stage with a stand that had someone's name written in Greek. A machine that resembled a slot machine was in the far corner as a booming voice said, "Welcome demigods to... _Answer that Riddle!_"

The teens turned around to see a pale-skinned woman with her brown hair pulled in a ponytail, ruby red lips, and cat-like golden eyes. Her body was that of a lion's own and she gave a gruesome smile as she said, "I am the Sphinx, and this is the show where you have to guess my twenty riddles to live."

"Oh great..." Raphael mummbled in despair.

The Sphinx ignored him as she said, "Who is brave enough, and smart enough, to challenge me?"

Dana's eyes lit up as she yelled, "I will do it!" Everyone looked at her as she walked up to the stand as the name on the sign changed to her own name, and she saw a #2 pencil nexted to a test sheet. "What is this about?"

"Well, you must bubble an answer as you guess it to me. Then, I will take your sheet and score to see if you guessed correctly or honestly." The Sphinx said. Dana nodded her head as the Sphinx gave another gruesome smile. "Ready, my dear?"

"Yup."

The Sphinx took out some note cards and asked, "What is the capital of Bulgaria?"

"Sofia"

"Correct. Now, what is the square root of 16?"

"Four."

"Correct again, my dear. You new question is this; Which US president signed the Emancipation Proclamation? "

Dana rolled her eyes as she said through gritted teeth, "Abraham Lincoln"

The Sphinx gave a goodhearted laugh. "My, you're such an intelligent girl. For your next question, answer this correctly; How much force is required..."

Before the Sphnix could finish, Dana slammed her pencil down and stared down the monster. "These are _NOT_ riddles; they are everyday, school-based questions!" The OCD girl stared down the monster as the creature gained a frown upon her face. "Actually make this hard for me..."

The Sphinx roared as Charlie grabbed Dana by the shoulder and pulled her away from where the stand used to be before the Sphinx slammed her paw against it. "Why did you do that?"

Dana whipped her head at him and yelled, "This place is full of chaos! No way I was going along with this!"

The Sphinx came closer to the teens and caused the teens to run, but not towards the doors where the Minotaur lays behind but towards doors on the opposite side of the room. Bria was the first one there, and she swung the doors opened as the teens ran in. Once again, the doors slammed behind them as the Sphinx yelled for them to open them.

The Graces caught their breath as they realized what room they were in; A huge, light blue room where light came through the huge windows and the sprilining staircase lead to more levels. It contained many laptops, easels with blueprints for ideas, and contained various pieces of art. It had many sets of bronze wings on the walls. "Amazing." Emerson mummbled.

As the teens looked around, a man in his late thirties came from the staircase. His salt-and-pepper hair was covered by a baseball cap, and his grey eyes looked startled. He wore a purple t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers, which looked good against his golden skin and well-built body. "Well, looks like Blaineley has found me..."

"Who are you?" Dana asked.

The man smiled as he said, "I am Daedalus, son of Athena."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses were in shock by Janus, the Roman god of doorways, was at the table; but they were even more shock when he invited them to sit down and eat, which they did without even knowing what they were doing.

"Hello, friends." The right face said.

"Whatever." The left side said.

The Muses were confused as they ate the delicate meals on the table; they missed the five-star dinner Chef made for them from the last challenge, so they ate up the food as Janus smiled at them. Well, at the right side of his face smile while the left side kept frowning.

Nakayla wiped her face as she looked at Janus. "So, why are you here?"

Janus' face kept the conflicting looks as they spoke at the same time. "Well, I am here to ask you something. Just you, Nakayla Tate, and someone else."

"Who is that someone else?" Melody asked.

Janus pointed at Katilin and said, "Her. You both interested me, so I want you to ask a question I have for each of you, or chose something at this moment."

Beofre he could finish, Crafter raised his hand as Janus looked at him. "Can I ask about the Chimera?"

Janus waved his hand like it was nothing. "It will stay behind that door as long as I want it too. As long as the girls answer me honestly."

Both girls looked at Janus with sudden interest sparking in their eyes. Janus first looked at Nakayla as he said, "If you were given the chance to rise above others but had to leave the one you love, would you?"

Nakayla sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, what is that chance to rise above others?"

"Riches, fame, enteral youth, powers beyond the normal, and so on. But at the cost you would have to never see the one love again. Would you take that chance or not?" Janus' right side said.

Nakayla looked unsure as she thought about it for a moment. Then she breath in heavily as she said, "No. A chance to become rich, famous, beautful forever, or even become all-powerful isn't worth leaving behind my boyfriend."

"Waste of time." Janus's left side said. He turned to Katilin as his right side turned and said, "Now for you. Your vile ways shall be your downfall, so would you change if it means you _will_ win?"

Katilin crossed her arms and smirked. "I have no idea what you are taking about. I am the nicest person here, so you must have your information mixed up."

Janus' eyebrows raised as he said, "So I will take that as a no?"

"Duh." Katilin said.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "Damn it, damn it, damn it! He was **_**this**_** close to figuring out my plans and revealing them! Thank the gods for my talent for speaking well during bad times."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Janus sighed as he stood up. He walked to huge doors behind him as he looked back at the Muses and said, "This is where you need to go." He tapped on the dor as he disappeared and the teens stood up from their seats.

The doors opened as the Muses went to them and saw a huge, light blue room with huge window, a spirling staircase, and plans for inventions. There, a thirty-year-old man with salt-and-pepper hair and grey eyes was arguing with Dana, one of the Graces, as her team looked at in shock. "DANA! WE HAVE TO GO!" Bria yelled.

Dana kept yelling as she said, "You made this madhouse for a cruel reason! I would have die than make a trap for young people to die! And if it wasn't for you making this trap, then you wouldn't have killed your nephew or you son wouldn't have die!"

Daedalus rubbed his temples as he said. "I was _forced_ to! But I have learned my lesson and I am willing to help you kids out!"

Dana rolled her eyes as Nakayla pushed pass her and said, "How many wings do you have?"

Daedalus looked shocked as loud noises came from behind his door. The teams could hear the Minotaur, the Chimera, and the Sphnix working together to kill all of the demigods. Daedalus looked at Nakayla and counted the Muses. "I only have seven."

"We will take them!" Diamond yelled.

Daedalus shot the Graces an evil look, but it was more towards Dana. "After what _that one _said, you seven can figure a way out on your own." But Daedalus threw them a golden ball of yarn and said, "But I am not cruel, so take this."

The Graces looked shock as the Muses grabbed the wings off the walls and placed them on their backs. Daedalus grabbed his own pair and opened a window as he placed his pair on his back. "Come on!" The Muses followed him as the seven jumped out of the window and flew of in the sky.

As the Muses and Daedalus disappeared, The Graces looked at Dana in annoyance. "What?" She asked innocently as they noticed the door breaking.

Raphael looked at Charlie, who was holding the golden yarn ball and sighed. "Let's go before we get eaten."

**~0~**

Blaineley was putting Nathan and Alex to good work, which to say is always. But, today she thought they were actually doing something since they were basically pampering her as they waited for the teens to get out.

They were in the basement as Chef was upstairs cooking. "You know, you two were actaully good choices to be my interns." Blaineley said. Nathan and Alex sighed as the son of Cupid scrubbed her nasty feet with sandpaper, and the son of Nemesis rubbed her pimple-infested back with lotion. They both made gagging sounds without Blaineley even knowing what they were doing.

As the two interns worked, the glass windows above them broke. Nathan yelled as he hid under Blaineley's foldable chair as the Muses and Daedalus came in with wings on their arms. Blaineley stood up and sighed as she said, "So, you guys made it out. And Daedalus, you haven't changed a bit."

"Thank you, Mil-"

"Blaineley! My name is Blaineley." The hostess said quickly as she looked around. "So, where are the Graces?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the huge doors opened to revealed the Graces in torn clothes. "Thank the gods!" Emerson yelled as Charlie threw Daedalus his golden yarn ball. "I thought we were going to die!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she said, "Well, the Muses win this challenge. Graces, see you at elimination. And Daedalus, we have some catching up to do."The blonde hostess gave the old inventor a wink, which caused him to blush.

"Gross. Get a room!" Alex yelled as he threw the lotion bottle at Blaineley.

_**[LATER]**_

After his clothes were mend by the castle's magical dryer, Charlie ran to the telephone room since he was first in line. He closed the door and sat down as he called the one person who must be worried. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Aunt Clare."

_"Charlie! Oh my gosh, I was begininng to worry about you! My purity ring was going to give your half-sister got lost behind the television, which I bumped over and it broke. So I haven't seen you on TV, so how is it going?"_

"Well, I kind of met this girl." Charlie said slowly, to let his words sink in to his aunt and to him.

_"Well, I know about her! If you don't marry her, then you are an idoit. Sorry, dear, but you have to tell her the truth. She is not worth losing, and it is a very good chance to get to know her, if you know what I mean. She is a nice girl from what I remember, very pretty, very intelligent, very witty, and such a beautiful soul."_

Charlie laughed. His aunt was a huge romantic, so it wasn't a surprise that she was telling him at this point to get down on one knee and ask Emerson to marry him. "Actually, thay is not a bad idea if I can just go out with her for... I don't know, a few years or so."

Aunt Clare laughed as Charlie heard a beeping sound. He sighed as he said, "Well I will talk to you later. Tell Lindsay and Mikey that I love them. Love you, Aunt Clare."

_"Bye, Charlie. I love you too."_

As Charlie hung up his conversation, he had no idea he was being recorded by Katilin as she began mixing up some words that were in the conversation and adding some words. She smiled as she got up and ran before Charlie got out of the room.

Katilin ran to Emerson's room and knocked on the door. It took a minute before the brunette girl who lived in the room opened the door. "Hey, Katilin." Before she could finish, she was dragged to her bed as Katilin sat her voice-recorder on the bed. "Listen to this." Katilin said as she played the tape.

_"Hey, Clare."_ It was Charlie's voice.

_"Charlie! Oh my gosh, I was beginning to worry! My purity was broken by you, so how is it going?" _The girl's voice was high-picthed and happy.

_"Well, I met a girl."_

_"I know we're going to get married, so she is an idoit. You even told me that I was pretty, witty, intelligent, and sweet yourself."_

_"I know. Not a bad idea you had, but I have to tell her."_

_"She is not worth it. Well, bye. I love you!"_

_"Love you too." _The conversation ended there as Emerson listened in shock. Katilin tried to hide her smile the best she sould as she touched the daughter of Eos on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Emerson sniffled as she said. "Yeah. Thanks for showing me I was being a fool." Katilin nodded her head as she watched tears fall from Emerson's eyes.

**~0~**

The Graces were in the elimination room was Blaineley had a goofy smile on her face. Emerson looked upset as she sat far away from Charlie and sat closer to Katilin. Daedalus was behind Blaineley as she opened the box and said, "Well, looks like one of you is going home. And who will that be?"

"Not me!" Diamond yelled.

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she said, "You know the drill; no coin, you go home." She held the first coin as she said, "The people who are safe are..."

"Charlie."

"Raphael."

"Vulcan."

"Emerson."

"Bria."

Diamond huffed as she wa son the bottom with Dana tonight. Blaineley smiled as she said, "Diamond, I am not surprise you are on the bottom. But Dana, you posed as a huge problem today; fighting with Daedalus, getting your team on the Sphinx's bad side, and crying because the Labyrinth was filled with chaos."

Dana gulped as Blaineley threw a coin to Diamond. "So sorry, Dana. You're gone." Dana stood up with a defeated look on her face. Bria as well as Emerson came up and hugged the OCD girl. Dana smiled as she hugged them back as Nathan came in with her luggage. "Bye guys."

She walked next to Nathan as they reached the carriage outside. Nathan helped her inside as he placed her luggage in there carefully. Then the carriage rode off as Nathan went back into the elimination room.

Blaineley smiled at Daedalus as she said, "Well, we are getting close to the end. Stay tune for the next installment of _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	14. The Golden Touch

**Black Kitten Chara: Hullo, sweet readers! Welcome to this brand-new chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Emerson laid on her bed as her pet mouse, Samson, ran all over her face. But all Samson got was a wave of Emerson's hand as he squeaked unhappily. He moved off her face and stared at her watery eyes as he cocked his small head with confusion.

"Samson, I maybe destinted to be alone forever." Emerson whimpered. Samson look upset as he pushed his small head on Emerson's curled-up hand. All his owner did was sniff and let more tears fall.

Her door creaked open to show Katilin smiling at Emerson as she said, "You okay?" Emerson barely nodded her head as Katilin came in with a box of sweets. She sat down on the bed and said, "I snuck some chocolates from the kitchen. You want some?"

Emerson stood up and took a piece of chocolate from the box. She unwrapped it as she thought about how miserable she has been. "Thanks for being such a friend for me, Katilin. I guess my luck with guys had gotten worse if Charlie, out of all people I used to think, would lie to me."

Katilin smiled of how good her plan was going, with Emerson completely oblivious to everything she was thinking. "Well, all guys are stupid. Good thing you have me to protect you." Katilin said with a sad yet upbeat voice. She looked down to see Samson giving her daggers with his eyes, which caused her to push the rat off the bed as it squeaked in anger.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "Ha-ha! For the pass few days, Emerson has been ignoring everyone, Charlie in particular, but me. She has been crying and everything, completely miserable and unhappy. I just love it!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Emerson smiled weakly as the two girls got up and left the room. Everyone was eating breakfast at this time, so the two girls walked down the long staircase as Katilin triedto cheer up Emerson, "I can find you a new boyfriend. One that is good to you and doesn't lie to your face."

"But that's the thing; I really liked Charlie, more than any other guy I have met. Maybe meeting him was telling me I was destinted to be alone forever." Emerson said sadly.

Katilin turned her head slightly to roll her eyes as the girls entered the dining room and sat down at their table, which was far away from the other students. Katilin smile as she said, "I will go get you something to eat." Emerson nodded her head as the daughter of Eris walked away from the table and left her alone.

Which gave one kid the perfect chance to talk to Emerson. Charlie saw Katilin go to the line, so he slipped besides Emerson and said, "Hey, are you mad?"

Emerson huffed, "No." as she crossed her arms.

Charlie looked upset, but kept that stubborness in his eyes. "Listen, if I did anything to make you mad, then tell me all ready. You know that I wouldn't-"

He was cut off by Emerson when she yelled, "Wouldn't do what? Listen, Davis, just go away already."

Charlie sighed as he looked at Emerson for a second longer. He got up in defeat and walked back to Raphael and Vulcan, and Katilin glared at him as she brought Emerson and herself two plates of eggs and buttered toast with glasses of orange juice.

"So, how did it go?" Vulcan asked.

"How do you think it went?" Charlie snapped as he ran his hands over his dark bronze locks. He sighed and closed his eyes as he said, "What have I done over the past fews days to make her hate me? I can't remember a thing, but did can you guys?"

Vulcan shrugged his shoulders as Raphael said, "I don't think you really did anything. But I do remember Diamond talking to Emerson when we were getting those golden apples, and she has been hanging around Katilin a lot."

Charlie pressed his lips together as he let out of a sigh of defeat. As soon as the sigh left his lips, the intercom came on as Blaineley was heard saying _"Students, please report to the main room. I have a surprise for everyone that will sure be an interesting challenge."_

Raphael and Vulcan looked at Charlie as he said sarcastically, "Well, this is just a great day."

**~0~**

The students reached the main room as Blaineley stood in front of a golden curtain. She smiled as she said, "Welcome to your new challenge! Behind this curtain are two doors that each team must pass through to get to the challenge area."

"What is the challenge?" Melody asked.

"Well, it is a pretty simple one. I need a new statue in my room, according to Daedalus. So, I want you teens to go in there and get me a golden statue. The first team to arrive back with the less amount of team members captured, if any, will win this challenge."

The teens looked unsure as Nathan, who was behind Blaineley, pulled down the curtain to show solid gold doors. They sparkled even with sunlight barely reaching the floor from the high windows. "Wow...!" Bria said with pure excitement.

Nathan rolled his eyes in good-nature as Blaineley opened each door, showing a dark room behind them. "Have fun, kiddies. And remember that you must NOT touch the owners of this house or let them touch you. Got it?"

"Wait, what?" Nakayla said as a sudden force from each door pulled each team in and closed on command.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses fell on the ground as Nakayla rubbed her head and said, "At least we had a soft landing."

"You _did _actually..." A voice mummbled, which Nakayla looked down and saw she was sitting on her team mates except for Cards, who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Nakayla rubbed the back of head in embarrassment as she got off and said, "Sorry." She began helping her team mates up one by one.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Cards: "Katilin **_**was**_** right when she said that it is important to weed out the freaks. Good thing my luck keeps me safe from being eliminated."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Cards watched as Katilin got up on her own and winked at him evily. He knew that Nakayla gave Katilin the position of leader for a challenge or two, which Katilin was going to use to make sure that the losers will be weed out. "Well, I think we need to find a statue and hurry up." The evil girl said with a sweet smile.

The Muses nodded as they looked around in the current room. It was impressive with a high ceiling and thick walls made out of black bricks, and golden railings against the staircase that led up to higher levels. Everything for the most part was dark due to no lighting in the room and it seem really cold despite it being the middle of summer. "Where are we?" Melody asked sweetly as she stayed close to Drew.

Katilin pressed her lips together as she smirked a little. "Well, let's find out."

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces had fallen into another yet similar room as the crisp air caused most of them to start shivering. Emerson opened her eyes a little because she closed them so she wouldn't freak out about falling, but she wanted them to shut again when she was a certain boy.

Charlie was over Emerson with his arms on either side of her, but he was lifting himself off of her when she opened her eyes. She began blushing insanely as she turned her head and yelled, "Get off of me, Davis!"

Charlie looked down at the girl as slight blush came on his face, which is unusually for the normally cool, calm, and collected boy. "Sorry, Emmy. It was an accident."

Emerson rolled her eyes as she got out from under him and said, "Just like meeting me was an _accident_? Just leave me alone!"

Charlie looked utterly confused as Emerson got up and stormed away. Raphael, Vulcan, and Bria saw the confrontation and looked at Charlie with pity, which he hated because he didn't want pity. He sighed as he got up and saw Emerson away from the group, but close enough so she can be with her team.

"Well, what do we do now?" Diamond asked Charlie, looking at him like he was the leader. He regained his usual smirk and looked confident while on the inside he was dying.

Charlie started walking ahead as his team followed him. They walked up the stairs that matched the ones the Muses saw, and Diamond huffed as she said "This is your plan?!"

"Yes. We have to look around to find a statue, so we need to start from the top and go back to the bottom where the door to the castle is. I know that it is backtracking, but it is much better than looking from the bottom up and coming back down with no statue. At least we can go back to the castle after looking throughly." Charlie said with a smirk.

Diamond and surprisingly Emerson huffed in annoyance at the idea. Charlie bit his lip when he heard Emerson's huff, but he let it roll off his shoulders like the young man he was. _"She is probably heard something bad at home. I know that may be a little harsh, but I can't think of anything I have done to her."_

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael: "I know Charlie is dying inside. He has been watching her carefully for the pass few days to understand what has changed, but he is not willing to let me or Vulcan help him."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Vulcan: "Charlie is crazy in love with Emerson. I was even pitched the idea for Charlie to kiss her randomly. But nooo... Nobody ever listens to me!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The Graces had reached the top of the stairs. Nothing special, just like the room below them except for the fact a huge, glittering golden door was right across Charlie and the Graces. The son of Hades suddenly felt all of the hair on his neck stood up, his ears began buzzing, and a cold sweat ran down his back. Ever since he figured out he was a demigod and one of Hades, he always had this feeling whenever he was close to death like he was cold.

"Charlie, are you okay dude?' Vulcan asked as he tapped his friend's shoulder.

Charlie shook out of his shock a she smirked at his friend and said, "Yeah. I just felt something."

"A good something or bad something?" Raphael asked.

Charlie's smirk grew bigger as he said, "We are about to find out."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses had reached the top of their stairs as Katilin instantly lead them to the huge, glittering golden doors across from them. She seem totally confident like Nakayla was as leader, even if this position was only for this challenge only and it was over. But Katilin stayed confident as she got to the door and said, "What do you think is behind here?"

Everyone shrugged her shoulders but Nakayla tapped her chin and said, "I think I know what is behind here..."

"What?" Katilin asked in a sickly-sweet tone, trying to cover her annoyance.

"Well, remember the story of the king who can turn everything into gold?" Nakayla asked her team mates.

Everyone nodded their heads as Nakayla smiled. "Well, there was a story of a king of Greece who was given the gift to turn everything to gold by Bacchus. But when he learned that he could even turn his food into gold, he wanted the gift taken back. But I don't think he learned his lesson."

"Why do you think that?" Melody asked as she looked at the golden door dreamily.

"Because this place has golden things set around subtley. But I bet you anything that Midas has a golden room behind there." Nakayla said with a smile.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "Little Miss Know-It-All/Miss Perfect is getting on my final nerve. But I have to keep my cool here and earn trust."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Everyone looked impressed but Katilin turned around so she can roll her eyes in annoyance. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it as she said, "Come on, guys." Everyone looked at her as she opened the door to the most amazing room ever.

It looked like the perivous two rooms, but there was golden statues of animals and people cluttered around the huge room. A long, silk golden rug lead to a throne of gold and there was golden tapries hanging from the ceiling. The throne was bejeweled with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds to give it that look of royality. Everything glittered and glowed with huge windows around the room bringing in sunlight.

"Amazing..." Melody said as she went from her group and looked at a statue.

As the teens looked in shock, a chuckle was heard from the far corner. The Muses turned to see a tall, lanky boy with curly brown hair with pale skin and golden eyes besides the throne, just like he appeared there by magic. He wore a golden t-shirt and white pajama pants, making him seem more golden and pale, and he face would have been handsome if it wasn't covered in scars. "Hello, there. My name is Lityerses, but many call me Lit."

The Muses looked in shock as Lit sat on the throne. "You teens must know my father. King Midas, that foolish man who could turn anything into gold. I was known as the Reaper of Men, but I have decided to do something else."

"Well, it is nice to meet you." Melody, being her usually happy self, said as she walked up as she held out her hand.

Lit smiled cruely as he took the girl's hand gentley. But the next thing took everyone by shock; Melody's hand turned to gold and soon, her whole body began a golden statue with her mouth was in a shock expression. "MELODY!" Drew yelled in anger.

Lit smiled as he took away his hand and said, "I have decided to take over my father's power of turning things into gold."

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Charlie lead his team to the door with a cool composure as his two friends stared in shock at his sudden change in mood. He seem like the old cool, calm, and collected Charlie who did not show a lot of emotions. He had his cocky smirk plastered on his face as they reached the door and he opened it effortlessly.

"You seem in a better mood..." Vulcan mummbled.

"I can't be upset forever." Charlie whispered back as Vulcan suddenly felt fear overcome him. The son of Artemis shut his mouth because the first time he said something mean to Charlie, the son of Hades taught Vulcan a lesson in true fear.

The door opened as the Graces walked into a beautiful room; it looked the same as the other two rooms, but there was golden statues of animals and people cluttered around the huge room. A long, silk golden rug lead to a throne of gold and there was golden tapries hanging from the ceiling. The throne was bejeweled with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds to give it that look of royality. Everything glittered and glowed with huge windows around the room bringing in sunlight.

Bria's face broke into a huge grin as she yelled, "OMG! This place is so amazing, and I just love it! Let's take everything, and let's find something very pretty to wear, and I just love it!" Diamond's eyes were shining with happiness as she picked up a golden necklace with a sapphire pedant in it. "See, Diamond agrees with me!" Bria yelled happily as she pointed at the daughter of Aphrodite being happy for once.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond [holding a golden necklace]: "It... I-It... It's so beautiful!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The boys smiled at the two as Charlie began looking at the golden items in the room. "I know the story. But this isn't right... He gave up that power long ago..."

"That's right!" A girlish voice, thick with a Southern accent, said as the Graces turned to see a tall and slender girl besides the throne where it was once empty. Her golden hair was tied into a braid, her pale skin sparkled, and her golden eyes shined with mischeif. She wore a thigh-length golden gown and lace-up ballerina heels that same color.

The girl smiled as she sat down on the throne and said, "My name is Zoe, the daughter of King Midas. And as you can see, Daddy gave me the power to turn everything but food into gold. And I love it! Everything is so shiny, and pretty, and just wonderful!"

The Graces rolled their eyes in usion as the girl got up from the throne, and she got up to Charlie with an evil smirk. "And the only thing that I love more than gold is cute guys. Are you taken, sweet thang?"

Charlie took a step back as he said, "None of your business."

Emerson huffed as loud as she could and blew a piece of hair from her face. _"Yeah, you don't want anyone to know that you led a girl on!"_ She thought vemonously as she looked at Zoe, who still had flirtly eyes on Charlie.

Emerson couldn't help but feel mad at Zoe, not Charlie. _"Why am I still hung up on him? I should not be mad when a pretty girl flirts with him because he led me on! What in Zeus' name is wrong with me?" _She thought to herself as she her angry eyes at Zoe.

Finally, she could not deal with it anymore. She stormed towards Zoe and grabbed the spoiled princess by the shoulder to get eye-to-eye contact. "Listen, just give us a damn statue so we can leave already!"

Zoe looked unimpressed as she looked at the hand on the shoulder. Her eyes looked bored as she said, "Did you just touch me?" Emerson rolled her eyes as Zoe said, "Get your hand off of me, right now."

"Forget it, princess." Emerson snapped.

Zoe smiled as she whispered something under her breath. Emerson looked confuse as all of a sudden, her hand turned into gold. Emerson gasped as the gold began to cover her body until she was one of the golden statues herself within a minute.

"Emerson! What did you do to her?" Charlie yelled in anger.

Zoe laughed as she removed herself from Emerson's now-frozen grip and said, "I used the powers Daddy gave me. So, what a about it, sugar? You wanna dance with the devil or stay with a frozen chick?" She began tracing her fingers up Charlie's chest as the son of Hades looked at his two friends.

"Vulcan, get a statue. Raphael, get Emerson. We are busting out of here."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses stared in shock as Melody was turned into a statue that everything else was a blur. Lit said that he could turn anything or anyone into gold whenever he wants without worrying about not eating. But after that, the Muses were so mad that they began fighting.

Nakayla threw a lightning bolt, which Lit avoid gracefully as he summon a sword form the ground. He smiled evily as he began slashing at the next few lightning bolts Nakayla had, making it seem like they were nothing but pieces of cloth. "Is that the best you have?" He taunted.

Drew, more upset than anyone else about Melody being turned into a statue, began using his water-based powers against Lit, who somehow made sure it didn't touch one statue. He smirked evily as he slashed through the water and made it somehow turn back on Drew. The son of Posedion was thrown to a wall as he groaned.

Cards and Katilin sat back, saying they will get a statue. In fact, they were actually watching the fight unfold as they grinned evily like Lit was doing.

Crafter was using some inventions he snuck in his pocket to make explosives blow off against Lit's skin, but the son of Midas was turning them into the gold instead of being hurt. He smirked evily as he ran pass Nakayla with amazing speed and touched Crafter's chest.

"Crafter, get away!" Nakayla yelled, but it was too late. But he was already turning gold until he was a statue like Melody was.

"We need a plan!" Drew yelled as he got up. Nakayla bit her lower lip as she began thinking, and then she remembered something.

She jerked her head at Lit, and Drew understood as he created water. Then he shoot it at the Lit, who had his back turned from the son of Posedion. Lit groaned as he fell against a wall and the water began going around the room like a second layer. "What are you doing?!" Lit yelled in anger.

"You may have made sure that the statues will not be touched by water, but water _and_ electricity wasn't a part of that plan!" Nakayla yelled as she caused electric shocks to come from her fingers as they were pulled towards the water around the room.

The room began sparking with enegry as Katilin pulled a statue out with Cards help, and Cards had used some golden chains to pull Crafter and Melody, still statues as they left the room, out. Nakayla and Drew ran after them as the other statues still in the room began human again and looked at Lit with pure fury in their eyes.

"They are _not _happy." Cards joked as he began lugging the statue-forms of his team mates towards the stairs.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces had a simple plan; use Charlie as a distraction. Even though they consider him their leader, they silently agreed (except for Emerson because she was a statue) that he would distract Zoe long enough for Vulcan to get a statue. And surprisingly, Charlie didn't mind being used as a distratcion.

"So, where are you from?" Charlie said as he blocked Zoe's view of Vulcan grabbing a statue.

"I am from Phyrgia. My father was king, so I must be a princess." Zoe said as she began slipping into an old-fashioned accent.

"Well, I guess that." Charlie mummbled. He gave his best smile that usually got him out of trouble as he said, "So, your father had the golden touch, right?"

"Of course! People say that he gave it up, but he actually learned how to control it better. When he was dying, he gave my brother and I the powers to turn anything into gold. I miss him greatly, but he did leave behind a great gift." Zoe said happily, not at all sad.

Charlie sighed as he caught Vulcan sneaking out as Bria and surprisingly Diamond covered him. Diamond still had a golden necklace in her pocket, and Bria looked upset as she stared at the statue-form of Emerson. Charlie got the courage to say, "So, how long have you been alive?"

Zoe tapped her chin thoughtfully as she said, "My brother and I made a deal with Aphrodite as long as we give her some of the gold, then we can be immortal. So, I have been alive for almost two thousand years!"

Charlie smirked as Vulcan got out of the room and Raphael closed in on statue Emerson. "Well, maybe it is time for you to die!" Charlie yelled as he pushed the girl with black fire in his hands, causing her chest to burn with a black mark. Zoe tummbled down into a golden pile of necklaces and rings.

Raphael grabbed statue Emerson as Charlie ran after him through the door. They chased after their team mates as Zoe yelled, "No guy had ever touched me like that! You wil die for your deed!"

"Since when did she start speaking old-fashioned?" Vulcan asked as everyone shrugged their shoulders.

The Graces ran as Zoe's footsteps were heard behind them. Raphael looked behind him and saw that everything she passes became gold. "Run for it!" He yelled as the Graces ran twice as fast than before.

They got downstairs as they saw their door opening. Diamond and Bria went through first as Zoe started to close in on the Graces. Vulcan went through next as Raphael with statue Emerson in his arms. Charlie ran as Zoe barely missed the collar of his jacket as he jumped through the door and it slammed with a loud _BANG!_

Charlie looked to see he wasn't a golden statue, but he did see the Muses already there and his team mates were in shock as Diamond yelled "This is unfair!" Raphael put the statue of Emerson down as Vulcan stared in shock at the two statues of the Muses had of their team mates. "Why can't we win once?!"

Blaineley smiled as she looked at the two statues the teams got; the Muses got a statue of a woman wearing an ancient Greek chiton, and the Graces got one of a young satyr that had his reed pipes to his mouth and his eyes closed. "This is actually impressive." She said happily.

"So, I guess we win?" Katilin asked with an evil smirk.

Blaineley gave her an evil smirk back as she said, "Well, I actually like the ones the Graces got the best. And, there is the fact that the Graces have only _one_ member of their team turn to gold while the Muses have _two _members of their team turn into gold. So, that means the Graces win and the Muses, see you at elimination."

As the hostess talked on, Charlie looked at her with daggers as he said "Can you turn Emerson back? She can't be a statue forever!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she pulled out a small vial of pink liquid. She went up to the Muses first and poured it on the two frozen team mates, which they fell to the floor asleep. Then she came over to Emerson and poured it on her. The gold began to melt away as she fell to the ground asleep like the other two. "There you go. We will have elimination after Melody and Crafter wakes up."

As Blaineley grabbed her new statue, Charlie helped Emerson up and looked at Raphael. "Thanks for getting her out of there."

"Do you need help?" Raphael asked.

Charlie smirked as he picked up Emerson bridal style and said, "Nah. I can carry her back."

As the Muses dragged their team mates to the dining room until elimination, Charlie walked back up the stairs as Emerson slept on his chest. He came to her room as he kicked the door with enough force so it would open without breaking.

He went to her bed and laid her down, but it was unfortunately the same time she woke up. She looked groggy until she saw Charlie, where her eyes began dangerous. "Get away from me."

Charlie undid his arms around her waist and held his hands in defense. "Okay. Just helping you get back in your room. By the way, we won." Emerson huffed as Charlie walked away from the bed and left the door as the door shut lightly. But as soon as he did, Samson came back on the bed as Emerson broke out in tears.

**~0~**

The Muses sat in the elimination room with Melody and Crafter looking groggy as Emersom did. Blaineley stood behind her stand as she flipped the box lid up and down. She had a huge smirk on her face as she said, "Well, the first time you have been back in a long time." She said as the Muses rolled their eyes.

"You know the drill; you don't get a coin and you go home." Blaineley said as she held the first coin up. "The people who are safe are..."

"Nakayla."

"Katilin."

"Drew."

"Cards."

Crafter and Melody looked at each other with a scared look in their eyes. "You two are on the bottom because you are _literally _dead weight. If you two didn't touch Lit, then you could have won. But, it didn't happen so who is it going to be that goes home?"

Melody looked unsure as Blaineley flipped the coin in the air. And it fell into Crafter's hands. "Melody, you are going home."

But instead of crying, Melody got up and smooth out her dress. "I totally saw this coming. Bye!" She gave the peace sign as she followed Nathan, who had her luggage, out the door and into the carriage outside.

"Well, that leaves only eleven left!" Blaineley said happily in the elimination room. "Stay tune to see who goes home next in the next installmant of _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	15. Oracles of the Underworld

**Black Kitten Chara: Sorry for not having this up sooner. The Internet at my house decided to be mean to me and not work before I went to bed. But better now than never!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

It was a dark day at the grounds of the castle. The sky was a dark grey color with black clouds rolling in and shooting lightning towards the lake, which was now as light grey with violent waves. The wind shook the trees violently and rain smashed against the glass windows like bullets. The thunder shook the grounds of the castle, which the students were for once glad for since their archery lesson was cancelled and they didn't feel the tension in the classroom.

Chef came walking in with rain covering his cloak and head as he yelled, "That woman is going to be the death of me! I had to go out in the rain to get that archery set out!"

For once, the students were glad for Chef's yelling because they had something to pay attention to besides the soon-to-be fight they thought was going to happen.

The fight they felt was going to happen was on the Graces' side of the room. Charlie and Emerson were ignoring each other now, ever since Charlie gave up on talking to her two days ago. The students knew that both teens were very stubborn and neither was going to apologize until the other did. Everyone, even Katilin and Diamond, was afraid that at any moment a random screaming argument between the two will break out.

Except for one person. "So, Chef, what's the lesson today?" Cards asked sarcastically, knowing that the former military soldier/Son of Ares never teaches the students properly.

"Boy, do you not see that I'm wet?" Chef yelled, not knowing he fell into a classical Cards trick.

"Didn't know you were a woman." Cards snickered as every girl in the room stood up and looked at him. But before any of the girls could say a word, Chef pushed pass Nakayla and Diamond and picked the boy up by his collar.

"BOY, YOU BETTER LEARN TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I-" Before Chef could finish, the doors of the classroom opened up to reveal Nathan and Alex carrying Blaineley once again on her golden throne.

The interns finally fell to the knees as Blaineley stepped off the throne and said, "Chef, put Cards down. I can not afford a lawsuit this late in the game." With much reluctance, Chef dropped Cards back into his seat as the girls backed away to show that they will not beat up Cards now.

"Students, today's a special day! Not only will you be competeing in a challenge, but you'll also get to have a field trip at the same time!" Blaineley said as she pointed outside. "Meet my interns-"

"We have names..." Alex mummbled.

"And myself" Blaineley continued as she ignored Alex, "at the old cave in the woods. It's not too far off, and the rain is letting up a little now. So, chop-chop and be there by two o'clock."

The students groaned as they got up from their desks and began leaving the room, only to have the fight they were expecting.

Emerson was talking to Katilin when she rammed her face into Charlie's back. "Watch it!" She yelled.

"Well, stop talking and look out." Charlie snapped back.

"Oh, that's original..." Emerson said sarcastically.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he said, "Stop acting like Diamond and at least be civil. It's kind of boring when all you do is complain about nothing and you're mad at me for no reason!"

"You know the reason why." Emerson said angrily at Charlie, who kept his back to her.

"Well, enlighten me a little because I have no damn clue why the hell you are mad at me! So, be a good little girl of Eos and leave me alone if all you're going to do is yell." Charlie snapped as he walked off, leaving the two girls in shock as Emerson curled her hands into fists. Katilin smiled wickedly as she grabbed Emerson's shoulders and they walked to get dressed for the rain.

**~0~**

Al of students were walking through the forest with Chef as the lead. Everyone wore the same raincoats, all issued by Blaineley; knee-length, black rain coats that were made of of latex with huge, silver buttons all down the front, huge hoods, and long sleeves.

Blaineley stood under a black umbrealla that was being held by Nathan. She was filing her nails as Chef came up with the students, where she smiled and said, "Welcome to your new challenge!" She stood in front of a stone cave with a huge, dark hole that had mist coming out of it.

"What? A cave?" Drew asked unsure as he had his hands in the huge pockets the jackets provided.

Blaineley giggled a little as she said, "No, Drew. It is a cave, but it serves more as a enterance. You teens will have to go into the Underworld and get the soul of any oracle."

Charlie's face had a wicked smirk as he said, "So, we are going to be in my dad's place of power?"

"Yes, _Charles_, you will be going down to Hades. Pick any oracle using this..." Blaineley pulled out small, golden compass with a skull on the needle. "Follow the needle to the nearest oracle and then bring them back to the castle."

"What do you need them for? To know if you're going to be broke in the future?" Katilin asked with a giggle. Everyone held back a smirk or a laugh because everyone was thinking the same thing.

Blaineley gave the girl daggers with her eyes as she said, "No! The reason I want you kids to get an oracle is because Zeus wants a few more in Greece and I am not allow in the Underworld because I guess taking back the soul of your lover without premission is against the rules."

Charlie cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Wait, the only person who has ever tired that is a woman named Mildred Stacey Andrews O'Halloran."

Blaineley looked shock as she said, "How do you know that?"

"I basically live in the Underworld half of the time. Dad has the huge list of people who are forbidden from ever coming into the Underworld again unless they are dead, but next to the woman's name was a note saying she wouldn't even be there after she died." Charlie explained.

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers. The compasses disappeared from her hands, and they reappeared in Nakayla's hand and in Charlie's hands. "I think that woman had a good reason, but you need to worry more about finding your oracles."

As the teens looked at her with confusion looks, Chef came form behind and yelled, "Go, Magots, Go!" The sudden screaming in their ears caused the teens to run into the cave.

Blaineley smiled as she snapped her fingers and the cave was covered up by a huge rock. "Nathan, undo that when they come back."

"But... how will I know they're back?" Nathan asked in confusion.

Blaineley took the umbrella as she said, "Stay here and you'll figure it out."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Nakayla was, for once in her life, nervous and scared. She had remember reading stories on the Underworld when she was younger, and she was always afraid to know what was actually down here. She knew there would be souls, Hades, and some demons down here, but that made her all the more nervous.

"Okay, here is the plan..." Katilin started.

Nakayla turned around and said, "Sorry, Katilin. But your time as leader has come to an end. Remember? I made you leader for only two challenges."

Katilin smirked as she said in a sugary-sweet voice, "I'm sorry! I got a little confused."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Is it me or does Katilin act weird? I mean, one minute she's all bossy but then she acts all innocent. Plus, I have noticed that Emerson has been hanging around Katilin lately and her personality has gone sour."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla turned back around and rolled her eyes in a Katilin-like fashion, kind of getting annoyed at the fact that Katilin pays dumb. _"She knew it was for two challenges only! Oh well, just ignore her until we find this oracle." _Nakayla thought to herself.

She looked at the needle as she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Drew, who looked nervous and freaked out. "Um, Nakayla, what will happen if we can't get pass Charon? Doesn't he ferry the souls?"

"I think so. But I am already thinking of a plan to trick him into crossing us." Nakayla said with a smile.

"Great. The last thing I want is for him to throw us into the River Styx." Drew said half-jokingly.

Nakayla smiled with him as Katilin tapped her chin thoughtfully, but not at the two teens in front of her. A smile came on her face as she took Cards's eblow and said, "Cards, listen real quick."

The son of Tyche looked shock as Katilin began whispering in his ear as they kept walking down the long steps. Soon, his face broke into an evil, dark smile as his eyes became dark as well. "That is the most evil thing I have heard of. Of course I will do it."

"Thanks. But don't do it until after the merge and wait a challenge or two after that." Katilin said as she walked off like nothing happened, knowing quiet well about her evil plan.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Cards: "Katilin just gave me the most destructive and cruel task to do to a certain girl on here. But I'll have to wait until everything Katilin has done so far goes to plan, and then I'll destory this girl."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the reminding five Muses walked along, Crafter came up to Nakayla and smiled. "So, you think this will be the last challenge as a team?"

Nakayla gave a good-hearted laugh as she said, "I would think so! But at least if someone left tonight, whether from our team or from the Graces, there will be ten students left to make it even."

As the Muses walked along, they didn't notice the white mists that were taking human shapes behind them. The mists looked at the teens as they started to follow them.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces were in front of the Muses, so they were able to catch a ride form Charon thanks to Charlie talking to the ferryman like they were old friends. It would actualy be awhile before the Muses caught another ride.

"Charlie, my boy, it _has _been awhile. Last time I saw you, you hair was just above your ears!" Charon laughed in his British accent as he tugged at Charlie's hair, which was a little pass his ears. The ferryman was nothing like the stories; he was laughing and happy, as well as a joker.

And he looked nothing like the stroies had made him to be. He was a tall and slender African-American man with bleached blonde hair that was buzz-cut. He wore tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his bright hair. He had a black rose pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag that had his name in Greek. Behind his shades were his black, empty eyes that scared the teens despite his happy nature.

"Well, it has been six years or so. Dad lets me come through the Doors of Orpheus in New York since it would be easier for me to here and back to Aunt Clare's for dinner." Charlie joked.

"Well, I will be more than glad to ferry your team and the other." Charon said with a wicked smile.

"Wait, why the other team? We have Charlie _and_ Raphael, who is the son of a god who rules over the Eygptian Underworld!" Diamond, for once, correctly pointed out.

"Blaineley made a deal with me that if I ferry both teams to different places, then she will pay me in an extreme amount of gold." Charon said like this was normal.

The Graces rolled their eyes as someone mummbled that even the dead could not resist gold payments. Charon pushed the boat quicker than normal as he kept talking about how great Los Angeles, where the main enterance for the Underworlds is at, and how much he loves having dead celebrities in the Underworld. "Mortal or Demigod, believer in the gods or not, everyone will come here sooner or later." Charon said in a dark tone while still smiling.

The Graces gulped at the sound of his voice as the boat landed at a dark, skull-infested shore. He placed the oar in the boat as he said, "Welcome to Judgment Pavilion."

Charlie smiled as he led the Graces out of the boat, then Charon and his boat began sinking back towards the mist it came from to go pick up the Muses or a dead person. Charlie looked at the Judgment Pavilion, a white building that resembled the classic Anicent Greek buildings with the pillars and an open enterance.

"Wait, did we have to good to get pass through here?" Vulcan asked in a scared voice.

"Nah. We can pass beside it and we won't get in trouble." Charlie said as he began passing the pavilion as a line of ghosts were at the steps of the pavilion. "Minos may know me, but he hates my guts because I annoy him so much."

Emerson rolled her eyes as huffed, "I know how he feels."

Charlie stopped in his tracks, but never bother to look back. "Listen Rickkets, I'm in my home territory and I won't stand for someone insulting me. So, shut your mouth and follow me."

Everyone stayed silent as Charlie led his team down the misty, dark world around as the three-headed, black-furred dog with red eyes, sharp teeth and nails, and a chain collar with three holes to hold the head saw Charlie and barked happily. It stood up as it wagged its tail and Charlie yelled, "Cerberus!". As the teens got closer, they noticed that the Guardian of the Underworld was actaully a semi-transparent, pure-bred Rottweiler that was twice the size of a mammoth.

Charlie smiled as one head came down and licked the son of Hades, causing his hair stick out with drool. "Down boy. I just need to get to the Fields of Asphodel. And I brought some friends as well." Cerberus barked happily as he bowed his head.

Charlie smiled as he looked at his friends and got on the back on the dog. "Well, are all of you coming or what?"

The Graces looked at each other in shock as each other them got on Cerberus' back and held on. "I'm on the father of all hellhounds. Where did my life go for this to happen to me?" Vulcan mummbled as Cerberus took off.

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

Katilin was not a happy camper. In fact, she was more annoyed than angry when the ferryman finally came in his dark cloak and skull face came to picked them up. Also, sitting down in a boat for Zeus knows how long and not talking makes her nervous.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity on that ferry, the Muses arrived to a rocky shoreline that had blood smeared across the edge. "Gross..." Drew said in a sick voice as they all left the boat and watched it disappear back into the fog over the River Styx.

The Muses began walking as Nakayla looked at the compass then at where they were going. She began seeing some fields and what looked like islands off in the corner, but she wasn't too sure.

They kept walking and the fields got closer, so Nakayla could now see that there was people surrounded in a Kansas-like field. "The Fields of Asphodel." Nakayla said in a small voice as they passed the Fields and saw blank expressions of every soul there. Nakayla knew there must be worse places then in the Asphodel Meadows.

Speaking of worse places, the Muses arrived to the Fields of Punishment as the needle began pointing straight ahead. Nakayla, Drew, and Crafter had to shut their ears and squint their eyes not to hear or see the horrible things that were being done to horrible people, but Katilin and Cards kept watching with amused looks on their faces.

"That was horrible!" Drew yelled as they passed the Fields of Punishment, trying not to remember the screams.

Nakayla bit her lower lip as she kept walking, looking at the needle the whole time as she let Crafter led the team. She gave out directions and kept looking at the needle, hoping she wouldn't see anymore horrible things.

But due to her not looking up to see horrible places like the Fields of Punishment, she missed the chance to see the beautiful Isles of the Blest and Elysium. The Isles of the Blest was a sandy beach with palm trees and a beautiful ocean aorund it. Elysium was like that, but it was bigger and better.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Ugh! the one chance to ever see the Isles of the Blest or Elysium **_**before **_**you die and I missed it!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The Muses walked pass the amazing locations of the good souls as the needle on the compass went crazy and Nakayla stopped. "Guys, we're here."

Crafter and Drew looked around as they said, "Nothing's here."

Nakayla looked nervous as she checked the compass again to stil lsee the needle going crazy. Then she looked up to see a ghostly figure of a young man with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes in front of them.

There was just one only thing; he was headless.

_**[Golden Graces]**_

The Graces held on as Cerberus plowed through the Underworld at an amazing speed. Everyone held on as the Underworld's Guardian came to an aburt stop and skidded as he bowed his head. Charlie slid down as he said, "Good boy."

When all of the Graces finally got off, Cerberus barked happily as he ran back to his position as guard dog. Charlie fixed his drool-covered hair as he said, "Everyone, and Emerson, welcome to the Asphodel Meadows."

The Graces turned around to see a Kansas-like wheat field with a bunch of souls who had blank expressions of their faces. "This is where souls that have done neither bad or good come to. They go straight to here, and they drink from the River Lethe to forget their memories."

Charlie looked as Emerson mummured something about her wanting to forget him, but he ignored it as an annoyed look pass through his face. "The compass said we need to be here, but Charon thought I wanted to visit my dad."

"Where's your dad anyways?" Raphael asked as he looked at the fields with curiousity.

"Probably on the mortal world. It's summertime, so my step-mom is back with Demeter, so Dad is upset that he doesn't have his wife." Charlie said as he looked at Emerson with daggers. "Surprisingly, my dad is the most loyal husband ever and only cheats on Persephone a few years or so."

Emerson rolled her eyes as she mummbled, "Maybe you can learn a thing or two about loyality from him."

Charlie ignored the girl again as he held the compass up and looked at the needle. It was pointing fowards into the Fields, so he began walking as his team mates followed behind him.

They passed by lost souls that wished they had done good or at least bad in their lives, if only they could remember who they were. Anything was better than standing in a wheat field forever and not remembering who you were. They kept walking as the blank expressions of the faces of these souls watched them.

Charlie watched the needle on the compass as he let Vulcan led the team. He gave out directions and kept a steady eye on the needle until it went crazy. Charlie looked up to see a sign that said "_Daughter of the dawn may only see her"._

Much to his dismay, Charlie gritted his teeth and looked at Emerson. "Well, come on Emerson. You have to get this oracle one way or another."

_**[Mystic Muses]**_

The Muses were still in shock as the head introduced itself to be Marcus, a young demigod who was beheaded. He said he now works for the oracle around here. "Maybe because I'm the son of Hecate, but I think she actually likes me."

The Muses nodded their head in shock as the floating head led them to a dark cave. Purple rugs and skinned animals furs hung on the walls and ceilings. A boiling pot of green liquid stood in the middle of the room as a voice boomed, "Who goes there?!"

"Me, Marcus. I brought some kids with me." Marcus the Head said nervously.

A purple rug was thrown to the side as a tall and graceful woman appeared before the Muses. She had tumbling, golden brown hairs and sharp green eyes against her pale skin. She wore a floor-length Greek chiton and her hair was tied back. "Oh, it's only you. Well, who are these creatures?"

Marcus the Head gulped as he said, "These are some demigods, Lady Raina. Please, tell her your names."

Nakayla bowed first as she said, "My name is Nakayla Tate, daughter of Zeus. We have come to release you from this prison and send you back to the mortal world."

Lady Raina didn't look impressed as she said, "I need all of the names." The other Muses looked afraid as they bowed down.

"Drew Malino, son of Posedion."

"Katilin Foster, daughter of Eris."

"Daniel Rafter, son of Hephaestus"

"Raymond Greyson, son of Tyche."

Raina still didn't look impressed as she looked at Cards and said, "Prove to me you're Tyche's son. I can believe the others, but you seem less than worthy to be my old friend's son."

Cards gulped as he pushed some hair back and showed his spade birthmark behind his right ear. Raina nodded her head as she grabbed both wrists. She looked at his tattooes of a black spade, a black club, a red diamond and a red heart. "Do you have anything else to show that you're proud of your mother?"

Cards, for once, gulped as he nodded his head. "Um, I have a tattoo of a winning poker hand on my left shoulder blade."

Raina nodded her head as she pointed for him to bow back down, which he did right away. "The reason for that little check-up is because I was once friends with Tyche. She would be disappointed in the sad, dark near future I see for you boy."

"Wait, what?" Cards asked before Raina gave him a dangerous look to shut him up.

Raina stood up as she continued on. "I was a lesser known oracle fo Tyche in Ancient Greece. Once I perish, Tyche asked Hades to make me a oracle for the Underworld, but I was still lesser-known. A trip back to the mortal world, even as far as going to Olypmus, would be a great thing."

"So, you'll come?" Nakayla asked with bright eyes.

Raina looked unhappy still as she looked at Marcus the Head. "You are no longer needed." As he opened his mouth to say something, she pointed at him and he turned to dust on the spot. The Muses looked shock as Raina gave an evil smirk and said, "Does that answer your question?"

_**[Golden Graces]**_

Emerson was _not _happy when she had to go deeper into the Asphodel Meadows to find the oracle they were looking for. "There has to be more than just one oracle..." Emerson mummbled as she recalled Charlie telling her she had to go into deeper into the Meadows. "Just who does he thinks he is?"

As she walked, she ignored the lost souls and focused more about winning this challenge. She didn't care if she won anymore, she just wanted to beat Charlie. "He is going to pay for lying once we merge..." She growled as the compass became warm in her hands and the needle shook violently before it stopped.

Emerson looked ahead to only be scared by a ghost in front of her. She stubbled a little before she got a good look at the ghost. It was a tall and elegant woman with dark brown locks in soft ringlets around her shoulders and pale skin if she weren't transparent. But one feature caught Emerson off guard; her almond-shaped, emerald green eyes.

"Um, hi?" Emerson said in shock.

The woman did not say a word and her eyes looked blank and empty. Emerson walked up to the woman as a voice behind her said, "She is not going to answer." Emerson jumped around to see another woman in her mid-twenties and her soild body gave the hint she wasn't a ghost. She had shoulder-length, golden blonde hair in princess curls and dark grey eyes that were intelligent-looking. She had a natural tan and she was tall, fit, and elegant. She wore a floor-length, black Greek chiton that had a plunging neckline and her hair was pulled back with a bronze tiara.

"Who are you?" Emerson asked.

The woman smiled as she held out a hand. "I am the oracle of the Asphodel Meadows. Even though the souls cannnot remember their lives after drinking the waters of the Lethe, I still see who they were. My name is Aldora."

"My name is Emerson, daughter of Eos. I came here to find you." Emerson began explaning why she was in the Fields in the first place and why she was even in the Underworld. Aldora listened carefullly as she nodded her head.

Finally, the oracle sighed. "I was a daughter of Hestia, so my life was forbidden to even to have. I made it to being 27, but when I died I made a barigan with Hades and I was granted the gift of seeing the past _instead _of the future. So, I was assigned to the Asphodel Meadows. I look at their pasts more closely then if I find something, I give it the the Judges."

Emerson looked in shock as she turned around to see the woman with the blank expression on her face. "You must know who this woman is. Her eyes tell you who her son is." Aldora said as she touched Emerson's shoulder.

The daughter of Eos looked more closely as she realized that if the eyes were filled with a mysterious light and her lips became a smirk, she closely resembled someone. "That can't be. That's Charlie's mother."

"Yes. Even though Hades loved her, she did nor good or bad and was sent here anyways." Aldora said sadly. She looked at Emerson than at the soul of the dead woman. "She needs my help, as well as the others. If you take me, you will distrub the balance in the Meadows for a silly prize."

Emerson looked at her feet as she thought about the words Aldora just said. She knew that if she took Aldora, then these souls would be lost forever and will not even have a chance to leave. She pursed her lips together as the thought of hurting Charlie would to let his mom be lost forever, but she knew better than that.

"What was her name?"

"Marie-Grace."

Emerson sighed as she turned on her heels and she felt Aldora's grip loosen on her shoulder. "I have to go." The daughter of Eos mummbled as she began walking through the souls that were wandering to meet Aldora. The oracle looked upset as she understood what the demigod just did, so a smile palyed across her lips as she began helping souls once again.

**~0~**

Nathan shivered in the rain as he used an old raincoat to cover himself. Blaineley had at least left him a cellphone and an umbrella, after much whining from Nathan. He stood by the rock as winds cut through his raincoat and casued him to shake from the inside out. He thought nobody was going to come until he heard something.

It sounded like voices. "Someone let us out!" Nathan looked at the rock as he began pushing at and calling Blaineley at the same time. He finally, with much luck, pushed the rock far enough for the Muses and Lady Raina to exit the cave with ease.

As Drew helped Lady Raina out, Blaineley and Alex came running to the cave as she said, "Raina! It has been forver!" Blaineley hugged the confused oracle as they had an awakard hug.

"Yes, over 2,000 years..." Raina said with distain in her voice.

Nathan looked at Alex as he asked, "Is Blaineley on something?"

"Yeah. It's called _Fame_ and _Stupidity_." Alex mummbled as he smirked towards the blonde hostess.

Blaineley looked around as she asked, "Where are the Graces?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, but then they heard something. They all turned towards the cave as Raphael, Vulcan, Diamond, and Bria got out with tired looks om their faces. Raphael pointed back into the cave as the voices turned into shouting as Charlie and Emerson left the cave. "I can't believe you didn't find anything!"

"Oh, and you, Mr. Perfect, could?" Emerson asked at Charlie.

"Will you stop with the _Mr. Perfect_ comments? I'm getting sick of them, and I'm not as perfect as you think." Charlie yelled back, but he never looked at Emerson or even looked mad.

As the two fought, Blaineley rolled her eyes and went over to them. "Listen you two, stop fighting or else."

"Or else what? You'll sue two teenagers? Brilliant." Charlie said sarcastically.

As if the world had gone still, everyone stayed quiet as they all looked at Blaineley. Her face became red as she whispered, "What did you just say?"

"I said-" Before Charlie could uttered another word, Blaineley lost it.

"CHARLES DAVIS, I WANT YOU OFF THE GROUNDS OF MY CASTLE NOW! YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS GAME!" Blaineley yelled as she mentally gave Charlie his third strike, where his first came from destorying her mother's statues and the second for passing notes.

Charlie huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he said. "Whatever. I'm not even interested in winning anymore." He walked off towards the castle as everyone looked in shock at Blaineley.

**~0~**

"You can't leave!" Raphael yelled as him and Vulcan stood at Charlie's door as the son of Hades packed up.

"I don't care anymore really. Emerson hates me and I can't stand that she has become like Diamond basically." Charlie pointed out as he shut his last suitcase. "Plus, it will be easier for you guys if I just leave already."

"But, it's still not fair. Maybe we could talk some sense into Blaineley." Vulcan said as Charlie placed his bags on the luggage cart as he walked outside. Anubis walked behind his owner as Vulcan added, "Charlie, you can't leave."

Charlie looked at his friends as they began walking down the hallway. "Listen, it's not that I am not glad that you guys are sticking up for me. But it's my problem that I'm leaving. I had to open my big mouth, so this all my fault. I just want you two to do three things for me when I'm gone..."

"Anything." Raphael said to one of his only two friends in ahwile.

"One, make sure Emerson is safe. Just because she hates me doesn't mean I want her hurt. Two, make sure that Emerson stops hanging around Katilin. And three, be the leaders of this team." Charlie said as he raised his three middle fingers. "Understand?"

The two boys nodded their heads as Charlie walked down the hallways with Anubis beside him. He walked alone on the staircase as he remembered wat Nathan had told him eariler after Blaineley eliminated him; the carriage would be arriving late. Charlie sighed as he reached the main room and stood at door as he watched for his carriage.

But someone decided they need to talk instead of waiting.

"Charlie!" The bronze-haired boy turned around to see Emerson, who looked beyond mad. He sighed and leaned against the wall, tired of fighting and tired of all of this. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Charlie sighed again as he said, "Emmy-"

"Don't 'Emmy' me. I know what you were doing to me, and I hate you for that!" Emerson yelled as tears slipped down her face. She thought she was finally having some peace in mind, but she thought wrong.

Finally, after days of arguments and fighting, Charlie threw his hands in the air and finally looked at Emerson. The daughter of Eos was taken back on how much his eyes looked like ones of a kicked puppy. "What did I do to you? Just please tell me."

His words sounded so tender and sweet that Emerson now felt guilty. "Well, you have a girlfriend back in New York that you had sex with, and you never bother to tell me as you flirted with me and made me..."

Before she could finish, Charlie raised a hand to silence her. "What? I don't have a girlfriend, and surprisingly I'm a virgin still."

"No, you're lying. I heard the voice recording Katilin snuck from your phone conversation with Clare." Emerson said as she remembered the horrible day.

Charlie looked utterly confused as he said, "Clare? Like my Aunt Clare?"

"No, you have a girlfriend named Clare." Emerson said, her anger slowly rising back up.

"Emmy, listen to me. I only had only two serious girlfriends before coming on this show. My old girlfriend broke up with me two months before the show started. My first one, we only went out on like three dates and she broke up with me. And I never got physically with either of them except for kissing or hugging." Charlie said, his words holding such seriousness and genuineness that they sounded true.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend named Clare back in New York?" Emerson asked in confusion, her head slightly spinning.

"Nope."

"And you never had sex?"

"Negative."

Emerson looked shocked as she asked, "So, Katilin lied to me?"

Charlie looked upset as he saw her crying. He let out a long breathe and said, "I think Katilin has been playing everyone. She switched teams, she is Diamond's only friend, and your mood has changed since you have been having around her."

"But the recording-"

"She must of changed some words and sentences, cut out a few words, and added some words to make you believe what she was telling you. Trust me because I did that plently of times when trying to get out of dentention." Charlie said as a small smile played on his lips.

Emerson let her tears fall as she remembered all of the strange things Katilin has been doing; smiling when Emerson was crying, and laughing about on how much Emerson liked Charlie. All of those nasty things Katilin has been saying to her and all of the simple things made Emerson's anger rise up, but not towards Charlie now. "I'm going to beat Katilin in this game then kill her."

Charlie kept his eyes on the stormy world outside as he said, "There's the old Emmy I knew. The daughter of the dawn goddess finally realizes that the son of the death god isn't evil."

As Charlie said those words, Emerson remembered soemthing for what felt like years ago. "Darkness comes before the dawn. Now I get it!"

"What?"

"Something Danny said to me when we fought the Hydra. He said 'Darkness always comes before the dawn'." Emerson placed a hand on her head as she said, "I'm so stupid for not realizing that eariler!"

Charlie didn't understand what she was saying, but smiled anyways as he inched closer to her. "Then let's make the first step memorable."

Before Emerson could ask what he meant, she felt herself being lifted up as Charlie kissed her on the lips. She didn't expected his lips, the ones of the son of Hades, to be so warm and tender. She actually thought they would be cold as ice and hard, but she knew she would like the kiss. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hand on her back.

She wouldn't have mind staying like that forever, but she suddenly heard the sounds of a carriage pulling up. _"No, no, no, no! Please not now!" _Emerson thought as all of a sudden, Charlie broke the kiss. She tired to catch her breathe as he did as well, and they both looked at the carriage outside.

Emerson felt close to tears as Charlie looked at her and said, "Emerson, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Stay strong and don't cry. Try to win for us, for everyone that Katilin has tricked. At least get farther than her, Diamond, or Cards. I promise you when this is all over, I'll come for you." Emerson felt something slidding on her ring finger as Charlie kissed her cheek. "I promise if it's the last thing I do. I love you."

"I love you, too." Emerson whispered as she closed her eyes, felt Charlie leave her grip, and heard his footsteps go to the carriage. If she saw him leave, then she would burst into tears. She focused on her breathing and looked at what he placed on her finger to keep her mind off of him leaving.

On her ring finger, there was a thin silver band. It had a medium-sized, circular sapphire in the middle that had small, square-cut diamond surrounding the sapphire. She held her breathe as she heard the horses leave the grounds. "Oh, Charlie..." She whispered.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

As Emerson was upset over the departure of her boyfriend, Blaineley and Chef watched everything from the control room. Chef was already in tears as he yelled, "Those kids... w-w-were so cute!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes at she looked straight at the camera and says, "So, only ten remain. What will happen to the students in the next episode? Stay tune for the next installment of _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	16. Students, Start Your Chariots!

**Black Kitten Chara: A whole week since I last updated, but thankfully Spring Break is in one more week! Well, here is the much-****anticipated** **chapter that everyone has been waiting for! I will tell you guys one thing; three surprises! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

The students were gather at the dining room on a sunny morning as they ate breakfast. Even though there was two teams, the cliques were seperated into three; Katilin, Diamond, and Cards on the end of the table; Emerson, Vulcan, Bria, and Raphael near the door; and Nakayla with Crafter and Drew near Emerson and her friends. The three cliques were talking and laughing as they ate away at their food, which they had become used to.

Emerson watched as Bria held Vulcan's arm, an obivous symbol that they were dating. She smiled as Raphael whispered, "Are you okay about this, still?"

"Yes. Just because I'm upset about my boyfriend leaving doesn't mean anyone can't be happy. That's selfish." Emerson said as she glared at an upcoming male studnet to their table. She sighed as Cards leaned his elbows on their table and looked straight at Emerson.

"Hey, good lookin'. Since Charlie is now out of sight, maybe I can get him out of your mind." Cards said flirtly as he batted his eyelashes at the brunette Italian girl.

Emerson at glared at him as she pushed back some hair with the hand that had her ring on it. Cards looked it and asked, "What's that?"

"The ring my _boyfriend_ gave me. So scat." Emerson said as Cards rolled his eyes and walked back to his table with Katilin and Diamond.

Emerson looked at Raphael as she pointed her spoon at Cards and said, "Maybe he _can _be unhappy." Raphael smirked as Bria looked at the dining room door as she heard footsteps come through. All it was just Nathan and Alex as they sat down at respectful tables; Nathan sat down at Nakayla's table and Alex sat down at Katilin's table as he wrapped his arms around Katilin.

As the interns came in, Blaineley walked in right behind them. She smiled as she clapped her hands to gather attention to her. The students looked at her as her red lips smirked and said, "Well, only ten students left. Seems like yesterday we had twenty-two students coming into the castle for the first time. Makes me sad, but only a little."

"Wow, that was a great speech." Alex said sarcastically as Katilin giggled madly.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "When did Alex start dating the devil's daughter?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Blaineley smiled as she looked across the dining room and said, "And this is the moment you have been waiting for."

"What is it?" Crafter asked.

Blaineley smiled as she said, "From this point on, there are no more teams!"

Everyone had their mouths open as they looked at the friends they made on their teams, and even Katilin looked a little shock. Blaineley smiled at the shocked faces as she said,"But on three conditions..."

"Conditions?" Drew asked.

"Yes. My first condition is that all eliminations from here on out are sudden death eliminations! The last person to get across the finish line or to complete a task will instantly go home." Blaineley said as the mouths of her students became bigger.

Diamond got up and yelled, "What? So you mean I have to actually work so I won't go home?!" Everyone face-palm themselves, except for Katilin and Cards, as Blaineley nodded her head to agree with Diamond's statement. The heiress huffed in anger and sat back down with her arms crossed.

Blaineley smiled as she said, "Now, I am sad about one thing; we have do not have enough students to make me happy. So, I would like to give you teens a surprise."

"Oh my god! Are new students coming?" Bria said happily.

"Yes and no. The first student I would like to introduce is Alice Queen!" A seventeen-year-old, skinny girl came through the door with a mischeivous smirk on her face. She had short, spikey black hair with neon blue, green, and pink streaks. She had mocha skin, medium-sized hazel eyes, and a tattoo that said _"Beauty is on the Inside" _in Nordic on her arm. She wore a purple tank top, dark skinny jeans, sparkly gold tennis shoes, a golden necklace with a heart charm, and a blue ring.

"Hi everyone!" Alice said as she sat down next to Emerson, who looked confused.

Blaineley smiled as she looked at Alice then back at the whole group as she said, "Now, the another studnet is one from the past. I will like to re-introduce... Benjamin Fischer!"

Before the son of Eris could walk through the door all of the way, Nakayla smiled as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend. "Ben, you're back!" She yelled happily as Ben kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. Crafter came up as well as Ben winked at him and mouth _"Thanks for taking care of her."_

Crafter smiled as the three sat down back at Nakayla's table. Blaineley smiled as she watched the former student returning and the brand-new student getting to know the students that were here.

She smiled as she clapped her hands together and said, "Now, since we have gotten these surprises out of the way, please meet me at the horse stables in one hour."

**~0~**

"I'm so happy you're back!" Nakayla said as she walked with Ben and Crafter down to the stables. She held on to Ben's arm with her right hand and had her left arm around Crafter's shoulder. The three walked through the lush forest that lead to the stables, with greeny and beautiful flowers blooming. From afar, they could see light wooden stables shaped as a smaller verison of the Omega symbol.

"I'm kind of happy to be back to." Ben said.

"Everyone driving you crazy to wherever you were sent to?" Crafter asked.

Ben rubbed his head and said, "Actually, the place Blaineley sent the eliminated students to is just a camp that extends this school's education. And, it is kind of nice there and everyone seems to be getting along well."

Crafter raised a finger as the three arrived at the stables behind everyone else. "One question; this school has an education system?"

His two friends laughed as Blaineley got help from Nathan and Alex on to a stage as she spoke into a mircophone, saying "Well, since it is everyome for themselves, then let's start the first challenge of the merge right!"

Alice, being the new kid, had to raise her hand and say, "What is it, Miss Blaineley?"

"Good question, Alice! The first challenge for the merge is a chariot race!" Everyone had their mouths opened and stared at shock as Blaineley spoke these words. "And the best part is that everyone can make their own chariot and customize it to what you want it to be."

Everyone looked either happy or shocked as Alex and Nathan pulled down a curtain to show three stables. "Now, we only had enough money for this challenge to have three stables. And you guys only have three hours to make your chariots, so plently of time if you want everything perfect."

Everyone nodded their heads numbly as Blaineley gave them a glare. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" The teens were snapped out their shock and ran into a stable as Nathan and Alex ran up on stage and went behind Blaineley as they clug to her dress. She sighed as she smack them upside the head.

_**[Stable Number One]**_

Nakayla, Ben, Drew, and Crafter entered the first stable as they each looked at a plain-looking stable replacing the horses. They pulled a chariot out of a stall as they grabbed piles of paint, decorations, and weapons from the top of the stables.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "My chariot will honor my dad, so it will be covered in lightning bolts and crowns. And maybe some purple since I love that color but it will be **_**royal **_**purple."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla began painting her chariot as fast as she could as Crafter worked on building some weapons inside the chariot, Drew started to paint his chariot, and Ben was cheking the wheels and reins on his chariot. "Aren't you going to customize your chariot?" Crafter asked after a few minutes.

Ben shrugged as he said, "I just thought a chariot just needed to be in good condition. But when you put it that way..." Ben grabbed a bucket of black paint and began splashing it all over the outside of the chariot until it was black and bronze. He then placed a spear and a net inside the chariot and said, "Done."

Nakayla and Crafter smiled at Ben as the daughter of Zeus carefully covered her chariot in royal purple then sprayed it with gold. She stood back and looked at it as she smiled. "Perfect!"

Drew worked on his chariot, carefully painting blue and white as she created some nautical scenes on it. He had bottles of gold spray paint that he placed on the reins and on the wheels. "I hope this looks good..." He said unsureness in his voice but with hope as well.

Crafter was knee-deep in weapons as he began creating compartments in the chariot for weapons and making a control system for each weapon. He took the longest making his bronze cahriot perfect for him, but he was happy with the results as he stood in front of it and smiled.

"Crafter, that looks great!" Nakayla said as she looked at the bronze chariot's sercret compartments.

"Yeah. Better than mine." Ben said as he tugged at the reins lightly, which made a strange noise that made Crafter smirk.

Crafter gave a dramatic bow as he said, "Thank you very much, you two. Now, what do we do about those horses?" Crafter jerked his head towards the other stalls where angry horses looked at the three teens like they were wondering why they were kicked out of their rooms.

_**[Stable Number Two]**_

Emerson skidded into the second stable as Raphael, Vulcan, Bria, and Alice followed behind her. They each rolled a chariot out of the stall as they grabbed puckets of paint, weapons, and decorations.

"Let's get to work!" Emerson cheered as she began painting her chariot gold.

"You're in a good mood..." Vulcan said wearily as he looked at the daughter of Eos and grabbed the silver paint for his chariot. "Why _are_ you in a good mood?"

"Why, chariots races are fun! And with everyone customizing their chariots, there will be so many different designs that I can take pictures of." Emerson explained as grabbed some golden glitter from Bria's pile and sprayed it all over the wet paint on her chariot.

As the five teens bgean working furiously on their chariots, Alcie stayed quiet as she painted her chariot all these different colors. It wasn't that she felt unwelcome, but she didn't know what to say was the thing.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Alice: "Wow, my first confessional. Well, here's the thing; I was original sent a tape to be on the show, but me and a boy named Shika and another girl named Jill didn't make it. But Blaineley let us be the camp counselors for the eliminated students back at the camp. But I have no idea why she let me come on the show now..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Before she knew it, as she placed some random colors of glitter of her reins, Rapahel leaned in and said, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah. Why do ask?" Alice asked.

"Well, you were happy and excited when Blaineley introduced you but now you are quiet." Raphael pointed out as he looked at a ghostly hand from the floor. He growled lightly as he turned from Alice and kept painting his chariot black until the hand grabbed his ankle.

Raphael stood up and said, "I'm going to get something real quick." as he walked outside and the hand stayed on his ankle. Once he reached out of ear shot from his friends, he yelled "What do you want?!"

The hand let go as it revealed to be a young man in Egyptian-styled clothing. "Where is Anubis? You have his aura..."

"I'm not my dad. But go back down there, keep going straight then hang a sharp right from a cave. You'll be the Duat in no time." Raphael said like this was a normal thing. The ghost nodded as he sunk back down into the earth.

Raphael sighed as Bria called for him, saying "Raph, get back in here and get your chariot ready! We are not leaving without you!"

The son of Anubis nodded his head as he went back in and went back to work on his almost finish chariot. Bria looked at him as she stood by her orange chariot with red and yellow streaks down the sides. Vulcan and Emerson were still working on their own chariots and Alice was already in hers.

"What were you doing out there?" Bria asked in concern.

"Just taking a breather. These paint fumes can get to someone quick." Raphael lie as he finished his chariot and grabbed a set of horses from a stall.

_**[Stable Number Three]**_

Katilin, Diamond, and Cards entered their stables as they pulled a chariot out and began working with the paints, decorations, and weapons that Blaineley had sash on the top shelves. "Okay, you two can work on my chariot while I rest..." Katilin said as she streched her arms.

"What? I don't want to make my _own _chariot and yet you're going to make me do yours?" Diamond asked.

Katilin glared at the heiress as she walked up to her and sneered. "You dare to ask about my authority? After everything I have done to keep you in this game, you ask about something that may ruin your looks? Well, get the hell over it and start working!"

As Katilin turned around on her heels and stormed off, Cards looked at Katilin then at Diamond then back at Katilin in total confusion.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Cards [chanting]: "Cat fight... Cat fight... Cat fight..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Katilin walked out of the stables through a back door, Diamond's lip trembled as she pulled three bronze chariots from the long, rectangular stables. She placed the chariot she chose on the side as she grabbed the paint supplies and began working on Katilin's chariot with Cards.

"Why are we working on her chariot?" Cards asked as he painted the chariot with Diamond as fast as they could. "Just because she is the so-called leader of this alliance doesn't mean she can boss us around like we're slaves."

"Yeah, but she knows how to get us far in the game..." Diamond said sadly. She put some decorations on the chariot as she said again, "Plus at least I know what she likes more than she does."

"You have been friends for not even a summer's vacation. How can you know what she likes?" Cards snapped at the heiress.

"Whatever..." Diamond mummbled as she began working on her chariot the same time as she worked in Katilin's chariot.

Cards rolled his eyes as he worked on his chariot, leaving Diamond in the dust as she worked on two chariots on her own. The duaghter of Aphrodite sighed as she worked on her chariot now as she finished up painting Katilin's chariot and threw some random weapons in. She looked at Cards and mummbled under her breathe, "At least I'm not a freak..."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "I don't get it! Cards and Katilin make me do all of the work, and I do not like doing work. And I am getting tired of being bossed around and yelled at because my dad, all of my step-moms, the workers at the hotels, and my old so-called friends never got mad at me for anything."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Diamond sighed as she started working on her chariot, looking at the time as she waited for Blaineley to speak over the intercom to make everyone come out for the race. "Why can't life be easier...?"

"You're a demigod. Life is never easy." Cards laughed cruelly. Diamond lowered her head as she tried to ignore the boy and worked on her chariot.

"Shut up, Cards."

_**[At the Track]**_

Blaineley waited at the track, which was a long track field that made a circular road around the fighting area, on the far left from the castle. She sat on a small stage with a golden throne that she was currently sitting on. Alex and Nathan came up beside her as she tapped a mircophone and said, "All students report to the track field at the moment!"

It took a few minutes, but the teens rolled their chariots out as horses led the way. Twelve stunning chariots came out of the stables as the teens kept their composure as they rode inside with heavy weapons and the standard golden armor on them. Nathan came up stage and took the mircophone. "Now for you chariot numbers!" He yelled happily as blaineley gave him a rude looke.

Emerson was first with a stunning chariot; a golden chariot that sparkled in the sunlight thanks to all that glitter. The wheels and the reins were painted white. On the designs on the chariot where there was Greek stories craved into it, she had painted the craving black and add some green and purple flames on the bottom. Her horses were white with golden manes. "Chariot Number One, Emerson!"

Raphael was behind her with a pure black chariot with silver covering the cravings on the sides and front. He had somehow turned the cravings form Ancient Greek stories to ones where they told about his dad, Anubis; there were jackels, men with jackel heads, mummies, and even some souls flying around a set of scales. The reins and spiked wheels were also black with silver, and his horses were black with red eyes. "Chariot Number Two, Raphael!"

Alice was third as she came with a multi-colored chariot with random stickers, different colors of the glitter, random decorations like white feathers on the reins and stick-on jem stones on the wheels, and her horses were varied from white to black to brown to even bash. "Chariot Number Three, Alice!"

Nakayla followed behind with a stunning chariot. It was painted a royal purple color with golden glitter making it sparkle like it was a crown. The reins and wheels were sprayed with the golden glitter, but they stayed the same brownish color they were before. On the front was an eagle and on the sides were carefully-done drawings of lightning bolts that were white. Her horses were white with black manes. "Chariot Number Four, Nakayla!"

Crafter followed as he came up in his chariot, which was painted a darker color of bronze to give it a metal look. On the sides and front, there was rectangular drawers that were slightly open to give him an advantage. His horses were not real ones, but metal ones that he had been working on for a few days, not knowing there was going be a chance to debut them. "Chariot Number Five, Crafter!"

Ben was next with a chariot that had black and white paint splattered all over it while showing the original bronze in some places. The reins and wheels were covers in black and white paint mixing together, and his horses were brown with white manes. "Chariot Number Six, Ben!"

Drew was the seventh one as he came up in a blue-and-white chariot with some sea green streaks and sea green glitter. There was a tridnt on the front of the chariot and handmade seaweed from green paper that was covered in green glittered was on the bottom of the chariot. Pictures of waves covered the Ancient Greek cravings already made on the chariot and his horses were a surprisingly bluish-black color. "Chariot Number Seven, Drew!"

The next one to arrive was Bria in her chariot. It was an orange color with yellow and red streaks carefully done so they wouldn't look like flames. Golden glitter also covered this chariot to make it even brighter and black music notes were on the top and the bottom of the chariot. The horses she had were a yellowish-color with bright manes. "Chariot Number Eight, Bria!"

The ninth chariot of the day was Vulcan, whose chariot seem to be the opposite of his girlfriend's. It was a pure silver color with drawings of the moon in all of its forms in white, and some crude drawings of animals on the bottoms of the chariots. His horses were a silver color and had the longest manes with it being pure white. "Chariot Number Nine, Vulcan!"

Diamond was the tenth racer with her chariot that screamed her personality; it was a bright pink color with white feathers on the top of the chariot with golden, heart-shaped clip holding the feathers in place. Her wheels and rein were sprayed with golden spray paint and she had decorated them in fake diamonds. She had placed huge, red hearts on the sides of her chariot and there was a huge diamond on the front with her name written in delicate, black handwriting. Her horses were white with blond manes, but she added some touches like bows and bejeweled collars. "Chariot Number Ten, Diamond!"

The next racer was Cards in his chariot. It was a dark blue chariot with playing cards he had found or own glued to the sides, and pieces of dice on the top rim of the chariot. He had painted some red hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds all over the chariot since black wouldn't show up on dark blue. He made the reins white with black spades on them and he had turned the wheels into poker chips. The horses he had were black with red manes. "Chariot Number Eleven, Cards!"

The last chariot of the day was Katilin's. She was in a beautifully-done chariot that was painted white with streaks of black that were zig-zaging across the sides. Specks of red were splattered on the sides and front, and on the front ws the symbol of Eris. The reins and wheels were also black with red specks, which almost looked like dried blood. Her horses were black with blonde manes. "And the finally chariot, Chariot Number Twelve, Katilin!"

All twelve racers were at the starting line as Emerson took pictures quickly with her camera. She placed her camera down as Blaineley got off her golden throne and grabbed a blow horn from the side. She gave a wicked smile as she took the microphone from Nathan and said, "Students, start you chariots!"

The students smiled as they grabbed the reins with one hand and grabbed a weapon with the other. "On your mark... Get set... GO!" Blaineley pressed the blow horn to release a loud sound and Alex waved the green staring flag uphappily.

The students whipped their reins to their horses, causing some racers to jerk a little as all of the chariots began to move at high speed.

Emerson took the lead as Crafter followed behind at close speed. Emerson pulled the reins hard to make the horses turn as she grabbed a spear and looked at Crafter. "Sorry about this, Crafter. But I'm not taking the chance on losing _this _challenge!" She threw the spear at him, but he avoid it.

As Crafter moved out of the way of Emerson's spear, he grabbed the control system and pressed a red button, causing a thick net to fly out one of the compartments and covering at one of Emerson's horses. The blind horse to go wild as the daughter of Eos tried to clam it down. She jerked the reins hard to make the other horses turned as the net fell off the blind horse.

Alice and Raphael were behind Crafter as they fought for third place. Alice held a shield with one hand as Raphael threw a speat at her, and kept the other hand on the reins as she tired to keep the horses steady. As the spear banged against her shield, she threw the shield down and grabbed her own spear as she threw it at Raphael's wheels, but it only struck one.

As Raphael kept his chariot steady the best he could with a shaking wheel, Diamond passed him and Alice as she taunted "I'm going to win! I'm going to win!" She sped up and caught up to Crafter's chariot, where the Aussie pressed the control system again to caused a spear to fly out of a compartment and strike one of Diamond's wheels.

Diamond yelled as her horses slowed down, giving Nakayla the chance to catch up and get behind the daughter of Aphrodite. Nakayla grabbed a spear with a blunt point and threw it at Diamond, causing the wind to be knocked out of the heiress even with her armor on. She slowed down enough for Nakayla to pass her and yelled, "Sorry, but this is a race after all."

Diamond gave the daughter of Zeus an evil glare as she whipped her reins and her horses began to speed up, with Ben, Drew, and Cards fighting for the fifth place spot. Vulcan, Raphael, and Alice were all fighting for the sixth place spot, but Raphael and Alcie were neck-to-neck as Vulcan were a little behind them.

Katilin and Bria was neck-to-neck for the last place spot, neither wanting to be the loser that goes home. Katilin looked at Bria as she took the weapons Diamond had thrown in the chariot eariler, only to be shocked. "A freakin' discus and shot-put ball! Is this a freakin's joke or something?"

Bria smiled as she whipped the reins and began speeding ahead Katilin, causing the evil girl to grow angry as she sped up with great speed to catch up to the daughter of Apollo.

Back with the racers for the fifth palce spot, Drew was trying to get ahead of Cards as they fought at arms-length with spears. "Forget it, loser!" Cards yelled at Drew as he blocked another attack from Drew's spear. "I'm going to win this challenge!"

Drew grew angry as he pulled his spear back as instead of attacking Cards, he threw it at one of his wheels to cause it to break and Cards' chariot to shake. The son of Tyche held on to his reins for dear life as Drew began to pass him, only to have his wheel broke by a spear from Ben's chariot.

Ben passed the two fighting teens as he said with a smirk, "Sorry, but you should have not let me by behind you two."

Drew and Cards tried to steady their chariots as they began to fall behind, letting Raphael and Alice to pass them with Vulcan at their heels. Vulcan started to catch up and grabbed a spear with a blunt tip. He threw it at Raphael's leg, causing the son of Anubis to jump in pain as Vulcan passed him. "Sorry dude, but I'm not going home!"

Raphael looked angry as Alice grabbed two more spears from her chariot. She threw the first one at one of Vulcan's wheel and the second followed suit with another wheel, causing the son of Artemis to shake as he kept his chariot steady as best he could. Alice passed him as she began to get in front of the group.

While she was doing that, the front of the race had Emerson, Crafter, and Nakayla fighting for first place. All three were neck-to-neck-to-neck as they passed the starting line again to hear Blaineley say, "Two more laps, so hurry!"

Nakayla grabbed her second spear and threw it at one of Crafter's horses, causing the mechincal horses to go insane and tear off from the pack, leaving Crafter with only five horses now. She giggled as she whipped her reins and passed the Australian as he yelled, "Shelia, never hurt one of my beauties again!"

"Sorry, Crafter! I'll make it up to you later!" Nakayla cried to her friend as she took the second place spot.

Emerson looked behind her as Nakayla threw a spear with a blunt tip, causing the wind to be knocked out of Emerson enough for her to slow down and Nakayla to take the first place spot. "Again, I'm sorry!" Nakayla said as she raced ahead.

Emerson caught her breath as she raced to catch up, while everyone else tried to even get ahead. Katilin and Bria were still in last place as everyone else began to get ahead of them, causing worry and panic to set into Katilin.

Bria held a spear in her hands everytime she threw another, so she felt confident that she would at least get ahead fo Katilin. But she had another thing coming when she turned her head to see how far everyone was for a second.

When Bria turned her head, Katilin took the heavy shot-put ball and threw it as best as she could. Lucky for her and unlucky for Bria, the shot-put ball hit one of Bria's wheels and it completely broke in half, causing the chariot to begin to tip over as Bria tried to keep it going. Her spear fell out of her hand as Katilin smile and grabbed another shot-put ball.

Katilin threw the second one as she snapped her reins and her horses went faster. The ball hitted Bria's other wheel, casuing it to break it half as Bria yelled and her chariot fell over.

Katilin began catching up as she passed Vulcan, Raphael, and Alice and got the eighth place spot. The three looked in horror as Bria tried to pull up her chariot, but their horses kept going for them to go back and help. Vuclan and Raphael tried to pull their horses around, but they kept going straight.

Katilin passed Drew and Cards as she grabbed the spot for sixth place, suddenly pleased with herself as they came on the final lap. She loooked at her half-brother as she grabbed something from her pocket, only to have something hit her back. Kaitlin looked around to see Vulcan and Raphael coming up to her with spears.

"Uh oh..." She said as she tried to go faster, but Vulcan and Rapahel threw more blunt-end spears at her. "STOP IT!"

"For what you just did to my girlfriend? Forget it!" Vulcan yelled as everyone came they got closer to the finish line.

Katilin began to speed up and tried to get away from the two angry boys as she passed Ben, who seem confused by the whole thing. He watched as Vulcan and Rapahel passed him and mummbled, "And I thought I was crazy for my girlfriend..."

Katilin kept going at a good pace from the boys as she passed Diamond and gave the girl an evil glare, then she kept going faster as Diamond gulped.

Katilin closed her eyes as she passed the finish and yelled, "I won!"

Then someone looked at her and said, "Um... You didn't win..." Katilin snapped her eyes opened to see Nakayla wearing a golden laurel around her head, Emerson wearing a silver laurel on her head, and Crafter wearing a bronze laurel on his head. "Nakayla got first, Emerson got second, and Crafter got third. Weren't you watching the race at all?" Nathan asked.

Katilin looked dumbstuck as Diamond, Ben, Vulcan, Raphael, Cards, Drew, and Alice passed the finish line and the two angry boys that were chasing Katilin got out of their chariots and Vulcan yelled, "No, she was busy hurting my girlfriend!" He ran towards his girlfriend as she finally pulled her chariot up form the other side of the field as Raphael ran to help them.

Katilin got out of her chariot and said, "Not my fault! If Diamond didn't give me such lousy weapons, maybe the results would be different!" She shot a glare at the heiress as all of the blame was somehow placed on her.

Diamond looked down at the ground as Blaineley walked down from the stage as Vulcan and Raphael came back over there with Bria. "Well, since Bria didn't even crossed the finish line, then she is automatically eliminated."

"What? _Even _I know that's not fair!" Drew yelled in surprise.

Blaineley gave a cruel smirk at Bria as she ignored Drew completely. "Bria, sweetie, go pack your bags and we'll see you at the bridge tonight."

Bria's lower lip trembled as Vulcan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. "It's okay. At least you won't have to worry about Katilin or Diamond anymore..."

"I know, but losing isn't what I'm sad about..." Bria whimpered.

"Then what is?"

Bria looked at her boyfriend as she said with shining eyes, "Leaving you is the worst."

**~0~**

As everyone returned to the castle to clean up, eat, and get ready to watch Bria leave tonight, Katilin pulled her two lackies to the side as she hissed at Diamond. "What were you thinking with those weapons?"

"What? You at least beat Bria..." Diamond said in confusion.

Then, quicker than Diamond or Cards could blink, Katilin raised her hand and slapped Diamond across the face and the daughter of Aphrodite fell to the ground. "You stupid bitch! It is not the fact I beat Bria, it's the fact that you didn't check on my chariot to see if was good enough to race, make it even look good, or give me any good weapons! Plus, you should have been back there protecting me instead of racing ahead, you bitch!"

Diamond touched her cheek as she picked herself off the ground and tears began to show up. Katilin saw these tears and yelled, "And don't you dare try to cry, you piece of trash! Be glad that I'm getting you far. You would be gone already or dead from my hands!"

Diamond tried to hold her tears as Katilin left and began walking up the stairs, with Cards at her heels as he laughed at Diamond, "Stupid skank..."

As the two villains walked up the spiraling staircase, Diamond stood there as she touched her cheek again and let some tears fall down her cheeks. "What did I ever do to them..." She whispered as she held her arms together and walked by herself up the staircase.

_**[Later]**_

All eleven students were at the docks as Chef led Bria out with Nathan and Alex carrying her bags. Blaineley stood near the carriage as she said, "Bria, your time here as come to an end. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right..." Bria mummbled under he breathe as she gave hugs to Emerson, Raphael, Alice, Nakayla, Ben, Drew, Crafter, and finally Vulcan with the longest hug. She kissed Vulcan on the cheek as she picked up one of her bags and said, "I'll see you guys later."

Katilin rolled her eyes as she let out a creepy giggle. "As if they want to see a loser like you again..."

Bria whipped her head back as she walked up to Katilin and said, "Like I want to be someone like you."

"But everyone wants to be like me because I'm great." Katilin shot back. "Am I right?" She looked around to see if anyone agreed with her, but nobody said a word.

Bria crossed her arms and smiled a little. "Does it matter? I'm me and I will never change that just for more ratings or for other to like me. I'm unique, and I won't change for others... EVER!"

Katilin rolled her eyes as Bria stuck out her tounge and entered the carriage. Blaineley closed the doors as she said, "Now we have eleven more students before we have a winner! Who will lose next time? Stay tune to find out on _Academy... For... Demigods!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that I made Diamond seem different than how she usually acts, but there is a good reason for that because she is my OC and I have a good idea for her for the rest of the story!**


	17. Weaving with Spiders

**Black Kitten Chara: YEAH! My Spring Break has finally came to the South, and I'm so happy! Why? Because that means I can write more! So, please leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

It was a bright, clear night on the grounds of the castle. The moon was full and bright against the dark night sky with the stars shining brightly as the students ate dinner inside the castle. The wind was clam and gentle, much like the one you would find on a spring day. Everything from the trees to the lake to even the animals in the lush forest seem at peace. But inside, where some students were at a rivalry point, was a totally different story on the other hand.

"_Chuidi il becco_! I can't believe you!" Emerson yelled at Katilin.

The argument had happened so quickly before anyone could blink. Emerson was about to leave the dinner line when Katilin walked by and pushed Emerson's plate up so it would covered the Italian girl in the slop they were being fed.

Katilin turned around with a fake innocent look and said, "OMG! I'm _sooo_ sorry, Emmy!" Katilin smile evily as Emerson's frown became deeper as she used the nickname that only Charlie use. "My hand has been acting up lately, so my bad..."

Emerson rolled her eyes and grabbed some paper towels as she snapped, "Yeah right. Just like it wasn't your bad when you told me lies about my boyfriend? Or how you lied to Blaineley to switch teams? Yup, just my imagination then..."

"Yes, it was your imagination." Katilin said as she giggled madly, causing the daughter of Eos to roll her eyes again and sit down as she wiped food from her shirt.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "**_**Chuidi il becco! **_**I just want to strangle her at this point!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Emerson sat down at her table as she watched Katilin sit down with her boyfriend, Alex. She wiped her shirt like mad as Raphael and Vulcan grabbed a few more napkins for her. "Stupid Katilin... One of these days, she is going to regret messing with me."

"Well, worry more about your shirt at the moment." Alice said as Vulcan gave her some napkins. She began helping Emerson with her shirt by getting the hemline as Emerson worked on the chest. "And look, it's already coming out!" Alice said as she showed some gunk from the stained shirt.

Emerson gave a sad smile as she kept wiping her shirt. She got most of the gunk out of her shirt, and she threw some napkins into the trash like she was playing basketball. She placed her camera on the table and wiped some food from the lens furiously. "I just hope my shirt will look better in the morning." She said sadly.

As the daughter of Eos worked on her shirt and camera, Nakayla and Ben watched from the other table. Nakayla leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and said, "That's sad. I hate that Emerson is being totured by Katilin."

Ben sighed as he looked at Crafter. "Well... Maybe we can help her. Protect her from Katilin and her gang."

"I agree! What about you, Nakayla?" Crafter said happily. "Katilin and those slimebags wouldn't get to Emerson with us around. And if Vulcan and Raphael agrees with us, then we'll have more of an army against Katilin..."

Nakayla smiled at her two friends as Drew nodded his head in agreement. "I think it's a good idea..."

Nakayla sighed dramatically with a smile as she said, "Well, if you boys are so willing to help out, then okay then. But let's ask her in the morning. It's bedtime anyways."

The teens got up from their tables as Chef closed the kitchen for the night. Emerson grabbed her camera from the table as Katilin and Cards walked behind her with smirks on their faces. Diamond was behind them with a frown, looking worried and scared as Katilin gave a small yet evil giggle from her lips.

**~0~**

Drew woke up that morning with the sensation of something sticky on his face. He groaned as he thought about the dream he was having, so he ignored the sticky substance on his face and tried to roll over. But thanks to that substance, he couldn't move a muscle. He snapped his eyes open and saw he was in a web. A huge _spider's_ web.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Drew: "Why do I feel like this challenge will not be fun?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Drew, with his head up only a little bit, saw that everyone else was also tangled up in the huge web. "Um... guys?"

Everyone groaned and mummbled, so Drew gulped as he yelled, "WAKE UP!" They snapped their eyes and looked around as they tried to move around in the web. "Guys, where are we?"

Before anyone could answer him, a voice came down from below the web. The teens looked down and saw Blaineley with a mircophone. "Well Drew, this is your new challenge! One of my friends has let me use her web for this challenge. She won't eat you, but she will have fun chasing you!"

As the teens sat there in shock, as if they could do anything else, Blaineley walked off and disappeared into the darkness below. "And remember, last one to the end of this web has to go home!" Then she was gone.

The students laid there in shock as the web moved with the slightest pull, which the first came from Nakayla. She began working with her wrists, trying to set them free as others began following her plan. After she freed her wrists with much diffucultly, she started working on her ankles as she ripped some of the web from them.

"How in Hades' name did she get us trapped in a web?" Ben asked as he kicked some webbing from his ankles.

"It's Blaineley. She's a spider in her own right." Vulcan said as he began working on his wrists, with his ankles trying to get to them since he accidently untangled them first. He finally kicked some of the web off and he was able to tear his wrists from the webbing easily.

As the teens began getting the web off their body, small scurring sounds could be heard nearby. At first, the sound was far off and it was easy to ignore. But as the teens began to get up and gather their balance, the sound became louder and it sounded like it wasn't one thing but hundreds of little things.

"What is that sound?" Raphael asked.

The teens whipped their heads to the source of the sound, which was growing louder. They couldn't see anything in front of them, but as they looked towards their feet, they saw where the sound was coming from.

"S-S...SPIDERS!" Diamond yelled as hundreds of tiny, brown little spiders came closer to them at high-speed. "_Oh mon dieu_!*" The heiress yelled in distress as the horrible creatures started to close in on the teens.

Nakayla and Emerson were back-to-back as the Italian girl said, "Any ideas?"

Nakayla cocked her head to the side as she thought of a quick plan. Then she snapped her fingers and said, "Everyone, use your powers!" Her fingers sparked with lightning and she threw the lightning at some spiders, which caused the web to break as the spiders fell with it.

Emerson started to create an orange-red glow from her fingers as she said, "Anyone who wants to get away from these things, follow me."

"For once, I agree with _EAR_..." Cards said as he held on to Katilin's arm for dear life, which caused the monsterous girl to glare at him as Nakayla threw more lightning.

The teens split into three groups; Nakayla took Ben, Crafter, and Drew as Crafter started to create fire form his hands to light up their way and to attack the spiders with Nakayla; Emerson took Vulcan, Raphael, and Alice as Vulcan started to shoot the spiders with his never-ending arrow supply; and Katilin took Cards and Diamond down another path as Cards somehow made sure the spiders didn't see them with his good luck powers.

_**[Group One]**_

Nakayla was running down the web as her and Crafter started to kill each group of spiders with lightning and fire, respectively.

"There's too many!" Drew yelled as he kicked some spiders from his shoes.

"I know, I know! But there has to be an end, unless we're going the wrong way..." Nakayla said in a worried voice.

The four continued down the path they were on as the spiders behind them started to join the spiders on the sides of the teens, and all of the arachnes started to chase them with great speed and agility.

"Any new ideas?" Crafter whispered to Nakayla.

The daughter of Zeus sighed as she tried to think of something. _"Out of everything Blaineley has put us through, she had to add spiders to all of this madness! Even I can't stand the look of spiders, and I'm not even afraid of them!"_ Nakayla screamed silently in her head. She bit her lower lip as she threw more lightning at spiders.

Then it came to her. "Crafter, do you have a chain or something?" The Aussie looked confuse, but he rummaged through his pockets as he grabbed a chain. The Nakayla took it and said, "Everyone, tie this around your waist!" The three boys looked at her strangely, but did what they were told. "Okay, now jump on the count of three!"

"Nakayla, I love you and everything, but are you insane?" Ben yelled.

"Just trust me!" Nakayla began bouncing on the web as she started counting down. "One... Two... Three!"

The three teens jumped high into the air, surprised on the bounciness of the web, as spiders started to cover the area they just in. Nakayla snapped her fingers again and said to Crafter, "We need fire one more time!" The Aussie gave a wicked smile as they both threw fire and lightning, causing the web to burn as spiders fell or burn with it.

"YES!" Crafter yelled, but it was short-lived.

"Um... Guys, how are we supposed to land?" Drew asked.

But instead of them screaming in panic as he thought they would, Nakayla took the end of the chain that was wrapped around their waists and threw it. All of a sudden, it grabbed on to the edge of the burnt webbing.

"Hold on!" Nakayla yelled as the teens swumg from mid-air to below the webbing. Nakayla held on to the top of the chain as Crafter and Ben held on for dear life below her. Drew was on the bottom of the chain and looked down to see dead spiders, burnt from the fire and lightning, under him.

Nakayla groaned as she tried to hold on to the webbing, pulling herself up. "Okay, someone give me their hand."

Ben looked at Crafter and jerked his head for the Aussie to go first. Crafter grabbed Nakayla's hand as Ben held his out next, then his girlfriend pulled him up as she said, "No offense guys, but you two are really heavy..."

"We're made out of pure steel. That's what makes us so strong, Sweetie." Ben joked, which caused his girlfriend to roll her eyes playfully as she held out her hand for Drew next.

The son of Posedion tried to reach for it, but he was too far off. "You guys need to pull me up." Drew said in a worried voice.

Nakayla nodded her head as she grabbed on to the chain and the two boys behind her did the same. "One.. Two.. Three!" But as they tried to pull the chain up, it snapped in half and Drew began to fall. "DREW!"

Crafter lunged fowards and barely grabbed Drew's hand. The son of Posedion was freaking out at this point as he said, "Just pull me up already!" Crafter did so as he pulled Drew from mid-air and sat him down on the webbing.

Too bad when Crafter pulled him up, Drew hit his head against the grappling hook of the chain and was instantly knocked out. He fell on the webbing as his friends looked at him in shock. "I swear it wasn't my fault!" Crafter yelled.

"It's okay, Crafter. We'll just carry him." Nakayla said as she helped Drew up. "Grab a leg or an arm, and start walking!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ben and Crafter said as they pulled the knocked-out boy up.

_**[Group Two]**_

"We are going to die now..." Vulcan said clamly as he shot another arrow at a group of spiders. He was causing the web to break under the spiders, so he was hoping that would kill them since they were falling from probably thousands of feet.

"No, we're not." Emerson said, trying to make things seem fine.

Vulcan gestured to the hundreds of spiders behind them and said, "Bet you money at least half of those are poisonous."

"Way to put a damper on things, Vulcan." Raphael said as he tried to keep up with Emerson's glowing fingertips, the only things lighting their way as they ran.

Vulcan rolled his eyes as he shot another arrow at the web, hoping it would fall altogether behind them and kill all of the spiders at once. But that wish never came true as the spiders kept coming towards them.

The teens kept running as Emerson looked around for an exit or somehting to save them. She quickly held her hands in a praying motion and said in her head, _"Mom, please give us a miracle now!"_

As Emerson prayed for a miracle, it seem like the spiders were coming in less numbers to Vulcan. He looked at Emerson and said, "Emerson, I think they are starting to retreat!"

"Whataya mean?" Emerson asked as she looked behind her to see basically no spiders left. She smiled as she thought, _"Grazie, madre!*"_

But the happiness was short-lived as Raphael heard something moving behind them. It was a large, thundering sound mixed with the sounds of spiders's legs moving. He turned around slowly as he realized something horrible. "G-Guys... W-Where's Alice?"

The faces of Vulcan and Emerson had a moment of complete fear as they realized one of their friends was left behind. They turned around slowly as the sound got louder and Emerson pulled her fingertips up to see a horrible, monsterous sight.

The creature had the upper body of a woman with leathery, bash skin and tangled, greasy brown hair. But her eyes were completely black and her mouth had sharp, little fangs with a long, black tounge. Her chest and and arms had small, black spikes on them and her arms were long and thin with bony hands. But the lower part of her body was horrible; it was the body of a furry, brown spider with four, long, and bony legs. The creature at least reached eight feet in height.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson (sarcastically): "This day keeps getting better and better..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael [with his hands in a prayer motion]: "Dad, please don't let me or my friends die."**

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

The three teens grabbed on to one another as Vulcan said, "Now we're dead."

But as the teens waited for a painful death by the spider-like creature, the monster threw back its head and began laughing. "HAHA! Got you guys good!"

The teens gave the monster a funny look as it began to grow smaller until it became a human girl with spikey black hair and dark skin; Alice. "And you're welcome, by the way."

Emerson shot the daughter of Loki a glare, even though she was two years younger than the prankster. "What was that for?"

Alice tapped her chin innocently as she said, "Well, I can shapeshift into anything, so I became Arachne and made the spiders leave us alone. Now if they come back, I'll just become Miss Spider Lady again and scare them off."

Emerson's face become one of surprise as she threw her arms around Alice and said, "You're a genius! Why didn't you tell us eariler you can shapeshift?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have gotten into trouble before with shapeshifting. My mom was arressted for stealing someone's identity, and I feel bad using my powers at times because I feel like I'm taking someone's whole life and ruining it..."

"Well, you're a genius and we own you one." Raphael said.

Alice said as Emersom pointed her glowing hand straight ahead. "Well, let's keep going and win this challenge!"

As the teens began walking straight on their original path, Vulcan gave a smirk and said, "Yup, I knew we would live through that." For that, he got slapped upside the head by Emerson. "OW!"

_**[Group Three]**_

Katilin was leading her way down the web with Cards next to her and Diamond a little behind them. Somehow, with Cards' good luck powers, the spiders decided not to follow them and they basically got off easy.

Diamond stood behind Katilin and Cards as she bit her nails, a habit she hated doing unless she was dead nervous or really scared of something. At the moment, it was both of those things.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "I know the way I have been acting all season made me look bad, but at least I'm not pyscho-crazy like Katilin and Cards! I just heard their plan, without them catching me, and even I found it horrible!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the three kept walking, Diamond looked at her bangles on each wrist. Each one had a different gemstone in them, and each had writing in French about beauty or love. She was thankful that the two people in front of her was ignoring her at the moment.

The teens kept walking as the web got lower and lower, which caused Katilin to smile evily as she said "We are _sooo_ going to win."

"And with my luck, then there isn't a second guess about us going to the finals." Cards said as he shuffled cards in his hands.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "If that loser, Cards, and the freak, Diamond, think they are going to the finals with me, then they have another thing coming."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Katilin gave a fake smile as the three teens reached the bottom of the web, but saw nothing that showed that they were at the finish line; no Blaineley, no Alex or Nathan, and no finish line flag.

"What is going on here? Is this some joke?" Katilin asked to her two lackies. They both shrugged as she whipped her head back and forth, trying to find something to show them that they had won the challenge.

Finally, she stomped her foot on the ground and yelled. Diamond covered her ears as Katilin yelled, "Is this some freakin' joke?!"

"No, my dear... It is your deathbed." A raspy voice said. The teens turned around to see the most gruesome sight as the voice showed herself.

The creature had the upper body of a woman with leathery, bash skin and tangled, greasy brown hair. But her eyes were completely black and her mouth had sharp, little fangs with a long, black tounge. Her chest and and arms had small, black spikes on them and her arms were long and thin with bony hands. But the lower part of her body was horrible; it was the body of a furry, brown spider with four, long, and bony legs. The creature at least reached eight feet in height. "I am Arachne, and this is the place where you will die!"

Before the spider-woman could attack, the three villains screamed for their lives and began running back up the web. "Come back here!"

But the teens were smart enough not to listen to her, so she had to crawl up the web as they kept running. "We're going to die!" Cards wailed as the teens ran pass four familiar-looking, fellow students.

Nakayla looked in confusion at the three villains as she asked, "What is going on here?"

Instead of getting an answer from the runaway teens, Ben tapped her shoulder and pointed to the monster. "RUN AWAY!" Nakayla yelled as Ben and Crafter dropped Drew, but thanks to the chain, he was still attached to the three demigods as they ran and he was being dragged along.

As the now seven demigods ran for their lives, an orange-red glow was seen from the distance as Emerson and her friends watched their fellow students run. "I wonder what is going on?"

"I think I know..." Alice said as she pointed at the spider-lady. The four demigods screamed and ran along with their fellow demigods as Arachne kept a good pace behind them, but not good enough that she was catching up.

Emerson, Raphael, Vulcan, and Alice ran pass Nakayla and her friends. But nobody cared as everyone screamed and ran for their lives, not knowing that Arachne was gathering an army of spiders or that they was near the end.

As Katilin started to lag behind her so-called friends, Emerson pushed pass her roughly and caused the daughter of Eris to fall down "Sorry, Kat! My shoulder has been acting up, so my bad..." Emerson said as she mocked the eariler conversation with Katilin. Katilin jumped back up as she took chase of the Italian girl and yelled, "I will kill you!"

"I'm so scared..." Emerson said sarcastically.

Everyone kept running as a blowhorn was heard from not too far off and Diamond lost her footing, which caused her to tummble down into the first place spot as she crossed the finish line. "Diamond is the winner!" Blaineley yelled.

Everyone looked shock as Emerson pushed pass Cards, but she started to tummble down to as she fell into the second place spot. Basically, everyone who got towards the finish line tummbled down.

As Nakayla and her group got close, she lost her footing with Ben and Crafter doing the same thing and they all fell down across the finish line. As they got across the finish line, Cards hid behind Blaineley and yelled, "Make the Spider Lady stop!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she walked pass Nakayla and her friends. "Arachne! You look so beautiful!"

The immortal spider-creature stopped as her spider army stopped in its tracks. Then she posed slightly and smiled. "Aw, Blaineley. I can't be that good-looking."

"But my dear, you are. Have you have some work done?" Blaineley asked.

"Nah."

"Well, you still look fablous. And can you do me a favor by taking your children home. They are scaring my students." Blaineley said.

"Of course!" Arachne said as she turned around and her spider army followed her, leaving many of the students confused at the sight. Then Blaineley turned around and smiled at her students as the spider-creature disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, a fun challenge indeed. And since Cards was busy yelling in my ear, I never got to announce who are the final students; Nakayla, Crafter, and Ben are safe. Drew, you're going home, sweetie." Blaineley said.

Nakayla shot up from the ground and said, "What? But we are all tied up to one another! If he loses, then we all lose!"

Blaineley shook her head as she pointed at Drew, who was barely inches from making across the finish line. "Rules are rules, Nakayla. When Drew wakes up, tell him the news and report to the bridge to give your final good-byes."

**~0~**

As night fell on the castle once again, Emerson walked down the hallway to the bridge to say good-bye to Drew. _"Even though I never really talked to Drew, he seem nice enough."_ The Italian girl thought to herself.

She kept going down the long, narrow hallway as two pairs of footsteps could be heard behind her. Emerson turned around to see Cards and Diamond walking up to her, Cards with an evil smirk on his face and Diamond with a worried look on her face.

The daughter of Eos rolled her eyes as she said, "What do you wa- HEY!" Before she could finish, Cards pushed her up against the wall and held her roughly by the forearms. "What do you think you are doing?" She yelled.

Cards smirked darkly as he said, "Aw, come on Sugar. With your boyfriend out of here, he can't know what happens with you."

Emerson glared at the son of Tyche, who was too close to her face for her liking. "When Charlie finds out, and he will know through me, then I promise you that he will waste no time murdering you!"

"And how do you know that? He seem like a nice guy to me, and one who doesn't like his girl seeing other guys..." Cards said seductively.

Emerson growled as she took her hand with the ring and grabbed Cards' elbow. At first, nothing happened and fear finally settled into Emerson. But as Cards began to lean in, Diamond stared in shock as she whispered something under her breath.

Then a miracle happened. A small smount of smoke appeared on Cards' elbow and the flirt jumped back in pain. He held his elbow as he looked and saw an imprint of Emerson's ring. He growled at the girl as Emerson took her foot and slammed it between Cards' legs.

The son of Tyche howled as he slumped to the ground and whimpered. Emerson took a deep breath as Diamond grabbed her elbow and the two began running down the stairs as Cards laid there, in pain and clueless about the escape.

"Come on!" Diamond yelled.

But Emerson wiggled her arm from Diamond's grip and snapped, "Why are you helping me?"

The heiress turned around and snapped, "My mom is the Goddess of Love. Even though everyone here may not think it, but I believe in true love. What Cards did, even if he was doing on Katilin's orders, is sick and that's is why I'm helping you, even if we're not friends."

Emerson tried to take in what Diamond was saying, but only one thing stuck out. "What? Katilin told Cards to try and kiss me?!"

"And much worse..." Diamond mummbled, but the Italian girl didn't hear her. But before Emerson could express anger, everyone started to line up at the bridge. The two girls nodded their heads at one another and walked to the bridge.

Blaineley looked in the crowd and said, "Where's Cards?"

"He decided not to come." Diamond quickly said.

Blaineley gave a look of uncertainty, but she quickly replaced it with her usual smirk as Drew came out with Nathan carrying his bags on the golden carrier. He had an ice pack on his head and said, "Well, I just this is good-bye."

Nakayla hugged him as Crafter and Ben high-five him, and Drew just waved bye to everyone else. As he entered the carriage, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled as blush came across his face. "Oh well, I forgot why I was even here in the first place. But I'm happy to know who my dad really is, and at least I get to see Mel-" Before he could finish, Blaineley slammed the carriage door in his face.

The carriage began to leave as Blaineley said, "Ten students left, with only nine challenges to go here! Who will fall under the pressure, and who will come on top as our winner of the next challenge? Stay tune to find out on _Academy...for...Demigods_!"

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1. **_**Oh mon dieu**_**!= French word for "Oh my god!" **

**2. **_**Grazie, madre!= **_**Italian word for "Thank you, mother!"**


	18. Parent Night: Capture the Flag Version

**Black Kitten Chara: Thank for for the reviews, and here is chapter eighteen of "Academy for Demigods"! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

The worst storm yet hit the castle the same night when Alice finally got to use the phone. The sound of thunder shook the grounds, lightning brighten the dark rooms, and rain hitted against the windows hard enough that cracks were beginning to show a little.

But none of this bother Alice, who was waiting as Crafter was finally finishing up his conversation. She bounced on the heels of her feet as he opened up the glass door and looked at her. "Oh, hey there Alice!"

"Hey, Crafter! I was wondering if I could talk now?" Alice said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah. I just talked to Drew, seeing if he hated me for knocking him out cold during the last challenge..."

"And what did he say?"

"He wasn't mad really. He told me everything happens for a reason." Crafter said as he winked at the smaller girl. Then, his face became worried as he asked, "Where you with Nakayla and Emerson earlier?"

"I was, but they decided to go pull a prank on Katilin. Emerson said something about honey, feathers, and bees would do the trick." Alice said innocently as pulling pranks were normal for her. She tapped on the glass dor as she entered and said, "Well, I'm going to go talk now. Bye-Bye!"

Crafter rubbed the back of his head curiously as he began walking back up the steps, only to see Emerson and Nakayla covered in honey. He looked at them for a second before he asked, "So, how did it go?"

"It went fine. Except for the part the honey got on us and we forgot the bees!" Emerson sighed as she took the bag of feathers to the cleaning room.

As the two girls went to go clean themselves off, Alice sat down in the telephone room for the first time since coming here. She grabbed the phone and began looking down the list of calls, but settled on the perivous number Crafter was on.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Alice: "Ever since I got here, I haven't been able to use the phone. Everyone else uses it before me, and by the time I get on it, it's curfew."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Alice tapped the buttons as she listened to the ringing in the phone, only to be replaced by a groggy voice saying "_Hello?"_

"SHIKA!" Alice knew his voice anywhere, as well as Jill's voice. She had grown close with the two while acting as counselors at the camp for the eliminated students. "How are you doing?"

_"Alice? What are you doing up this late?" _Shika asked on the other end. Alice smirked at the question the son of Athena gave her.

"Well, I have been meaning to call you, but everyone keeps using up phone time! So, how are things back at the camp? Is Jill having a hard time taking care of the animals and the girls' dorm?"

_"Everything's good. Jill wishes you were back to help with the girls' dorm, but nothing unusual has happened. Except..."_

"Except what? Shika, tell me right now." Alice said with curiousity.

_"One of the guys, can't remember his name, wasn't in his room during the last challenge you had. He was here the next morning, but he had this vibe like he was thinking of a way to kill someone. He seem like a good guy, so it creeps me out that he was acting like that..."_

"Who was it?" Alice asked, her curiousity peaking.

_"It was-"_ Before Shika could finish, a beeping noise came to tell Alice her time was up. The daughter of Loki sighed as she said, "Sory, Shika. I have to go now." She hung up before the on of Athena could finish and walked out as Blaineley was giving the countdown to curfew. Alice groaned as she said, "Why was I chosen again?" Then she headed on to bed.

**~0~**

By the morning, it had seem like the storm had gone away over night. The sun was shining and the freshly dew grass was drying up. Birds were chripping and everything seem peaceful until Blaineley blew a bullhorn over the intercom, waking every student up instantly as she said, _"GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS! Today is a beautiful day to have a challenge, and I have a wonderful surprise for you!"_

Ben groaned in his bed as he covered his head with his pillow and mummured, "Woman, leave us alone..."

_**[In the Field Ground]**_

The students arrived in the field ground, the place where archery and sword-to-sword fighting was done at, thirty minutes after Blaineley's morning wake-up call. Raphael streched as he asked, "Where is Blaineley at?"

As the words left his lips, the hostess appeared in a cloud of white dust with a huge smile. "I'm right here, Raphael. And today, I decided to let you teens play a fun game. Ever heard of Capture the Flag?"

"No way. A game that involves chasing after something? I'm in!" Vulcan said as the hunter pulled back an arrow with excitement.

Blaineley smiled as she snapped her fingers and changed the arrow into a squirrel. "Good to know you're excited, Mr. Arrowthorn. But as you all must know, Capture the Flag requires teamwork, which is impossible since I dissolve the teams."

"So, how are we going to play?" Diamond asked.

Blaineley never answered, but she gestured to the barn where a bright light glow and the interns, Alex and Nathan, pulled back the doors to reveal nine Gods in front of the teens. "MOM!" and "DAD!" were all shout as once as the seven Greek Gods, one Egyptian God, and the one Norse God came out of the barn.

Loki, the Norse God of Mischief and Lies, was a tall man with a slender physique. He had slick black hair that went to the nape of his neck, pale skin that rivaled with his daughter's mocha skin, and piercing black eyes. He had a beak-like nose and a cruel grin, much unlike his daughter's playful smile. He wore a plain black t-shirt with leather black pants, black boots, and a black tenchcoat.

Anubis, the Egyptian God of Death and Funerals, was a tall, athletic-built man who was a dead-ringer for his son; he had shaggy and tousled black hair, warm brown eyes, and pale skin, but his ears stuck out a little from his hair. He wore a grey t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black boots.

Eris, the Goddess of Disorder, was a tall woman with a slender-built body. She had short, black hair that was unruly, blood red eyes, deathly pale skin with sharp facial features, and a cruel grin much like Loki's on her red lips. She wore a red leather jacket, a black shirt with black pants, and knee-high red boots.

Eos, the Goddess of the Dawn, was a tall woman with a slim yet womanly figure. She had long golden hair that reached her waist, bright amber eyes, golden-tanned skin, soft facial features, and a warm smile playing across her peach lips. She wore a floor-length, golden skirt with a white flowing top, golden bangles on each wrist, a white headband, and Jesus sandals.

Tyche, the Goddess of Luck, was a short and peite woman with cropped auburn hair with fringe bangs, shining blue eyes, pale skin, and elfish features like pointy ears and an upturned nose. She wore a white, V-neck collar shirt and a black waistjacket with white detailing that showed off her stomach, a black mini-skirt, black high heels, and a black bow-tie collar around her neck.

Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, was a short and slender girl with unruly red hair that went to her lower black, silverly-golden eyes, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. She wore a silver chiton that showed off her arms and legs and was wrapped around her waist, brown sandals, a silver circlet, and her hunting bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Zeus, God of Thunder and King of the Greek Gods, was a tall and muscular man. He has long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black bread, matching grey eyes, fair skin, and a grim yet handsome and proud face. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit with a white button-up, red tie, and black dress shoes.

Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Metalwork, was a short and muscular man. He had a blading head with some long brown hair on the edge that reached to his shoulders, copper-brown eyes, and pale skin. His shoulders wer at different heights, his left leg was in a steel brace, a brown bread that sparked fire, and his head was large, bulging, and misshapen. He wore a blue jumpsuit smeared with grime and oil, and said _Hephaestus _on the name pocket with brown boots.

But it was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, who stole the show. She was a tall and slender woman with perfect body proportions, a graceful neck, a slim and mature face, and her hair in ringlets to her shoulders. She wore a black V-neck shirt with a snowy white ski jacket and red carpis with strappy black high heels. But her best feature was that to every student, her hair color and eye color kept changing as well as some of her facial features and skin tone, trying to match each student's idea of beauty.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Vulcan [freaking out]: "Why is my mom here? Why the hell is my mom here?!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Students, for your challenge today, I have invited your parents over to play Capture the Flag with you!" Blaineley said happily.

But Nakayla rasied her hand as she asked, "But our parents have jobs that-"

"No worry. They just got another God or Goddess to do their job for a few hours, and they will be gone by the time a student is leaving." Blaineley said, which must have made Nakayla feel better because she ran up and hugged her dad.

As the students ran up to greet their parents, Katilin and Ben stood back as Blaineley smirked at them then at Eris. "Well, looks like you two will be playing on the same team today. Okay?" The two groaned, but they went up and hugged their mother as Blaineley began to read out the rules from her clipboard.

"The first team to all of, or the most, flags in an hour will win. The team with the least amount of flags will have a student go home. If one than more team has the same amount of flags for last place, then a vote among the students will happen to see who will go home. The Gods shall not be a aprt of the vote, and they can not use their divine forms to cheat. The flags are hidden are the school grounds, and they will have the symbol of each God or Goddess on them."

All of the teams shook their heads in agreement as Blaineley grabbed a bullhorn and yelled, "GO!"

_**[Team One]**_

Nakayla skipped along with a smile, happy that she could have a day with her father. But something was knotting in her stomach; the fact that she had to tell her over-protective father, whom she must have saw last as a seven-year-old, that she was dating the son of Eris.

"Sweetie, you have grown up so much!" Zeus said with a curious look.

"Aw, thanks Daddy!" Nakayla said as they went through the forest, looking for a flag. But she took in a deep breath and said, "I have to tell you something though..."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "My dad, even though he can be a flirt and dishonest, is vert protective of his daughters. He gets a little... over-dramatic and cruel when we start dating, including to the boyfriends."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The duo walked down farther into the forest, and the enegry was eletric as their powers were combined. But as Zeus looked at her daughter curiously and Nakayla's nerves were high now, the enegry became twice as eletric and almost unbearable for those who are not a child of Zeus.

"What is it?"

Nakayla sighed as she rubbed her arm. "Well, you know that the last time we saw each other, you ended up shocking a boy to the emergency room because he said he like me?"

Zeus gave a good-natured laugh, which made Nakayla's nerves fried. "I remember that! You know boys will harm you, so I saw no harm in shocking him a little."

Nakayla nodded her head timidly as she shuttered, "W-Well, t-there is a b-boy o-on here named B-B-Ben. A-And I'm dating him..."

Total silence enevlope the dup as Nakayla gave a shaky sigh and felt her entire body shook. At the moment, Nakayla didn't know whether her father would scream at her or strike Ben down with lightning.

But the next thing he did was more surprising. "Really? Well, I better meet this boy to see if he is fit to date you!" Zeus' voice sounded happy and excited.

Nakayla shot her head up and asked, "Really? You're not mad?"

"No! Nakayla, you're almost eighteen and I do want some grandkids!" Zeus said as he was oblivious of his daughter blushing like crazy. They two kept going as Nakayla was left speechless, but Zeus made up for it by pointing at a pink flag with a dove on it. "Now, let's go get my another daughter's flag."

_**[Team Two]**_

Eris was beginning to wonder why she has so many kids. She did love men, including married men so she can cause so marriage problems. But at the moment, the two kids that she had, were arguing and causing her to have a headache.

"You're a bitch." Ben snapped at Katilin.

The cruel girl giggled as she smirked at the boy and said, "And you're a loser."

That was the breaking point for Eris. She turned around and looked at her chaotic children, yelling "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The two kids still glared at each other but they shut up.

Eris rubbed her temples, even though she was immortal and couldn't have any illness. But with the screaming and arguing, she felt the weight of having kids on her shoulders. "If you two do not shut up, I will have you thrown over the cliff."

The two children of Eris rolled their eyes as they reached the first flag; a golden flag with a golden tiara with the large white-feathered wings of a bird on the sides. "The flag of Eos, and of that stupid Emerson..." Katilim mummbled.

Ben whipped his head to the side to look at Katilin. "Can you not shut up for a minute, or are you that vile?"

"The latter." Katilin smirked.

Ben rolled his eyes as their mother gestured to the flag, so the boy had to climb the small, rocky mountain to grab the flag. After he got the flag, a small noise could be heard for the forest. "What is that?" Ben asked.

Before the women below him could answer, a huge burd with white wings bursted from the forest. It looked a lot like a dove, but its red demonic eyes and fangs made it seem unlikely. It growled at the family and looked at the flag in Ben's hands.

"We should run..." Ben said before the three ran for their lives.

_**[Team Three]**_

Emerson stayed close to her mother as the two went through the forest, both disgused as glowing pieces of light as they stood on tree branches and jumped. Eos had more luck thanks to her graceful immortality, but Emerson had some trouble because of her natural clusminess.

"Mom, can't you slow down a little?" Emerson asked as she finally caught up to her mother.

Eos turned around and smiled warmly at her daughter, the type where an usual mother would give. "I'm sorry, Swetheart. I always forget that my children are not as fast as I am when it comes to light traveling."

Light traveling was a power that Eos and her children have. It is when the person turns into a ray of light as they travel quickly and unseen, making people believe that sunlight just pass them. It gives them super speed and agility, which can come in handy when escaping. But Emerson always had some trouble with this power because she always trips or lags behind.

"It's okay. I just don't like using that power." Emerson said as her and her mother reached the flag; a black flag with a jackel on it.

"You seem a little distracted." Eos said as her daughter climbed the small mountain that was made. Right when Emerson got to the top and grabbed the flag, Eos smiled as she asked "Are you seeing anyone?"

Emerson gasped as she started waving her arms to keep her balance. She regain her blanace as she turned around with a red face and said, "MOTHER!"

Eos held her hands up innocently. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. But you seem like you seem so close with these boys, so I was wondering."

Emerson slid down the mountain and looked at the flag. She thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Well, there is one guy..."

"And who is he?"

"He is already eliminated. But he was a really sweet, smart, funny, and good-loking guy. Sort of fustrating because he would never give me a straight answer, but we kissed before he left." Emerson explained.

Eos nodded her head knowingly as she placed a head on her daughter's back. They began walking away from the mountain as she said, "You'll see him again. The Fates favor dmeigods more, so they will not play with your heart like that."

Emerson blushed as she said, "There is something else..."

"What?"

"That bitch, Katilin. The next time she insults me, she will learn that the children of Eos have more powerful than she expects."

_**[Team Four]**_

Vulcan stood a few feet from his mother, freaking out about what she would do to him. He felt like she hated him from the day of his birth, so he stayed behind her to stay safe.

Vulcan kept an arrow pulled back in case he had to fight, but he knew that Artemis was twice as skilled in archery than he was. But might as well die fighting than running away and screaming.

Finally, after ten minutes of silence and two flags in their bag, Vulcan finally spoke. "So, how are you Mom?"

Artemis snapped her head as she held Tyche's flag and Eris' flag. Tyche's flag was dark blue with poker chips and the flag for Eris was dark red with a crude, black drawing of a crow. "You dare to talk to me?"

Vulcan raised his hands innocently as he let the conversation dropped. They had finally come upon Zeus' flag, a purple flag with a lightning bolt, on another rocky mountain. Artemis looked at her son as he knowingly went to the mountain and began climbing it, only to see the flag go when he took the first step.

"Mom, it's gone." Vulcan yelled to his mother, who rolled her eyes.

Artemis glared at him as she snapped, "You useless, disgusting, and worthless-"

"Geez, Shilea. Calm down." A voice said as Vulcan turned around and saw Crafter, with his dad, coming from behind the rocky mountain. Artemis glared at the three men as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Hephaestus looked confuse as he took out a metal piece from his pocket. He waxed it as he looked at Artemis and said, "So, this is your son?"

"Yes. That disgusting piece of flith..." Artemis whispered under her lips.

Hephaestus looked at her strangely as he said, "Artemis, we all have children that we must not deal with personally. But you can at least help your son or care for him. You did born him."

"He was from the drunken fool that raped me! I have no connections to him!" Artemis snapped. Vulcan looked unfaze as his mother spoke, like he was used to this by now.

"He is still your son. Hera hates most of the kids Zeus has, but she deals with them and sometimes cares for them. If you do not show love or even compassion, then you are an immature child who is too stubborn to change." Hephaestus pointed out as he put the metal piece away.

Artemis huffed as Crafter and his father left with Zeus' flag. Vulcan looked at his mom as they left the area. Artemis still had that mean look on her face, but Vulcan felt like something had change. Like the air between them wasn't as tense.

Must have been his imagination.

_**[Team Five]**_

Diamond and her mother had two flags; Loki's flag and Hephaestus' flag. The flag for Loki was dark green with yellow snakes, and the flag for Hephaestus was copper with golden and silver gears on it.

"I think we have done good, Love." Aphrodite said as she skipped ahead of her daughter.

Diamond smiled, a geniune smile since it was her mom, as they went through the forest. She had settle a picture of beauty for her mother; dark skin like her own, but sleek dark brown hair that was layered and golden eyes. Diamond had wish she looked like how she pictured her mom.

She twisted the flags between her fingers as she went to her mom and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Diamond tapped her chin as she asked, "Am I a brat? All the girls here keep saying that, but I think I'm perfect."

Aphrodite sighed as she looked at her daughter. "Diamond, you have lived a rich life. I have seen you become someone that does not spread beauty, and asking me if you are a spoiled brat makes you seem insecure."

Diamond pressed her lips together as she thought about her actions perivously. "So, you are saying that I need to be a better person?"

"Depends on what you want to do." Aphrodite said. Her daughter sighed again as a rummbling nosie was heard behind them and Aphrodite pulled up her hood.

The next thing they knew, a huge bird the size of a monster truck came crashing through the trees. It had white wings, fangs, and glowing red eyes. And the Eris family was running away from it. As the family ran pass them, Aphrodite and her daughter took chase as they ran away from the monster.

As the three demigods and two Goddess ran from their lives, one of the demigods had a plan. Ben shoved the flag into Katilin's hands, knowing he may regret it later, and searched through his pockets. "Come on, come on..." He mummbled as his fingers wrapped around something.

Ben pulled out a thin rubber band as he gave one good snap and got the monster between the eyes. He smirked at Katilin, showing he was the more useful demigod, but something happened with the monster.

Instead of falling in pain, it grew angrier as it flew into the air. The two families reached the field ground, where the other families were already at, but they were too far and the monster was getting closer.

Aphrodite looked at her daughter and smiled. Diamond, knowing what her mother wanted, turned around and felt her entire body shook as she opened her mouth. "Please, leave us alone." Her voice sounded like silk and the monster, who was angry a second ago, became calm and confuse.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "Charmspeaking, probably the most useful tool a kid of Aphrodite can have."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The monster turned around and went back into the forest. Diamond sighed as she felt her body shake still, but she turned around and caught up with everyone else in the circle around Blaineley.

The hostess was looking at the amount of flags. "Well, looks like we have a tie for first place place. But since Artemis and Vulcan came before Aphrodite and Diamond, then they win."

Artemis actually looked surprised as her son broke out into a smile. Then Blaineley looked at Tyche and Cards, and Anubis and Raphael. "Tyche, I can't believe you didn't win!"

The Goddess of Luck smiled as she said, "I decide to make this fun and not use my powers. That's cheating."

Blaineley rolled her eyes while keeping her smile. Then she said as she looked at the other families, "These two families did not get flags. So, a vote must be placed..."

Diamond, not knowing why, looked at Emerson then at Aphrodite. _"My mom is the Goddess of Love. What would she say if I let something like the last challenge happen again, but it's worse?"_ She thought. Then she came up with the craziest plan, both to please her mother and to get back ta Katilin for the abuse.

As Blaineley said, "How many votes for Raphael...?" As the hands went up, Diamond decided to act.

"CARDS TRY TO KISS EMERSON!" She yelled on the top of her lungs. Total silence took over the group as some gasped and seem shocked, but nobody was more surprise than Katilin, Emerson, or Tyche.

As Emerson looked at the daughter of Aphrodite and smiled at her, Katilin stomped right over and slapped the girl again. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Everyone seem shock as Diamond pressed her hand to her slapped cheek. For a moment, she said nothing and just looked at Katilin, who looked beyond her pyschotic rage. And in the end, she still said nothing and cried as she hugged her mother. Then, she began walking to the castle as Blaineley tried to call her back to no avail.

Katilin was pulled back by Cards as Tyche crossed her arms and looked at her son. Cards sighed and rolled his eyes as he said, "Whatever you want to say, don't try."

But instead of a lecture, he got something different. "RAMYOMD GREYSON! I AM BEYOND DISAPPOINED IN YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY LEGACY AND I FORBID YOU TO BE ON THIS SHOW FOR A SEOCND LONGER! I STRIP YOU OF YOU LUCK POWERS AS OF NOW UNTIL YOU HAVE PROVEN TO BE A BETTER MAN!"

Cards stood there, opened mouth, as a silver light glowed around him and the light was pulled to Tyche's outstreched fingertips. The Goddess of Luck looked at Blaineley and said, "There will be no vote because Raymond is going home."

Blaineley sighed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Fine. Cards, see you at the bridge tonight."

**~0~**

Cards had all of his bags packed. Katilin nor Alex had shown up to his room to say good-bye early, and Diamond had not been seen since she went back to the castle that afternoon. As he put his last bag on the carrier in the hallway, since Nathan was disgusted by him, he saw something.

A black shadow was near the staircase that lead to the top of one of the towers. Cards ignored it at first, but then it began whispering. _"Come and catch me..."_

Cards whipped his head around as he saw the stiarcase door open and the shadow enter it. With his curiousity getting the better of him, Cards ran to the staircase and walked up it. The door on the other end was now open.

Cards reached the top and stepped out to the roof of the tower. He walked around, not seeing anyone, and looked over the edge to see everyone at the bridge for him. He rolled his eyes as he said, "Stupid brats..."

"Really? You try to kiss a girl who has a boyfriend, and _they_ are the stupid brats?" A deep voice said behind Cards.

The son of Tyche turned around to see his worst nightmare. "Y-You... You are n-not supposed to be here!"

The boy behind Cards laughed, but it wasn't his good-natured laugh; it sounded dark and cruel. "I have every right to be here, Raymond. I believe in justice, and everyone will get what they deserve either in this life or in the afterlife."

"A-And what do you think I deserve? I have done nothing wrong!" Cards yelled.

The boy chuckled as he stepped closer to Cards, causing the vile boy to step back. As the boy stepped closer, Cards stepped back even more until he was leaning over the edge of the tower. He saw the boy come up to him and place a finger on his chest. "You have done many horrible things to many people, including the ones on this show."

Cards looked over the edge and gulped. "You can't kill me. They'll know it's you."

The boy gave a dark smile that was still charming. "I am not going to kill you. I just plan to serious maim you..."

Then Cards tripped on something, he can't remember what, and he fell off the tower as the boy smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

Back on the bridge, there was only Blaineley with Alex, Chef, and a few people. Emerson, Nathan, nor Diamond was at the bridge, but Blaineley pretended like it was nothing as she filed her nails.

Nakayla rubbed her head on Ben's arm as she said, "Benny, I'm happy that Dad likes you."

"I can't believe I impressed Zeus." Ben said with a shocked expression on his face.

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she asked Alex "Where is Cards? He was-" Before she could finish, a body fell form the tower and landed on the bridge before falling into the water. Everyone stood there in shock as Cards floated up to the surface, still alive but seriously hurted.

"CHEF! CALL 911!" Blaineley yelled as the muscular man ran back inside and got to the phone booth.

At the same time Chef had ran back in, Nathan came running out as he said out of breath "Diamond. She... isn't... in... her... room. Looked... everywhere..." Blaineley groaned as she looekd at her studnets on the bridge.

"Okay. Someone get Emerson and start looking for Diamond!" Her voice held a seriousness to it, so the students took it seriously as Alex pulled Cards out as the boy groaned in pain and everyone ran back inside the castle. Blaineley sighed as she continued to say, "What has happened to Diamond and Cards? Find out next time on the next installment of _Academy... For... Demigods!_"


	19. The Followers

**Black Kitten Chara: Everyone who guessed right on who that shadow was in the last chapter, good job! Now, for chapter nineteen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

Three days have passed since the Capture the Flag challenge, the same one where Cards was seriously hurt by someone and Diamond disappeared. Everyone was looking for the missing heiress, including Emerson despite their rough history. It was like Diamond completely vanished from the school; her cat was gone, her bags were gone, and the only thing left behind in her room was a note.

_Dear Castmates,_

_Please do not let Katilin win, and I am sorry for those I have hurt because I was led on by some horrible people. This is my final good-bye. Diamond Hilton, Daughter of Aphrodite_

That was the only thing written on the letter. But another strange thing was brought up during the search; Nathan had reported none of the carriages were called in to take Diamond nor were any dangerous items taken, in case Diamond thought about suicide. Chef had checked the camera system five times over and one minute Diamond was in her room, and when the static cleared she was gone.

But as the students looked for the missing heiress, Blaineley was more worried about the upcoming challenge and a probable lawsuit from Cards' father, Alexander Greyson, a wealthy but lesser-known inventor. She knew that the challenge would have to be simple and easy. But the most-likely lawsuit would be hard and painful.

Blaineley had asked Emerson and Katilin, the only two not at the bridge, later that night where were they. Emerson said in her room and Katilin said she was in the confessional to film herself. Chef had gone over the tapes and both girls where were they said they were at. And, the worst part was that when Chef looked at the camera from the tower, all he saw was Cards and a piece of static.

The morning of the challenge, Blaineley rubbed her temples as the students slept in their rooms after another long night of searching. She looked at the peacock statue on her desk, my mother's animal. Then she pressed a button on her desk and said into a mircophone, "Chef, please get the students to the dining room. I have an announcement to make."

**~0~**

After an hour of getting the students up and at least dressed, which was now six o'clock in the morning, they all sat in the dining room as Blaineley came in with a tired look on her face. "Well, I have something to tell you kids."

"Please let it be we get to go home..." Ben mummbled as he drooled on the table as he half-slept and half-listened.

Blaineley rubebd her eyes and yawned before she continued on. "Since Diamond is missing still and you are all tired, I have decided to make this challenge easy."

"What? Is all we have to do is sleep?" Raphael asked, trying to be sarcastic and having some hope in his voice.

"No. Whomever decides to do the challenge today, those people will only have to worry about elimination tonight. Everyone else, you can either catch up on sleep or keep looking for Diamond. Chef will be in charge of today's challenge because he barely needs sleep to run on. I will be in my office, doing some business and making some calls."

As everyone yawned and nodded their heads groggily, Blaineley looked around as she asked, "So, who wants to be the lucky dogs today?"

Nakayla, Crafter, Katilin, Emerson, Alice, and Vulcan got up from their seats and stood up. Blaineley nodded her head knowingly as she said, "Okay, the challenge will be at noon. So, you guys have like six more hours of sleep, give or take if you want to eat lunch beforehand."

As the two boys, Raphael and Ben, left the dining room to continue a day of sleeping, the son of Anubis could have sworn that as he was leaving, he saw a mess of black curls behind a pillar. He turned his head around for a second time, pretending to wave good-bye to Vulcan and Emerson, as he looked pass them.

But all he saw was nothing but a brick that looked out of place.

**~0~**

That afternoon, Chef waited as the six teens in the challenge today came to the forest. They looked a little more well-rested and they had eaten beforehand, so they looked ready.

"Maggots, today will be a hard challenge. It will be brutal. You will want your mommies and you will never know as much pain as you will today." Chef said as he marched in front of the teens, wearing his old military uniform.

Alice, still being a little naive, raised her hand again as she said, "What is today's challenge about?"

Chef whipped at her feet, which caused her to jump back a little. "You shall go into the forest, and you shall meet six groups of followers. Each one belongs to a powerful god or goddess, so be careful because some are crazy."

Vulcan's eyes got big as he thought of his mother's huntresses. He knew that they would tear him piece to piece, all because he had to pull some pranks on them whenever he saw them.

Chef grabbed his green beret on his head and placed six slips of paper into it. He shook the hat once as he walked in front of the teens. "Whatever group of followers you get, you must hunt down and get them out of the woods."

He held out the hat as each kid went up and grabbed a slip of paper. "Nobody looks at their paper until everyone gets one!" Chef yelled as the last kid, Emerson, grabbed a slip and went back into the group as Chef placed his hat back on his head. "Okay, look."

Each kid looked over and saw what they got: Nakayla got a group of witches, the followers of Hecate; Crafter got the Maenads, the followers of Dionysus; Emerson got the Furies, the followers of Hades; Katilin got the Vestal Virgins, the followers of Heatia; Alice got the oracles of Apollo; and Vulcan got his mother's Hunters, much to his dismay.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Vulcan: "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Vulcan looked angry as Chef kept marching in front of the teens. "The game is simple; get the followers out of the woods and come back with an item stating you did so. The first one to whine or to get here last, they must leave. Understand, maggots?"

The six teens nodded their heads as Chef grabbed a whistle and blew it. "GO, GO, GO!" The six ran for their lives into the woods.

_**[Dionysus' Followers]**_

Crafter ran into the forest as he stummbled on some roots on the ground, but he was able to steady himself with a tree branch near him. He pulled himself up as he caught his breath, making sure that he was in a safe place.

The son of Hephaestus looked around as he began fiddling with one of his rings, a sign he was nervous. He finally started walking through the forest as he thought about the story of Maenads, the crazy followers of Dionysus. He knew that if he met them, they would probably tear him piece to piece.

_"Great way to spook yourself, Crafter. Just use this brilliant mind of yours to make sure they do not kill you."_ Hephaestus's son thought as he turned the corner of a tree and heard insane giggling.

The copper-eyed boy hid behind the three he was at, right when a bunch of giggling girls came through a clearing. They were jumping, dancing, and rolling on the ground as they acted like drunks. They all wore body-hugging, purple or red silk dresses with snake in their hairs and staffs in their hands. Their eyes were bloodhsot, their lips were redder than normal, and their skins were webbed with capillaries.

One of the Maenads stopped and looked at the tree Crafter was behind, and she skipped over as she said in a high-pitched voice "_HELLO?_ Who are you?"

Crafter gulped as a brilliant plan popped into his head. He plastered a huge smile on his face and tapped the ring he was fiddling with twice. He pulled it off and it became a golden goblet. Then he jumped from aorund the tree and said, "Hello, there my maidens. I am Dionysus!"

The girl who came to Crafter smiled widely. "DIONYSUS! Remember me? Bambi? Of course you do, because I am your most faithful follower!"

Crafter kept the fake smile as Bambi took his arm and showed him to the other girls. Their names were Candy, Mandy, Stacey, Lacey, Lucy, Lilly, Rose, and a bunch of other names that mixed together. Bambi kept chattering away as she looked up and down at Crafter, then aksed "You look so much younger!"

Crafter rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that is because I can make myself look different, right?"

Bambi looked confuse, but went along with it as she skipped with her fellow Maenads. As Crafter followed the girls with a good distance between them, the followers stopped as their noses twitched. Crafter stood back as a deer came into the clearing, which was a bad idea on the deer's part.

The girls shierked as they jumped at the deer, their nails growing longer and their teeth becoming sharp. The deer tried to run, but the Maenads got to him in time and ripped him piece by piece. Crafter stood back as his goblet started to change right when the Maenads were done.

Bambi wiped her lips and smiled, turning to whom she thought was her god. "Sir, have we-" But all she got was a face-full of Golden Imperial net as it captured of the Maenads. Bambi scheered through the net "You are not Dinoysus!"

Crafter rolled his eyes as he pulled on the net and drgaged it back to the school. "Really? How long did it take you?"

_**[Hades' Followers]**_

Emerson was walking through the dark part of the forest, only being guided by her glowing fingertips. She hated the fact out of all of the followers she got, she had to get the Furies. It wasn't because their boss was her boyfriend's father, but because she was actually pretty scraed of them as much as she is of the dark.

The daughter of Eos felt her legs shook as she began seeing greyish lights in the forest. She remembered her gift of seeing auras, a gift that both helped her and hinder her throughout the game. It helped because it showed her how people truely felt, but it was a hinder because she had to know that person pretty well to get an accurate reading.

The Italian girl gulped as she walked closer to the grey lights, and she hid behind a tree once she heard the slitherling voices of the Furies. But she looked around anyways to see their ugly forms.

There was three old women with leathery dark grey skin, hair made out of snakes, leathery bat wings, glowing yellow eyes, and a mouth full of yellow fangs. They wore black robes and carried whips that flickered with flames. They stood in a circle as their voices whisper, sending chills down Emerson's spine.

_"Kill her..."_

_"Much harm to others..."_

_"Doesn't deserve to live..."_

These were the vile words that the Furies said before turning their heads and flying over to a clueless Emerson, who was taken by surprise since she didn't hear them. "Oh no..." The girl whispered.

The first Fury came up and said, _"Who are you?"_

"Emerson, daughter of Eos. I have come to get you out of the forest by orders of another goddess." The brunette said in fear.

The first Fury laughed. She touched Emerson's chin as she said, _"Why? So we cannot punish the evils of the daughter of Eris?"_

The Italian girl instantly knew who they were talking about. Her fear disappeared as she stood up for herself and said, "Listen, you have a job to do aorund the world. Let me handle Katilin, and all you have to do is give me something to show you are here."

The first Fury looked at her sisters. Their snake hair hissed at Emerson as the first Fury looked back at her and plucked something form her robe. _"She must be punish before this game is over."_ The Fury placed a red ruby shaped as a snake with golden eyes.

Emerson sighed as she looked up and saw the Furies gone. She panicked a little as she raised her hand and began running away from the dark area.

_**[Hestia's Followers]**_

Katilin mummbled and complained as she thought about the followers she had to gather. _"The Vestal Virgins? How lame! I mean, all the girls I knew back home were NOT virgins, so why do these losers exist?"_ Katilin thought to herself with a smirk.

The daughter of Eris walked through the forest as the temperature started to rise a little as she walk. Through a clearing, she saw a baizer filled with flames in a clearing as she kept walking, seeing a bunch of women near the baizer.

They were youthful, glowing women with beautiful curls on their heads in every shade. Their eyes were a dark brown tinted with red and their skin were glowing from their healthly tans. They all wore red robes that had long sleeves and ended their tights, and their hair were tied back with red ribbons.

The women turned around to see Katilin, who had smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. "So, you guys are virgins?"

The followers of Hestia looked offend at the comment as a girl with golden blonde hair came up to the daughter of Eris. "Yes, we are. The pure and clear-minded priestesses of Hestia, the opposite of what you are."

"What?" Katilin asked in a confuse voice.

The beautiful blonde gave a dazzling smile, which started to make Katilin feel insecure. "Yes. An impure and cruel girl like yourself must have some issues with life, but we priestesses shall look over that. Now, what is it you need?"

Katilin, being shaken from her dumb-struck state, gave her usual frown as she huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I need something for you priestess. Then, you have to leave this forest under the order of Blaineley."

The priestesses of Hestia looked confuse as the blonde leader gave a sweet smile. She looked at her fellow priestesses and said, "Let us go. I knew this place was already taken." The others agreed as the baizer disappeared and they began walking into the woods.

Katilin looked shock as the blonde leader took the ruby-and-gold bead necklace around her neck and threw it at Katilin. The daughter of Eris caught it with ease as the blonde said coldly, "You are the vane to lives. You are the soulless creature that us priest have to work on destorying. You are a monster, but a human none the less. I shall take pity on you today."

As the blonde leader disappeared, Katilin stood there in shock as she held the necklace. But, after a second of hearing those words, the cruel girl snapped herself out of it and began walking back to the school with her usual evil smirk.

_**[Hecate's Followers]**_

There was one thing in this world that Nakayla could not understand, and that was the witches she found. Well, them and some of the people of this show, including Katilin. The daughter of Zeus never understood how poeple like Katilin get a kick from hurting people.

It had not even been a few feet into a cave Nakayla found when she saw a purple light on the other end. The girl began running until she came upon five women around a steaming black pot and saying some incantations she could not understand.

Being the natural leader she is, she walked through the enterance of the witches' room and coughed very loudly instead of hiding. "Excuse me?" She had stopped them in mid-spell, so they all looked at her with evil glares.

"What do you want?" One hissed, thought they all looked them the same under their black cloaks.

Nakayla gave her best smile and looked like a leader as she said, "I'm very sorry to say this, but you must leave this forest under the orders of Blaineley. Also, I need something to prove you were here."

Another witch hissed as she stepped closer to the daughter of Zeus. "You will make us leave when you defeat us!"

Nakayla cocked her head as she raised her hand. "Well then, I think I can do that..." Electricity spark from her hands as the second witch was shocked and thrown on the other side of the cave.

The other witches hissed as they looked at Nakayla's electric hand, knowing that a child of Zeus is very powerful even against five witches. The witch that spoke first sighed as she went over to a shelf and grabbed an item. Then she threw it at Nakayla as she said, "We shall not be disgrace like this. Blaineley will not hear the end of us."

Nakayla nodded her head in agreement as the witches threw something on the ground that caused smoke clouds to appear. The daughter of Zeus coughed a few times before the smoke cleared and she was left alone with only a small fire showing her the item she got: A golden necklace with a bat-shaped pedant.

"Well, this was interesting..." Nakayla said unsurely as she walked out of the cave with the necklace in her pocket and playing the Ben's bracelet on her wrist.

_**[Apollo's Oracles]**_

Alice had come upon a small river that connected to the lake when she met the Oracles. To her, she remembered all of the Greek stories having the oracles in caves or temples. But, it looked like they had a change of heart and moved to the riverside.

The daughter of Loki had run a few good miles before settling down at the river. She was tired and needed something to drink before going on. _"Chef really knows how to make things painful..." _Alice thought to herself.

She bend over the riverside as she cupped her hands and placed them in the river. She held them there for a few seconds, enjoying the moisture, before she brought them out and took a drink form them. She didn't know whether or not the river was even safe, but she needed something to refuel herself.

As she drank the water, she could have swore someone tapped her on the shoulder. She dropped her handmade cup of water as she turned around and look for whoever touched her. But nobody was there.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

She stood up as she looked around the area she was in, but she saw nobody around. She gulped at the thought of someone, maybe the same person that harmed Cards, watching her and waiting to attack.

"Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" Alice yelled.

The leaves near her began to rummble, which the shapeshifter turned to see a handsome young man with curly, dark brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a classic, white Greek chiton. He rubbed his ears in annoyance as he said, "Can you be quiet? You broke my eardrums!"

Alice looked at the handsome boy and thought about Shika, whom she loved with all of her heart. But this boy was cute, but really rude if you ask Alice. "Well, excuse me! But you were the one who tapped my shoulder!"

The boy looked definant as he said, "That wasn't me. That was my girlfriend, Maka."

As soon as he said that name, a beautiful girl in a Greek white chiton came from behind the bushes. She ws tall and slender with long flaming red hair, golden-brown eyes, and pale skin. "Kladus, what is going on?"

The boy, who must have been Kladus, sighed. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as he said, "Nothing but an annoying girl."

"HEY!" Alice yelled.

Maka looked at the shapeshifter as she said, "What are you doing here?" Alice rolled her eyes and began explaining why she was here. People like Kladus always got on her nerves, so she tried her best to explain as the two oracles stood and listen.

Afterwards, Maka looked at her boyfriend. "Kladus, go get the scroll. I saw this coming, so there should be one on the desk."

Kladus noddd his head as he went back into the bushes and disappear. Alice and Maka stood in silence for a moment, but just until Kladus came back a few minutes later with a scroll in her hands. He handed to Alice as he said, "Here. And since Blaineley wants us gone, then good-bye."

Alice waved good-bye as the two disappeared into the bushes, then she looked at the scroll before walking the opposite direction back to the school.

_**[Artemis' Hunters]**_

Simply freaking out did not describe Vulcan at the moment; the word for this would be "beyond-scare-out-of-his-mind-and-waiting-to-die-a -painful-death" kind of freaking out.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Vulcan: "Why do the Hunters hate me? Well, I am the son of their leader, who was supposed to be a virgin forever. Also, there is the fact I threw some condom wrappers at them when I found their camp."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Vulcan lightly stepped through the forest as he clutched his bow close to his chest. At the moment, he was mentally beating himself up for throwing those condom wrappers at the scary Hunters.

As he stepped over an up-ground root from a huge oak, he heard something towards his right. At first, it sounded like one pair of footsteps. But as he stood there and waited, he realized that it was many feet walking together as they came closer to him.

The son of Artemis, being the irrational guy he is, climb up a tree and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He waited as the group came into the clearing and he got a good glimpse at them, making his heart drop.

It was six or seven girl, all beautiful with a silver glow to them. The youngest looked ten and the oldest looked around fifteen, but the others were hard to determine their age. They wore white shirts, silver jackets, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. They had silver quivers on their backs filled with arrows, they held silver bows in their hand, and they had hunting knives strapped to their boots.

"Hunters..." Vulcan hissed as he looked at the virgin immortals.

The oldest girl, one with silky black hair tied in a braid, had her back turned to Vulcan as she looked behind her fellow Hunters for something. But as she turned around, Vulcan could have swore that that he felt himself falling.

She looked so much like Elea, Vulcan's old crush. The son of Artemis was about to go down and yell at her, but he had to snap himself out that it wasn't Elea. He loved Bria, his current girlfriend, with all of his heart and he hated Elea for playing with his feelings by not telling him her age and just being flat-out mean.

Vulcan looked at the Elea-copy as he pulled an arrow and began steadying himself to shot. But as he finally got a good position, he realize that the tree branch he was on was close breaking. And with him standing up to get a good position, that made the poor branch snap in half.

The son of Artemis landed on the ground with a hard _THUD!_ as the Hunters in front of him turned around and sneered at him. Vulcan got up as the girls pulled out their bow, and he saw that his bow was in the bushes, too far for him to grab.

Vulcan's back stiffen as the Hunters pulled their bows back with arrows ready. So, Vulcan did the most rational thing in this situation; He ran for his life.

Vulcan got a head-start as the girls ran after him, all of them angry because they saw a male. Vulcan jumped over the roots that threat to trip him a she got back to the school and saw Chef with the other students.

Chef looked upset as he grabbed a megaphone and yelled, "Vulcan, hurry up!" The son of Artemis rolled his eyes as he got out of the woods and ran towards Chef, who looked confuse and angry as Vulcan hid behind him. The Hunters were still running towards Vulcan, but Chef pulled out a bazooka.

The Hunters skidded to a stop as they saw the weapon, so the Elea-copycat looked at her Hunters and began motioning for them to go back. "Go, retreat!" The black-haired girl said as the Hunters ran back to the forest.

As the last Hunter disappear, Vulcan sighed with relief before Chef pulled him by the collar and yelled "Where is your item?"

"Um... don't have one..." Vulcan said nervously. He looked around and saw Crafter with a golden laurel on his head, all because he managed to capture the Maenads.

Vulcan sighed, but he was dropped on his stomach as Chef yelled "Vulcan is out! Meet me at the bridge to say final good-byes tonight, 6:00 sharp! You understand, maggots?" All of the teens nodded their heads as they began walking back to the castle.

**~0~**

By the time the challenge was over, Raphael was up and back looking for Diamond. Out of all of the students, he had been looking for the daughter of Aphrodite the longest because he felt he had to thank her. Because of her, nobody voted during the last challenge in case he was going to be eliminated.

By the time he was out of his room, Emerson had come to tell him Vulcan was leaving. Raphael hated that because now all of his friends were gone; first Danny, then Phoenix, then Ben, then Charlie left, and now Vulcan. He was just thankful Ben was back and Emerson was still around to cheer him up.

After he talked to Emerson, the son of Anubis began looking again for Diamond. He had searched all of the towers, so he decided to look in the basment today.

Raphael was about to pass the dining room to get the basement stairs when he remembered something. He turned around and went inside the dining room, but he headed straight towards the wall with the loose brick.

To the normal eye, the wall looked the same as the others. But Raphael spotted the loose brick as he touched it gentley.

As he touched it, the wall rummbled and moved to show a small doorway. The medium looked shock as he entered the wall, only to have the wall shut back on him. He gulped as he took his flashlight and began walking down what looked like an old staircase.

As Raphael walked, he began seeing a small light on the other end. He felt his stomach drop as he reached the end and saw a surprise that would have shocked anyone.

He was in a room that was completely pink, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. There, on the huge bed, was Diamond. Her hair was curlier than usual, she wore no makeup, and she wore an over-sized, green shirt with blue boy shorts.

"D-Diamond...?" Raphael asked in shock.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked shock as tears fell down her face. "Oh, it's you Raphael."

"Wow, you know my name..." The son of Anubis mummbled under his breath. But Diamond didn't hear as she laid back down on her bed with a wet, emotionless face. That actually made Raphael feel guiltly as he walked over to her. He sat on the bed as he said, "You okay?"

"No..." Diamond said into her pillow.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't want to see Katilin. She'll hurt me."

"No, she won't."

"How you do know?"

Raphael was taken off by that question as he thought about it. True, Katilin would stop at nothing to hurt people. But with Cards gone and Diamond no longer her friend, she is actually powerless against others who hate her.

The boy looked at the heiress as her hair began covering her felt the corner of his lips twitch as he brush the hair out of her face gentlely. "Against seven kids who hate her, Katilin is powerless."

Diamond sniffed a little as she said, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you just hang around us and just act nicer, then every single one of us will protect you. Katilin is a bitch, but if you trust us instead of acting like a spoil brat, then she can't hurt you as much as you think so. Trust me Diamond when I said that because really, I am the last person to lie to people." Raphael said as honestly as he could, hoping she would believe him.

Diamond listened carefully as the boy kept on. She wiped some tears from her face and took in a deep breath. Then she stood up and said, "Thanks Raphael. It means a lot that at least someone cares for me."

"What about your parents?" Raphael asked in confusion.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "Please, how do you think I became a spoil brat? My dad is always busy and nevers sees me, my step-mom only spends time with me to get clothes, and my real mom is a goddess. Plus, the workers at the hotels I live at never pay attention to me and I only had friends that hung around me for my money."

"Oh, sorry then." The son of Anubis said in an embarrassed tone. "If it make you feel better, nobody really hung around me before because I can talk to ghosts." As soon as he said that, Raphael mentally slapped himself as he covered his mouth.

Diamond stared at him with shocked eyes, and he knew that she would make fun of him. _"Why did I say that?"_ Raphael yelled in his head. He didn't know why, but being around the heiress somehow made him reveal his deepest secret.

But instead of an insult, Diamond smiled weakly and bend her head down. "Wow. Compare to my powers, you have a pretty cool talent." It was a weak attempt to act nice, but Raphael was shock to hear her say something nice since meeting her.

Raphael dropped his hands and he looked at the now-quiet Diamond. The two sat in silence until Diamond sighed and opened up a drawer near her bed. "Listen, who was eliminated?"

"Vulcan."

Diamond nodded her head as she said, "Go and say good-bye to him." She grabbed a remote and pressed it at a set of doors, and they slowly opened to show she was in the basement.

"You're in the room Blaineley uses for challenges?" Raphael asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Turns out this room can change into whatever you want it to be or send you to any place in the world." Diamond said weakly.

Raphael was shock, but he got off the bed and began walking to the door. He looked back to see Diamond with her head down and waving good-bye to him, trying her best to act nice. Raphael smiled a little as he left the room and heard the doors slowly shut behind him.

**~0~**

Raphael went to bridge later that night, wondering why Diamond had made him leave her makeshift room. He felt like he did some good because he talked to her, but he felt like he should have gotten to her by staying longer.

The son of Anubis joined his friends at the bridge as Nathan came right behind with Vulcan's luagge on the carrier. Raphael was thankful his ankles were caught by that carrier because Nath was on his heels the whole time until they got to the bridge.

Vulcan came right out behind Nathan with a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at Raphael and Emerson as he said, "Well, looks like this id good-bye."

"Looks like it is. Tell Charlie and the others I said _Hello_." Raphael joked, causing Emerson to slap the back of his head. He rubbed it as he said, "Ow..."

Vulcan laughed as his luagge was thrown into the carriage. He smiled at his friends as he hugged each one of the remaining students, instead of Katilin. The daughter of Eris looked pissed as the son of Artemis stuck his tounge out at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

As Vulcan began walking to the carriage, a new pair of footsteps came to the bridge. As everyone turned their heads to see if it was Alex or Blaineley, they were even more shock to see it _wasn't_ neither of them.

It was Diamond. With her hair freshly done, her clothes washed, and natural make-up on her face. She looked a little more confident than she did when leaving the last challenge, but she still looked a little shook up.

She stood beside Raphael as everyone looked at her and yelled, "DIAMOND!" Vulcan smiled at Raphael, knowing that if Diamond was standing near him that he must have found her. The son of Anubis smirked as Vulcan came back and patted Diamond on the shoulders.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked up as Vulcan said, "See you, Diamond." The heiress gave a weak smile s she looked back down, but Vulcan held on her shoulders for a second longer before letting go and walking towards the carriage.

Chef, the person to see if Vulcan left, looked surprise as Vulcan got into the carriage and Nathan told the driver to go. He saw Katilin with an extremely pissed face before he said to the camera, "Well, we found Miss Princess. We have seven more maggots to go through before we have a winner. Who will it be? Well, watch next time on _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	20. From Island to Island

**Black Kitten Chara: Well, here is the chapter twenty! Finally, I have been praying to get to this chapter for the longest time, so I'm happy [*does a happy dance*] and I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

Standing outside in the woods for Monster Handling Class on a beautiful day with the son of Anubis was not part of Diamond's plan to never get close anyone. After being basically abandoned by her father, ignored by her step-mother except for shopping trips, and never having any real friends gave her the illusion that she didn't need be close with anyone.

But, of course, the gods always had some way to make Diamond miserable. Well, _miserable_ wasn't the word Diamond didn't think of. It was actually relief mix in with confusion. "...And the Pegasus is a prideful creature, so mess with it and die." Diamond heard Chef saying.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked up to see Chef pick up Ben up the collar, which must have upset the son of Eris as he was seen kicking and yelled, "Let me go, you damn son of a bitch!" Nakayla and Crafter held in laughter as Chef dragged Ben to the Pegasus and sat him down on its white back.

She watch Chef slapped the creature's backside as Ben grabbed on to the mane. The winged horse began running as it spread its wings and began flying. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, horsey!" Ben yelled as the Pegasus took off. Everyone watch the creature and Ben in the sky.

"You think he is going to be okay?" Raphael asked Diamond.

The heiress was taken off by the question, but she gave a weak smile and said "I don't know. Let's hope so, though." Diamond said as she watch the creature fly around the trees at high speed, with Ben hanging on for dear life.

Diamond giggled a little as the Pegasus came back down to the clearing with a dizzy Ben on its back. Nakayla laughed at her boyfriend as Chef pulled the son of Eris off the back of the Pegasus and she wrapped her arms around his waist as she helped him back towards the group. "And another thing, the Pegasus must be pet after a ride." Chef said as he walked over to the creature.

The teens watched Chef hold his hand out towards the Pegasus. But the creature must have thought the raised hand was an insult, so it kicked Chef's hand so it would bend backwards. "AH!" Chef yelled in pain as Diamond screamed with him, grabbing on to Raphael's wrist as instinct.

The two demigods realized after a second that they were basically holding hands. Diamond let go of Raphael's wrist as they step back from one another in embarrassment.

Chef held his hand in pain as the leaves in the woods rummbled. The teens watched as Nathan and Alex, once again carrying the hostess on her throne, come into the clearing as Blaineley checked her nails. She looked at Chef, who was about to cry, but she didn't look like she cared as she said, "Morning, students."

Chef frowned as the interns dropped the throne and went over to the hurt teacher. Nathan looked at him as he said, "We'll get it fix right up, Chef."

"You better!" The son of Ares yelled as he held his hurt hand and left the clearing with the interns.

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she got off her throne and smiled at the demigods. She clapped her hands together as she looked at her students. "Well, today is an interesting challenge. Also, it needs to be a quick one because of my date tonight."

"What date?" Ben asked as his dizziness subsided.

Blaineley's red lips curled into a smile as she giggled a little. "Well, an old friend of mine is coming back to the castle. We're just going to have a nice dinner and talk a little, so nothing that involves you kids beside this challenge."

Everyone groaned as Blaineley pulled some bags from her throne. She opened them and threw each kid a curved, golden goat's horn with a bash lid closing the top. Each kid looked at the Cornucopia they got and some tried to open the lip, which did not work.

"These are Cornucopias, as some of you know. Each one contains a different prize inside, and the winner of today's challenge can keep every prize that is inside. The loser, of course, will have to go home." Blaineley said with a smirk.

"So, what do we have to do to open these things?" Emerson asked as she looked at her Cornucopia with interest.

Blaineley's lips went back into that evil smirk of hers. "They will be opened later, but here is a quick question; remember the story of Leto? The one where she was pregnant with the twin hunters, Artemis and Apollo, and had to look for land since Hera was extremely angry at her?"

The teens nodded their heads as Blaineley pulled out a map. She unrolled it and brought out a stick, where she pointed to an island on the lake. "Right here, this is where my date is going to happen. Bring your Cornucopias here if you wanna win." She closed the map and slapped the stick against her hand. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am..." The demigods groaned as the began following her to the lake.

**~0~**

The students arrived at the lake an hour later. Blaineley was looking at her iPhone as she talked once they arrived at the lake. "Okay, now here is how you will jump island to island."

She snapped her fingers and grey, flat stones appeared in the water. There were eight paths of stones, and the teens could barely make out eight, small islands a few miles away. "Just jump on these, and I'll see you eight on my private island."

The eight demigods looked confuse as their hostess smiled as she placed her iPhone up and snapped her fingers above her head. A cloud of white smoke engulfed her and she disappeared as the eight teens coughed madly.

The teens cough for a second as the smoke disappeared. They looked at the eight paths as the smoke went away, and Katilin looked determine as she raced towards the first path in front of her. "See you later, losers!"

It took a second before everyone else realized Katilin had gotten the first place spot. They all ran with their heavy Cornucopias as they chased after her, with some of them tripping a little as they jumped on each stone.

"Guys, wait up!" Diamond yelled as she tried to jump carefully on each stone.

Katilin already was ahead of her enemies by three stones, with Nakayla, Emerson, and Rapahel catching up to her.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "There is no way in Hades I am letting that she-devil get ahead of me!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Emerson was right behind Katilin as she stepped on the next stone and jumped over the next one, causing her to be neck-to-neck with her arch-rival. "See you later, Katilin!" Emerson called out as she jumped ahead of her enemy.

Katilin growled as she began jumping higher and moving quicker. Nakayla was right behind her as she did the same as Emerson and jumped a few stones, causing her to take second place and push Katilin into third place.

The daughter of Eris was now furious as she tried to catch up with her enemies. Behind her, Ben and Crafter were ahead of Alice, who was lagging behind with Raphael jumping ahead of her.

Alice was having a tough time getting from rock to rock, but not becasue she wasn't fast enough. It was because the heavy Cornucopia was weighing her down and making it almost impossible to get across with ease.

The daughter of Loki struggled for a second before she finally got a good grip on the Cornucopia. She held it close to her chest as she jumped a little faster now with Diamond at her heels.

The heiress was having some trouble getting across the rocky path, but she was able to get a little ahead of Alice as Katilin and Emerson reached the first islands, with Emerson leading only by a few feet.

As the daughter of Eos landed on the small sandy beach, a cluster of leaves moved to show a pure white pearl. Emerson looked confuse, but she grabbed the pearl anyways and began running again as Katilin had just gotten on the island.

But as Katilin reached the beach and wiated for the leaves in front of her to rummble and show her something, Nakayla and Crafter already got their pearls and were leaving their islands with Ben coming in. Katilin saw her half-brother reach the island next to her, which for some reason made her angrier than she was ever been.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "I hate everyone on this island, including my stupid half-brother! Why is he seen as a good person while people treat me like shit? NO FAIR!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Ben reached his island, his half-sister next to him could no longer stand it. She gave a growl as she jumped over three feet of water and landed on his island, shocking him as he yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

But he never got an answer as Katilin attacked him and they landed near the water. Ben was shock at first, but he fought back as his half-sister clawed at him and shoved him down the water. "Really? I have been in better fights with a third-grader!" Ben taunted as he got on top of Katilin.

As the two children of Eris fought, Nakayla with Emerson and Crafter watched on the rocks they were on. Crafter looked at a worried Nakayla and asked, "Should we help?"

"NO HELP!" Ben called out as he flipped Katilin into the air, only to have her come down on his stomach. "Just go on and I'll meet you guys there..." He now said with a weak voice.

Nakayla still looked worry for her boyfriend as she called out, "Are you sure?" She began walking back as she watch the violent yet sort-of-funny fight between the two half-siblings. "Ben, let me help."

"Nakayla, just go and I'll meet you and Crafter at the finish line. There is no way in Hades I am letting this devil win!" Ben said as he placed his feet under Katilin and threw her back in the air, rolling over before she could land on him again.

The daughter of Zeus still looked unsure as she watch her boyfriend fight off a horrible girl, but Emerson grabbed her friend's elbow and said, "Come on. If Ben is anything like the other guys we know and love, then he is going to beat Katilin even if she is his half-sister."

_**[Meanwhile]**_

As Katilin and Ben went on with their sort-of-amusing fight, Diamond was having trouble chatching up to Alice. Even though both girls got to their islands at the same time, it took Diamond longer to gain her pearl as Alice got away within a minute of getting to the small island.

Diamond did not know why she had to wait about three minutes for the leaves to rummble and show her the pure pearl, which baffled her on why she even needed one. But she ignored the small voice in the back of her head as she pass Ben and Katilin's fight, which had become more amusing by the second.

"Bitch!"

"Idoit!"

Diamond smiled as she heard the two half-siblings argue like little kids, and she was secretly hoping Ben would beat Katilin to the ground for her. She looked back for a second as she watched the two, only to crash into someone and fall into the water with them.

The heiress shot her head up and yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Diamond heard the voice and looked to see Raphael holding his arms in front of his face, waiting as if she was going to hit him. She felt guilt rack her stomach as she said, "Raphael. Sorry but I didn't know it was you."

The son of Anubis looked at the heiress before breaking out in a smile. "No problem. Hanging around Charlie and Vulcan long enough can make you fearless."

"So, you are just kidding?"

"Yup." Raphael said with a sweet smile and a light blush on his cheeks. Diamond gave a weak smile back as some pink blush came on her cheeks.

The daughter of Aphrodite watched Raphael get back on his rock and extend a hand to her. "Come on. While Ben is busy with beating up Katilin-"

"SHE BIT ME!" Ben called out, interrupting Raphael.

"We can go on." Diamond looked at the extended hand and thought about it for a second. For some reason, she felt safe around Raphael. After a second, she grabbed the hand and she was pulled up.

Diamond felt the hand slipped from her own as Raphael smiled. He nodded his head towards Ben and Katilin, whom somehow was now near the trees as they wrestled. The daughter of Aphrodite giggled a little as she put herself back on her stone path.

"Should we help them?" Raphael asked.

Diamond looked and said, "Nah. Like you said, Ben can take care of her." She grabbed the son of Anubis's arm and she dragged him and also kept herself steady on the path. "I also dobut that Katilin will be able to get through him."

Raphael smiled as he followed the daughter of Aphrodite, not knowing that the fight had turned an ugly turn.

Katilin kicked Ben in the jaw as she ran up to the opened leaves and grabbed the pearl there. Since she was on his island, she looked back at where she was and began running towards the the edge to the beach.

Ben was knocked out as his half-sister jumped over the lake and reached her beach, right at the same time the leaves over there opened up to reveal a shiny pearl. Katilin smiled inwardly, mentally patting herself on the back for kicking him in the jaw.

She grabbed her pearl with ease as she skipped over to her stone path and began humming as her half-brotehr groggily got up and saw that the devil he had for a half-sister was gone, He looked around for a second before his eyes laid on her on the path she was on.

"Hell no! You started this fight, but I'm ending it!" Ben yelled as he scrambled up and began chasing after her.

Katilin heard something behind her as she turned around to see Ben getting on the path she was on. She squealed a little, knowing that she may lose because of him, and began running at high speed as she jumped from rock to rock.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

Even though they were his friends, Crafter still ran ahead of Nakayla and Emerson. Behind them, Alice was catching up with Raphael and Diamond at her heels.

The son of Hephaestus ran faster as he got to the next island, which already had a patch of opened leaves and another pearl sitting on a stone table. Crafter ran up and grabbed the pearl, not missing a beat as his friends got to their islands the same time he was running off of his.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "I do not know why Blaineley has us carrying Cornucopias or even grab pearls. But I am just going along with this the best I can."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Crafter held on to the Cornucopia he held as he jumped to each rock as swiftly as possible. He looked back for a second to see two shadows runing from afar, so he knew that Katilin and Ben were catching up. He had just hope Ben was leading.

Crafter ignored the shadows behind him as he kept running and soon saw an island, but this one was twice as big as the ones he was landing on to get pearls. He could see a toll booth and he held the Cornucopia to his chest as he kept going.

The son of Hephaestus jumped closer and closer to the huge island as he began seeing a small dinner table. He mentally gagged as he thought about Blaineley's date tonight, and kept his stomach from crunning.

He jumped on another rock as he saw something under the waters. Crafter stopped as he looked down and saw only the flawless, plae white skin of something. It giggled and had long, flowing hair in a dark shade of brown.

The creature smiled as it saw Crafter, but the boy looked away as he thought about every cruel sea monster he could of. The creature looked angry as Crafter continued on and reached the huge island, only to meet Chef in the toll booth.

"Um, Chef? Whataya doing?" Crafter asked with a shocked face.

The son of Ares in the booth held a piece of paper in his non-broken hand, and the broken hand was wrapped up in white bandages. He looked at the piece of paper and said, "Daniel Rafter, please put in the two pearls you have recieve."

"What?" Crafter asked in confusion.

Chef slammed the slip of paper on the desk and yelled, "Boy, those pearls Blaineley placed wasn't for nothing! Now, pay the toll!" Crafter jumped back in fear as he grabbed the pearls fro, his pockets and threw them to Chef.

Chef pressed a button and the gate moved up, giving Crafter the chance to go in as Emerson, Nakayla, and Alice got on the sandy beach.

The son of Hephaestus waited as the three girls got through the gates, with Nakayla still looking worried as she looked back for her boyfriend and Alice looked worn out. But all three girls reached the small dinner table as they took in a deep breath.

"You okay?" Crafter asked, mostly at Nakayla.

"Yeah. But I am still worried about Ben. I wished he had let me help him or something because now I feel bad for leaving him." Nakayla said in a tense voice.

"I just wished Ben had let me knock Katilin out." Emerson added in as she placed her Cornucopia on the table and sat down in the seat herself, not caring if Blaineley was supposed to sit there or not.

As the four waited, Diamond and Raphael reached the beach and gave in their pearls. When Chef lifted the gate, Diamond looked at him and asked "Why did it take so long for the leaves to show us these pearls?"

Chef rolled his eyes and said, "The leaves can sense your soul. The more good-natured you are, the quicker the leaves will show you the pearls."

"Oh." Diamond said simply as her eyes looked down. Even though she had been trying to be nicer to have Raphael protect her from Katilin, she still had a bit of an attitude and can be a little snobbish at times.

The gate was lift and the two walked through. Raphael saw Diamond and tugged on her arm, which were held across her chest to hold her Cornucopia close. Diamond looked up as Raphael asked, "Are you okay?"

Diamond nodded her head and said, "Yeah. Just a little shaken..." Raphael let the conversation drop as the two reach the rest of the group. Emerson still gave Diamond a wayward look, but she didn't try to antagonize the heiress because she knew Raphael was trying to keep her safe and happy.

The group sat near the table as they waited for the shadows Crafter saw before coming closer. Nakayla squinted her eyes as she saw her boyfriend and his half-sister running neck-to-neck as they tried to reach the huge island.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Please win, Ben..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The teens waited with their nerves high as Chef saw the two kids of Eris. "Hey, slow down!" Neither teen listened, so Chef panicked and lifted the gate up as they skidded on the sand.

Chef walked out of the booth and looked at each teen. Then, he grabbed each of them by their ankles and shook them, getting the pearls from their pockets as the two began dizzy. He dropped them on their stomachs as Blaineley came through with an angry expression.

"Get out of my seat!" Blaineley yelled as she pulled Emerson off the seat. Then she looked at the students and yelled, "You are all late! My date is supposed to be here in a few minutes!" By the look of her white dress and pinned-up hair, she was ready for a date.

Crafter rolled his eyes as Blaineley looked at the teens. "So, who was here first?"

Crafter raised his hand as Blaineley sighed. "Everyone, give your Cornucopias to Crafter. Then Crafter, after you open the lids, place the empty Cornucopias on the table." Each teen did what they were told and handed their item they carried to Crafter, who looked happy.

As Crafter opened the Conrucopias and got his prizes, Blaineley went over to the toll booth and pulled something from the coin drop. After a second, she pulled out a pearl necklace from the pearls thet teens have got form the small islands.

She placed it around her neck as she looked at the still-dizzy children of Eris. She sighed as she pulled them up by their collars and looked at the Cornucopias they held. Katilin woke up and said, "Did I win?"

"Well, stealing other people's pearls _isn't_ a part of winning." Blaineley snapped.

"Then, who won?" Ben asked.

Blaineley looked at Katilin's Cornucopia and then looked at Ben's empty hands. The son of Eris looked shock for a second and yelled, "No fair! I lost it back at the first island when Katilin attacked me!" But Blaineley looked unimpressed as she dropped the two teens.

**~0~**

Katilin was at the bridge early as she waited for her half-brother to leave. Apparently, you _had _to have your Cornucopia to not be eliminated. So, she was safe again even though she actually reached the finish line last from what she saw in Chef's photo.

Katilin smirked as everyone came out, all giving her glares. The only person that actually made Katilin somewhat fearful was Nakayla, whose eyes looekd a little red but had a lot of hatred in them. The daughter of Zeus also had a stone-cold face and a deep frown at Katilin's direction.

Crafter was next to Nakayla was he offered her candy. Turns out, the Cornucopias were filled with candy because Blaienley decided to show the world she was a nice person, which everyone knew wasn't the truth. In fact, Crafter was scared to eat the candy in case it was poisonous.

The teens watched Ben comt our of teh castle with his luagge and a evil glare at Katilin. He gave a low growl as his half-sister smirk and turned her head away from his direction. She heard something like "Bitch" being mummbled under his breath though.

Ben let Nathan place his bags in the carriage as he went over to Crafter and Nakayla. He looked at Crafter and said, "Please, take care of Nakayla." Crafter gave a quick nod of his head as he held back tears of his best friend leaving again.

Ben turned his attention to his girlfriend and smiled. He wrapped one arm around her and placed his face in her hair, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Be strong, Tate. I'll be back soon enough to take you away."

Nakayla giggled as Ben called her by her last name, something he did way back when they were just friends at the beginning of the show. Ben let her go and kissed her forehead as he walked to the carriage and got in.

Everyone watched as the carriage left. Even Chef, the person in charge of watching the eliminated student leave tonight, looked a little teary-eyed but that maybe because he saw another romantic moment.

As the students watched the carriage disappear, Katilin smirked as she said "Then there were seven..."

The comment was so harsh, knowing that this horrible girl could have been the one gone, that one studnet had enough.

Emerson turned on her heels and was facing Katilin. The daughter of Eris turned around because she knew someone was looking at her, but all she saw was a fist flying at her and slamming into her face. Katilin tummble back as she fell into the water with a bloody nose and upper lip.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, BEN AND CHARLIE AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU TRICKED WOULD STILL BE HERE! YOU CAN GO DIE IN HADES FOR ALL I CARE! Emerson yelled loud enough that it snapped Chef out of his crybaby state and hold her back.

Chef held the girl back long enough to say to the camera, "If you wanna see Katilin die probably, stay tune for the next installment of _Academy... for... Demigods!"_


	21. The Great Amazonian Hunt

The early morning sunrise on the castle grounds was probably the most beautiful scene a person can experience. The soft yellow glow of the sun painted the lake as it glistened peacefully. The dew on the grass and trees shined in a soft golden color, making the entire forest seem like it was painted golden. The wind was soft and the birds chirped despite students wanting them to be quiet.

And that is why Emerson risked her life in coming to the top of the same tower Cards fell off as she watched away. She remembered the first time she watched the sunrise and ended up getting a scar on her side. But after that, she knew that watching the sun come up would always be for her.

She sat peacefully in her PJs as her hair was thrown back in a ponytail and her camera sat there next to her. She knew that being a daughter of Eos, she was able to see things in the sunrise that nobody else could see. And she loved taking pictures of the sunrise in general.

She tapped her camera as she thought of the ten pictures she took. All perfect and ready for the cover of some magazines. She sighed as she watched the image in the sunrise play out like a movie; it was a young couple dancing at what it seems like a wedding. The girl wore a multi-tiered dress that had flowers tied on it and the man was unbearably handsome.

The Italian girl smiled as the sun got higher. She loved these moments of watching the sunrise, but she knew her time with watching it was done. She got up and stretched her arms as someone called for her down below.

"Hey, Emerson! Come on and get some breakfast!" Raphael called up. He still wore his PJs, and he looked sleepy still.

"Okay!" Emerson called down as she grabbed her camera and got one last look at the sun. Now, there was no longer images that were dancing in the sunrise.

_**[An Hour Later]**_

Emerson walked into the dining room with her clothes freshly cleaned and her hair freshly washed. She hummed a little tune as her camera swung against her belly as it hung off her neck, and she sat down at her usual table while her friends argued over the last pancake.

Chef's food usually depends on his mood that day; if he is in a bad mood that means they would get yucky food, but if he is in a good mood that means five-start meals. Today was one of those good mood days by the look of the golden pancakes, crispy bacon, steaming biscuits with butter dripping down the sides, and sparkling orange juice.

Emerson sat next to Nakayla as the two girls watched the battle for the last pancake unfold; Crafter and Raphael had placed their forks in the last pancake at the same time. Now, both boys were having a staring contest to see who will get the golden pancake, which was drowning in a pool of syrup.

"Mine." Crafter said as he scooted the plate over to him.

"Forget it. I placed my fork there first." Raphael said as he scooted the plate back over to him.

As the boys stared each other down, another fork placed itself in the pancake. The boys were so shocked by this new fork that the pancake was taken from right under them and it ended over near Diamond, who looked pleased with herself as she ate. "Sorry, boys. But girls have to eat too."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "Note to self: Make sure I don't leave food unattended if Diamond is around."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The two boys looked utterly shocked as Alice, Nakayla, and Emerson all broke out into fits of laughter. Diamond chew at the pancake as she waved her fork in front of Raphael's face and said, "Just because I am the daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I don't like to eat."

"Never said you didn't." Raphael teased back as he pulled one of her curls. The daughter of Aphrodite giggled with her mouth closed because of her food as her curl bounced back to her face.

Emerson smirked as she nudged Nakayla in the side. The daughter of Zeus looked as the daughter of Eos pointed at Raphael and Diamond, and the two smiled like they had an inside joke. _"They totally like each other..."_ They mouthed.

As the six ate away, Nathan came through the doors with a slip of paper. He grimaced as he said, "Blaineley wanted to let you know-"

"There's a challenge today?" Nakayla guessed with a smile.

"Yup. But Katilin will not be in it because of the damage Emerson ended up giving her." Nathan said with a smile, remembering how Emerson got herself out of Chef's grip after Ben left and beat the living hell out of Katilin. Now, the vile daughter of Eris was laying in the hospital wing as she healed up.

All six teens smiled as they remembered Emerson beating Katilin in the moat, only being stopped by Chef after ten minutes. Nathan looked at the slip of paper as he said, "Report to the forest in one hour for the next challenge."

All of the students sighed as they said, "Got it."

**~0~**

The teens arrived at the forest an hour after hearing the news of the new challenge. Nathan was with Blaineley, who was texting on her iPhone as her eyes narrowed at her messages. She sighed as she looked at her students and said, "Great, now I have to deal with you..."

"Great to see you too." Crafter said sarcastically.

Blaineley gave a dramatic sigh as she placed her phone up. "Listen, I have too much on my plate at the moment. Cards' dad called me with a possible lawsuit on my head and then there is Kaitlin still in the hospital wing of the castle."

"Well, time to deal with this..." Emerson whispered under her breath. She smirked at the thought of Kaitlin going to the hospital wing with a broken arm and a bloody face, and was ready to accept her actions as wrong even thought Kaitlin deserved it.

Blaineley scanned the remaining six students as she sighed in confusion. "Since Kaitlin out, she will not do today's challenge or be worried about elimination tonight."

_"WHAT?!"_The other six students yelled in anger.

But their hostess ignored them as she continued on. She grabbed something from her pocket and showed it to the students, who were in awe now at the beautiful piece; It was a golden necklace with rubies and sapphires in it. "This is a present from the Amazons."

"Wow, the Amazons gave _you_ a gift? I thought they were very protective of the items they have." Diamond said as she looked at the piece of jewerly with awe. She touched it delicately as Blaineley whipped it out of her reach.

Diamond pouted as Blaineley regain her usual smirk on her plump, red lips. "Well, the Amazons have decided to trust me by coming here and letting me have them in my challenge. The deal today is that you must venture into the forest and get one piece of jewerly from the Amazons. You have an hour to complete the task, and you may work in groups as long as each person gets a piece of jewerly."

The six students looked shock as Blaineley placed the necklace back into her pocket. Alex handed her a piece of paper as she cleared her throat. "The way the winner will be chosen is that they must have the most beautiful piece of jewerly, not who gets here first. Another thing is that the winner can keep all of the jewerly or give it back to the Amazons. The loser, of course, goes home."

As Blaineley talked away, Alex smirked as he pulled a suspended gong behind the students and giggled evilly. He thought about his hurt girlfriend as he pulled out the gong's mallet and swung it gently against the metal instruments once. Then, he pulled back with all of his strength and slammed the gong as loud as it could go.

The six students were shook up as Blaineley yelled, "GO!" Then, the students ran as Alex threatened to slam the mallet on the gong again.

**~0~**

Even though her boyfriend and his best friend had been kicked off, Crafter and Nakayla had decide to join forces as friends once again to win this challenge. They promise that whoever wins between the two, the jewerly would go to Nakayla either way.

"Come on, Nakayla. You get to have jewerly either way if one of us wins!" Crafter told the daughter of Zeus, who was the definition of a tomboy.

"Ick. The only piece of jewerly I will ever wear is this." Nakayla tapped Ben's bracelet lightly as she gave Crafter a sly look. "But if you insist of me having some much jewerly, then I can just sell it online."

"Then I can give the jewerly to another girl..." Crafter joked.

That caught Nakayla's attention as she looked at one of her best friends left on the show. She cocked her head to the right as she asked, "Who is the lucky girl?"

Crafter was caught off by the question as he thought about the remaining girls that could be replace his crush on Nakayla; Emerson had Charlie, Alice probably had Shika from what she was been talking about, and Kaitlin was evil and had Alex. He still had hope that Nakayla would be with him, but he was okay with the fact she had fallen for Ben and she was happy.

"Um... Nobody in particular. Just saying that I would give a girl here jewelry to be nice." Crafter said quickly as blush came across on his face and he rubbed the back of his head.

Nakayla smiled with that good-nature smile she has. "Oh, I thought you had a crush on someone. The way you were talking, I thought a girl on here or was kicked off had captured your heart."

"Well, someone did..." Crafter mumbled under his breath as the two demigods reached a cave. He looked up and cocked his head ever so to the right as he asked, "Isn't that the cave to the Underworld?"

Nakayla looked at the cave as well as she tapped her chin. "Yeah, but Blaineley may have changed it." The daughter of Zeus walked up to it and looked around as her best friend walked behind her with a smile on his face.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "Dammit Ben! Why did you get so lucky with Nakayla?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Crafter watched Nakayla tapped the entrance of the cave as he looked at the ground and something glitter in the grass. He looked at it curiously as he walked up to it and picked up the item; a golden tiara with diamonds encrusted in it. "Nakayla! Look at this!"

The tomboy looked at what Crafter was holding and broke into a huge smile. She threw her arms around him and yelled, "Crafter, you found an Amazonian jewelry! You are amazing!"

Crafter felt his knees go weak as Nakayla looked down at the grass and saw something glistering brightly in it. She smiled as she let go of Crafter and bend down to pick it up. She smiled as she grabbed a silver choker with sapphires in the square-shaped pedants. "Looks like some Amazons dropped these..."

Crafter smiled as his best friend/crush looked at him with her huge electric blue eyes. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him as she said, "Come on Crafter. We maybe the first ones to get back in time."

_**[Team Two]**_

As one team easily got their pieces of jewelry, the second team of the day was having more trouble than they would like; also known as being hanged upside down as the Amazonian women decided to strut around them with staffs in their hands.

"Who are you?!" A very tall and lean woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin said as she poked a spear at Raphael's throat. She wore a sleek black leather jumpsuit like the other Amazons, but she wore a strange-looking accessory made out of interlocking gold links around her waist.

Emerson glared at the beautiful Amazon. "I'm Emerson Ricketts, daughter of Eos. The boy is Raphael Manceri, the son of Anubis. And the another girl is Diamond Hilton, daughter of Aphrodite."

The Amazonian looked unsure as she dropped the spear from Raphael's throat. "So, a child from Egypt, huh? Why are you here?"

"Um, Egyptian gods and Greco-Roman gods can get along pretty well?" Raphael said unsurely as his eyes had the fear in them.

The Amazonian placed a hand on her hips as she said, "My name is Heylla, Queen of the Amazons and daughter of Ares. I want to know why you have crossed the line into our territory without permission."

Emerson was pushed by some of the Amazons as Diamond gulped and decided to act like the leader she always see others act like. "Well, we are here to gather some jewelry. Didn't someone named Blaineley come and talk to you earlier?"

"No. Who is this Blaineley person?" Heylla asked as she twirled a piece of long hair between her slender fingers.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael: "Great. Blaineley lied to us and we're going to die..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As the three demigods swung upside over a pit of boiling water, Diamond looked nervous as she began twirling her wrists in her rope bonds. She looked at Emerson as she whispered, "Just grab my ankles when I fall."

Emerson nodded her head as Diamond undid her bonds and began working on her ankles as she bend upward with the Amazons having their backs turned on them. The daughter of Aphrodite finally got her bonds undone as she almost fell, but Emerson caught her with her tied hands.

Diamond's hair almost got caught in the boiling water as Heylla turned around and smiled at the determination of the heiress. She walked over as Emerson helped Diamond try to jump over the pot of water, and watched as Diamond rolled on the ground in a huff. "My, my. Such a determine spirit..."

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled weakly as she pulled herself up and wiped some dirt off her white skinny jeans. "Um, thanks?"

Heylla smiled as she said, "Such spirits like you must be a part of the Amazons. Will you?"

Diamond looked shock as Emerson yelled from the background, "Diamond, get us out now!" The daughter of Aphrodite looked confuse as she looked at the Queen of the Amazons and back at her team.

_"Amazons are different than the Hunters... They can marry and have kids. But I still have to travel with them to hunt monsters. And that means..." _Diamond kept thinking as she looked at her team but focus more on Raphael, who looked sad about the offer.

Diamond sighed as she thought about her choices; she could join the Amazons and get the jewelry easily, or stay with her team and hopefully get the jewelry with the slimmest chance she ever had. "Um... I don't know. The offer sounds good, but I want to stay with my friends."

Heylla nodded her head like she understood, but her cold brown eyes made Diamond shiver. She stepped back a little as she gulped and rubbed her arms to calm down her goose bumps. "You see, I just want to have the jewelry because that woman I told you about is expecting us with the jewelry..."

"So, you are using us?" Heylla snapped in calm anger.

"No, no, no! I would like to join the Amazons, but I am not of your height limit and I am not really the fighting type. But the hostess told us that you told her you were fine with us taking your jewelry." Diamond said with complete honesty, hoping for the best to come.

Heylla looked unsure as she snapped her fingers. Two Amazons moved the pot of boiling water, and a few other untied Emerson and Raphael from their bonds, which caused them to fall on the ground almost head-first. Then Heylla looked at two other Amazons as they brought a box and opened it, with beautiful pieces of jewelry shining against the black velvet like stars in the sky.

"Take whatever you like and please never cross our path again." Heylla said as Raphael and Emerson scrambled to their feet.

The three looked at each piece of jewelry before taking each one in their hands delicately. Diamond chose a golden ring with sapphires cluster together to make a rose; Raphael chose a black choker with a silver moon pedant; and Emerson chose a set of golden cuffs with rubies set in them.

Diamond looked at Heylla as she bowed a little and said, "Thank you." Then she turned around and began following her friends out of the territory of the Amazons.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

While Raphael, Diamond, and Emerson were being tied up by their feet and had to bargain for their pieces of jewelry, Alice was able to slip into the Amazonian territory with ease thanks to her powers.

She noticed that all of the Amazons were tall and had long hair, so she grew in height and hair length as she changed her clothes to a black jumpsuit and walked into the territory with the simple lie that she is new or wanted to join.

She watched the three demigods leave the territory as she sat down and raised her hand as Heylla turned around. "Excuse me... But what happens now that we gave away our jewelry?"

Heylla smiled as she looked at the shape shifter, whom she did not know at the time and just assume that it was another Amazon. "Sister, we must take our bags and hunt for monsters. We can only hope to find more treasures on our way."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked in shock.

The daughter of Loki watched as the other Amazonian women packed up their bags. She gulped as she saw the jewelry box and grabbed something at random, hoping that the piece of jewelry she got was beautiful enough for Blaineley.

As the Queen of the Amazons began directing her sisters to find new monsters and treasures, Alice snuck away as she transformed back to her old self. But, thanks to her luck, one Amazon saw her and yelled "Look! A traitor and thief!"

Alice gulped as she took off running with the Amazons at her heels. "Great. Just my luck..." Alice whispered under her breath as her slim body helped her get through the trees with ease.

**~0~**

Dressed her stiff, black business suit with black heels and her hair done in multiple knots on the top of her head, Blaineley was waiting as she checked her golden watch multiple times to see what time it was. She looked at Nathan and Alex, then said "An hour is almost up. They better hurry up..."

"They will." Nathan said with his goofy smile that made everyone love him, but annoyed Blaineley and Alex to death. "But I still can't believe that you wouldn't let someone be a winner tonight."

"Because none of them deserve it tonight. Someone goes home and that is it. They only did this challenge to see if they could win all of that jewelry, which I will be taking anyways." The hostess said as she waited.

A few minutes later, Crafter and Nakayla came through their pieces of jewelry and smiles on their faces. "That was easy enough, except for the fact that it took us forever to find the way out of this forest." Crafter said with a smile.

Blaineley ignored him as she grabbed their jewelry. She stomped away as she inspected the jewelry, but she didn't have enough time as the second team came through. She walked up to Raphael, Diamond, and Emerson as she grabbed their jewelry with a mad expression on her face.

"Jeez, someone is angry..." Crafter mumbled.

Blaineley ignored him again as she placed the jewelry in a brown sack that Nathan was holding and fixed her earrings as she said, "It's only because you brats had to take so long getting this damn jewelry. I have to leave in a few minutes and you took your time during this challenge!"

"Well, sorry for the fact that the Amazons had some of us tied up, literally!" Emerson yelled as another sound from the forest came, causing Blaineley to sigh and the students to turn around as Alice tumbled out of the forest with something in her hands.

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she stomped over and grabbed whatever Alice had in her hands as the daughter of Loki got up and rubbed her nose. But as soon as Blaineley looked at what Alice had gotten, she dropped it in disgust; it was a black, chucky tiara with a grey stone in the middle of it.

"DISGUSTING!" Blaineley yelled as Alice looked hurt and shock.

Blaineley looked at Alex, who sighed and picked up the ugly tiara between his fingers. He handed back to the hostess, who looked both angry and disgusted. She sneered at Alice as she said, "You got the most hideous piece of crap that the Amazons could store among their fabulous collection of jewelry!"

"Well..." Alice started off shakily but she was cut off as Blaineley glared at her and shove the tiara back in her hands.

"Don't give me any damn excuses! Alice, pack your bags and I'll call Shika to pick you up. You're leaving!" Blaineley yelled as she took the pouch filled with the glittering, beautiful jewelry.

But as the hostess stomped off, Emerson looked at her sad friend and called out to the blonde woman. "Wait! It isn't Alice's fault that she had to grab something before the Amazons killed her! You just want to have someone off so you can have more viewers!"

As the words cut into Blaineley's being, the hostess turned around and sneered at the daughter of Eos. She walked back to the group and placed a finger on Emerson's chest as she said, "Listen, you brat. Just because you are smarter than most girls, doesn't mean you can go around and try to make me bow to you. I'm the host and you're the stupid demigod that signed up for this show..."

Emerson glared at the cruel hostess as she said, "The only good thing I got from this show is my boyfriend, but you kicked him off too!"

"Oh, shut up and get over it." Blaineley said cruelly as she turned around and walked back towards the castle like she was queen of the universe. But as she almost got out of ear-shot of the students, she stopped and said loudly "Oh, and that will be your second strike Emerson. Tread lightly for now on if you want to stay."

Then she continued on walking as the students glared at her hatefully.

**~0~**

Alice packed the last bit of her stuff as she sniffed away the tears that fell down her face. Shika Maru was at the door, waiting for her as he looked at the ground. He had came all the way from the camp, leaving Jill to take care of both the girls and boys by herself, just so her can escort his best friend back to the camp.

"You okay?" Shika asked. The sixteen-year-old son of Athena had jet black hair in a spikey ponytail, pointed green eyes, pale skin, and a family tattoo on his shoulder that says in _Deer _in Japanese. He was very thin and light-weighted, which could be seen with his white t-shirt, black shorts, and black boots. He wore a ring on his left ring finger and necklace with a sword pedant.

Alice looked at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "No... But I'll live..." She mumbled through tears.

Shika hugged her before she let go and grabbed her bags. She didn't want Nathan to get a carrier for her because she thought it would be too much trouble for him. Shika grabbed her other bags as the two walked downstairs to the bridge.

All of the students, minus Kaitlin, was at the bridge as Alice came up. The daughter of Loki kept herself from crying as she hugged each one of her friends, including Diamond, as she held back tears.

Shika watched Alice hugged her friends as he placed her stuff into the carriage. He stepped in and looked at Alice one last time. They locked eyes and he nodded at her to go ahead and say her good-byes before he closed the door to keep the wind out.

Alice looked at each one of her friends as sniffed before saying, "Thanks for being such great friends. No matter who wins, the only thing I want is for one of you to beat Kaitlin. Make sure she doesn't get this prize..."

Everyone smiled at Alice and nodded their heads before Alice turned to the carriage and opened the door back up. As she stepped in, she gave her friends one last look before closing the door on herself and letting the carriage go back to the camp.

Everyone stayed silent as small tapping sounds could be heard from the gate. The students turned to see Kaitlin, with her head wrapped and her right leg is a cast, being walked out by Alex and Nathan, the latter looking unhappy over the fact that he had to walk the cruel girl out. "What did I miss?" Kaitlin smirked, knowing who had been eliminated.

But as the daughter of Eris took one step, Emerson stepped towards the cruel girl and slammed her fist against Kaitlin's face. The vile girl was thrown backward as she held her nose and cried. Alex ran towards her as the other students held back Emerson, who was cussing out Kaitlin and threated to beat her worse then before.

Nathan sighed as he looked at the camera and said, "Well, I guess with only six students left and five more challenges, we are this much closer to know who is the winner. Check out who will be eliminated next on _Academy... For... Demigods!_"


	22. Talos, the Junkyard Automaton

**Black Kitten Chara: Well, my first time on the Greek Mythology crossover section. I hope that you will all love this chapter and review! And sorry for the late update, but May was my last month at school and exams have be rough on me this year.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

The crescent moon dipped against the crystal clear lake, which was a light blue and glittering like a thousand diamonds were on the bottom of it. The sky was cloudless and showed its glittering stars, which seems to reflect what the lake looked like. The forest stood still as the most gentle breeze caused the dark green leaves to shift slightly and not a creature within the forest could be heard as two teens sat in the dining room of the castle, not paying attention to the beauty of the night.

"Okay, next question..." Raphael to Diamond as she pulled out another card between the two on the table.

The daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Anubis had stayed up a little later than the others to play a game Diamond used to play as a child. Raphael grabbed the card and said, "What is your favorite childhood game and why?"

"The one we are playing now." Diamond said smugly. "I used to play this game with all of my new step moms to get to know them better, back when I cared about them loving me. But I played it so much that I still remember all of the cards in the game."

Diamond leaned over the table and grabbed a card. "Okay, what is your most embarrassing childhood moment?"

"The time I was eleven and I was on a school field trip. A ghost disguised itself as my reflection in a sword and it got on my nerves so bad, I yelled at it and got weird looks from my classmates as well as being kicked out of the muesum." Raphael said as he looked to if the girl in front of him owuld laugh.

But all Diamond did was smile at him as she placed the card face down. Raphael sighed as he grabbed another card and asked, "Your worst birthday?"

"That's an easy one. My tenth birthday when my dad and first step-mom, who atcually loved me as a daughter, got into an argument and two boys looked up my skirt. I got into such a hissy fit that I threw my cake." Diamond said with smirk on my her face.

"Wow, that beats out my birthdays at least..." Raphael said as Diamond grabbed a card with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, what is your mother like?" Diamond asked as she carefully watched Raphael's face turn to shock and slight embarrassment.

"Well, she is a pretty cool mom. She is always comforting me, knowing that my powers are a little unpredictable. She told me everything the night I found out about my powers, and she said that she didn't want to have that burden on me. She trys to help me with my powers and whatever I do basically, but she sometimes blames herself not knowing that my what I would go through with my powers. I love her, but sometimes I think that I'm just burdening her."

The room became quiet as Diamond pressed her lips together and place the card down. Compare to her, Raphael seem to have a better life just for the simple fact someone did care for him as a child. But she did manage a smile and said, "At least you know your mom loves you enough to help you through all of that."

"Yeah, she is pretty cool." The son of Anubis said with a weak smile as he tried to grab another card. But his chance as cut off when Blaineley's voice, which sounded happier than it has been in a while, saying _"All students report to the basement for tonight's challenge!"_

"What?! Why?" Diamond fake-whined at the intercom as she gave huge puppy-dog eyes, which changed into a dark blue rimmed with grey, resembling what Elea's eyes looked like. Raphael laughed at her as he watched her pout and tried to reach for the deck, but he grabbed it before she could and kept it out of her reach for a good three minutes.

Diamond finally gave up and groaned as she got up and let Raphael put up the deck. She stuck out her tounge playfully with her arms crossed as she said, "Don't make fun of me! I get upset easily."

"Well, I knew that." Raphael said with a smile as he got up and followed the daughter of Aphrodite out of the dining room and towards the basement with their fellow students, who looked dazed with sleep as they walked.

**~0~**

As the teens gather in the basement, most of them were tired with sleep and still in their pajamas. Only Diamond and Raphael were still in their normal clothes, and Katilin was still in her cast. Blaineley stood at the door as she filed her nails and smirked at the teens, looking happier than she has been in the last few days. "Hello, students." She said in a sing-song voice.

"You're in a good mood..." Crafter said in a tired voice.

"I know! Cards' dad has decided not to sue me since we have not found out who pushed Cards in the first place, and Cards has decided not to press charges for the simple fact that he knows I would have placed him in good care." Blaineley said as she gave a huge smile.

"Good care? I'm still in this freakin's cast over a minor broken bone!" Katilin yelled a she waved her crutches in the air, barely missing Raphael and Emerson by inches.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "Nobody cares about your leg, Katilin."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

But the hostess ignored her as she pointed towards the infamous doors that they have used for challenges. "Today, I decided we need to go back through these doors and have a challenge in an unknown place." Blaineley said in a mysterious tone.

Diamond crossed her arms and murmured, "I like it better when you kidnapped us and took us to Las Vegas..."

"Anyways," Blaineley said so she wouldn't hear Diamond's comment, "the challenge is fairly simple. All you have to do is defeat a certain invention that was created by Crafter's father as he chases you in his chariot. Simple enough since I am giving you these bows and arrows." Chef came in with a cart with silver bows with brown leather quivers filled with silver arrows. "All you have to do is stay alive."

As Chef handed out the weapons, Emerson raised her hand. "All of your old challenges involve us getting something for you, so what do we get that involves being chased by a giant robot?"

Blaineley shrugged her shoulders with her trademark smirk. "Nothing. But I want to see how athletic you kids are before the finals."

"Really? Will the last challenge be that hard?" Emerson asked.

Blaineley nodded her head and said, "The last challenge will be the worst day of your life for those of you that make it there. Hence the reason why I am making something dangerous chase after you so you can be prepared for the final challenge."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Dear Zeus, what are we going to do in the finals that involves running away from something that can kill you?"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

When everyone got their weapons and got them strapped on, Blaineley looked at her interns as they both sighed and pushed open the doors. A bright light blinded the students as thet tried to see what they were going into to, but they felt something sharp in their backs.

"GET MOVING!" Chef yelled as the remaining six students ran away from their teacher's sharp sword and into the door's bright light, with Nathan and Alex closing the doors in on them as they ran through.

**~0~**

The first thing Emerson saw when she ran through the doors was the dark night sky, but there were more twice as many stars in the sky now than she would ever image. The next thing she noticed was that she was in a huge junkyard with a metal sign over her head that said _Junkyard of the Gods _in black scribbles.

Around her was junk and treasures; broken heads of bronze horses, metals legs from human statues, smashed chariots, shields, swords, a variety of weapons, cars, an Olympus-Air refrigerator, washing machines, computer monitors, crowens, bronze coisl, golden plates, silver bows, metal treees with automaton birds, and an eletric guitar that was shape like Apollo's lyre.

"Wow, look at this stuff!" Diamond yelled as she grabbed a silver bow. The second she touched it, it shunk until it was a crescent-shaped hair pin. Diamond looked tempted to put the hair pin in her hair, but Nakayla stopped her and made the daughter of Aphrodite drop the hair pin as they walked away from the pile.

"Yeah! This stuff is really sick, but too bad they have to stay here." Crafter said as he grabbed an action figure. "Emerson, look at this!" He showed the daughter of Eos the action figure and she tenderly grabbed it from her hands as she remembered something so familar about the face of the toy.

The face of the action figure was that of a middle-aged man with shoulder-length curly hair who was wearing a black robe, but the almond-shaped eyes and sly, handsome features brought a pain in the girl's chest that she so often had since before the merge.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Emerson: "Ugh, this dumb statue only makes me want to defeat Katilin ever more for what she did, even if she has that broken leg for the time being and she really isn't consider a threat for now."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Emerson smiled at Crafter as best as she could as she let the statue fall from her fingers, hearing the soft _CLANK _of it as it hit the ground. Then she looked at her friends and said, "Okay, where is this invention of your dad's, Crafter?"

The son of Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders as he looked around for anything that resembled something of his father's creation. "I would assume that my Ol' man would have it hidden somewhere."

"And how will that help us?" Diamond said as she looked at the various items made out of gold and jewels.

"Well, Dad always told me that whatever he creates will somehow be drawn to me or any children of Hephaestus." Crafter said. He snapped his fingers once and a small spark of fire came on the tips. "All we can do is look around and hopefully _not_ meet this invention."

His four friends nodded their heads as they began walking around. They looked at various-sized junk piles that were filled with once beautifully crafted tools or treasures that were broken in half or destroyed. Raphael let out a low whistle as he picked up another silver bow that was snapped down the middle. "Why would anyone throw some of this away?" He asked.

"Well, they are either cursed or defective." Crafter said. As soon as the word _cursed_ came out of his mouth, Raphael dropped the broken bow and walked away as quick as he could from the bow. Crafter held back some laughter as the team continued walking and avoiding the piles of junk.

After a minute or so, Nakayla sighed as she looked at the night sky. She twirled the tip of an arrow in her hand without creating a single cut on herself, but she had a look on her face like something was bothering her. Finally, Crafter looked at her and said "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing really, but I feel like there is something we are forgetting." Nakayla said with much corcern in her voice. She looked at Crafter and said, "Are you sure there is nothing we should be worry about here?" But her best friend shook his head since there was nothing he could really think of that they should be worried about.

The five continued down the path as Diamond held Raphael's shoulders from behind him as she looked at the scary junkyard. The son of Anubis looked back at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Y-Yea...Yeah. I... j-jus...just... don't... l-llike... scar...scary... plac... p-places... like... this..." Diamond stammered like a five-year-old girl in a haunted house. "I h-hat...hate... kn... knowing there is... some... something... aft... after... us..." She gave quick glances to the left and right as her knees shook together wildly.

Raphael smiled a little, knowing that the former mean girl could only feel safe around him. As the five continued down the path, Raphael patted the girl's hand and said to her, "It's okay, Dia." He peaked a glance at her as a smile spread across her face as he used the nickname he had gave her.

But as the five continued down the path, Crafter stopped dead in his tracks as Nakayla slammed into his back and Emerson slammed into Nakayla's back. "Ow... why did you stop, Crafter?" Nakayla asked as she pushed herself off his back and rubbed her sore nose. But Crafter pressed his index finger to his lips as he took one ring and pressed it. The ring became a telescope and he looked in it, far ahead of where the group stood at.

After a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, as fast as lightning could be strike, a rummbling sound could be heard as Crafter noticed that the sound was chariot wheels carrying something heavy with some kind of strong animal pulling the chariot. The boy bit his lower lip as he turned the telescope back into a ring. "We have trouble..." He said.

Before his friends could say anything, a bronze chariot made out of junk jumped over a pile of rubbish. There, in the driver's seat, was a beaten-down bronze giant that had 'WASH ME' painted on the front thanks to the amount of dust, some missing bolts, and was the size of a skyscraper. Pulling the chariot was bronze bulls with red eyes and flamethrowers in their mouths as they got closer to the teens.

All five of the teens were shocked before the chariot slammed into the ground. The force of the ground shaking got them out of their shock as they began splitting up, hoping that the giant wouldn't follow any of them; Crafter and Nakayla went right, Emerson ran straight as she duck behind piles of rubbish, and Raphael and Diamond went left.

"What is that?" Nakayla yelled in Crafter's ear.

"That's Talos. Actually, I think that is a defective version because it is much smaller and more beaten-down. Dad used to tell me that he had some prototypes of Talos, so that must be one that actually msde it through in this junkyard." Crafter said as they hid behind piles of junk at Emerson was doing.

The two kept running as they looked for something that resembled a finish line. As they ran, Nakayla grabbed Crafter's hand and held it tight as she said, "I just hope that everyone will make it safe to the finish line."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "Hummuh... I can't believe she held my hand. If only she could understand that I love her, but I refuse to get in the way of her being happy with Ben. But still, I wish she knew..."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The son of Hephaestus smile a little as they kept running throughout the junkyard, keeping up a fast pace ahead of Talos as he stopped and tried to figure out who to chase after. Finally, Crafter looked behind him to see that Talos was going towards the left, and he saw a streak of light going to where Talos goes came from.

_"I just hope you get to the finish line, Emerson."_ Crafter thought as the streak of light became the daughter of Eos as she began running to get away from the montser.

Crafter and Nakayla kept up their running as they swung to the lower right and was able to go in the direction where Talos came from.

Meanwhile, as the three demigods ran in the right direction, Talos was chasing two demigods into the wrong direction. The automaton was on Raphael and Diamond's ankles as they hid behind piles of rubbish and tried to keep a steady pace ahead of Talos. But, unfortunately, the chariot was faster and the demigods could feel the bulls' fire at their backs.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Diamond yelled.

Raphael sighed as the daughter of Aphrodite grabbed his hand and instantly almost cut off all of the blood to his hand. The son of Anubis felt the pain, but he was more worried about the automaton and was actually happy that Diamond was holding his hand. He gave an inward smile as he pulled Diamond to the side and hid both of them behind a pile of junk that Talos ran pass.

As they watched the automaton go behind them, Raphael pull Diamond and himself form the pile of rubble and they begen running in the opposite direction. But Diamond slowed down and asked, "Wait... We have weapons! Can't we just attack him?"

Raphael sighed as he looked at her and tried to get her to run faster. "Dia, these weapons against that thing? No offsense, but I don't think that would work so well." He said in the sternest tone as he could, knowing that she was too stubborn and tried to get him to agree with her. "And no amount of charmspeaking is going to change my mind."

"Damn it." Diamond murmured under her breath as she quicken her pace to match his own. They both ran as fast as they could, but the automaton must of notice that he missed two demigods and turned around as he tried to catch up to them. Raphael groaned as he tried to keep Diamond from falling behind him, but an idea popped into his head as he skidded to a stop.

He hid Diamond behind a pile of junk and whispered, "Stay here." The girl gave him a stubborn look, but did what she was told as he stood next to the pile and gulped. _"Dad, please let this work this time."_ Raphael closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he stood completely still and waited for the sound of the automaton's chariot ring in his ears.

As the automaton got near, Diamond stood behind the rubble pile as she prayed to Zeus that whatever Raphael was planning would work. But before she could ever close her eyes to pray, Raphael disappeared in a black smoke as something knocked Talos over. "Huh?" She gasped as Talos looked around for his attacker.

Diamond glanced quickly for the attacker herself, but a low growl snapped her from her trance-like state as she saw a creature; it was a man with a black jackel head instead of a human head, yellow eyes, and muscles with only a white Egyptian skirt around his waist. It growled at Talos as it jumped at the automaton and broke a few of the bulls.

The Egyptian creature attacked Talos again as the automaton's arm came off. Talos jumped out of the chariot and began looking for his arm as the Egyptian creature threw the arm somwhere far away. "Haha..." Diamond laughed as the automaton had to run to find his arm in a pile of rubble.

As she watched the automaton look for his arm, she didn't notice that the Egyptian creature had turned back into Raphael until he tapped her shoulder. The daughter of Aphrodite jumped as Raphael smiled and said, "We can go now." Diamond sighed as she began walking away from the chariot, hoping that the bulls wouldn't chase after them.

They walked in the direction where Talos originally came from, but they realized that the other three demigods they thought had left them were actually watching the whole fight from the top of a tall pile of rubble. "That was awesome, mate!" Crafter yelled as Nakayla and Emerson giggled a little, but Raphael looked upset that someone besides Diamond saw him transform into his jackel form.

The three demigods slidded down the rubble as Emerson smiled at her friend, "Sorry, Raphael. But we saw that Talos was chasing you guys and decided to watch how you take care of him, but you handled him pretty well."

"Thanks..." Raphael said in a deadpan tone.

The five demigods looked at the chariot, which was still unmoving, and then looked at Talos, who was still looking for his arm, before walking towards the direction Talos came from. They never noticed that Talos had replaced his arm with a pipe and jumped back into his chariot. The only way they knew that the automaton was back on their tails was the sound of the chariot's reins snapping.

"Now, we run away..." Crafter said before all five took off running.

As the automaton chased after them, the demigods finally used their bows against the machine. Emerson and Nakayla began shooting at automaton as Raphael and Crafter kept them close by holding their elbows. Diamond led the demigods as she zipped through the piles of rubble as her friends followed her lead.

But, Emerson noticed that Raphael was holding her good arm and shook him off her her. "Raph, I can't shoot wihtout this arm. Just make sure that I don't run into a junk pile."

Raphael nodded his head as the five continued on with Talos on their ankles at this point. Emerson began lagging behind as she did her best to keep up, but her friends began running ahead as she waved her hand for them to keep going without her. _"This maybe the dumbest thing I have ever done, but I know that I can keep up."_

As her friends ran ahead of her, she never noticed that someone was already at the finish line only by a few feet as they watched the daughter of Eos trying to defeat Talos. So, with Emerson's back turned, the person held a foot out and the Italian girl fell on her butt with her breath being knocking out of her. She groaned a little and noticed her bow was far away from her now, so she didn't notice the person who tripped her had crossed the finish line.

"Emerson, get over here!" Raphael yelled. Emerson looked and saw that her friends were already crossed the finish line, so she jumped up and scrambled over the finish line as she looked at Talos, right when he fell apart.

"What the...?" Nakayla said as the automaton fell apart along with his chariot and bulls.

The demigods were too shock to notice the cloud of smoke appear besides them and Blaineley, who walked out of the smoke and smiled at the teens. "Well, you guys made it out alive. Good job on doing that..."

The five, now six, demigods as Katilin showed out of nowhere looked at Blaineley with annoyance. Emerson noticed that Katilin was the last one to show up and a huge grin broke out on her face. "YES! KATILIN IS THE LAST ONE TO MAKE IT HERE!"

But all Katilin did was smirk as Blaineley shook her head and looked at Emerson with pity. the daughter of Eos noticed this and asked, "W-What?"

"Emerson, Katilin made it over the line _before_ you. That means, under the rules, that you are eliminated." Blaineley said as she looked at the shocked face of Emerson. She sighed as she explained how it happened. "Katilin hid behind the piles on junk while avoiding Talos all together, and she stayed at the finish line until she saw you. Then, she tripped _you _as you fought off Talos."

For a minute, everything was silent. Then, it all exploded as Emerson looked at Katilin with murderous eyes and yelled, "_È cagna! Tu sei il fottuto diavolo e ti ucciderò per tutto quello che avete fatto! Io ti ucciderò nel sonno, sliting tuo dannato gola e buttare il vostro ricorda nel bosco per gli animali a nutrirsi di loro! Spero che i tuoi anima brucia dannati all'inferno per tutta l'eternità e si ottiene tutto ciò infernale torturarti così giustamente meritano!"_

When Emerson was done with her rant, everyone and Katilin looked utterly shock and scared as the Italian girl took in a deep breath. She looked at Blaineley with hateful eyes before turning to her friends and fell on Raphael's shoulder as she held back tears.

**~0~**

The daughter of Eos walked down to the main room as Crafter and Raphael helped her with her bags. Samson laid on her shoulder and she looked back at her guy friends as they sat her bags down. "Thank you, guys. Tell Diamond and Nakayla that I will be okay, and make sure that they don't kill Katilin until I see her."

Raphael pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry, Emerson. I know you wanted to at least get farther ahead than Katilin, but you did a pretty good damn job cussing her out. I can offically say that I am fearful of you."

Emerson smiled as she looked at Crafter, "Can either of you guys win for me?"

"Either one of us or the girls, besides Katilin." Crafter said with a smile.

Emerson nodded her head as she gave a sad giggle. "I was so determine to beat Katilin and get revenge for everyone she tricked, that in the end she beat me. But at least I know that I did my best and that I gave it my all. And now, Katilin knows not to mess with me or any of my friends if she doesn't want to be in a lot of trouble."

The boys smiled at her as Crafter wrapped an arm around Raphael's shoulder. "Well, can you give us premission to torture Katilin a little? We have a bunch of plans to make these last few weeks for her miserable..."

"We do?" Raphael asked in confusion as Crafter took him away by pulling his arm. Emerson smiled as she was left alone, knowing that her carriage would be arriving in a few minutes. But she told her friends that she wanted to be alone for her last few minutes in the castle to think about a few things.

The Italian girl leaned against the enterance and looked at the clear night sky, petting Samason on his chin before kneeling down and putting him in his cage. Then, when she got back up, she looked at her ring before touching it softly nd whispering, "I'm so sorry, Charlie... I'm sorry that i couldn't win for you..."

As these words left her mouth, she felt hot breath on her ear and a husky voice say "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Emerson gasped and turned around to not only see her carriage, but see a _very familiar _bronze-haired boy with emerald eyes next to her. He still looked the same, if not more muscular and taller; same broad shoulders, same longish dark bronze hair, same emerald eyes, same leather jacket that she could clearly remembered being around her shoulders at one point, same sexy smile, and everything else that made her attracted to him.

"Char...CHARLIE!" Emerson yelled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. The son of Hades gave his deep, hearty laugh as the Italian girl let go of his neck and smiled at him with her hands on his chest, which seem to be buffer. The girl noticed this and playfully asked, "Have you been working out?"

"That damn camp can sure whip you into shape." Charlie laughed as he kissed Emerson's forehead. "And by the way, you have nothing to be sorry about. If you ask me, do did a pretty damn good job getting this far, getting Diamond to become a good person, and beating the hell out of Katilin was everything I hope you would do."

Emerson smirked as she said, "Well, I did do a pretty good job."

Charlie smiled at his girlfriend's playfully cockiness and chuckled. "And the fact that I took care of Cards was pretty great because-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You did what?" Emerson asked, now shocked.

Charlie looked at her and was surprise at her shocked expression. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know what Cards tried to do to you. Nathan called me that night after he saw the tape, so I took the liberty to come over here the night Cards was eliminated and make sure that he got what he deserved. Too bad I couldn't kill him..."

"CHARLIE!" Emerson said, but this time in anger. "You can't just come over here and try to hurt people! Blaineley was freaking out that Cards' dad would sue her, but now Cards' dad is actually looking for the person who did it! You could be in huge trouble and what you did was wrong!"

Charlie sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Emmy, understand what I was doing at the time. Cards, that disgusting piece of life, tried to kiss you and whatever else God knows, and I wasn't go to stand by and let that happen. Put yourself in my place and image what if Gwen or Katilin tried to kiss me. What you would do?"

Emerson bit her lower lip and thought about it. She saw the genuine love and care in his eyes, so it was hard not wanting to say _Yes_ with his puppy-dog eyes. Finally, she sighed and said "I would make sure that they wouldn't walk again, but I wouldn't go as far as trying to kill them."

Charlie smile anyways, even though his girlfriend was lecturinging him, and kissed her forehead softly. "At least I got my point across. Are you mad at me, though?"

"A little, but at least you tried to be a knight in shing armour." Emerson said as she playfully stuck out her tounge.

Charlie pressed down on her tounge and said, "First of all, put that tounge back in. Second, I have always been a knight, just with a beaten-up armour." Emerson smiled, but kept her tounge out to annoy Charlie. He smirked at her as he kept pushing down on her tounge. "Emmy, do not play this game with me..."

But the girl kept her tounge out. So, Charlie sighed and looked at her. He tighten his grip around her waist and said, "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He panted a huge kiss on her lips as he bit down on her tounge and let it enter his mouth. But the daughter of Eos wiggled out of his grip and yelled, "CHARLIE! NOT HERE!" But all she got was her boyfriend sticking _his_ tounge out at her.

Emerson rolled her eyes asked "Why are you acting like a child?"

"Because you started it, Emmy." Charlie said as he stuck his tounge back in his mouth, knowing his girlfriend would just probably tear it off than kiss him. The Italian girl laughed again as she looked at the carriage and pointed towards it. "Should we go now?"

Charlie jerked his head at the castle and said, "Can I at least hurt Katilin?"

But Emerson smiled at him as the carriage man took the last of her bags into their ride. She grabbed on his shirt tightly and said, "Not a chance." She dragged him to the carriage as he had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

_**[MEANWHILE]**_

As the two demigods entered the carriage, Chef and Nathan were crying in the video room over the reunion over two lovers. They shared a box of tissues as Nathan wailed, "T-T... That was... s-s-sooooo... beaut... b-b-b... beautiful!" Chef was crying harder than Nathan, as he already went through three boxes of tissues and was bawling his eyes out.

But as these two cried, Blaineley rolled her eyes as she looked at the film. Then she looked at the camera and said, "Seventeen are gone, and only five remain. Who will take home the prize? Find out on the next installment of _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	23. The Beauty of Narcissus

**Black Kitten Chara: Here is chapter 23 of **_**Academy for Demigods!**_** I hope that you all like this chapter and please review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own any of these characters or Total Drama!**

* * *

Diamond snuggled her head deeply into her arm and snored a little, sleeping away the day as she had the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time all because of the dream she was having; her dream wasn't about extreme fame or wealth beyond her imagination or even thousands of men drooling over her like they always are, but it was a more heart-warming dream that she wasn't used to but happy with.

_A small boy, no more than five, was swinging on a swing set like a normal child that he appeared to be. His black curls bounced as he giggled and jumped off the swing and he gave a huge, dimpled smile as he ran up to a woman whose skin was a little darker than his light brown skin._

_"Come here, sweetie." The woman said as the boy tugged on her black tights. She picked him up and smile as the boy picked up a curl that matched his and bounced it up and down. The woman laughed and took the little boy's hand. "Now, you stop that."_

_"Why, Momma...?" The boy playfully whined._

_"Because she said so." A man said behind the woman as he took the little boy in his muscular arms. His fair skin was a steep contrast to his wife's dark skin and son's light brown skin, but the black hair matched his son's curls. The boy laughed as his father held him high in the air, but the woman leaned in towards her husband as the man lowered the child. They were getting closer, their lips almost touching, as they said-_

Diamond woke up right at that same as Nathan placed an air horn to her ear and blew it. The daughter of Aphrodite would have jumped into the air if she didn't latch on to Nathan's shirt, pulled him down to her face, and growled, "Never. Wake. Me. Up. Like. That. Again."

Nathan gulped nervously as he nodded his head and stammered, "Y-Y-Yes... ma'am..." He backed away slowly as Diamond let go of his shirt and realized something that disturbed her to no end; she was in a different place than her room and she wasn't in her PJs.

Thankfully, someone had got her into her normal clothes. Diamond gave a huge sigh of relief knowing that none of the other students saw her barely clothes, but then it made her worried how she got dressed. But she pushed that to the back of her mind and looked at Nathan. "Where the hell am I at?"

Diamond noticed she was in a small cave with water dripping down on her, but she was close to the enterance of the cave and was felt warm sunlight on her skin. But before Nathan could tell her where they were _actually_ at, he was cut off.

"You mean, _we_." A voice said next to the heiress. Diamond looked to see Nakayla wake up a few feet from her, making Diamond wondering how she missed the daughter of Zeus. She looked around to see Katilin, Crafter, and Raphael asleep around her. She also had to notice that Raphael was sleeping next to her with his hand almost touching hers and one arm over his eyes.

Diamond blushed insanely as Nakayla came over to her and helped the daughter of Aphrodite up. "You okay?" Nakayla asked.

"Yeah." Diamond said as she lightly kicked Raphael. The son of Anubis moved a little as he removed his arm from his face and looked up at Diamond with sleepy eyes. Diamond kneel down and asked, "Get up. I think we have been kidnapped."

"What?!" Raphael yelled, waking up Crafter and Katilin from their sleep. He looked around with a worried look as Diamond laugh. He figured out he was trick and smiled at Diamond. "That's mean..."

Diamond giggled as she helped him up. Crafter yawned as he pushed himself on his elbows and Katilin groaned as she glared at her enemies, who seem to ingore the fact that she was glaring at them or the fact her leg was better.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "My new target is Diamond because she betrayed me and our cause to destroy people. Now, she is buddies with all of the goody-goodies and somehow that Raphael kid made her from the perfect minion to a... [gags a little] nice person!"**

**[CONFESSIONALL]**

**Diamond: "I wish Nathan didn't wake me up from that dream. I wanted to finish that dream of my... [blushs at the camera] I mean, that family I was dreaming about."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Katilin rolled her eyes as she walked over to Nathan and stared him down as she said, "Where are we and what are we doing here?"

Nathan pointed outside and said, "Just walk ouside." He gained some glares, but the students began walking out of the cave. They shielded their eyes for a moment before their eyesights adjusted and they saw the most beautiful scenery ever.

They were in the middle of a forest, but it wasn't like the forest back at the castle. The trees were twenty-feet tall, with the trucks colored a rich brown color that shined in the bright sun and the leaves were bright shades of pink, purple, yellow, and orange. The grass was a dark shade of green and trimmed nicely against the ground, and bright flowers that matched the colors of the leaves grew in the ground. A few feet from the cave, the demigods could see a wide, sparkling lake that was completely clean and a bright shade of blue that hurt the eyes of the demigods due to the sunlight hitting the lake directly.

But they also saw the most disturbing sight; there, sitting in a lounge chair, was Blaineley is a two-piece white bathing suit that had a huge stomach cut-out to show her stomach and cleavage. She was sunbathing with shades over her eyes and the demigods could see some features of Blaineley that they did not want to see like her scaly skin, her overgrown toenails, and some sun spots on her skin.

Because of the students gagging or just staring in shock at her, Blaineley noticed that she was being watched and took off her sunglasses to look at her students. "Damn it, and I was having a good time sunbathing."

"Great to see you, too..." Diamond said sarcastically as Blaineley got up from her seat.

Blaineley put down her shades as she grabbed a robe from the abck of the chair and tied it around her, to the joy of the five demigods. She sighed as she looked at the demigod students and said, "Well, only five remain. This means the challenge after this one, we will be at the final three."

"A place where I will be at." Katilin said confidently as everyone rolled their eyes at her.

Blaineley smirked at them as she gestured towards the lake. "There was an old legend about a boy who was so in love with himself, that Nemesis cursed him to fall in love with his reflection until he died. But he had no idea that a beautiful nymph was in love with him, but she was cursed by my mother for distracting her while Zeus loved other women by only repeating whatever someone else said to her. Now, tell me who the nymph and who this boy is?"

Of course, the first person to raise her hand was Nakayla. "I know! The nymph was Echo and the boy was Narcissus."

"Good, Miss Tate. Now, what does that have to do with today's challenge?" Everyone shrugged as Blaineley gestured to the lake again. "Today, you five will be blindfolded and you will wear these shoes that will levitated you above the water. The goal is to make it across the lake the fastest without looking down at your reflection, which will cause you to fall in love with yourself, no matter if you are the most self-centered person or the most humble person ever."

Everyone looked at Katilin as the self-centered person, receiving glares from her, and at Raphael as the most humble person, which caused him to look at them weird and asked, "What?"

But Blaineley continued on without noticing the demigods ignoring her. "Now, how will you get across the lake and find the finish line? Well, I got the help of a certain nymph whose name Miss Tate just said." Blaineley gestured to the forest as the most invisible girl ever.

It was is a young girl that wore a Greek-style tunic that was changing colors to match the surface she was at. Her hair appeared wispy and looked like a mixture of brown, blonde, and gray to match with the truck of the trees around her. Her face was pretty, but not memorable. She had pale blue eyes and transparent, pale skin with a short and small body. "Everyone, this is Echo. Echo, say hello." Blaineley told the girl.

"Say hello." Echo repeated in a soft voice,

Blaineley looked at the demigods as Nathan came by with white shoes and blindfolds. Baineley looked at Echo and pointed towards the end of the lake, so the invisible nymph nodded her head and floated across the alke until she completely disappeared. Then, Blaineley looked at the dmeigods and said, "Now, all you kids have to do is yell something and Echo will repeat is back as loud as she can, which will be aided by a mircophone. Just follow her voice."

The demigods nodded their heads as they took off their own shoes and placed the white tennis shoes on. Nathan took their shoes as he began helping them with their blindfolds, making sure they were tight. After he tied Nakayla's blindfold on, he began helping them up one by one as he led them towards the edge of the lake.

Blaineley held an air horn towards the demigods as she said, "On your mark... Get set... GO!" The second she blew that horn, the demigods placed their feet on the water to find they were floating.

They wobbled a little and moved a few inches to see how their shoes worked. After the first few seconds and steps, the first person to speak was Nakayla. "Echo, where are you?"

"Are you?" A voice repeated in surround sound stereo. Nakayla moved towards the voice with Crafter and Raphael behind her.

"Okay, where do we need to go?" Crafter asked as he bumped into Nakayla's back.

"To go?" Echo repeated as the teens moved closer to her voice.

Nakayla waved her hands around until she touched someone's chest, knwoing that it was a guy due how muscular it was. "Are you Raph or Crafter?" She asked the guy as she moved her head towards where her hand was at.

"Or Crafter?" Echo repeated, not knowing that they weren't talking to her. But the demigods continued towards her voice anyways.

"I'm Raphael. I think Crafter is behind you." Raphael said.

"Behind you." Echo repeated again.

"He wasn't talking to you!" Diamond, who was behind Crafter without the son of Hephaestus knowing she was there until she screamed in his ears. He held his eardrums and tried to find Diamond, but with no avail since he couldn't see. "If Raphael wasn't talking to you, then he would have said your name!"

"Your name!" Echo repeated, and Diamond could detect some humour in the nymph's voice as she repeated Diamond's angry statement.

Raphael, Nakayla, and Crafter giggled a little as they imaged Diamond's angry look as Katilin huffed and kept walked towards the voice without her enemeis knowing. _"Thank god these blindfolds are keeping them from seeing me." _Katilin thought as she kept her arms straight out to keep herself from falling.

The five continued down the path as Diamond was lagging behind and waving her arms blindly, hoping to find something to latch on.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Diamond: "I may have a huge fear of drowning, which is way worse than my fear of looking ugly aga... [Looks at camera as static comes in. When the static fades, Diamond is seen trying to rip the camera off.] "Gimme that camera!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Finally, after a few seconds, she latched on to someone's arm and sighed. "Whoever you are, thanks."

"Who says you can touch me?" A rude voice said as Diamond instantly placed the voice with its owner. She let go of the Katilin's arm and hissed like a cat, wanting to rip this girl to sherds.

The daughter of Eris turned around and snickered at the girl, quickly coming up with a plan to hurt her former minion. "You amuse me, Diamond. We were once friends, but the second I gave you tough love, and you betrayed me by becoming friends with those losers. Now, tell me how it feels to be a traitor?"

"We were never friends! You abused me every chance you got, even when nobody could see you doing so! The reason I became friends with the people you called losers beause they actually care for me instead of abusing me like you did." Diamond yelled as loud as she could, making sure that every word she said had the pain and hurt she suffered in them.

"You did!" Echo yelled as the other three demigods followed her voice, not knowing that the nymph was copying Diamond.

But that changed quickly when Diamond yelled even louder than before. "You are a fucking bitch that used me like everyone else in my life does. There are only a few people who actually care for me, and some of them are in this game right now. I could have tons of friends when I came on this show if assholes like you didn't destory my trust in people! I fucking hate you!"

Katilin backed away from the daughter of Aphrodite, knowing that the heiress was close to her even with the blindfold on. But a small, evil smile played on Katilin's lips as she lunged foward and grabbed Diamond, pushing the heiress and herself into Narcissus' lake as they floated inches above the water.

The other three demigods turned around and heard a fight breaking out between the two. Diamond began scratching and biting as Katilin tried to grab for the heiress' blindfold. But Diamond elbowed her to keep her hands away and bit Katilin's hand as hard as she could, inwardly smiling as Katilin yelled and blood trickled down her knuckles.

Raphael gulped as he knew what he had to do. "Nakayla and Crafter, go on. I will break up the fight and drag Diamond back here."

"Okay." They both said as they continued on as Raphael turned as best as he could, then tried to follow the yelling and screaming to find the girls.

While Raphael tried to find the girls, the two girls continued to fight with great ferocity. Katilin grabbed Diamond's hair and pulled it as hard as she could, but Diamond attacked back by taking her long nails and raking them down Katilin's face. Katilin kneed Diamond in the stomach as Diamond elbowed her in the throat.

Finally, Katilin went for the blindfold, but Diamond held on it tight as Katilin tried to rip it off while digging her nails in Diamond's forehead. The heiress under her took her knee and placed in under her stomach, then kicked Katilin as hard as she could. Diamond was digging her nails into Katilin's wrist as the daughter of Eris groaned in pain.

"You bitch..." Katilin said through pain as she grabbed Diamond's hair and slammed her head against the water, which Katilin found out that her head could go underwater while the rest of her body couldn't by the sound of gurling.

An evil smile played on Katilin's lips again as she held Diamond's throat with both hands and tried to hold Diamond down underwater. An evil snicker came from Katilin's throat as she felt an evil surge of power over the drowning girl coursed through her veins. But as she pressed her thumbs down on Diamond's throat, she felt someone tug her upwards.

Raphael held Katilin, or who he thought was Katilin, above the water due to having more strength than her. The evil girl kicked and screamed, so Raphael could easily tell that it was Katilin by the sound of her high-pitched scream. "Let me down, you jerk!"

Raphael sighed as he heard someone cough under him. He lowered his head to the sound as he felt something flimsy on his ankle. He kneel down and picked up some kind of cloth between his fingers as he let go of Katilin. The evil girl growled, but she turned around and began running away form the son of Anubis.

Raphael kneel down as he held the cloth between his fingers. "Diamond, are you okay?" But he got no answer as he realize that the coughing had stopped. He tried to find Diamond's shoulder until he touched it and shook her. "Diamond?"

Again, no answer. That is when a horrible realization hit him: The cloth between his fingers was Diamond's blindfold, which must have been torn off by either Katilin or during the fight without either girl knowing.

Raphael shook Diamond again as he yelled, "Diamond! Snap out of it!" But the heiress didn't answer him as she fell under the lake's spell.

The son of Anubis had to think of something, but he knew that the blindfold was so soaked that it was see-through at this point. _"Boy, don't I wish for a ghost right now."_ Raphael thought as he continued to shake Diamond's shoulders.

"You call for a ghost?" Raphael almost jumped at the sound of a soft, girlish voice in his ears. "Opps, I'm sorry. All I wanted is some help to your father's underworld."

Raphael sighed as another ghost came to him for help, but then an idea struck him. He smiled as he gestured the ghost, whatever she was at, to come here. The ghost did as Raphael whispered something in her ear, which caused a smile to play on the ghost's lips. He held Diamond's shoulders as he felt the ghost's presence disappear.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael: "Yet again on this show, my power to talk to ghost is coming in handy."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Raphael turned his head to where Diamond was at as the ghost disappeared into tha lake. For a second, nothing happened as Raphael was worried that the ghost may betray him. But then, a high-pitched scream rang in his ears as Diamond jumped into his arms and yelled, "Something is wrong with my reflection!"

Raphael smiled and said, "No, it's a ghost who is helping you across this lake. Now, put this back now." Diamond looked at her soaked blindfold, but grabbed it and put it back on but she could see right through it. "Okay, the ghost is going to be your reflection until we get to the finish line."

"Why?" Diamond asked as she led them to the finish line since she could see through her blindfold.

"Well, for a trip to my dad's underworld, she is going to keep you from falling under the lake's spell again." Raphael said as the two slightly ran across the lake to catch up to the others. Diamond was in awe at the plan as she looked down to see an old lady ghost as her reflection and just kept the steady pace until she saw Katilin's grey tee in front of her.

The two laggers finally got caught up with the other three as they slowed down and Diamond could see the finish line now. But then a something hit her with horrible guilt. _"Raphael is right behind and when we cross, he is going to be the last one. That means he will have to go home."_

Diamond let go out Raphael's hand as she stood behind him and said, "Stay right besides me. If we lose, we lose together." Through the soaked blindfold, she could see Raphael smile and they began wlaking slowly together.

Diamond could see Crafter crossing the line first with Nakayla right behind him. Diamond smiled as Katilin crossed third and finally, both Diamond and Raphael crossed the line at the same time and in fourth place. _"Hopefully, we can vote who leaves."_ Diamond prayed.

But her hopes were taken away as Blaineley ripped off her blindfold and frowned at the heiress. "Diamond, cheating is not allow here."

"What? I wasn't cheating!" Diamond lied through her teeth as Raphael took off his blindfold.

Blaineley shook her head in pity as she said, "We have videos of Raphael putting a soaked blindfold on you and you leading both of you with great speed. That means that you are eliminated be default and Raphael gets his first strike of the game."

"What?" Diamond, Nakayla, Crafter, and Raphael yelled at the same time.

"YES!" Katilin yelled in happiness.

**~0~**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Diamond said over and over again as she packed the last of her things. She couldn't believe that she had gotten this far and the thing that got her kicked off was default. She slammed her bag shut as tears ran down her face, so she was thankfully that she didn't wear mascara today.

Glimmer was brushing against her legs as Diamond placed her bags on the luagge carrier. She kissed Glimmer on the top of the head before placing her in the cage that she originally came in, which Glimmer had come to love over the course of the show. Nathan was behind the carrier and shook his head in sadness. "Sorry, Diamond that you are going."

Diamond nodded her head as she followed Nathan down to the main room to see her carriage, ready for her to leave. Nathan gave Diamond one last look of pity as he left her to put her bags up, which she had asked to do since she didn't want any help on her last moments on the show.

As she pushed the carrier towards the carriage, she heard someone walk behind her. The daugther of Aphrodite let a long breath out as she turned to see Raphael standing behind her. The son of Anubis blushed as he said, "I just... I couldn't let you..."

"Say no more. Do you want to help me?" Diamond asked. Raphael nodded his head as he began helping her place her bags into the carriage. They didn't say a word until the last bag was put in and Diamond turned to Raphael with her head down. "Raphael..."

"Yeah?" The son of Anubis asked.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I was so mean to you beforehand, that I use charmspeaking on you to vote off Danny, and everything else in between. But thanks to you, I was actually happy for the first time in a long time. All of my stepmoms ignored me, my boyfriends dumped me because they thought I was a cold-hearted witch for setting rules to see if they loved me, and all of my so-called friends used me for money and parties." Diamond said as she let tears fall but kept her voice steady.

Raphael smiled as he tilted her head up to look at him. "You're welcome, I guess. I know that I judged you with Charlie and Vulcan, but understand that you are acting like- sorry for saying this- a bitch at the time. I'm happy that I could make you feel happy, but there was one thing that you said that was wrong..."

"What is..." But before Diamond could finish, Raphael leaned down and kissed her cheek. As he pulled back, Diamond touched her cheek as her heart went thousand miles and red blush covered her face.

"That charmspeaking you used on me didn't really work. The only reason I agreed with you that day is because I had a crush on you, but I couldn't say it to you because the way you acted. But I do regret voting of Danny, though..." Raphael said.

Diamond nodded her head numbly as Raphael held the door open and she walked in. As the son of Anubis closed the door on her, a smile came on her face as she leaned back int the plush purple seats and whispered, "I have a crush on you too, Raphael Manceri."

_**[Meanwhile]**_

Chef and Nathan were seen crying again in the video room at the sweet scene. "I knew they should have been together long ago! They are so cute!" Nathan said as he blew his nose.

"I...I...I k-k-k-know!" Chef wailed as he went through anotehr box of tissues.

Blaineley sat next to them as she shut off the video for the night and looked at the camera. "Four more demigods and three more episods left! Who will take home the prize and who will go down in the process? Fund out next time on _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	24. Romans in a Department Store

**Black Kitten Chara: Welcome to the final four chapter of this story! After this one, just two more challenges and the winner shall be crowned, and I am so excited! Also, check out the author's note on the bottom for a question I have for ya'll.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters!**

* * *

Chef grummbled and groaned as he opened the heavy wooden doors of the detention on the early morning of Saturday. The sun was shining, the birds were chripping, the wind was gentle, the temperature was perfect, and it was an all-around great morning as Chef walked into detention to see two boys there with bags under their eyes.

"Now listen here," Chef started as he dropped his stuff on the desk, "I don't want to be here anymore than you do. But because you two had to pull a prank on Katilin involving tar and feathers, then you sealed your own faith by coming here. Now, keep your mouth shut and don't make me break your necks."

"Yes sir." Crafter and Raphael said as Chef sat down and place headphones in his ears.

Raphael cocked an eyebrow and looked at Crafter as he said, "Why did he say we can't talk if he has headphones in?"

"Who knows..." Crafter said as he lay his head down.

The two boys had gotten so mad at Katilin for the departure of both Diamond and Emerson, that they decided to pull the biggest prank since the depature of Zachery. Raphael was more reluctant on doing the prank himself, but Crafter had convice him to do the prank after showing him that revenge was always great when the person deserved it.

While Katilin was sleeping, the boys had snuck into her room with a bag of feathers and warm, sticky tar. Raphael tried to talk Crafter out of it, but the son of Hephaestus made the son of Anubis pour the tar on Katilin. The girl woke up, thankfully without any burn marks, as Crafter threw the feathers on her by surprise. Then both boys ran out of the room before Katilin could ask who tar-and-feathered her. But once she got outside, a bucket of honey fell form her door and she was covered in sticky substances.

Unfortunately for the two boys, Alex saw the film from the camera in Katilin's room and reported the boys to early Saturday morning detention, much to the dismay of both boys. So now, they sat in detention room as Chef laid his head down and fell back asleep since it was only 7:00 in the morning. Both boys tried to lay down themselves, but Chef gave a growling noise that kept them up.

Raphael looked at Crafter as she yawned, "Again, why did he say stay quiet?"

"Beats me, Raph. I just know that without us downstairs, Nakayla and Katilin are going to have an awkward breakfast." Crafter said as he laid his head on books.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "Since Raph and I are the only guys left, I got to be friend with the guy. He is a good kid and I know he missed Diamond, so I let him help me prank Katilin."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"At least Blaineley is not making us do a stupid challenge..." Raphael yawned as he laid his head on an open book.

"Hey, we are in the final four. I think the least Blaineley can do is let us have an extra day before a challenge so we can relax." Crafter said.

"I'll agree with that." Raphael said as he closed his eyes, and began drooling and snoring at the same time as soon as he closed his eyes.

But within two minutes, the intercom came on and the two boys groaned as Blaineley's voice said, _"All students, report to the basement in five minutes for the final four challenge!"_ Both boys looked at each other as they looked at Chef, who was still sleeping. They got up slowly as they walked out of the room without being noticed.

Crafter closed the door as he said to Raphael, "If Chef comes after us, I hope your dad can get us out of dying."

"As long as you can admit your sins, then we'll be fine." Raphael said as they walked towards the basement.

**~0~**

The four students reported to the basement as Blaineley was seen at the infamous doors, which the teens have grown to hate due to the random places they were sent when they walked through those doors.

They looked at Blaineley with tired eyes, but the hostess looked up from her perfectly-filed nails with a huge smile on her face. She gave her nail file to Nathan as she clapped her hands together in joy. "Hello, my final four teens. Today is a special challenge that involves both you doing something from me and seeing how you will do in the finals."

"What the hell do we have to do for you?" Katilin snapped in annoyance.

Blaineley smiled as she said, "Well, I have a date tonight-"

"Again? I thought you scared every male in the world by now." Crafter joked as Nakayla and Raphael laughed, but the son of Hephaestus earned glares from Blaineley as he backed away slightly.

"As I was saying," Blaineley began again, "I have a date tonight and I need some things from a certain department store. A old friend of mine owns this store, so she is letting you go in to find my things. And here to give you the keys to her store, here is... Medea!" She gestured towards a shadowy corner, which casued the students to cock their eybrows before a beautiful figure came out.

A tall, thin woman that strongly resembled a model came from the shadows as a faint glow emitted from her being. Her long, wavy raven black hair draped around her shoulders like an elegant curtain and her gorgeous face took the breathes of the four males in the room (Raphael, Crafter, Alex, and Nathan) away as her blood red lips became an evil smile that made these boys take a step back. Her pale white skin was showcase in her silky, floor-length black dress and her stud earrings, mutliple bangles on each wrists, the necklace around her slender neck, and the one ring on her left middle finger were all made out of diamonds. She raked her long, red nails on her exposed collarbone and she glided over to Blaineley as her pitch black eyes, which was covered in a thin layer of shimmering silver eyeshadow, bored into the four teens.

"Hello, darlings." The woman said in a silky, elegant British accent. "My name is Medea."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nathan: "**_**Hello... **_**Beautiful Lady!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The teens were left speechless as Blaineley looked at her old friend. She placed a hand on the woman's thin shoulder as she said, "Medea, please give them the keys and lists. Then we can catch up on old times."

Medea smiled evily as she purred, "Yes, my old friend." The elegant woman held out one hand and said something under her breathe as four, golden keys appeared out of nowhere. She snapped her fingers and four, thin pieces of papers with elegant, black handwriting appeared mid-air before Medea grabbed it. "There all only five items you four need to get, but do not think I will make this easy for you."

Medea handed the items to Nathan and he began passing them out. Alex groaned as he brought out a set of four swords and gave each student one along with a shield. But he smiled lovingly at Katilin as he gave her the sword and shield, causing the three other students to gag a little.

Blainely looked at her students as her interns opened the doors, brining a bright light shined into the students' eyes as they put their keys and papers in their pockets, and held their shields and swords close.

"Now... On your mark, get set,...GO!" Blaineley yelled as she blew a blowhorn and Chef, who only woken up a few minutes after Crafter and Raphael left the detention room, poked their backs with a spear, causing them to run with fear and into the bright light that emitted fom the other side of the door.

Alex and Nathn closed the doors on the students as Blaineley looked at Medea. "So, what to grab something to eat?"

"Yes. I think I nice salad would do me some good." Medea said as the two villainesses walked out of the basement.

**~0~**

The teens stopped running as soon as Nakayla skided to a stop and the other three slammed into her back. She kept herself steady by grabbing on to a counter, but the other three demigods fell to the ground in pain. "Ow..." Crafter groaned as Raphael got off of him and Katilin was thrown off Raphael's back as he got up.

"Where are we?" Raphael groaned as he got up and rubbed his back.

Nakayla looked to see they were in a crystal white department store with racks of clothes put up neatly. On the shelves, there were potions and little knick-knacks, including sunscreen that Nakayla has used once and awhile. There were makeup counters filled with perfumes, comestic items, and mirrors. There were signs hanging over them that said _Medea's Department Store, Est. 3rd Century BC._

"Well, this is a nice little store." Raphael said as he brushed some hair out of his face. He took out the key and looked at the list. "Okay, so what is on the list?"

Nakayla took out her list, but Katilin pushed pass her rudely and the list fell out of her hands. Nakayla shot Katilin a rude glance as Katilin looked back with a fake look of pity and said, "My bad, dear. I didn't see you there."

As Katilin walked away, Nakayla pretended to strangle Katilin in mid-air. Crafter laughed as he picked up his crush's list and said, "Ingore her."

Nakayla smiled as she took the list back, slightly touching Crafter's hand as Raphael looked awkwardly. Crafter smiled and blush as Nakayla began looking at the list.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Raphael: "Now I understand why people hate being the third wheel."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla looked at the list as she said, "Okay, here are the items: a floor-length size 2 gown, a love potion perfume called _Amoura_, eyeliner in Love-Me Aphrodite gold, a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant, and a pair of Gucci shoes in black."

"And how are we going to pay for these things?" Raphael asked.

Nakayla looked at the keys and saw a set of numbers of on the side. She looked closer as she realized the set of numbers almost look like a credit card number. She smiled as she waved the key in the air and said, "I think I know how we are going to pay for these things."

Crafter looked at his key as he looked at his list, then laughed. He showed the list to Raphael and Nakayla as he said, "After we saw Blaineley in a revelaing one-piece, she wants a size 2 gown?"

Nakayla and Raphael laughed a little as they began looking around. They start at the makeup counter, and they begin to look for the perfume and eyeliner. Everything looked the same to Raphael and Crafter, but Nakayla carefully looked for the items.

"So, are we going to help each other?" Crafter asked in confusion.

"Yeah. With three of us, then we can work faster and Katilin will not stand a chance." Nakayla said as she carefully looked at each eyeliner with her eletric blue eyes. "And you two need me because you two look more lost than little kids in the forest." Raphael and Crafter stuck their tounges out at her as she stopped and opened the counter with the key.

Nakayla pulled out three, purple bottles of perfumes shaped as hearts made out of crystals with golden top and long strings connected to the tops to pump out the perfume itself. On the bottle, there was the name _Amoura_ written in fancy black handwriting in a heart curving at the end of the _a._

"Okay, put these in your pockets for safekeeping." Nakayla said as the boys did what they were told.

The three demigods continued on as they looked in the makeup counter a little longer, but Raphael stopped cold as he sensed something. He looked behind them as he saw three figures hidden within the clothes racks.

"Guys..." Raphael said as his friends turned to see the three figures come into full light, and their breathes were taken away at the sight of the familiar-looking faces; It was the Roman counterparts of their parents, or a Roman god that represented the same thing Raphael's father ruled over.

Pluto was dress in a dark suit with a black and platinum striped tie and a tombstone gray shirt. Raphael squinted his eyes as he noticed that the suit had soul, screaming agony, sewn into the fabric. He has a silver ring on his finger, which was as pale as the rest of his body. He was so pale that was almost blue-looking. He was clean-shaved, with greasy black hair. His eyes were pitch black, but they were full of fire, anger, and mad power. He looked very much like Adolf Hitler, but Raphael could have sworn that his appearance changed to every evil dictator in history.

Vulcan was as disformed as Hephaestus, but his hair was blonde, his skin tone was a bland tan color, and his eyes were hazel. He wore a white wife-beater with a pair of leather brown overalls, black leather boots, and brown gloves that extended halfway between his elbows and his shoulder with the cuff folded over.

Jupiter was tall and muscular, with long black hair in a ponytail and eletric blue eyes. Unlike the other two, who wore more modern clothes, Jupiter wore a more traditional Greco-Roman outfit; it was a floor-length, dark purple chiton that had golden trimming. He wore a pair of leather brown sandals, a golden cape that had black trimming, and a full black bread.

The three demigods looked fearful as Nakayla backed away in fear, but her eyes caught something in the makeup counter. She smiled as she opened the counter and grabbed three eyeliners. She slipped one in each boys' pocket before she grabbed their collars and began running.

"What? Why are we running?" Crafter asked as he looked back to see the three Roman gods after them.

"Because I like my life and those are Roman gods, who are the definition of warlike people themselves." Nakayla said as they took a turn to the clothes area.

The three demigods skidded to a stop as Nakayla looked at the dresses and back at where they just came from. She looked at her friends and said, "Watch for the gods and we'll run, but we will have to come back if we can't find a dress."

The boys nodded their heads as they pulled out their swords and Nakayla began looking through the dresses, but Raphael murmured under his breath "Why do I feel this plan is not going to work?"

"Trust me." Nakayla said in a happy tone as she found a floor-length gown that was size 2 and a dark blue color, but she was still looking furiously through out the clothes for two more dresses like it.

Raphael and Crafter turned to cover Nakayla as she searched for the other two dresses, so they were able to fight when Jupiter and Pluto came around the corner. The two boys pulled out their swords as Pluto snapped his fingers and a black blounder came from the ground. He motion his hands for the blounder to attack the demigods, but Crafter blocked it.

"Nice going, Crafter. Keep it up!" Nakayla cheered as she pulled out a size 2, forest green dress with a silver neckline from the rack. She slung that one over her shoulder as well as she searched for the third dress.

But Jupiter was quick with a second attack as he shot a lightning bolt and caught Raphael off guard, causing his sword to be thrown out of his hands and to the other side of the store.

"Well, there goes our luck..." Raphael murmured as he ran to get his sword while Vulcan, who just came around the corner, chased after him.

_**[MEANWHILE]**_

It wasn't until she was on the other side of the store when Katilin realized she had gone in the wrong direction. _"Damn it! The makeup, dresses, and shoes are back there!" _She thought to herself as she mentally kicked herself as well.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Katilin: "Usually, I do not admit I am wrong or did anything wrong. But, for this time only, I will admit that I screwed up a little bit."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

But the one good thing that came out of walking to the other end of the store to get away from the other demigods was that she found the jewerly section. She smirked a little bit as she grabbed a thin, golden chain that had a heart-shaped diamond pendant on the end. She slipped the necklace in her pocket with ease.

But as she turned around, she faced a towering figure. Katilin looked to see a tall and thin woman with long, sleek black hair and blazing red eyes that popped against her deathly pale skin. She had a gaunt face with sharp facial features and her red lips covered a set of pointy teeth. She long, sharp nails tapped together like she was thinking of something evil. She wore a floor-length, silky black dress with a low V-neck and a pair of red high heels. But despite her somewhat elegant look, the cruel nature of her was seen clearly by Katilin.

"Discordia..." Katilin growled as her mother's Roman counterpart laughed coldly.

"My child..." Discordia began, but Katilin slapped the outreaching hand towards her away. But the Roman goddess just smiled as she said, "My, my. My child has grown to be such a fiery woman."

"I am NOT your child!" Katilin yelled on the top of her lungs.

But Discordia continued to smile as she raised one hand over her head and brought it down, but Katilin avoid the attack as Discordia slashed through a display case of jewerly.

The daughter of Eris got back up as she ran away, but Discordia smiled evily as she began chasing after Katilin. She looked like she was gliding on air and with this gliding, she was easily gaining speed to Katilin.

The unstable demigod bit her lower lip as she kicked at the goddess, but she instead got five cut marks all over her calf. She screamed as blood trickled down her leg, but the daugther of Eris tried to swing at the Roman goddess. But she gained got five more cut marks on her arm and she finally decided to run.

Katilin turned on her heels and began running back to the other side of the store, but she glanced to see a dark-haired boy running from a deformed man. The boy held a sword and shield as he tried to get the jewerly section.

As Katilin ran towards makeup department, Raphael ran towards the jewerly section. He skidded to a stop as he grabbed his key and began opening the jewerly table. He saw three necklace that were the same; thin, golden strings with a heart-shaped diamond pendant.

The son of Anubis grabbed all three necklaces and stuffed them in his pocket. Vulcan pulled out a hammer as the necromancer avoid the hammer by inches. As he did, he saw a streak of silver behind Vulcan.

"What are you doing here?!" Raphael screamed at the ghost behind Vulcan, causing the Roman god to become confuse.

"I need help..." The ghost, who looked around his age, said.

Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Go back down and take a sharp right at a cave. Keep going down a red river until you find the Hall. Okay, now leave me alone!" Vulcan still looked confuse as the ghost behind the Roman god looked hurt. But the spirit went back down into the floor as Raphael ran.

It took a moment for Vulcan to realize that the boy was running away because he was still confused over the fact Raphael was seemingly talking into thin air. He chased after the son of Anubis as the demigod began running back to the other side of the store.

The son of Anubis jumped over a rack of fallen clothes as he ran into Nakayla and Crafter, who had all of the dresses and three pairs of Gucci shoes.

"Okay, we are all here." Nakayla said as they kept running from the Roman gods and began giving out the dresses and shoes. Crafter and Raphael slung their dresses over their shoulder and held the shoes in their hands as they ran towards the check-out counter. They pulled out their keys as they avoid Jupiter's thunder bolts and Pluto's flying gemstones.

But as they got even close to the check-out counter, they ran into Katilin as the daughter of Eris grabbed the last of her items, which were the Gucci shoes. The shoes ended up straching Raphael's arms as the necromancer yelled, "Okay... OUCH! Watch where you are going!"

Katilin smirked, but Nakayla took that smirk off when she zapped Katilin with a small amount of lightning. The evil girl jumped a little and stood frozen as the three other demigods ran to the check-out counter and used their keys.

With one swipe, the cash register had a small red button blinked. Then, the red button glowed bright as a 3D scanner came out of the button and scanned Nakayla. The scanner continued as it scanned Crafter than Raphael, and then it went back into the small button as the register ringed and a price tag came up. Nakayla took the tag and her mouth dropped. "Just for my stuff, it cost over $500!"

"Good thing these keys act like credit cards..." Crafter murmured before the three began heading towards the door as Katilin came right behind them.

But as she skidded to a stop in front of the register, she looked to see her enemies heading towards the door. _"I am NOT going to lose. If I'm about to lose, I will just let another loser fall." _Katilin thought as she took the shoe without the tag and threw it with an evil smirk on her face.

The shoe flew and hit Raphael on the back of the head. The son of Anubis stopped as he rubbed the back of his head and picked up the shoe. But as he picked up the shoe, Katilin was being scanned and she ran from the check-out counter. As he was distracted, Raphael did not notice that Katilin was behind him as she knocked him over the head and grabbed her other shoe.

Raphael was knocked out of focus for a moment as Katilin was two steps ahead of him. But the son of Anubis shook himself out of the headache as he began running after Katilin, only being a step behind her now.

But as Nakayla and Crafter got the doors back to the castle opened, Katilin pulled the dirtest trick she did as she turned around and kicked Raphael in the jaw. He wasn't knocked out, but the boy stummbled as he grabbed his jaw and slowed down his speed. The daughter of Eris laughed as she ran through the double doors.

"Third place, bitches!" Katilin yelled happily, but she was cut off as Nakayla simply punched her in the mouth and let the vile girl fall to the ground.

Raphael braely made it through the doors, placing himself in fourth place. Nakayla and Crafter had their mouths open as Blaineley, who was insecting the clothes they had just gave her, looked at Raphael and for once, gave a sad smile. "Raphael, I can't believe this."

The son of Anubis had a sad smile and a disappointed look in his eyes, but he nodded his head as he gave the clothes and makeup to Blaineley. "It's fine."

Blaineley sighed as she looked at the necklace, eyeliner, and perfume bottle that matched all of the others. But as she pulled out of the black strappy Gucci shoes and floor-length, size 2 dress was black with a plunging neckline, she gasped and said, "And you had the best outfit!"

"So, wait... Does that mean Raphael can stay?" Nakayla asked hopefully.

"No. He still came in last place." Blaineley said as she took Raphael's items and handed them to Chef. "Just because he got the best choices in the dress and shoe catergory does not mean that he is safe."

"But Katilin..." Nakayla was cut off as Raphael held one shoulder. Seeing him smile at her, she stopped and glared at Katilin evily as the vile girl was being helped up by her boyfriend, Alex.

**~0~**

Later that night, Raphael packed the last of his things as Nakayla and Crafter looked upset while standing at Raphael's doorway. The son of Anubis sat on one of his bags to shut it well and he smiled sadly at his friends when he heard the bag click.

Nakayla pouted as she said, "It's just not fair! Katilin cheated again and Blaineley is letting her get away with it."

Raphael smiled as he walked up to Nakayla and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay really. I mean, I got to the final four! That is pretty impressive for me because I never thought I would get this far."

"What? You didn't think you would get this far?" Crafter asked in shock.

"Well, honestly no. But just making this far is pretty cool, so I'm okay with leaving." Raphael said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But at least do me a favor..."

"What?" Nakayla and Crafter asked at the same time.

"Beat Katilin for me. No matter what, no matter who wins, just don't let Katilin win. You guys are in the final three, so you are allowed to do as many dirty tricks as you want." Raphael with a sweet smile, which made his friends laugh because the smile didn't match the sneaky advice he just gave them.

Nakayla smiled at him and said, "Even though I would never play a dirty trick, I wil lagree we need to stop Katilin at any cost."

"Yeah. But I never thought I see the day I hear Raphael Manceri telling me to do something wicked." Crafter said through a laugh. "But I guess that even the son of Anubis will eventually tell you to do something wicked every once and while."

"Yeah. But Raphael wouldn't tell the ghosts that are going to his dad's underworld to do something wicked." Nakayla agreed.

Raphael sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "People may call death an eternal rest, but some of the most restless people I know were dead when I met them." Nakayla and Crafter brusted out laughing at Raphael's joke as the son of Anubis grabbed his bags.

Once he grabbed his bags, Nakayla and Crafter stopped laughing and smiled sadly. They helped him by grabbing one of the two bags that he couldn't hold and they all walked downstairs.

Nathan and Blaineley were waiting at the bridge while Katilin and Alex wee standing at the front doors, making it obivous that they were please that Raphael was leaving. But the son of Anubis avoid their cocky smirks and cruel glares as he walked pass them and went outside as Nathan took his bags and placed them in the carriage.

Raphael sighed as he realized that he was leaving, but he turned to see his friends and said, "Well, this looks like goodbye."

Nakayla looked upset as she hugged Raphael. "I'm going to miss you."

Once she let go, Crafter came out and gave the son of Anubis a hand shake. "See you later, mate. I'll make sure that I win this whole thing for everybody."

"That is what I am counting on." Raphael said as he gave one last smile to his friends before getting inside the carriage.

As the carriage went off, Blaineley smiled at the remaining three demigods. "We only have three demigods left and the next challenge will be the final three challenge! Which two will go on to the finals and who will go down in flames? Find out next time on _Academy... For... Demigods!"_


	25. One Little Lie and You're Gone

**Black Kitten Chara: The final three chapter! I am so happy and sad at the same time because after this chapter, we have the finals and I am more excited for that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or these characters!**

* * *

Nakayla slowly packed her belongings, knowing that these were her final moments in the castle. She picked up each item slowly and held them close as her memories from the show played throughout her mind as she packed, wishing that Blaineley had let them stay for the rest of the summer instead of kicking them out as the final three challenge was coming closer.

It was a clear night with a pitch black sky, where the air was humid yet cool and the full moon shined brighter than it has ever did before, with it closer than it has been in the last few months. Nakayla looked out and smiled at the glistening stars that dotted the dark sky, but her heart was torn as she knew that this would be the final time she would see the stars from her bedroom, one that she had come to love since leaving her home in New York City.

Nakayla packed the last of her clothing as she zipped her royal purple bags shut. She smiled as her dog, a German Shepard namded Nico, came up and rubbed his nose on her leg. She laughed as she picked him up, sat on the bed, and said "Whose the best puppy in the world? You are!"

Nico barked happily as Nakayla placed him back in the cage Blaineley had put him in when Nakayla had first arrived to the castle; the first time she met her boyfriend, Ben, and best friend in the whole world, Crafter, along with the other students where she came to love most of them and came to hate a few of them. She smiled at the memory as she got off her bed and placed the dog carrier on the bed.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Nakayla: "Coming on this show was the best damn thing I have ever done. Not only did I get away from my horrible mother, but I met a wonderful boyfriend and great friend that I wouldn't trade for the world."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Nakayla looked at her bags as her door opened; but instead of Nathan to come and get her bags, it was Crafter. He was smiling sadly at his best friend/crush as she smiled back. "Hey, Nakayla."

"Crafter, what are you doing in here?" Nakayla said with a smile and slight blush. She never had a boy in her room before, so she felt a little awkward as he came in.

"I just wanted to hang out. I mean, after this challenge we are in the finals and only one can win." Crafter said as Nakayla sat on the floor cross-legged, which he followed suit. "I just wanted to talk to you for a little while before Chef starts kicking us out."

Nakayla laughed lightly as she shoved Crafter's shoulder. "I guess you're right. I just can't believe that we made it to the final three, and maybe one of us, if not both of us, will go to the finals!"

"I know." Crafter said happily but with a little sadness behind his tone. "And I don't mean to be rude, but I hope that one of us make it so that way we don't have to like kill each other to win. I would hate that."

Nakayla giggled as she looked at Crafter. "Again, you're right. But hey, if we both make it through then let's make a promise..."

"What?"

Nakayla held out a pinky finger and said, "If we both make it through, then let's promise that no matter what, then we will either try to help each other and neitehr of us use dirty tricks. We can be friend suntil the very end of this whole time."

Crafter smiled as he hooked his pinky with Nakayla's. "Even though we look like sixth graders doing this, I will take you on your promise."

Nakayla smiled, but she noticed that Crafter had a sad look on his face as they unhook their fingers. She tilted her head in confusion and snapped her fingers in front of Crafter's face, grabbing his attention. The copper-eyed boy looked at her as she asked, "Crafter, are you okay? You look upset..."

Crafter looked down at the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, tehre are a few things that I am upset about. The first thing is that our time as friends, at least on the show, is almost over. And since we don't live in the same city, then it maybe hard to keep in touch."

Nakayla smiled sadly as she said, "Come on, Crafter. We _can_ keep in touch, especially with the rumours that all of us may go to an actual school for demigods. I think its named is along the lines of Half-Blooded or something like that..." Crafter smiled at the comment as Nakayla said, "But what else is bothering you?"

"Well, it is just that I am one of the few people that has not found someone to love. I'm happy for people like you and Ben, but I just wish that I could have made a move on the girl I love before she fell in love. But even though I want her, I am happy for her and the boy she loves. I just hope to find someone." Crafter said as he began taping his fingers on the floor.

Nakayla pouted her lower lip as she got closer to her best friend and hugged his neck. Crafter was shock as she whispered, "Aw, Crafter. I'm sorry for that, but at least you are more mature than most guys enough to let that girl be happy. That is what makes you a great guy, so I know that someday you will find a girl who makes you happy."

Crafter smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling as his secret crush hugged him. He though he loved her, he wanted her to be happy and he knew that she was happy with Ben. He knew that the son of Eris was a great person and that he would die for Nakayla, so Crafter decided that he would let his crush be with other just to see her smile.

After a minute, they broke the hug and Nakayla smiled at him. She looked at her bags and back at him, saying "Can you help me carry these?"

"Sure. My bags were taken down by Nathan a few minutes ago, so I will be more than happy to help you." Crafter said.

Nakayla smiled as they got up and picked up the bags with great care. Even though she was smiling, she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes as they left her room and she locked it behind her, for the final time.

**~0~**

The two teens reached the main hall as Nathan saw them and grabbed Nakayla's bags and sat them on one of the three luagge carriers. The daughter of Zeus smiled weakly as she and her best friend walked to the bridge to see a full-size limo waiting in front of the castle. And there, drooling at the limo, was Katilin and her dog.

Nakayla tried to avoid eye contact with the world's most vile girl, in her opinion, as said vile girl was drooling over the limo and kept saying "Look this, losers! Someday, I will be riding in one of these babies!" But all Nakayla and Crafter did was roll their eyes as Nathan and Alex began pushing the three luggage carriers towards the limo.

The final demigods walked behind the interns as they reached the limos and the interns putting a set of luggage in a part of the limo; Nakayla was literally behind the driver, Crafter was in the middle, and Katilin was in the very back. Once the luggage was in, the final demigods got into the the limo as the interns closed the doors on them and went to sit in the driver's seat.

As the limo began going, Crafter sat his head back as he thought about his time on the show. _"I am so close to the end. I am almost there."_ He thought happily as all of his memories of everything and everyone flashed through his mind.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "If I can just pass this one last challenge, then I will be in the finals and no matter who I am facing, I will try my best to beat them! If it is Nakayla, then I will still be her friend and see it was a friendly contest. But if it is Katilin, then I will crush her!"**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

He smiled at the memories of him and Nakayla, all of his friends smiling and laughing, and all of the good times so he would not think of the bad or rough times he had on the show. For Crafter, he believed that coming on this show was a great idea because he made such great friends and memories.

He closed his eyes just for a moment as he listened to the limo making every turn and twist as they entered the town that they were forbidden to go to. Not that Blaineley had said it herself, but it always seem like whenever a group of friends wanted to have a night at town, Chef or Alex would catch them and send them back to their rooms. So, everyone assumed that the town was off-limits by the time the fifth challenge came.

He almost fell asleep if he didn't feel the limo came to a sudden stop and he was thrown on the ground thanks to the lack of seatbelts in the limo. He got up on his elbows as his door was open by Nathan.

"Ugh, can't you guys buy a limo _with_ seatbelts?" Crafter asked as Nathan grabbed his bags and placed them a luggage carrier.

"Well, we would. But Blaineley paid so much already on your hotel rooms." Nathan said with a devious smirk as Crafter poked his head out at the hearing he had a paid hotel room. The son of Eros laughed as he took Nakayla's luggage and began heading towards the glass double doors, with Alex right behind him with Katilin's luggage.

The final three demigods were in awe at their hotel as they left the limo. It was a 20-story, white marble building with gold trimming and over a thousand windows, one or two for each room and a sign at the green top saying this was the Hitlon Hotel, which must have been owned by Diamond's father as Blaineley said at the beginning of the show her father owned hotels.

"Wow..." Crafter said as he tried to crane his neck to get the full view of the hotel. But he ended up leaning against the limo as he stared in awe. "No wonder Diamond had such a spoil personality when she first met us! I would too if I lived in this type of luxury!"

Nakayla smiled at him and said, "Whatever this prize is at the end, then maybe you will live a glamourous life if you win!"

Crafter gave a confident smile as he walked into the hotel behind the two girls. When the entered, they entered a ballroom-sized lobby made out of clean white marble with a gold tile floor and a high ceiling held by huge pillars. and a huge diamond chandelier hanging on the ceiling with huge glass windows on the wall. Employees went about their jobs, wearing black and red uniforms, and the people walking around in stylish, high-end clothes looked like they belong here instead of three teenagers. S tall man at the front of the doors gave the demigods room keys right away.

They all looked at the employee with confusion as he said in a dry tone, "Miss O'Halloran said to give you keys so whoever stays the night will already have a room. The other can just place their key back on the front desk." The comment made the demigods think whether or not this man knew abiut their world or their next challenge, but they shrugged it off when Nathan whistled for them to come on.

The demigods raced to meet up with the interns, leaving the man behind as he waited at the door for more people. When they caught up to the two interns, Nathan took the keys and placed them on his hip.

Then, the son of Eros smiled as he said, "Alex and I will keep your luaggae in safe keeping until teh challenge is over. Once then, we will set up the final two for the next few nights until the finals. Got it?"

"Okay." All three said.

Nathan's smile began wider as he said, "Also, you gusy are to report to the challenge area in the next hour, so enjoy the hotel for a little bit. You will be led by that guy, " He pointed to the tall man at the door, "and Blaineley will be waiting down there with our special guest. Now, any questions?"

Crafter rasied a hand and Nathan nodded at him to go. The Aussie gave a wicked smile as he asked, "The man said something about a _'Miss O'Halloran'_, which was a name that came up during our trip to the Underworld. Does this woman happen to be Blaineley since she is the hostess?"

Nathan's cheeks turned red as his face began filled with fear and shock, while Alex began laughing like crazy behind him and Katilin gave a moan towards her boyfriend and twirled her hair in a seductive manner, earning two groans from her enemies. She glared at them as Nathan turned on his heels so he wouldn't face the final three students.

"Um...That is private." Nathan said as he began bolting away from the students with Alex, who was still laughing, on his heels.

**~0~**

When the hour was up, most of it spent on eating and playing games in the game room, the three demigods were led through the lobby by the tall man they met earlier and into a dark set of stairs that led downstairs. The man held a candle stick like they did before the time of eletricity as he walked stiffly down the stairs with thefinal three behind him with confused looks on their faces.

"So, are you a demigod?" Crafter asked in good nature.

But the man didn't answer as he brought them to the end of the stairs and they walked down a dark tunnel for a few minutes before arrving to a bronze door with a black iron, curved doorknob and a golden sign on the door saying in fancy writng _'For Miss O'Halloran Only. No Trepassers Allowed.' _

Crafter nudged Nakayla's side and pointed to the sign, earning a chuckle from her. While they were eating, Crafter started a joke where he believed Blaineley's last name was O'Halloran and thye came to the conclusion that it maybe the same woman that Charlie metion about before they went on their little trip to the Underworld; the same woman who was banned in the Underworld even if she died.

The man opened the door and stood at the side as he gestured inside for the students to go in. They all nodded their heads, feeling the tense feeling in their stomachs now, as they walked into the room and were shock right when they saw the room.

It was a small and low room, with black covering everything from teh ceiling to the floor. There were no windows and a strange mist hanging low on the floor as lartens on the walls lit up the room. Two fancy chairs sat on the right side of the room, with a red velet throng behind a huge oak desk in the middle of the room and three simple chairs in front of the desk. A lie detector was on the desk and the chairs in front of the desk had restraints on the arms and one for over the chest.

Blaineley and Chef stood in front of the desk as Nakayla looked at the hostess and asked, "Where are we at?"

Blaineley smiled as she held her arms out like she was displaying the room. "This is the Truth Room and the final challenge is held in here."

"What is the challenge?" Katilin asked as she plopped herself on one of the three chairs, crossing her legs and arms with a confident smirk on her face.

"The challenge is simple; all you three have to do is go through a lie detector test. Whoever makes even one lie, they will be eliminated." Blaineley explained. "And your special guest who will be give out the test is none other than Nemesis!"

The chair swung around to show a tall and slender woman with elegant features and pale skin. Her pouty pink lips, bright almond-shaped brown eyes, and silky dark red hair that ended in ringlets around her shoulders gave her a look of innocent. But the black leather mini-skirt, black strapless corset, fishenet stockings, and knee-high black stilleto boots gave her a vixen look. Her eyes were coated in a thick layer of mascara and she had long nails painted black with a small diamond at the ends. She sucked on a cherry lollipop as she got up and smiled sweetly at the demigods.

"Hello, my name is Nemesis, goddess of balance." The woman said in a peppy teenager-like voice that had a tone of sexiness behind it.

"And for your challenge Nemesis will ask embarrassing or dark quetsions about you. Don't ask how she got the infomation for some of these questions because I do not want to get arressted for hacking." Blaineley said, but it looked like nobody was listening to her.

Crafter's mouth dropped as Nakayla rolled her eyes at the goddess' choice of outfit and Katilin chuckled at it with an evil smirk. But Nemesis ignored the teens as she waved her hand at Blaineley and Chef. The two went over to the right side of the room and sat down in the two chairs over there as Chef grabbed popcorn and Blaineley began filing her nails.

Nemesis smiled as she pointed at Crafter and Nakayla. "Sit down now." She said as she pointed at the three seats with a stern look in her eyes. They obeyed as Crafter sat in the middle seat, Nakayla sat in the seat on the left, and Katilin was already in the seat on the right.

Right when everyone sat down, the restraints cuffed their wrists in place as the restraint on the back kept her bodies in place. It was then the demigods realized the restraints over their chest had wires that connected to the lie detector, but they had lights to say if it was their turn or not.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

**Crafter: "This is not going to be fun."**

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

The three demigods struggled in their chairs but the heavy restraint kept them from getting up. Nemesis smiled a little as she twirled her lollipop around in her mouth once before taking it out with a slick _POP!_ and smiled evily at the three students. "The lights wil turn red if you lie, by the way. Now, let's see who goes first." She clicked a button on the lie detector as the light bulbs on it glowed and in a second, the restraint around Nakayla's chest lit up green. "Looks like the daughter of Zeus goes first."

Nakayla smiled and said, "Well, ask away."

Nemesis smiled evily as she puleld out a drawer and went through a pile that had slips of papers. She grabbed a slip and uncurled it as she said, "Did your mother abuse you as a child?"

Suddenly, the air became cold as Nakayla's face dropped and her smile became a frown with sad eyes. It took her a minute, but she sighed heavily as she whispered, "Yes." The light bulb stayed green as the lie detector didn't go out of control.

Nemesis smiled as she pushed the button again and now, Crafter's chest lit up green. Nemesis' smile became darker as she grabbed another slip of paper, uncurled it, and looked at it as she said, "What was your worst moment in your life and what feelings did you felt at this time?"

Crafter was taken back by the question, but not as much as Nakayla was with hers as he gulped and said, "When my three brothers died in a car crash. I had never felt so sad, angry, confuse, and depressed in my whole life

Crafter's light did not change colors, so Nemesis smiled as she placed the slip of paper into the drawer and then pushed the button again. It was a moment before Katilin's chest lit up green and the daughter of Eris smiled just as evily as the goddess in front of her was.

Nemesis saw this girl as a challenge as she grabbed and opened a fold slip of paper. As she read the question, she smiled calmy as she looked at Katilin and asked "It is true that your most embarrasing moment was when you developed your powers and began going around and telling people what they were thinking?"

Right away, Katilin's cocky smirk began a shocked face. Crafter and Nakayla, seeing that this question maybe true, began snickering as Nemesis' smile became more evil by the moment as she looked at the daughter of Eris. But finally, after two long minutes, Katilin sighed and said "Yes."

Crafter and Nakayla bursted out laughing as Katilin looked at them and tried to move ehr hciar closer to Crafter so she could beat him up, but it was useless. Katilin groaned as Nemesis pushed the button again and yet again, it went back to Nakayla. The daughter of Zeus groaned as Katilin stuck out her tongue and Crafter glared at the vile girl.

Nemesis grabbed a slip of paper and smirked at the question. "How much do you love your boyfriend, Ben?"

Nakayla cocked an eyebrow at the question like it was silly. "I love Ben much more than my own mother. I would do anything for him." After hearing that question and seeing that her light stayed green, Crafter groaned in a depressed manner.

Nemesis nodded her head as she stuck her lollipop back in her mouth and pushed the button. Again, it went back to Crafter as she already had a new slip of paper in her hands. She looked at the question and said, "Wasn't your most embarrassing moment was when a robotic dog you created for your teacher burnt your clothes and you ended up naked?"

Crafter's mouth dropped in shock as Kaitlin bursted out laughing. Nakayla glared at her as Crafter murmured, "Yes." and his light syared green, which made Nemesis placed the paper back into the drawer and pushed the button so it was Katilin's turn.

The goddess grabbed a slip of paper as she smirked again at the question. Katilin felt a cold wave rush over her as she relaized that she was going to be utterly embarrassed as Nemesis looked at her and said, "What is your darkest thought?"

After hearing that question, the fear went away in Katilin as she smirked happily. "My hatred for my step-mother. Sometimes, I wish she would just drop-dead." Katilin's light stayed green, so Nakayla and Crafter had their mouths opened in shock. Katilin smirked at them evily, letting them know that she would wish _they_ drop dead.

Nemesis gave a cold smile, like she was agreeing with Katilin's statement. She dropped the slip into the drawer as she pushed the button and caused Nakayla's light to turn green, grabbing a new slip of paper. she smirked again as she asked, "What was the worst thing you ever did?"

Nakayla's face turned white as she gulped and said, "Running away from my mom's house and my dad was so scared becasue he knew my mother was unstable. He thought I was... He thought that she had killed me."

Nakayla's light stayed green, but tears were running down her face at this point. These questions were too much to ask or hear, knowing they wer ebeing exposed to the world now. She bit her lip and looked back up to see Nemesis place that slip of paper back into the drawer.

The goddess pushed the button again, making Nakayla's light turn off and Crafter's light turn green. But the copper-eyed boy was still looking at Nakayla, who had tears running down her face depsite her trying to seem brave. He was only broken out of his trance when Nemesis snapped her fingers multipe times to grab his attention. But he looked to see she was ready for him, with a slip of paper and her eyes carefully watching the lie detector.

He nodded his head at the goddess, ready to go with any question she had. She smirked and tapped her nails on the table as she asked, "What is your most embarrasing secret?"

Crafter's face turned white as he waited for a moment. He looked at Nakayla and thought about all of his chances, but he pulled himself together and stared down the goddess as he whispered, "I never had a girlfriend."

Katilin broke out in a fit of laughs as Nakayla tried to attacked the girl depsite her chair being bolted to the ground. Crafter smiled kindly at Nakayla, and the daughter of Zeus understood what he wanted her to do as she stopped trying to look like a fool. Nemesis nodded her head as she grabbed another slip of paper and turn the light on Katilin.

The goddess smiled as she asked, "Is it true that you made your whole school turn against a girl you found annoying because you thought it would be fun to hurt her?"

"Yup, I did!" Katilin said happily with a fake and evil smile on her face.

Nakayla and Crafter were in shock about how truly evil Katilin was even before the game. Katilin smiled as Nemesis grabbed a slip of paper and turned to Nakayla as the daughter of Zeus' light became green again.

Nakayla's tears had dry by now as Nemesis smiled and asked, "Did you know that your best friend, Crafter, is in love with you?"

At the moment, everyone had an array of emotions on their faces; Nakayla was shocked and confused, Crafter's entire face was red as his eyes showed shock and anger, Katilin was about to burst out laughing, and Blaineley and Chef were on the edge of their seats wit hexcitment. The only person whose emotions did not change was Nemesis, who still had that sneaky smile on her face.

Nakayla was silent for a moment as she said, "Well... Not really." Right away, her light turned red as the lie detector needle went crazy.

Nemesis giggled softly as she stopped the needle and looked at Nakayla with vmeonous eyes. "Well, it seems we have a lier in the room."

"No, no! I meant I just... I didn't really know if..." Nakayla was at a loss for words as the restraint over her chest came off with the restraints around her wrists. She sat there in shock, not wanting to look at Crafter at all, as tears came down her face.

Nemesis waved her hand, dismissing Nakayla from the room and the game, while letting Crafter and Katilin go free. The daughter of Zeus curled her hands into fists as she got up and went towards the door as slowly as she could. But once she opened the door, she ran away as she tried to avoid anyone and everyone in her path.

**~0~**

That night, when the hotel seem to have nobody in the lobby, Nakayla was behind Nathan as the intern rolled her luaggae down to the huge lobby. They didn't speak, which is something Nakayla asked for when he came to get her because she knew that he would try to say something to make her feel better, but she didn't want to hear it.

They got to the lobby before nine o'clock with Blaineley waiting at the double doors for them. Nakayla was glad that Nathan let her stay in his room because she wouldn't have survived the past three hours without being in a room at least.

But as they were heading towards the double doors and Nakayla saw her carriage waiting outside, a voice came behind her and she turned to see Crafter running after them. She felt the guilt come rushing back as tears ran down her face. She watched her best friend run up to her and stopped, but she look at the ground instead of him.

"Nakayla, why did you-"

"Never tell you?" Nakayla finished off for him, as she was expecting him to ask that. "Because Crafter, I didn't know if you liked me more as a friend. I knew that you may have feelings for me and Ben did too, but I pushed it aside. Ben wanted to ask you because he didn't want to cause any problems for us, but I asked him not to because I thought that you just had a small crush. I never realized that you were _in love_ with me, but I am so sorry."

Crafter looked at the daughter of Zeus with confused eyes as he tilted her head up to look at him. There, she saw a sunny smile on his face as he said "I just wanted to ask why you didn't say good-bye to me."

Nakayla felt a weight being lifted off her chest as she asked, "You are not mad at me?"

Crafter shrugged his shoulders and said, "I understand why you didn't tell me that you kind of knew of my crush. I understand that would make our friendship awkward, and I don't want to mess things up between you and Ben because you are really happy with him."

Nakayla smiled as she wrapped her arms around Crafter's chest and began crying into it. He stood there in shock for a moment, but he smiled as he began smoothing out her hair. A silent agreement passed between them to not say anything, but Crafter was okay with that because he just wanted Nakayla to get her feelings out before leaving.

After a minute, Nakayla was done crying and stopped hugging Crafter. She smiled and wiped tears away as the copper-eyed boy said, "Make sure you get every tear because I don't want Ben coming back and kicking my ass. Plus, you are too pretty to be crying."

Nakayla giggled and said, "Thanks, Crafter."

They gave eacho ther a quick hug before Nakayla followed Nathan outside. Crafter followed behind slowly as he watched the girt of his dreams get into the carriage and let Nathan palce all of her stuff in there. She smiled at the intern before looking back through the glass doors and waving good-bye to her best friend, which he waved back. Then the driver snapped the reins as the carriage left the hotel and Nathan started to come back into the hotel.

Crafter leaned his head down and whispered, "I promsie I am going to beat Katilin. I promise to-"

But before he could finish, Blaineley grabbed him around the neck into a tight hug. He began struggling as Blaineley smiled at the camera and said, "The final two remain! Who will take home the prize? Will it be Crafter? Will it be Katilin? To find out, stay tune and see the final episode of _Academy... For... Demigods!_"


	26. Beginning of a Legend

**Black Kitten Chara: Welcome to the final chapter of **_**Academy of Demigods**_**! I want to thank everyone who has followed this story until the very end and I hope that I make all of you as proud as I did with my other chapters! Also, look at the author's note at the below for a surprise!**

**NOTE: THERE ARE NO CONFESSIONALS IS THIS CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters (expect Charlie and Diamond)! Nor do I own any other products or places metion in this chapter!**

* * *

Blaineley smiled in her penthouse room on a bright morning, marking a date on her calender as she realized that today was the day. Today is where she would prove to her mother, the other 11 Olympians, and all of the minor gods and goddesses that she was worthy to be a part of the system. Nobody knew of her and her mother thought her of as an embarrassment, with Blaineley's lust for money and fame instead of power or a stable family life. But she was going to prove all of them wrong when she crowned a winner today.

The daughter of Hera streched her arms as she opened the curtains and looked out into the bright Sunday morning. The cars were honking and the people were going along their usual business down below. Already, a limo was ready for them as she saw Nathan waiting at the front doors. She already sent Chef to grab the final two, and a small smirk spread across her red lips as she watched Nathan opened the limo doors for someone.

She sighed happily as she grabbed her two bags, since she could easily teleport her other clothes from the castle here, and opened the penthouse door. She made sure she had everything before shutting the door and locking it with her key.

She began going down the hallway as she met Alex at the end of it, as he was supposed to since she made him her personal assistant. She shoved her bags into his arms, with him not too happy about it, as she grabbed her phone and began texting someone.

_'Have you gotten everyone to the location?' _Blaineley texted as she followed Alex into the elevator.

_'Yes, we did. They are not happy about it, but they are here.' _A girl named Jill texted back almost right away. Blaineley smiled as she put her phone back into her purse, the only thing she was carrying, as the elevator came to a stop and opened its door for the hostess and her assistant.

She walked through the lobby with great confidence as Alex tipped the man at the door. They walked through the double doors as she met Nathan and Chef, who were standing next to the limo with the door that Nathan had open earlier now closed.

Nathan opened the door in the middle of the limo as Alex put the hostess' bags in there. Blaineley looked at Nathan and pointed to the back part of the limo and asked, "Are they in there?"

"Yes ma'am. Chef put them in there already." Nathan said as he entered the limo. Alex followed him as Chef came up to the hostess with a dark brown box in his hands. He handed it to her with great care as the hostess placed it into the limo and Nathan got it as he placed it in his lap.

Chef entered the limo as Blaineley looked at the back part of the limo one more time, smiling as she entered the limo. She closed the door and the long, white limo began going West as Blaineley took out her nail file, thinking about how today was going to not only change the life of one of these two kids, but her status as a goddess.

_**[MEANWHILE]**_

Crafter woke up with a pounding headache. But that was the last thing on his mind as he realized that his mouth was gagged, his wrist and ankles were tied together tightly, and he only saw a small opening for his nose. That is also how he figured out he was stuffed into a human-sized bag in the back of some car that was moving.

He struggled as best as he could, but with no success. So, since his hands were close together, he began twirling off a ring on his right hand. He got the ring off and pushed a button, turning the ring into a silver spider that began eating away at his bonds. It started with the bonds on his wrists, then at the bonds at his ankles, and then it crawled back up to his face and cut off the gag. When it was done, it turned back into a ring and Crafter placed it back on his hand.

He took his hand and ripped open the bag, gasping for air as he realized that he was in a limo. It was the same interior as the last one, but a freezer filled with Coke and Dr. Pepper was just a few feet from him. He licked his lips as he grabbed a Coke, without even getting his feet out, and opening the bottle.

After taking a sip, he moved his feet out of the bag and kicked it to the side. He sat on the seat as his eyes wander down to another human-sized, black bag laying on the floor. It had the same small opening with a nose poking out.

Crafter smiled as he kicked the bag as hard as he could. The person inside woke up and began struggling, but there was no way in Hades that Crafter was going to let out Katilin just so she could freak him out for the final challenge.

**~0~**

Jill Richards, the 16-year-old daughter of Demeter, was a nervous wreck at the moment. Not only did her, Shika, and Alice had so much to do before the final two arrived with Blaineley, but she was trying to get to the vet she had called a few days earlier, but her cell wouldn't get a single. She was trying to make sure that the pets of the contestants were safe while the final challenge went on.

Jill sat down and rubbed her temples. She was a dark-skinned girl who was tall for her age and a lean frame from her time at her farm. Her long black hair was set in a low bun, with her large green eyes filled with worry. She wore distressed blue jeans, a red fannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, brown cowboy boots, and her white cowboy hat was on her back as its string hung off her neck.

She leaned back as Shika and Alice was upstairs trying to wake everyone up in the hotel they were currently staying at. She lied to Blaineley saying the eliminated students were already there, so she had her two best friends go up and wake up everyone as fast as they could. Luckily, the area they need to be at was only downstairs since there was a portal there for them just to teleport there in a second.

The only person up right now was her boyfriend, Phoenix. He was getting her some breakfast since she was so stressed out, which is one of the many reasons she fell for him. At first, she didn't really like him because he was a little too serious in her opinion. But the minute he helped her fixed an injured eagle's wing, she developed a crush that soon caused them to start dating.

After a minute, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around in her seat to see Phoenix with a bowl of cereal. He sat it down on front of her and said, "Sorry it took me so long, but-" He was cut off when Jill jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him right on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss, but it wasn't a long kiss before everyone else got downstairs.

"Get a room!" Cards yelled. His arms and legs were broken, and he was currently in a wheelchair.

Charlie glared at the son of Tyche as he slapped Cards behind the head. Cards yelped in pain and Charlie had an evil smirk towards Cards' direction, scaring the son of Tyche for what he tried to do to Emerson long ago. Cards looked away and stared at the ground, hoping the son of Hades would find something more inetresting to look at before he decided to kill Cards with fire or undead warriors.

The couple stopped kissing as Shika and Alice made their way to the fornt of the group. Jill ran over to them as Phoenix got into the group, watching his girlfriend clap her hands and saying "Okay, everyone take these stairs down. There will be a door and behind it is where the challenge is going to be held out."

The eliminated contestants nodded their heads as the three supervisiors led them down a long staircase. Alice kept the girls on one side and Shika kept the boys on the other side, since Blaineley was so insisted on making sure a couple didn't sneak away and get pregnant while she was in charge of them. Jill was in front of the group as she went down the stairs as fast as she could.

The stairs made a spiral turn to the right, but Jill kept calm as she directed the group to the bottom of the stairs. She moved back a little so everyone can be off the stairs, and Shika and Alice stood on either side of her as her hand found a door knob.

They were finally at the door, which Jill opened slowly. A bright light blinded the former students before it died down and the supervisiors forced everyone to go outside, whether they wanted to or not. Jill was the last one out and she closed the door as she entered a new place.

Instead of an alleyway, the former students found themsevles in a desert with a single road. This new area was hot and dry, with nothing in miles it seems like except for a long road that went both ways. On either side of the road, there was a set of metal bleachers that reached up to six levels of seats. Over each bleacher was a huge banner; the bleacher on the right side had a white banner that had a bronze _C_ printed on it and the bleacher on the left had a black banner with a golden _K_ printed on it.

Jill stood in front of the group as she pointed to the bleacher on the left. "That is for Katilin's supporters." Right away, five demigods went over there; Gwen who was helping Cards, Monaka because he loved Katilin's craziness, Trina because she was dating Monzaka and didn't want to fight with him, and Elea because there was no way she was going to support a male.

The other fifteen demigods glared at the other five as they went to the bleacher on the right, knowing this was for Crafter's supporters. They all sat down, more like half sat down and the ones in the bottom row stood up because there were no seats, as Katilin's supporters laughed since they had more room on their side.

"Do you think we can all squeeze on the three rows?' Charlie joked.

"And I am not, under any circumstances, sitting next to you and your girlfriend, Charlie. I would like not to see tongue between you two." Vulcan said dryly, causing Charlie to stick his tongue out out him.

Emerson rolled her eyes as she made her boyfriend turn around. She wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "Don't be so immature. Vulcan only does that to get you wild up. Like the time he got you to jump off the roof of the house and into the pool."

"I got one photo wet and you will not let me live down down, will you?" Charlie asked lovingly.

"Nope." Emerson said stubbornly as her boyfriend chuckled.

After a moment, as everyone waited in the hot sun, a long white limo came from the horizon and stopped right between the two bleachers. The former students looked at it with curiousity as the middle door opened. Nathan and Alex were the first to come out, with Chef right behind them. The last person to leave that part of the limo was Blaineley, who was wearing sunglasses, a sunhat, and waving a fan in her face.

The moment her former students saw her, they all gagged or booed. The people on Crafter's side mostly fake-gagged while Katilin's supporters booed at her. Blaineley removed her sunglasses to glare at all of her former students and she snapped, "I let you brats come here and this is what I-"

She was cut off as the back door opened and Crafter came out. All of his supporters cheered, wolf-whistled in excitement, or yelled (in Emerson' case) "You better not let that fucking bitch win!" as the son of Hephaestus smiled and gave a peace sign to his friends. He saw Nakayla within the crowd, who was smiling and giving him a thumbs-up, which only caused him to smile wider.

After a moment, Katilin came out and everyone was quiet. Her supporters couldn't see her due to the limo blocking their view. But when the limo moved away, her supporters clapped and said, "Let's go Katilin!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes as she went between the final two, plastering on a smile on her face as she snapped her fingers rudely at Nathan and Alex. The two interns opened platsic bags and started hanging out blue bracelets to each former contestants, or throw in Nathan's case since he did Crafter's supporters more so than Alex did.

Blaineley clapped her hands together and said, "These bracelets will teleport you to where your person is at and how close you are to each object in these places. The places are already locked in, so please don't ask so many questions." Blaineley said in a snarky tone.

The hostess then looked at the final two as she said, "For your final challenge, you two will race to Olympus as you and your teams gather three blue gems. The gems will hidden across America, so your team will have to find them for you. Once you have all three gems, you must race from the bottom floor of the Empire State building and reach the 600th Floor, where Olympus resides at. First one into the Great Hall wins the entire game! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Both said at the same time. But Crafter raised his hand and said, "So, we get to chose our team?"

"Yes, Mister Rafter." Blaineley said.

As soon as Blaineley said this, Katilin looked at her supporters and yelled, "I chose Cards, Gwen, Alex, Elea, Monzaka, and Trina since they actually support a winner!" All of Crafter's supporters groaned as Trina looked a little scared to be working for Katilin. The vile girl's team came down and stood at the side of the road, waiting for directions.

Crafter looked at his supporters and tapped his chin as his eyes went across his friends, carefully picking out his team to help him win. Finally, he smiled and said "I chose Nakayla, Charlie, Raphael, Diamond, Vulcan, and Ben." The six people he chose smiled as Emerson and Bria, looked surprised that they weren't chosen, but they let this one slid as Crafter's team ran down to the side of the road.

Blaineley smiled as she said, "You have three locations for each gem-"

"Really? I didn't figure that out?" Ben said sarcastically as Charlie and Zachery chuckled.

Blaineley's lips became a stern frown quicker than Ben could blink as she continued with saying, "Your first location is The Parthenon, a museum in Nashville. Your second location is Jazzland, or Six Flags New Orleans, in New Orleans. And your third and final location before New York City is Crusty's Water Bed Palace in Los Angeles, California."

The final two and their teams nodded their heads as they understood the directions. Then Blaineley looked at the teams as she said, "Your bracelets will transport you to the places while Crafter and Katilin will have to use a portal."

As soon as she said that, a bright blue light appeared between the bleachers and in the middle of the road as it expanded it a small portal. The teams nodded their heads as they clicked their bracelets and disappeared into thin air. The final two were in shock, but Blaineley blew an air horn that made they start running to the portal and they disappeared into it as the portal closed behind Katilin.

As the portal closed, Emerson raised her hand while still sitting down and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"All in good time, Miss Ricketts." Blaineley said.

**~0~**

_**[The Parthenon, Nashville]**_

Crafter landed on the tile floor of the The Parthenon, his head hurting as someone kicked him lightly, trying to wake him up. Crafter lifted himself off the floor to see a sneaker on his forehead, so his eyes traveled up to see Ben smirking at him.

"Morning, sunshine." Ben joked with his best friend as he helped the copper-eyed boy up. "Good to see you again, Crafter."

"Good to see you too, Ben." Crafter said as he smiled at his best friend.

Then the son of Hephaestus looked around the museum with interest. They were in a circular room, with white marble walls and gold tile flooring. The ceiling was high with a skylight shining down in the middle of the room and tall, white marble pillars making a circle around the empty space in the room. In the middle of the room, there stood a tall statue of Zeus made of gold and had a purple toga draping over the statue.

"Wow, look like this!" Vulcan yelled from the top of statue. Crafter shook his head in his hands as the son of Artemis jumped down from the statue and asked, "I wonder why we are here?"

"Well, we are looking for a gem so it must be in there." Charlie said as he looked the statue up and down. "I am assuming that Blaineley has hidden the first gem on the statue if we were sent in here with nothing but a statue decorating the room."

Charlie pointed at the statue and looked at Crafter as he said, "Crafter, what is the plan? We are just your team, so you tell us what to do."

Crafter nodded his head as he began looking at the statue with careful eyes, a trait he has due to being a child of Hephaestus. His copper eyes slowly went down the statue as he thought about of all of the possiblities; the gem would not be in somewhere obviously, like the clasp that held the toga together or in the lightning bolt. It would be in a more hidden area that people would pass by easily.

Crafter smiled as he pointed to the face of the statue and said, "The best possible place for the gem to be in is the eyeball."

And for that, Diamond groaned and yelled, "Gross!" This comment earned her chuckles from Ben, Vulcan and Charlie as Nakayla rolled her eyes at their slight immaturity even though she was smiling. Raphael was trying to calm down Diamon as she looked a little green from hearing they may go through a fake eye.

_**[Katilin]**_

Katilin landed in the museum with a hard and loud _THUD!_ as she groaned and compained about getting hurt. But nobody, not even her boyfriend, came to her aide as they were all fighting around a tall statue of Artemis, which was made out of white marble with a silver knee-length toga on. The statue had a white marble deer with a bow in her hands and a quiver filled with beautifully-crafted arrows on her back.

Katilin growled at her supporters as she got up on her own and saw she was in the same room as Crafter but with a few differences; the ceiling was lower and the pillars in the circular room was made of out black marble. The tiles were black and white and there was only one exit that Katilin could see.

The daughter of Eris placed her hands on her hips as she growled even louder, finally catching her team's attention. She pointed at the statue and yelled, "Okay, the gem is on the statue. Start looking!"

Everyone but Alex looked angry as they began at the bottom of the statue. Cards was the only not doing anything as he was still in the wheelchair. But he pushed his wheelchair in a pitiful manner, which made Katilin smile a little as she didn't care for him at all. She sat down on the edge of the pillar as she watched her team search for the gem.

Elea noticed this and threw her bow at the vile girl. Katilin flinched a little at the impact, but she picked up the bow and snapped it in half. Elea growled, but Trina grabbed her elbows and held her back as they went back to looking for the gem, with Trina placing her chain scythes on the statue to climb on it.

Elea rolled her eyes as she was the first one to climb up the statue. She didn't like Katilin all too well for the simple fact that no girl, whether is a Hunter or not, should hurt people like Katilin did to most of the Graces. Elea also thought it was disgusting that she torutred Diamond just because the heiress saw the errors in her way. She was a disgusting, vile, soulless, and ruthless demon from Hell that lusted for blood, money, and power over happiness and love from others.

But there was no way she was going to root for a guy, even if that guy was better than Katilin.

She began climbing as Katilin watched everyone with hawk-like eyes and she continued to sit on her butt while filing her nails. Even Alex looked a little annoyed by Katilin's attitude, but he didn't say a word about it as he came over and kissed her head while saying, "It's okay, baby. We will find that gem and you will win this game."

Katilin nodded her head like she knew she was going to win. Alex helped the team while Elea and Trina climbed the statue and searched it. But while they were looking, Katilin saw seven janitors at the exit with a dead look in their eyes.

"Hey, Alex, what are those guys doing over there?" Katilin asked her boyfriend. The son of Nemesis looked at the janitors to see them melt together and become a hundred foot, black-scaled monster that was slender and massive with many heads came stompping out of its prison. All of its heads had glowing red eyes and dripping fangs that set fear into the daughter of Eris and her team.

"Oh shit..." Cards said before he hide himself behind a pillar.

Katilin stood in shock as Elea and Trina dropped the glass eyeballs on the statue by accident. But as the glass shattered into a million pieces, she saw something glittering and blue on the ground.

Elea, Trina, and Monzaka brought out weapons and began attacking and distracting the Hydra. While they did that, Cards and Gwen hid behind pillars in fear. Katilin ran over to the blue gem as she picked it up and smiled. She showed it to Alex, who had ran over there with her, and said "Meet you in the next place..."

Then she ran off as a portal appeared in the exit, sliding under the Hydra as Trina sliced off a head.

_**[Crafter]**_

Vulcan wondered where how he got stuck holding up two sons of underworld gods as they tried to grab onto the shoulders of the statue. He was happy about some things he got from his show; his wonderful girlfriend, Bria, and the fact he got over Huntresses in general. But he was still trying to figure out why he became friends with Charlie Davis, who could be consider insane if you asked the son of Artemis.

"CAN YOU TWO HURRY UP?!" Vulcan screamed.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he pulled himself to the shoulder of the Zeus statue, sitting there as Raphael looked afraid and pulled himself up. He smirked at Vulcan, who was relaxing his shoulders now, as he yelled down below "Calm down, Vulcan. It takes time to do things right."

Vulcan glared at the son of Hades and said, "Yeah, yeah." But before he could walk away, Diamond and Nakayla stood there for him to get them up there.

And he didn't have much of a choice as they pushed him against the statue and forced their ways up on his shoulders. He grabbed their ankles, ready to throw them off of him, but Charlie and Raphael pull the girls up on the shoulders before Vulcan could pitch a hissy fit.

Once all four of them were up there, the girls were lifted to the head of the statue with each of the boys holding them by their shoulders like Vulcan did for them; Charlie was holding up Diamond as she checked the right eyeball and Raphael was holding up Nakayla as she checked the left eyeball.

"Anything?" Crafter yelled fom the bottom.

"Well, so far I feel Diamond's heels breaking skin." Charlie said as he struggled a little not to let the daughter of Aphrodite fall.

"Hey, just because I like wearing heels doesn't mean you can complain." Diamond snapped back as she popped the eyeball out to get a closer look at it. "And besides, Raphael doesn't mind me wearing heels."

"That is because Raph is like 6'0 and a half, so he is going to be taller than you no matter what!" Charlie snapped back. Even though Raphael was his best friend, he still had negative feelings towards Diamond because of how she treated Emerson and she was the only person, besides his girlfriend, to make snappy comments at him.

Diamond ignored him as she jumped off, landing next to him as he grabbed her wrist to stay on the statue. While they were looking at the eyeball closer, Nakayla did the same as she got off of Raphael and looked at the eyeball she just took out.

As they looked at the glass eyes, the three boys at the bottom smelled something that was so bad, it made even Ben gag a little. It smelled like blood, acid, shit, dust, mold, and rotten eggs with a side order of week old garbage mixed with spoiled milk, rotten meat, and seaweed that was wrapped around a wet dog.

"Oh my gods! What is that smell?" Vulcan yelled.

A growl answered his question as the boys turned around and everyone on the statue looked down to see a gruesome monster; it had the head of a tawny lion, a body of a goat, and a ten foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail that grew out of its shaggy, tawny behind. It had a blood-caked, tawny mane and huge, brown-scaled dragon wings on its back. It breathed and fire blew out of its nostrils and fanged mouth.

Everyone insantly got into battle position; Vulcan pulled his arrows back at the Chimera and Crafter twisted a ring until it began a sword. Charlie and Raphael jumped down from the statue as they stood in front of it to give the girls time to find the gem still.

Vulcan attacked first as he shot at the Chimera, taking out one red eye as Diamond smiled and punched the glass eyeball. She picked up a delicate blue gem from the broken glass as her hand bled a little and she yelled "I found the gem!"

The Chimera heard her and jumped over the boys, but Crafter caught it in the stomach and kicked his sword depper into the stomach. The Chimera yelled in pain as it fell to the ground and Crafter pulled his sword out as the monster tried to steady it from the pain. Then Vulcan took another eye out as the Chimera looked at the boys in anger, causing the monster to scream again.

Diamond and Nakayla jumped down from the statue, with Raphael and Ben catching them, as Crafter ran over and Diamond gave him the gem. She turned him towards he exit as she said, "Go and we will catch up!"

Crafter nodded his head as he began running towards the exit. A portal appeared in front of it and Crafter went instead as he was teleported to the next place.

Then Diamond looked at the Chimera, who was sniffing and listening for noise, as she took her bracelet and turned it into a golden whip while getting a knife from her pant's pocket. Charlie got out a double-edge black sword, Raphael got out a curved sword, Nakayla took out a spear and shield, and Ben took out a simple rubber band with a large, five-pointed light grey shuriken in his right hand.

"Plan Omega, Ben." Charlie said as the Chimera turned to him.

Ben nodded his head as he snapped the rubber band at the Chimera to grab its attention. While the beast turned around to face Ben, Diamond and Nakayla got ready to fight as they pounce on the monster.

**~0~**

_**[Jazzland, New Orleans]**_

Crafter exited the portal to enter an abandoned amusement park; the rides were broken down and shabby, with a thin of water covering the ground and overgrown weeds. the once bright colors on the rides and games were faded away by time and weather, and the copper-eyed boy saw a creepy clown head rolling down the street. But what made it creepier was the fact it was dead silent except for his breathing.

He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves as he looked around in the area he was in; he was behind the gate of a creepy merry-go-round, that includes nightmarish platsic horses still stuck in mid-air from before Hurricane Katrina destroyed this place. The colors on the bigger-than-life mery-go-round were faded from the years nobody has come back and fixed this place up. And the scariest part was when Crafter stepped closer, happy yet out-of-tune carinval music began filling there air.

"Okay, this is not good..." He whispered under his breath as he stepped on the merry-go-round with much caution. He heard a creak under his foot, causing him almost lose his balance if he didn't grab on to one of the poles.

He looked around to find something shiny, bright, or vivid in color; all of the things that were lacking in the ride. But he saw nothing as he looked a huge, plastic white horse that had a fake plastic black mane and a pole sticking right through the middle of it. For some odd reason, he wanted to jump on the horse and go around the ride at least once.

Too bad though the ride was broken beyond repair.

He touched the pole going through the plastic horse lightly, thinking how much this alludes to a horse being killed. But he shoved that thought away, realizing how morbid it was as he stepped away from the horses and swung a foot off the ride so he could get off.

But, quicker than he could think, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him off the ride. Crafter landed on his feet as he twisted one of his rings quickly and it transformed into a sword, then pointed the sword at the neck of the person who threw him off as he glared at them in an evil, almost murderous, manner.

Too bad the person Crafter was about to attack was Charlie, with everyone looking at the two boys strangely.

"Oh, sorry Charlie. I am a little on edge right now." Crafter said with a nervous smile as he twisted the bottom of the sword so it will be transformed back into his ring.

The son of Hades smirked as he patted Crafter's shoulder. "No problem, Crafter. I shouldn't have thrown you off so roughly, but we did just came through the portal and I did need something to grab on to. Looks like the first thing I caught was your arms."

Crafter smiled as he saw Nakayla and Diamond jumping on the merry-go-round and began looking around. He looked to see Vulcan and Raphael taking a quick breather, seeing how bad they got beat up, as Ben watched for anyone trying to get into the amusement park.

Then he looked back at Charlie and said, "How did you guys get away from the Chimera so quickly?"

Charlie chuckled as his smirk remain on his face, saying "Boy, do we have a story for you. But first, let's find that gem."

_**[Katilin]**_

Katilin landed in Jazzland feet-first, almost breaking her ankles but still spraining them very badly. But despite the pain she felt, she forced herself on her feet as a small portal opened and Elea, Alex, and Trina came along while Gwen pulls Cards along. Monzaka was the last one out as he was still fighting snapping Hydra heads.

Katilin huffed in a very rough manner as she snapped her fingers. Her team looked at her as she asked, "What happened back there?!"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and said, "The Hydra was too strong, so we began running after you when you left. We were teleported in time and I can say with certainty that the only wound that was received was Elea getting a burn mark on her neck." He pointed to Elea as she pushed back hair to reveal the slightly burnt area.

But Katilin just huffed in anger as she turned around and looked at the area they had landed in, ignoring the fact that Elea was slightly in pain.

They were near a huge ferris wheel, with the carts in fading bright colors of pink, blue, green, and yellow. The white ferris wheel, which could have tower over any skyscraper, had a few missing bars and the lights that were supposed to blink rapidly at night to give the amusment park a festival feel were now broken and shattered. But the structure looked strudy enough and there looked like there was nothing to worry about.

Katilin was just mad that they would have to search this huge structure for a tiny, tiny gem.

She groaned and sat on her butt, not caring if the dirt ruined her pants. She gave pitiful, sad puppy-like eyes to Alex as her lower lip trembled and she said in a soft voice "Baby, can you please find a way for us to find this gem?"

Alex sighed as he took out a phone and turned it on. He went to an app where when Katilin looked at it, she saw a map with a green marker showing were they where at and a blue dot on the ferris wheel.

Katilin looked at the phone in shock as Alex explained, "What Miss Blaineley doesn't know that I installed an app where we can find the gems in record time." Katilin squealed as she jumped and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's chest, kissing him very sloppily on the lips as the rest of her team, inlcuding Elea, looked in disgust.

After the small makeout session, Katilin got off of Alex and he smiled, saying "Damn it. If I knew we were going to make out, then I would have brought some lip balm for you." Everyone cracked a smile or laughed as Katilin grimaced at him, no longer in the mood to do anything with him.

He cracked a smile as he looked up and pointed at a cart on the upper right of the ferris wheel, only two carts down from the very top on on the right. He looked at Trina and said, "You think you can reach up there?"

The Asian girl, who was only on Katilin's team for the small fact she was dating Monzaka, nodded her head and got out her chain scythes once more. He threw one scythe in the air, it catching on the cart as she tied the other one around her waist and hooked the blade in the pants' hoop.

She hanged only inches from the ground before jumping towards the ferris wheel and her feet landing on the ride, before she pushed herself up by grabbed more of the rope and aiming higher. Everyone watched as Alex kept an eye on his phone, making sure Trina got to the spot as a small red dot that represented her got closer to the blue dot on his screen, which represented the gem.

But, before he could even hear Gwen yelling for him to look up, a rock came crashing down and broke Alex's phone. He stood there in shock as Trina, who had sercretly done that on purpose, gave a sorry look and said "Sorry."

Alex looked up at the ferris wheel to yell at the Asian girl, but Trina was already halfway there. Truth be told, Trina did not like Katilin one bit and only joined her team because of Monzaka. She saw the caring, emotional side of him that nobody else did and he only wanted to root for Katilin because she was crazier than he was. Trina didn't want to be one of those couples that ended up divide over a silly game, so she did what she was told for once and now was helping Katilin against her will basically.

So, for revenge, she was going to make sure Katilin _didn't_ win.

_**[Crafter]**_

"And so, that is how we defeated the Chimera." Nakayla finished as her, Crafter, and the rest of the team looked around the merry-go-around at least twice.

"Wow, that is pretty cool that you guys had fighting plans ready to go." Crafter said in amazement. "I didn't think you guys had it in you to kill a monster that way..."

The story was that after the girls pounced on the Chimera, Vulcan shot an arrow at its throat so its attention would be on him. But the Chimera instead got a knife wound from Diamond as Nakayla stabbed it in the back. Vulcan kept the arrows coming so the girls would have time to dodge attacks form the monster, then Diamond wrapped her whip around its back ankles and pulled it upwards. While it was in the air, Charlie jumped from behind and with Raphael, stabbed the monster in the gut. While it howled in pain and Diamond let go of her whip, Ben came with the shuriken and cut the Chimera's head off as it came down on the blades.

"Well, we did what we had to." Raphael said as he tore off the wallpaper on the middle of the merry-go-round to find a small, blue gem dropping to the ground. "And look what I found!"

"Alright, Raph! Now we can go!" Charlie said as him, Ben, Diamond, and Crafter got off.

But before the other three came off, the music came back on as the ride began going. Everyone looked in horror as the ride got faster, causing the three teens still on the ride to grab on to the poles before they were flung off or worse.

"Oh my gosh! What do we do?" Diamond yelled.

Charlie instantly went to the controls for the ride, pulling down a lever to stop the ride but it didn't work. Crafter came over and opened the box for the controls, looking at the blue and red wires that were tangled together. He pulled a bunch out as he looked at Diamond and held out his hand.

Diamond grabbed her knife and handed it to him as he cut off the wires. Even that didn't sem to work as the ride got faster as it looked like. Crafter gulped in fear but Ben helped him get over that as the son of Eris kneel down next to his friend and grabbed more wires. The fear left Crafter as he began cutting through these like butter.

At least one of the wires were connected to the ride, cause after a few minutes, the ride slowed down and the three demigods that had gone through a mery-go-round torando looked sick or dizzy as they wobbled off and got on the ground.

"Vulcan sees pretty stars..." The son of Artemis said before landing face-first in the ground. Raphael followed his lead as he said, "So does Raphael..." Then Nakayla, who looked as dizzy as the boys but didn't say anything, fell down with her back on the boys.

Crafter grimaced as Ben went over, picked up his girlfriend, and then took the gem from Raphael's hand. He threw it over to the son of Hephaestus and smiled as he said, "You go on and we will wake up the sleeping beauties here."

Crafter smiled, feeling a little less guilty for not shutting down the ride sooner, as he opened the gate to the merry-go-round and walked outside as a portal appeared a few feet in front of him. He smiled back at his friends before walking through the portal and disappearing.

While he went to the next place, Charlie looked down at a dizzy Vulcan then back at the two couples with them. His usual smirk was replaced with a serious frown and he said in a deadpan voice, "There is no way I am kissing Vulcan awake like you guy are doing here."

_**[Katilin]**_

Trina was finally at the top when she saw he portal for Crafter appeared. So, knowing he was getting ahead of Katilin, she reached the cart Alex pointed to and opened it to find a sparkling blue gem on the seat.

With the other chain scythe buried deep within the metal of the cart, Trina swung once and was inside as she grabbed the blue gem in one go. Then she swung back out as she planted her feet on the ride again and came rushing down at high speed.

After a few moments, she reached the bottom and smiled at Katilin. She took the blade from her pant hoop and pull down the blad ein the metal cart, showhow not pulling the whole ride down in the rough jerk. When the other scythe was on the ground, Trina picked it upto give Crafter a few more minutes to get into his portal.

But after waiting for so long just for the daughter of Hachiman to get her gem that Katilin marched right over there and slapped Trina across the face.

The usually violent yet sweet girl fel lto the ground as Katilin jerked the gem from her hands and Monzaka came running over to his girlfriend's side, in shock of what just happened. Trina looked up to see Katilin frowning at her with her arms crossed in a manner like a mother would do if she was disappointed in her misbehaving child.

"What took you so fucking long, so flat-chested werido?" Katilin snapped.

Trina felt her blood boiled, ready to fight this vile girl, but she was beaten to the punch by Monzaka as the son of Aeneas jumped up to his feet and grabbed Katilin by the tank top. But the vile girl had a cold and calm smile on her face as she was merely inches away the boy who threaten to shoot everyone on the first day.

"You ever talk to her like that again..." Monzaka said in a threaten tone.

But Katilin was let go of his grip as Alex came over and forced Monzaka to let go. Both boys looked at each other for a long time, when really it was only two minutes worth of staring. But Monzaka broke the stare as he helped Trina up and looked at the daughter of Eris and her boyfiend with disgust.

Trina also had a look of disgust on her face as she said, "_Anata ga shiharau mono to shimasu. Anata no yona iyana kemono wa nani mo kachi ga aru koto wa arimasen. Anata wa tanin no zetsubo o ofu ni sunde, jibun no jinsei o shiru koto wa sekai ni kachi ga nai. Watashi wa hokanohito ga anata ni taisho shi tari, riko-tekina dorama to nizu no tame jikan o gaman shitakunai to kangaete irunode, anata no yona hitobito wa, futari wa otagai ni ataisuru."_

Katilin snorted and said, "I assuming you just complaint me because that was a pretty long-" Before she could finish, Trina backhanded her across the face and Katilin fell to ground as she looked up to see the two walk off.

"Hey, you can't go!" Gwen yelled at them.

Trina looked back with a scary grin and said, "Watch us." Then her and Monzaka entered a portal that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, leaving their teleporting bracelets behind as Katilin and the rest of her team looked in shock.

**~0~**

_**[Crusty's Water Bed Palace, Los Angeles]**_

Crafter entered the third and final place before he headed to New York City; Crusty's Water Bed Palace.

Too bad it looked nothing like a palace. In fact, it was actually a old warehouse in downtown Los Angeles. A sign on the top said _Crusty's Water Bed Palace. Making sure you get the right fit for sleeping and special events every time! Est. 1982_ in glowing purple with flashing green lightbulbs around it, even though it was the middle of the day. The door was lifted up and Crafter only saw a bunch of water beds lined up against the wall with nobody in there.

Crafter walked in there around the same time a portal appeared behind him. He looked to see Katilin walking confidently, but somewhat a little shaky, and she spotted the copper-eyed boy. She growled in an inhuman way as Crafter back away until he was inside the buliding with Katilin.

But before anyone could hurt the other, ten kids appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground with a _THUD!_ as the final two looked at them strangely. They all groaned and got up the same time Katilin turned her attention back to Crafter and held her fingers out like a cat ready to pounce on a poor fish.

But the poor boy was saved when Nakayla stood in-between them and said to Katilin, "If you want to hurt him, then you will have to go through me first."

"With pleasure..." Katilin said in an evil tone. she raised up her hand, ready to slap the goody-good Nakayla right in the jaw then beat her to death before dealing with Crafter. She locked eyes with Nakayla for a moment as her hand came down and...

Stopped in mid-air.

Katilin gasped as she turned to see Vulcan holding her arm back. She growled and turned, lifting her lift to kick Vulcan in the groin until Charlie grabbed her leg and held her tight. So, Katilin tried to use her other hand to fight but Raphael grabbed her other hand.

"What is all this about?!" Katilin snapped. All three boys smirked as Ben came over and wrapped an arm around Nakayla, who was staring in shock at the scene.

Ben jerked his head to Cards, Gwen, and Alex, who were all staring at the boys holding Katilin. Elea and Diamond were just staring in shock like Nakayla was as Ben leaned in and whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "Use your bracelet. Smash it on the floor near them and it will do the rest."

Nakayla nodded her head as she took off her bracelet, the same one Ben had given her the first time he left the show, and threw it near Alex, Gwen, and Cards. It broke on contact with the floor and a cloud of black smoke appeared around the three. Elea moved away, still numb from what was going on, as Katilin gasped and struggled her way out of the three boys holding her.

She fell to the floor and tried to jump up to attack Nakayla until a voice yelled loudly, "Customers!"

Everyone turned, except for the three teens trapped in the smoke cloud, as a short and fat man came from out of the shadows. He had a greasy pot belly, a thining black hairline with a really bad combover, three chins, and stubby arms that had hairy hands. He had a cigar between his yellow teeth and his fat lips curled into a smirk. His murky brown eyes had thick eyebrows over them and his skin was sickly pale. He wore a green tracksuit with a golden watch, golden rings on his fingers, white tennis shoes, and golden chains on his fat neck that had the two blue gems in it.

Crafter could have sworn he heard Charlie and Vulcan gag a little as the man clapped his palms together and yelled, "Customers! I am so glad to finally have some customers!"

He walked up to the teens as he took Ben and Raphael in one arm, then Nakayla and Diamond in the other. He dragged them over to a set of beds as he said in a very rude manner to the boys, "I'm sure you each have one of these girls to fuck with! Well, you will a bed to hold up all of that banging!"

Raphael and Ben went red in the face as Diamond looked angry. But instead of placing them on one bed or a couple on a bed each, he threw each teen on a separate bed. They groaned as the man yelled _"Ergo!" _ and sheets came from under the beds and wrappe themselves around each ankle and wrist of the four teens.

"What the hell?!" Diamond yelled as the man looked at the four of them with great interest.

He smirked as he first pointed at Diamond, "You will need some stretching." Then he looked at Ben and Raphael as he clicked his tongue with the roof of his mouth. "And you two will need to shorten up a bit." Then he finally looked at Nakayla and said, "You will need a little bit of stretching."

Charlie, Vulcan, Crafter, and Elea all looked in shock as Katilin gave a cruel giggle at the scene. "Procrustes! What the hell is he doing alive? I thought he was killed by Theseus!" Charlie yelled as Katilin started to laugh even harder.

Crafter took off his signature ring and twisted it to turn it to a sword. Charlie and Vulcan brought their weapons from the shadows as Crafter looked back at Elea and begged, "Elea, we need you!"

"No way! She is on my team!" Katilin yelled as Procrustes was busying polishing a large hacking knife. She looked at Elea and yelled, "There is no way in Hades that you are helping them, bitch!"

Elea looked at the three boys who were begging for her help; she didn't want to help men. That was against her code as a Hunter. Yet, seeing these three boys begging for her help was tempting because she actually got to see how they weren't like other boys; Charlie was a perfect gentlemen, Vulcan once loved her, and Crafter was a hell of a lot better than working for Katilin.

The daughter of Nyx grabbed her bow and knocked Katilin upside the head with it, making the girl fall back a little as the smoke cloud covering the rest of her team disappeared to show they were now fighting with each other; Gwen was clawing at Cards' face as Alex pulled at her hair and Cards was punching Alex.

Elea began shooting arrows at Procrustes, which caused him to drop the large knife. As the large knife fell to the ground, Charlie took the chance while Procrustes was distracted and ran over to the four teens strapped to the bed. He skidded to a stop and cut off the binds, while Vulcan shot a flaming arrow at Procrustes, making the fat man fall on one of the beds.

When Procrustes landed on the bed, Crafter ran over and yelled _"Ergo!". _Sheets came from under the bed and wrapped themselves around the Stretcher himself while Crafter stood on top of the footboard and smiled evilly, something that didn't usually didn't appear on the kind boy.

The man tried to get free as Crafter touched Procrustes' chins with his sword. "Well, it seems like you are too tall for this bed. We need to size you up real quick." Procrustes' eyes went big at hearing this comment.

Crafter lifted his sword, but not before he grabbed the necklace off Procrustes' neck, and then drilled his sword into the man. Procrustes yelled as he turned into dust and Crafter jumped off the bed.

He smiled at the necklace as he took out a gem, but then he was knocked on the side of the head by Katilin throwing a random object at him as she ran over and grabbed the necklace, taking out her gem. Crafter regained his senses quickly as he saw Katilin runing towards the door.

He ran after her as the portal appeared and they disappeared into it. As they did, their teams disappeared and left their teleport bracelets behind as the building began to collaspe on itself.

**~0~**

Crafter and Katilin exited the portal to enter the first floor of the Empire State Building. A dark-skinned, muscular man at the front desk saw them and he got up from his seat. He opened a fuse box and turned off four switches and turned two buttons to the right. Then he pushed a red button as two elevators opened.

Crafter and Katilin took a running head start, but Crafter got the lead as he got into his elevator a second before Katilin did. He saw a button that said _600th_ on the very top and pushed it as he felt the ground shake as his elevator shot up faster than he could imagine it would.

He held on to the bar as he clenched his teeth in fear. Then he was jerked upward as the elevator came to a stop and he almost hit the ceiling.

As the doors opened, Crafter rushed out a second before Katilin did. but the vile girl was on his tail as they were now on a staircase made of clouds and were heading towards a golden door that said _Welcome to Olympus_ at the top.

They were neck-and-neck, both clutching their gems tightly in their hands as the door opened on its own and both teens rushed through into the most beautiful world ever.

They were in Olympus. They were floating on streets made of clouds as they ran pass Ancient Greek homes that had the torches going, with dancing handsome boys and beautiful girls in the yards and older adults working with beauitful flowers and fruits. The air was filled with beautiful music by the Nine Muses and fireworks were being set off, even in the day time. The air was also filled with the wonderful taste of Greek food that was being made, making it hard not wanting to stop and find that food.

But neither of the teens stopped as they raced up the street towards a golden Greek temple at the top of a hill and the end of the street.

Katilin began getting a head a little as she smirked and ran faster, wanting to win this. They turned the corner as the temple was now closer to them and Katilin was now in the lead, with Crafter trying to catch up but he was so tired from the events of the day already.

He gained all of his strength as he began running faster and was now a little behind Katilin, but she was still ahead of him as he now saw the finish line ahead of them with all of the former contestants behind it, watching to see who is the winner.

_"After all of this, I am going to lose to Katilin."_ Crafter thought sadly, but eh stil ltried to catch up. But she was too far ahead and he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up in time to at least get head a little and win. In fact, he knew that he was going to lose to her and that she was already the winner.

But the was until he saw a book flying through the air and someone yelling, "*EMMY CHOP!" as the book hit Katilin square in the face, casuing her to fall on her butt. He looked to see Emerson right behind the finish line and yelling at him, "You think I am going to let this fucking bitch win?! Run, Crafter!"

Crafter felt something stir inside of him as he ran faster than he has ever before as Katilin jumped back up and tried to catch up to him. They were now neck-and-neck again, but Crafter jumped on his foot and got farther as he raced ahead to the finish line.

Then he skidded to the finish line first as he slidded past Emerson and laid on the floor as Katilin screamed, while crossing the line, "NO FUCKING WAY! I CAN'T LOSE!" Her voice rang through the hall as everyone but Alex, Cards, and Gwen cheered in Crafter's victory.

The copper-eyed boy was in shock as someone pulled him up on to his feet. Crafter looked to see Chef somewhat smiling at him as Blaineley came over with the box that Nathan had put into the limo earlier in her hands. She was smiling as the torches in the hall lit up to show the room and three very important gods.

Zeus and Hephaetus stood there, smiling, as Hera glared at her daughter but was giving a warm smile to Crafter. She looked nothing like Blaineley, her daughter; she had long chocolate brown hair in a braid down her shoulders, with pale skin and brown eyes. She had a warm smile, but her eyes were glazed with power. She was tall, graceful, and beautiful but she just looked like an average mom to Crafter. She wore a simple white dress that rippled like oil colors with a golden crown on her head and she was carrying a staff with peacock feathers at the top.

Crafter looked around the room in shock. High above, the bule ceiling had glittering constellations moving across it. The thrones of the gods were done in a U shape around a hearth with Zeus' throne being in the middle, with Posedion's throne on the right side and a new throne for Hades on the left side. The thrones for the goddesses were on the left side and the thrones for the gods were on the right side. In one corner, a house-sized globe of water was hovering above the air with the Ophiotaurus inside of it.

Hephaetus came up to his son, shrinking down to the size of a normal human as he said, "My son, Crafter, you have received the greatest gift ever all on your own."

Crafter regained his voice as Emerson held back Katilin while beating her with a book. Crafter smiled up at his father and said, "I didn't do it all on my own. My friends helped me and Emerson was the one whp kept Katilin from winning. But thanks Dad."

Hephaetus took Crafter in for a hug as Hera came over and stood besides Blaineley, with a disgusted look on her face. When the son and father were done hugging, Blaineley took teh theee gems from Crafter's hand and opened the box to reveal a beautiful object that had three empty holes.

Blaineley took the object out and placed Crafter's gems into the holes, then she tapped the object twice as a rod came from it and it became a staff. Crafter looked in shock as Blaineley cleared her voice and smiled at the boy.

"Daniel Rafter, or Crafter as I come to know you, have beaten everyone else to gain the greatest prize of all time- the chance to become a god. As a god, you will live forever and be at your fittest as you help your father rule over Western Civilization. Do you accept this offer?" Blaineley said.

In shock, Crafter couldn't breath. He stared at her for a moment before looking at his friends; all of them were nodding for him to take the offer while it was good. But what decided for him was Nakayla smiling at him as she nodded for him to become a god.

He felt his eyes water a little as he looke at Blaineley and said confidently, "Yes ma'am. I accept your offer."

Blaineley smiled as she touched his head with the staff, causing the room to glow a bright blue. Katilin screamed in anger as Alex tried to calm her down, saying sweet words to her ear as she wrapped her arms around him but still had a pissed-off look on her face. The room glowed brighter for a second before it died down and Crafter was still standing there.

But now, he had a pair of bronze mechanical wings on his back. He looked at them and smiled as Blaineley announced, "I am proud to introduce to all of you as witnesses a new god- Crafter, the god of explosives!"

Everyone but Katilin, Cards, and Gwen cheered as even Alex cracked a smile at the new god. Then Blaineley's smile grew wider as she said, "Now, let the celebrations begin!"

**~0~**

If you asked how that night was after Crafter began a god was, everyone, immortal or mortal, said it was the best night of their lives. It outbeat the parties for teenagers or even the New Year Eve's party on Boardway, with the excitement from everyone causing the hype. Tjhe music was given by the Muses, who were playing different songs that changed for each person or group- hip hop for the kids, slow dances for the couples, and classic music for the adults. Nectar flowed from a gold fountain and ambrosia covered the long tables. Fireworks were being shot off and everyone was having a ball whether or not they were going off.

"Crafter, I am so happy for you!" Nakayla yelled as she hugged her best friend. She wore a pink strapless dress that went to the floor with black high heels, while Crafter wore a black tux.

"Yeah, good job Crafter." Ben said with a smile. He wore a black tuxedo with a loose tie and same Hi-Tops.

"Thanks." Crafter said nervously.

All of the students were either dancing or talking the night away. Crafter got a few good laughs when Vulcan, who was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and a tie with a couple moons on them and a black pair of pants, tried to jump on the fountain for a speech. Unfortunately, that didn't work out and Bria, who was wearing thigh-length purple dress with pink outlining and red straps along with purple heels, had to drag him away.

Crafter smiled at his two best friends as Ben cleared his throat. He looked at the son of Eris as Ben said, "Well, I think I am going to see what Charlie or Zachery are up to. I think one of them is planning to prank Artemis or someone of that nature."

Ben smiled at Crafter and nodded at Nakayla before walking away, leaving them alone. Crafter smiled at his crush as Nakayla held out her arms and said, "Wanna dance?"

He was in shock at first, but Crafter smiled and wrapped his arms around her as they began to dance. If he could have anything, he would love to freeze this moment because he knew that it may never happen again. As they dance, he heard a sad but hopeful song playing that he knew that only he could hear.

After a while, Nakayla asked "So, you think you will be fine as a godling now?"

"I don't know. I mean, I may do good or I may do terrible. Either way, this is kind of exciting. I just can't believe I won! I thought someone like Charlie or you or even Katilin would win over me." Crafter said with a smile.

"But you did win." Nakayla reminded him.

"But that was because of Emerson losing her temper and throwing a book at Katilin. I still gonna thank her for that." Crafter said as he saw Emerson actually threatening to hit Vulcan with a book. She wore a navy blue dress that was strapless and tighter until it reached a red belt that separated it from the black looser skirt that flowed down to above her knees, with black ankle booties.

Nakayla laughed sweetly as she looked back up at Crafter. "Well, you won and that is that." She turned her head to see Ben nodding at her then jerking towards inside, like he wanted her to meet him inside. Crafter also saw this as Nakayla and him locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"I guess you have to leave..." Crafter said.

"I know. I promise to say good-bye before we leave Olympus." Nakayla said. She bit her lip before she kissed him lightly on the lips and broke the embrace. She smiled at him as she went over to find Ben, leaving Crafter in shock.

The son of Hephaetus stood there in shock as he smiled and numbly walked over to the only tree in sight, sitting down on the ground as he touched his lips in happiness. He leaned back and felt his heart go a thousand miles per hour from just that light kiss.

But someone touched his shoulder and he jumped up to see Elea leaning against the tree behind him. He grabbed his chest as he stammered out, "Damn it, shelia. You're like a ninja." For once, she actually smiled a little as she played with her silver dress that matched her cuffs and kicked her black heels against the ground.

"I want to thank you." Elea said simply.

"For what?" Crafter asked, clearly confuse.

"For believing in me and trusting in me when nobody else did. You're something else, Daniel." Elea said while not looking at him.

"Um, you're welcome." Crafter said back, actually surprise the man-hating girl was tlaking to him.

And for a second, he believed he saw her blush as she said "So, the Hunters are a little mad at me for having a guy kiss me. Do you think you can make me a goddess if I get kicked out? Being immortal is all I know, even though I have been one for two years."

Crafter was in shock, but he smiled warmly at the girl and said "I think I can pull some strings with my dad to talk to Zeus."

Elea nodded her head as she took another deep breath and asked, "So, you think you will like being a god?"

Crafter was taken back by the question. He thought about for a moment as he looked around at his mortal friends having a ball, knowing they wil be gone by the end of the night, and then seeing the immortals having the time of their lives, knowing he could be like this most of the time. He smiled as he looked at the last flower blooming in the tree and said, "Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

**THE END! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING TO THIS INCERIBLE STORY UNTIL THE END AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH GREAT READERS! LITERALLY, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Now, for some serious last author note business: The epilogue story, "13 Years After the Academy", will be up soon. I am working on some other stories, so it maybe longer to update that than this story.**

**But, I also has a short story for everyone to catch up on their favorite characters! If you want to know what this story is about, please PM me. I have a poll on my profile for you guys to chose which story I will do first, so please check it out.**

***The attack Emerson did on Katilin was based off the Maka Chop from the anime, Soul Eater. **

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR READING MY LITTLE STORY! ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING AND I WISH TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN HOPEFULLY IN THE NEAR FUTURE! **


End file.
